Light of Day
by wintryspice
Summary: Newlyweds Jack and Elsa, now king and Queen of Arendelle, are in for a surprise after the events of the kingdom freezing. What will be in store for the future heir to the throne, as well as her entire family and kingdom?
1. Ice That Burns

~April~

Hans stood a few yards away from Elsa, in his mind he believe he was just mere moments from victory; taking over Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff lay unconscious a few feet from Elsa, who had nearly lost consciousness from having a head-to-head battle with the prince. She got to her knees slowly and carefully, crossing her arms, shaking, as her icy gown began to turn red on her right side.

"This...this can't be happening...it can't..." She thought, tears starting to roll down her face. Two of her tears fell to the snow, making a fizz sound. Suddenly, the area around the two tears began to light up, orange and black. Elsa scooted back, a bit frightened but watched in awe two female figures coming out of the snow. One of the females sported a fire orange dress and red cape and fiery red hair, flames surrounding her fingertips. The next figure wore a long mermaid-style black dress, purple cape with dark snowflakes, and purple black hair. An unenthused smirk crept on her face as black snowflakes and icicles shards surrounded her.

"Wh-who are you?" Elsa asked as she grasped her right side.

"That's a great story, is dronning," The redhead smiled as she knelt down and helped Elsa up. "But for time's sake, it can wait." The dark haired one humphed and turned away. "Shes not very happy, just let her sulk." The fire princess said. She then noticed Elsa's deep cut on her side, her hand glowing a whitish-yellow as she placed over it the wound.

"You better let us handle it." The ice princess sternly said, walking towards Hans, dark ice circles starting to form in her palms.

"I'd better help her." The fire princess said, creating a dove out of fire, blocking the queen from the girls and Hans.

"You son of a bitch." The ice princess angrily said, the anger building up inside her, clenching her fists the ice grew, black spikes starting to come up from the ground.

"What...what are you?" Hans asked, backing up.

"Damn... I didn't think she was capable of this. I'm screwed if I can't escape."

The ice princesses lips curled back as she ran toward the prince, her ice blades still growing. Before she could hit Hans, she was quickly blind-sided by a blast of flames.

"Don't get carried away." The fire princess playfully grinned. "Let the flames have their turn."

"Ugh...fine." The ice princess sighed.

"What no wait who are you?" Hans asked as he used snow to put the flames out on his sleeve.

"The dark side is from all of the years of solitude and fear of hurting Anna. The fire is the will to keep protecting Anna and Kristoff from harms way, something you don't seem to grasp."The fire princess explained. "I know about your family Hans. I don't know how if feels to be the youngest sibling but," She placed her hand under the Prince's chin, the ice princess muttering something under her breath as she helped Elsa stand up. The fire princesses flowing locks fell between her and the prince, her bright blue eyes staring Hans in the eyes. "Your charges against the kingdom of Arendelle have been forgiven," She sweetly said, gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

Elsa saw the young woman place the kiss upon Hans,reaching forward and shouted, "NO!"

* * *

Elsa shot up, breathing heavily, her forehead drenched in sweat. She got out of bed quickly and walked over to her windows, opening them. The air was cool, enough to cool her down. Her heart was racing fast, she could hear every single beat it made. "Just a dream, it was just a dream..." She thought to herself. She hugged her shoulders as she walked back to her bed, sitting down gently as her breathing became more steady. She rubbed her temples gently as she continued to mutter "just a dream" under her breath.

"Elsa?" A soft voice asked, as well as a gently knock coming from outside.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. She got up and opened the door, her sister clutching a pillow and a reindeer plush in her hand, with a startled expression.

"Elsa, I heard you shout so I came to see if everything is alright." Anna said. "Was it a bad dream?" Elsa nodded without thinking. It wasn't necessarily bad but just really strange. Anna entered and sat on the bed with Elsa.

"Want to talk about it?" Elsa once again nodded, before beginning to explain the dream exactly how she saw it. From the fire and ice girls to the kiss on Hans.

"That's...different. And the part about Hans...yeeesh." Anna said. She looked at Elsa, who was about to break down in tears. "Elsa, are you crying?" Anna asked, hugging her sister.

"I've had this same dream. Over and over, for the past few weeks ever since we returned from England. I don't even know what it means..." Elsa sniffled. "It doesn't help that I've been horridly sick on top of that. It's probably the lack of sleep that's causing it."

Anna suddenly got an idea that could possibly solve her sisters dilemma.

"Elsa, the trolls could help us." She said.

"Wh-what? The trolls? What will they be able to do do?" Elsa asked, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Elsa,who else would be able to tell you about your dream? Certainly not Kristoff, or Sven...or Olaf for that matter." Anna explained, taking a hold of her sisters hand.

"When do we leave?" Elsa asked.

"Whenever you want." Anna smiled.

* * *

Though it was nearing dawn, the two sisters agreed that they would leave now. They quietly snuck to the stables, careful to not wake anyone up. They quietly rode their horses out of the castle, and then started to pick up their speed, knowing then no one would be able to hear them. They arrived there quickly after that. As they got off their horses and the Troll rocks began to move. Elsa clung to Anna's arm, feeling a bit shaky.

"Elsa, its okay, I've met the trolls before. Nothing to be afraid of." Anna reassured her sister, hugging her arm.

"I have too , but still." Elsa thought to herself. The rocks stopped rolling, the trolls popping out. Bulda was the first to greet the sisters warmly.

"Anna, you're back!" She excitedly said, a huge grin on her face.

"Bulda, it's great to see you, but we need to see Grand Pabbie. Is he around?" Anna asked.

"I'm here, I'm here." the old Troll said, coming through the crowd of trolls. "Princess Anna." He bowed to Anna. "Your Majesty." he bowed to Elsa, who nodded. "what brings you out this early in the morning?" Pabbie asked. Anna began to kneel down, motioning for Elsa to follow her. Elsa did so and gently sat on her knees.

"Elsa had this dream, and it's been going on for the past few weeks. What can you tell us?" Anna asked the troll. Grand Pabbie took Elsa's hands, her hands still a bit shaky.

"Ah. Fire and Dark Ice. An unusual combination. There's no need for you to be frightened, Elsa. They will be an important part of your future."

"They?" Elsa asked in a quiet whisper, more concerned. If that was true, then it wasn't a dream but a vision. "Grand Pabbie, can you tell me who these two are?" Grand Pabbie rolled his hands together, tossed them up and a silhouette of the two figures appeared in the sky. Elsa squeezed Anna's hand, Anna squeezing back.

"These two, one of fire, one of ice, are a part of you. You and Jack were blessed with the powers of ice and snow, but these two, well, they will be a bit different. Elsa, this is a sign." He waved his hands and the two figures became children, standing to what looked like the silhouettes of Jack and Elsa.

"I think the Doctor beat you to it, Pabbie," Elsa thought to herself. A few weeks after their trip to England, she knew something was slightly amiss for the past few days when she began feeling ill during her trip to Icehurst, Maine with the Doctor, Clara and Anna. Thankfully, the Time Lord was able to pinpoint why she was feeling so ill and why her powers were so out of whack. Missing meeting after meeting to settle her upset stomach, sleepless nights where she would toss and turn and wake up in a panic. She bit her lip and smiled. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Elsa...does this mean...?" Anna began to ask, a big smile creeping along her face. Elsa looked at Anna, her eyes still wide, and shook her head yes. "I didn't have the heart to tell you about your crazy eating habits lately, but OH MY GOSH. I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" Anna excitedly said.


	2. The Secret Password

"** Elsa...does this mean...?" Anna began to ask, a big smile creeping along her face. Elsa looked at Anna, her eyes still wide, and shook her head. "I didn't have the heart to tell you about your crazy eating habits lately, but OH MY GOSH. I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" Anna excitedly said.**

* * *

"Elsa, everything will be fine. There shouldn't be anything to worry about. If you ever need us, we will be here." Bulda said, reassuring Elsa that everything would be fine. Elsa nodded a small smiled began to make it's way onto her lips. She opened her arms out to Anna. Anna's smile was just as big and she grasped tightly onto her sister.

"Oh Elsa!" She almost squealed.

"So there's two?"Elsa looked over at Grand Pabbie, her eyebrow slightly cocked upward.

"Twins." He nodded to her. Elsa nodded in reply, still trying to process everything that was happening in the moment.

"We have so much planning to do." Anna suddenly said, bringing her fingers to her chin. "And names! Ahhhh the naming." Elsa looked at her astonished that she was taking this so wonderfully, but then she remembered it was her Anna. Super enthusiastic Anna who became excited over the tiniest of things.

"Hold on there livewire, calm down." Elsa said, making sure Anna didn't get TOO excited. "We have plenty of time to decide everything. For now, I just want Jack to come home before we do anything. It's late," She yawned. "Let's go home.

Anna nodded and went to the horses, leading them both over to the trolls and her sister. "Thank you, Bulda, Pabbie. If we need anything, we will come." Elsa thanked the trolls, mounting her mare Karamell, turning around and galloping after Anna.

* * *

The ride home took longer that it did to get to the trolls. But in a way, it was a good thing. Elsa couldn't stop smiling the whole ride home. She was thinking of all the ways she would tell Jack the great news. Whether to tell him once he got back, after the Easter festivities. Oh the numerous and clever ways she thought of. The sisters returned to the palace as the sun was beginning to rise over the mountains. When Elsa got into the palace she went straight to the washroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She was smiling at her reflection, splashing some cold water on her face and went to the kitchen grabbing a snack.

"Anna?" Elsa called out for her sister.

"Elsa?" Anna replied, hurrying down to the kitchen.

"I know it's late, well early, but do we have any of those truffles that Kris brought back?" Elsa asked, searching through every single cabinet and drawer for the chocolate.

"The truffles..uh well...they're gone." Anna said, turning red.

"The truffles are gone." Elsa laughed, her right eye close to twitching. "Where int he world are they?!"

"Woah there, calm down. It's just chocolate." Anna said.

"But..truffles!" Elsa pouted, her hormones making her cranky, nearly on the verge of crying.

"No no don't cry! I'll find something okay?" Anna said, looking in all of her hiding places.

"Am I really crying over chocolate?" Elsa asked Anna, still trying to find something close to a truffle.

"It's not your fault though. I've read in books that your body does really weird stuff, especially when you crave things." Anna said.

"Since when do you read books like that?" Elsa asked Anna lifted her right eyebrow as if she were about to ask, 'Really, Elsa?' But she didn't end up doing so. "Here, eat an apple. It keeps the doctor away."

"I'm kidding." Elsa smiled as Anna tossed an apple to her. "I'm sure Dr. Gaither thinks otherwise." She took a bite of the apple and made face in between the look of disgust and confusion.

"What, you don't like apples anymore?" Anna asked.

"Apparently, for the time being, no." Elsa said, finding a chair to sit down in.

"I'll make sure to stock the chocolate supply. For both of us." Anna giggled and she pulled a chair next to her sister. She laid her head on Elsa's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm going to be an aunt."

"I'm going to be a mother." Elsa warmly said, her cheeks turning a bit red.

The Grandfather Clock stuck six times in the 's six am. And a Saturday. Twelve more hours until Jack comes home.

"Six already?" Elsa asked. "There's nothing planned for today so I guess sleeping in a bit won't hurt." She got up from the chair and went up the stairs to her room, Anna following behind.

The girls got to Elsa's room, the sun starting to shine through the curtains on the windows, Elsa pulling out a gown for the day.

"Elsa, you really should get some sleep." Anna spoke softly to her sister. Elsa looked over at her and nodded.

"Alright, but if you need anything wake me up." Anna laughed. "I promise a full stock of chocolate when you wake up."

Elsa smiled and waved her hands over her her nightdress, the bottom half melting away to make things cooler as she climbed into the soft, silky sheets. She yawned and noticed her sister had already left. She pulled at her braid and let the long locks of blonde hair flow out, burying her face into the soft blankets and her pillow, drifting off to sleep even though the sun was up. She felt something soft poking her arm. Lifting her right arm up, she saw Anna's reindeer plush that Kristoff had won for her at the winter festival. You're sneaky." She said, hugging the plush close to her, finally drifiting back to sleep.

* * *

_Elsa sat in a large chair watching two little girls, the twins, braiding each others hair and giggling. A redhead was braiding at her sisters long ebony hair. The ebony haired girl was reading__ a chapter book, showing every single picture to Jack as she giggled. Both girls whispered to each other in Norwegian, snickering as they looked back at their father, and back to themselves._

_"Mamma kan vi gå spille i snøen?" The ebony haired girl asked Elsa in a soft tone._

_"Yes Darling." Elsa smiled and looked up at the door as Jack came in. The girls scattered up and ran to him, screaming._

_"Papa!" They both said, huge grins on their faces. "Mamma said we can go outside! Can you do the flying thing? Please? Please? PLEEEEAAASEEEEE?" The redhead excitedly asked her father. Jack looked at Elsa and she winked at him._

_"Mamma? Could you do the snowflake thing again too?" _

_"Of course, min kjære." Elsa said, getting up from the chair. In the chest next to the fireplace, she grabbed the girls hats, gloves and scarves. She walked over to the two girls and keeled next to them. First she put the pink gloves over the red-head's hands. Then as she put the matching hat on, her hair was a bright red-orange hue. Elsa had to take a double take to really see if it was for real. She thouched the braid her sister had made and gently picked it up. It became even redder. She shook her head and looked to the ebony haired girl. Pale violet, pale face, a long braid like her sister. "Jack?" Elsa asked in a panicked tone. After no response she looked around the room and there was no sign of him. "JACK? WHERE ARE YOU? Jack?!" She shouted._

"Elsa! Wake up!" A mans voice said.

"No...no...Jack!" Elsa mumbled in her sleep, tossing and turning.

"Elsa, it's me..I'm here." The voice said. Elsa stopped tossing and opened her eyes. Jack.

"You're back. Thank goodness, you're back!" She whispered. She shot up and squeezed Jack, starting to cry. "I've missed you so much." She sobbed.

"I've missed you too, Elsa." Jack said, gently running his fingers through her fine blonde hair.

"Jack." She gasped out as she continued to hold onto him.

"Is something wrong?" He pulled away and placed a hand on her face, concern flushed his expression. She smiled widely.

"You remember that trip to England a couple of months ago." She watched his expression soften into relief. He smiled.

"I do, why?" Jack asked as Elsa took his hands and gently placed them on her lap.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She said. Jack closed his eyes and Elsa circled her hands together over Jacks. In his palms, a small flurry of snow created two pairs of tiny snow-white shoes. "Open." Elsa said, a huge grin crept along her face. Jack opened his eyes and looked at his hands.

"Aww, these are so cu-" he began to say, but then realized what they were. He looked at Elsa, that grin still upon her face, placed the tiny shoes on the bed and took her hands.

"You...you mean...that.." Jack began to say, a rush of excitement running through his head. "In England..." Elsa placed his hands on her still somewhat flat stomach and nodded.

"Twin girls." She warmly said.

"Girls? Wait, hold on. How do you know it was girls?" Jack asked, a bit confused.

"One word. Trolls." Elsa replied.

"Trolls." Jack repeated with a nod. "Same trolls you took Anna to when she was little?"

"Yep"

"Uh huh," Jack blushed. "Well, this is great timing. I got you something." Jack said, pulling out a small white box."I guess you can consider this as a "I miss you" and a "congrats" present."

Elsa nodded and opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful silver snowflake pendant, surrounded by slivers of diamonds. She pulled the pendant out of the box, letting it spin as the light hit the center stone. "Jack, you didn't."

"Elsa, I did. All the way from London."

"But the meeting with Parliament, and the heads of the United Kingdom. You did attend that, right?"

"I did. I saw it in the shop, and I thought of you because you know. You've got ice powers, so do I." Jack said as he put the necklace around Elsa's neck, moving her blonde hair out of the way.

"It's lovely." Elsa said, laying her head upon Jacks shoulder. "By the way, I've only told Anna."

"Did she go with you?" Jack asked.

"Of course she did. I had a nightmare and she came in to check on me. It was her idea." Elsa hugged Jacks arm. Tightly, but not too tight.

"Just think, now the Guardians and everyone else can stop asking us when we will have children." Jack laughed. Elsa softly laughed and looked up at her fantastic husband. Jack touched the tip of her nose. "What's the secret passcode?" He asked. "BOOP." Elsa giggled. "You're still having those nightmares?"

"Mmh," Elsa sighed. "They're getting worse, and weirder. More weird than worse, to be honest."

"They're just nightmares," Jack reassured Elsa. "They're not going to come true. I can assure you it won't happen, no matter how terrifying they are."


	3. Snowflakes and Chocolate

**-June-**

The month of June came very quickly. Not only was it the Summer Solstice celebration, it was also Anna's birthday as well as Elsa's fourth month. When Elsa wasn't busy with an impromptu meeting with her council, either she found herself working on her sisters present, or with Anna, usually munching on a huge plate of carrots. Normally, she wasn't very fond of carrots but that was her big craving, next to vanilla ice cream and Krumkake. She would have to thank Kristoff when he got back home for all the carrots he left, even though they were mainly for Sven.

"Anna, have you happend to tell Kristoff about...this?" Elsa asked, pointing to her round curve with a carrot.

"I think I did. At least I'm sure he might have figured it out himself, but he hasn't said anything about it to me." Anna replied, taking a bite of shortbread. Right after Elsa brought a carrot to her mouth, Kristoff happened to walk into the kitchen to grab an apple for a snack. He then noticed the plate. The plate of carrots. He looked at Anna and then Elsa, finally noticing why Elsa had a huge plate of carrots in front of her. Elsa turned red and she smiled, covering her mouth because it was full of carrot.

"Now I see why Sven has complained about the lack of carrots." Kristoff said, trying to be sensitive as he always is.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry..I'll replace them." She shyly said. "Ten times the amount."

"Don't worry about it. Sven needs to cut back on the carrots anyways."

* * *

Even though there wasn't much she could do, Elsa still helped with the minor details of Anna's party. This year, she made Anna an adorable knit hat and scarf set. Green base and white crocuses. Elsa sat in her mothers rocker in her room, working on the set. After putting the finishing touches on the hat, she set her knitting aside and gave a happy sigh, placing her hands upon her swollen stomach. She slightly gasped, feeling actual movement, more than flutters. Actual movement with a slight kick to the ribs. "Well hello there," She chuckled. "Pappa kommer hjem snart (daddy should be home soon)." She said softly. Normally she didn't speak Norwegian around Jack but when she had time to herself, she caught herself doing it.

She quietly hummed a song that her mother sang to her and Anna when they were younger. She felt tiny kicks every time she hummed the tune. "I can't wait to sing it to you when you get here." She said. Just for fun she sang the first lines of the lullaby.

"Vinteren kommer, luften stille og kaldt. årstidene er i endring, og alt er stille. Snøflak faller og alt sover, innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt. Innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt."

(Winter is coming, the air still and cold, the seaons are changing, and everything's still. Snowflakes are falling and everything sleeps inside of their homes where dreams are kept, inside of their homes where dreams are kept)

As she sang to herself, she began to drift in and out of sleep. After about a minute, she tired herself out, resting her head on the back of the rocking chair. Jack had finally returned with some more comfortable clothing for Elsa, and as he was about to check up on her, he noticed she had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. Bunnymund happened to be with Jack at the time, only to get some of the runaway eggs he forgot during Easter.

"Not again." Jack said, rolling up his sleeves. "Bunny, help me get her on the bed?" Jack asked as he placed Elsa's arm around his neck. Bunnymund took her other arm as Jack slightly picked her up. Bunnymund quickly pulled back the blue cotton sheets as Jack laid his wife down. He lowered the lights as Bunny covered Elsa.

"Twins, huh? Good luck." Bunny said, winking.

"Haha. Very funny." Jack replied.

As they were about to leave the room, Elsa had began to mumble random Norwegian words such as "snøflak", and "sjokolade".

"What's she saying, Frost?" Bunny asked.

"Two of the few words I know: snowflake and chocolate."

* * *

Elsa woke up a few hours later. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand with a yawn. She got up out of bed and went to the living hall, Anna coming into sight eating some of the cake as she read her book.

"Don't tell me I slept through your birthday." Elsa sighed apologetically for falling asleep on them. Anna smiled and got up to tightly hug her sister, but cautious.

"No no! It's fine." She reassured her. "At least you aren't sick sick like a couple of years ago. Are you feeling okay?"

"Besides the "anytime" sickness, I feel great." She smiled. "Oh! I have your present." Elsa quickly walked to the other room and brought out a present wrapped nicely.

"Elsa..." He sister sighed in aw. She sat down in the chair unwrapping the wrapping paper. Elsa clasped her hands together by her face. Anna's face lit up brightly. "Oh my gosh Elsa they're beautiful." She pulled out a scarf knitted in her favourite shade of green.

"I'm glad you like it." Elsa said happily clapping her hands.

"Love it!" She jumped up and hugged her sister once more.

Anna was about to place her hand upon her sisters stomach but stopped herself.

"Oh. Um...may I?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Elsa said, taking her sisters hands.

Anna knelt down near her sisters seat and felt her hand land upon her stomach. "I don't feel anything." Anna said.

"Try talking to them." Elsa replied moving her sisters head toward her hands.

"Um. Hi there. I'm your auntie. I...I hope you like chocolate like your mama and I. I can't wait to meet you girls." Anna talked to her nieces though Elsa's flowy ice blue dress. A moment later, she felt a punch to her hand. Elsa snort-laughed, covering her nose and mouth. She always loved the feeling of movements but a punch to her sisters hand. Priceless.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"You'll see when you have children, Anna." Elsa replied and patted her sisters head.

"Haha. I saved you some cake. Bet you can't guess what flavor." Anna said, handing Elsa a piece of cake.

"Let me guess...carrot."

"Uh no. It's obviously-" Anna began to say,

"I know, I know, it's chocolate." Elsa said, taking a bite. Never in her life had a bit of chocolate cake tasted so good. "Happy birthday, Anna."

"ANNA!" An excited voice echoed from down the hall.

"Olaf?" The sisters asked each other.

The snowman scurried into the living hall, a flurry surrounding him, as always.

"Anna, you'll never guess what's outside." Olaf excitedly said. Now, Olaf hadn't been around for quite a while so he had no idea about Elsa expecting, as far as Elsa and Anna knew.

"Olaf, have you been with Kristoff and Jack?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf replied.

"Have you helped them with whatever they have been doing?" Anna again asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf replied.

"No reason." Anna said, knowing the boys were up to something.

"OH! Elsa, Jack told me the good news. You have no idea how excited I am." Olaf said with a huge grin.

"I'm happy you're excited, Olaf." Elsa said, getting up from the chair. Anna helped her up. "Let's go see what those boys are up to."

Anna and Elsa walked, arms linked together, outside to the palace gardens where Kristoff, Sven and Jack were working.

"It goes here." Kristoff said.

"I clearly remember North saying that it went HERE." Jack replied

"Jack, how many times have you built things?"

"Well, uh...who made it cold enough to keep if COLD?"

"You have a point there. But clearly. You have no experience working with chocolate."

"Well neither do you." Jack joked.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"OH CRUD." The boys said, pushing Sven in front of the table, hiding the surprise.

"What are you bunch doing?" Anna asked.

"We uh...well...you know...since you like..." The boys couldn't make straight sentences, and at that moment Anna and Elsa knew they were definitely up to something.

"What's behind that table?" Anna asked, trying to be serious.

"What table?" Jack asked.

"The one behind Sven." Anna replied.

Sven gave a reindeer sigh and nudged Kristoff.

"Kristoff. why do you have to keep hiding this from Anna? You know she would have found out eventually." "Sven" said, really Kristoff speaking for him,

"Because, it's a surprise." Kristoff said.

"I think we should move." Jack suggested.

"I guess you're right. Wouldn't want to leave it in the heat for TOO long." Kristoff said, nudging Sven to move. As they all moved, a table filled with Swiss and Parisan chocolates ranging from truffles to Bon Bons. Anna's eyes widened, a smile grew on her face.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Anna smiled. She ran over to the table and looked at the giant mound of chocolates. "Elsa! They've got white chocolates! Ooo! And caramels!" She turned around and saw Elsa, looking a bit flushed as she sat down on a bench. "Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked concerned, running over to her.

"I-I'm fine. It's just a bit too warm out, that's all." Elsa said. Jack ran over to her and helped her up, taking her inside. "I'm sorry Anna." Elsa said, feeling horrible she was the one to put a damper on her sisters party.

"No no! It's okay. Let's move everything inside. Everything will melt within a matter of minutes." Anna said, helping Kristoff carry the mound of chocolate inside.

Jack helped Elsa upstairs into their bedroom and then into the bed. He felt her forehead.

"You're warm. Do you want me to get Sophia?" A concerned Jack asked as he made a cloth sitting on the nightstand ice cold and placed it upon her forehead.

"N-no. I'm..causing so much trouble." Elsa whimpered, reaching for Jacks hand.

"Hey hey, no you're not. You just got a bit over heated, that's all." Jack reassured his wife. He placed his hand upon her swollen stomach. "It's going to be okay. Trust me." He kissed her stomach, then wiped the tears streaming from her eyes away.

"Mmhmm." She said, muffled.

Jack dimmed the lights and left his wife to nap. "Hopefully she remembers to brush her teeth."

"I should brush my teeth." Elsa thought. "Not now though."

"Is she okay?" Anna asked, clutching Kristoff's arm.

"She's fine. she got a bit warm that's all. Also, she's carrying twins." Jack said, reassuring Anna her sister was alright.

"Phew! Good to hear."


	4. Hold My Hand

Boring. Boring, tedious, long meetings. At least it was the last one in a long while Elsa had to attend. Time for Jack and Anna to take up the reigns. The final meeting of the month of July ended on a happy note. Not only were they successful with the renewal of the trade contract with Olkstad, the next few holidays had been planned. This took a huge weight off of Elsa's chest. The meeting was over, nearing nightfall, and Elsa laid in bed between her soft, silky sheets. Her long platinum blonde braid was let down, her hair falling to her back and around her chest. She reached for an extra pillow for more support for her growing stomach. She still couldn't believe there was two of them.

The silky sheets defined her hips, creating an outline of her growing stomach. Her pale blue ice nightgown, which Elsa had made herself since it was too much of a hassle to have a new one made, glimmered in the moonlight as if it were entirely made of twinkling stars. If only Jack would hurry up. Those guardian duties had kept him away for a couple of weeks at a time, which unfortunately for Elsa made Jack miss out on a few milestones. He still hasn't felt the movements yet.

This was her lucky night though. Jack finally returned and zoomed in the bedroom to change into his pajamas. Elsa, almost half asleep, gave him a satisfied smile. They didn't have to exchange words for the next few moments. Jack ran his hands through her long hair, Elsa tiredly batting her eyes. His eyes fell onto her swollen stomach. Jack knew Elsa didn't like being touched without being asked first and quickly diverted his eyes to hers.

She felt kind of bad about it. They was just as much Jacks as they were hers. She had to eventually come out of her comfort zone eventually, why not now? Elsa took Jack's hand and lifted her nightgown, placing his hand upon her swell. His touch was...warm. And very reassuring. She moved his hand along her right side, hoping he would feel just a bit of movement, and back down. Besides Anna, no one had touched her stomach this long before. She seemed nervous, but finally, both parties felt a slight swipe of either a hand or a foot, touch their skin.

Jacks face brightened up as he felt the tiny movement. It was the first time ever feeling a smidgen of movement, ever. Elsa softly chuckled, causing the second wave of movement to happen, this time, the feeling of what may be a tiny hand resting under Jack's hand.

"Hello there." He whispered. Elsa let go of his hand and carefully scooched over to Jack. She wrapped her arms around his and rested her head upon his lean forearms. Jack lifted Elsa's chin and left a kiss upon her red lips.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

September came faster than the blink of an eye. Fall was almost upon Arendelle which meant falling leaves, pumpkins and almost time for Elsa and Anna's favorite drinks: hot chocolate and hot cider. Elsa, now about seven and a half months along, definitely felt her laziest in months, but in a good way. Her Queenly duties were split between Jack and Anna, who were more than happy to fill in wherever they were needed, which gave Elsa some relief knowing that her kingdom was in good hands for the time being. She had been on bed rest for the last few days, only because the doctor recommended it. It was September 22, the day before the first day of Autumn. About 10pm, according to the clock in the main hall. Elsa could not sleep at all. She tossed and turned, not seeming to find a good enough position to sleep on. Jack, unlike Elsa, was totally drained from meetings with dignitaries and important people he didn't really seem to care for

Elsa got up from out of bed and walked over to the balcony window, the full moon high up in the sky, lighting the sky from the darkness around it. She placed her palm on her fully swelled stomach with a sigh as she stared up at the moon. Elsa looked over at Jack and decided to go try to lay back down. It was difficult to sleep with two almost full developed babies in her that loved to kick around, which is what they were doing now. It was like they were playing soccer inside her it was that bad. "You girls aren't even here and you're already a handful." She thought to herself.

"Vennligst la oss sove" She whispered while rubbing her stomach in a circular motion. After a while of mumbling so she was able to fall asleep, after the girls finally calmed down in there.

"MOTHER!" A cry woke Elsa up in a heartbeat. A crying 18 year old Ellie stood at her bed shaking her.

"Darling what's the matter?!" Elsa quickly sat up and caressed her daughters face while wiping the years that had fallen down her cheek.

"It's Annaleise." She whimpered.

"What about your sister?"

"She's gone. She ran away. It's all my fault." Ellie pulled at a strand of her hair that was a pale, crisp violet hue. Elsa's eyes grew wide as she rolled to her side and shook Jack furiously.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up it's Annaleise." Jacks eyes popped open and quickly they all ran out to the open door of the castle, little fire sparks were all around the room, flaming on some parts of the ground and furniture.

"I want to go find her mama." Ellie spoke up.

"It's not safe out there love. We'll send guards out right away." Elsa nodded to Jack who left to go send out the guards. Elsa grabbed Ellie and brought her back to her to room fighting tears to not upset her other child who lost her sister. When Ellie was settled back, Elsa went and stood at the now closed gate with a palm placed on the door while letting out silent sobs of her own. 'Annaleise, I hope you're safe. I'll come get you.

The next morning when Elsa went to wake Ellie up she was gone as well.

"NO!" Elsa shot up, coming out of the dream. She then realized it wasn't the dream that woke her up. Intense jolts of pain shot through her entire lower body, her hands grasping the sides of her stomach. "Det kan ikke være nå." She said to herself, over and over again. "Jack...Jack wake up." Elsa shook her husband, who was still fast asleep. "Jack, wake u-aaaaaah!" she shouted, accidentally smacking Jack in the back of the head with her hand

"Wh-wha...Elsa what's going on?" Jack asked sleepily, turning onto his side.

"It's not time yet, det kan ikke være nå.." Elsa said again, her breathing becoming deeper.

"You mean..?" Jack asked. He noticed Elsa nearly bent over in pain as another contraction radiated from her stomach.

"det kan ikke være nå, det kan ikke være nå." Elsa kept saying to calm herself.

"I'm getting Dr. Gaither," Jack said, leaping out of bed and running towards the door.

"Anna...Please get Anna." Elsa groaned.

"Anna first," Jack nodded, rushing out, first to get Anna, then to get the doctor.

Anna quickly ran in, still in her night dress. "Elsa.." She said to herself. She rushed to Elsa's side and held her hand.

"Anna..." Elsa weakly groaned.

"I'm right here, Elsa. I'm right here." Anna replied. Elsa let out another cry and clenched hardly at her sisters hand, which would be surprising if it didn't break off. "Ow Elsa." She whispered just to herself. Elsa began to space her breaths, sweat beginning to drip down her temples.

"I'm sorry Anna. I've been nothing but a burden for everything." Elsa tiredly said. "Ever since-

"Hey, it's okay. All that matters is that you and the girls are okay." Anna smiled at her sister and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

After about 20 minutes, Jack came bursting in with the doctor. "Brought the one you requested, Elsa." He said, moving her bangs away from her forehead.

"Your majesty, when did the contractions start?" Sophia asked.

"A half hour ago." Elsa panted, wincing.

"I'm going to see how far dilated you are, so just try to relax." Sophia replied, placing her bag on the floor. "Here comes the awkward part, just keep breathing small, deep breaths."

Elsa squeezed both Jack and Anna's hand, really, really hard. "Ow." Both of them said to themselves.

"It's for the girls." Anna thought.

"For my girls." Jack said quietly.

"How far apart have you had the contractions?" Sophia asked, wiping her glove on a nearby towel.

"About every 8 minutes." Elsa said, giving another squeeze to both Jack and Anna's hand.

"You're about four centimeters dilated. While you're waiting for the little ones to make their grand entrance, I would suggest walking around for a while. It usually helps with the pain. If you need me, I'll be waiting in the library." Sophia grasped Elsa's hand, giving it a firm shake. "They'd be very proud of you, your majesty."

* * *

The first hour and a half was an absolute nightmare. The young queen tossed and turned on her side, grasping the sheets, nearly ripping them as she dug her nails into the fabric. She finally gave up and resorted to walking. After all, Sophia was right. It did help with the pain, a little. First, Anna walked with Elsa. Up and down the hallway they went, passing her office, their parents room, back around past the library and back to the queen's bedchamber. And right as they walked into the doorway, Jack was ready to walk, giving her sips of tea every few minutes to try to help calm her nerves.

An hour slowly dragged into five hours. Five hours of back to back contractions, every minute becoming worse than the last. Elsa curled up on her right side facing Anna, holding her hand, while Jack rubbed her back. It was about five in the morning on the 23rd. Most of the servants, as well as Kristoff were getting ready for the day. None of them knew the Queen was in labor because she was so quiet and didn't really shout and scream much./p

"Elsa, I'll be right back, okay?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded, Anna giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't let them come yet, I can't miss it!" Anna left the room to let Kristoff and the others know what was going on.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Anna said, looking terribly sleepy.

"And why are you awake this early?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, Elsa went into labor last night and-" she sleepily said.

"Is she alright? Are the twins alright?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"Everyone's fine." Anna yawned. "She's trying to take a nap but that's not happening."

"Well, it shouldn't be long then, right?" He asked, giving Anna a hug.

"Mmmhmm." Anna sighed.

"We're getting you coffee so you don't miss this." Kristoff insisted. He walked with Anna down to the kitchen and brewed coffee, extra strong for the long morning ahead of them.

"Meanwhile, Elsa began to have the urge to release her ice magic.

"Small spurts," Jack reminded her. "Sophia said it would be safer in small amounts."

Elsa lifted her left hand and weakly shot out a small flurry of snow. "La det gå, la det gå." She said, releasing several small flurries of snow. It made her take her mind off the pain, which did help a great deal. Anna returned, feeling the room temperature change a bit. "Brr." She shivered, the cup of coffee still in her hand. "I brought you more water." Anna said.

Elsa took a drink. The coolness of the water soothing her dry throat. "Thank you." She said. "Oww." She winced, grasping her pillow.

"Let's walk?" Jack asked.

"Mmhm." Elsa said and nodded her head yes.

Jack and Anna helped Elsa up from off of the bed, taking her right hand and letting Elsa lean gently against his chest. "I'll walk with her for a while, then you two can again, okay?" Jack asked.

""That's fine, I'll wait here. I can't believe it's that time," Anna replied, holding one of the pink recieving blankets up to her heart. "Don't go too far."

Avoiding the stairs like the plague, Jack and Elsa walked the same route her and Anna walked. Back and forth, back and forth, pausing so Elsa could catch her breath, sometimes resting her hand on the wall as she slightly groaned from the pain.

"Wanna trade places?" Elsa asked, Jack moving a strand of hair that was stuck to her cheek.

"I don't want to sound rude, but I'll pass." Jack nervously laughed.

"Elske?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't request a nursemaid. Does it sound selfish that I want to take care of our girls without one?" Elsa asked, taking a deep breath as another contraction came along. "Oo,,

"Not at all. You would get to bond more with them, and I as well." Jack turned with Elsa and walked back towards their room.

Elsa looked up and smiled at Jack. Her eyes widened. "Uh oh." She said, feeling a slight "pop" sensation. "Jack..."

""Hmm?" He asked.

"I think my water just broke." She replied, her eyes nearly as wide as saucers as she gripped her husbands hand, the urge to scream right at the tip of her tongue.

Jack picked Elsa up and quickly ran back to their room.

"Anna, can you get Sophia? It's happening." Jack asked Anna in an excited yet panicked tone.

"Oh..Oh my gosh. Right now! Right! On it!." Anna ran out and got Sophia, ready to jump into action, instructing Anna to get some towels, hot water scissors and blankets for the girls.

"It's time," Sophia softly smiled, Jack helping Elsa get a bit more comfortable as he propped his wife on a small mountain of pillows. "10 centimeters and ready to push." Sophia placed a towel on her lap, resting her scissors and gauze on top of the green towel. "Like we practiced, small pushes, deep breaths.'

"PLEASE GET THEM OUT." Elsa shouted, sweat beginning to roll down her forehead.

"Basically yes." Jack replied in Elsa's behalf.

Anna came back with the hot water towels and blankets. Elsa propped herself up on a stack of Pillows, Jack and Anna holding her hands on both sides.

"Okay your majesty, when I count to three, push. 1...2...3...push."

"Eeeyaaahhhhghhh!" Elsa shouted as she pushed, the pain intensifying as she continued to bear down with the awful sensation radiating in her middle as if her insides were being torn to shreds.

"Keep at it, a few more seconds...stop." Sophia instructed. Elsa fell back to the pillows and tried catching her breath. "You're nearly there and doing wonderfully, your majesty. Keep up those breaths and small pushes. I'll let you know when I need bigger pushes." Sophia looked to the queen, giving her a reassuring look as she patted her knee. "Almost there, I promise."

For about fifteen minutes, Elsa pushed and squeezed her sister and husbands hand. Breath after breath, push after push. Every contraction feeling like a knife stabbing her in the stomach, her throat raw from the screaming and shouting. Finally after two more minutes, she heard what she was waiting for.

"Okay, your majesty. Give me the biggest push you can muster with all that incredible strength you have built up. On my count, one..." She moved the scissors off of the towel and to the far side of Elsa's left leg.

Elsa panted, gathering the the remaining strength she could muster, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Two,"

"I...I can do this.." Elsa thought to herself, biting her lip as she prepared to bear down.

"Three!"

Elsa pushed again, a throat-numbing scream leaving her mouth as she felt an enormous pressure slowly move down, the pain starting to lessen a few seconds later as she felt something give way, a loud wail coming from Sophia's arms.

"Waaa!" The Princess wailed, her hands clenched up, her tiny mouth wide open as Sophia wiped her off with the towel on her lap.

"Such strong lungs!" Sophia exclaimed. "And there's mama!" She held the wailing princess up to Elsa, Elsa tiredly sitting up, covering her mouth as she began to cry tears of happiness.

"Jente," Elsa sniffled."

"Would you like to cut the cord" Sophia asked Jack as she placed the princess back on her lap.

"Y-yeah." Jack nervously walked over and took the scissors, cutting the cord. "I won't hurt her, will I?"

"Of course not," Sophia replied. "She won't be able to feel it."

Jack nodded as Sophia handed him the scissors, clipping the cord. Sophia took some towels, cleaned the princess off and got the fluid out of her little nose and mouth. She wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Jack, whom handed the fussy princess over to Elsa. Jack lowered the princess to Elsa's level, where Elsa touched her daughters tiny hands.

"Annaleise..." She panted, yelping in pain as her hand left her daughters.

"Round two," Sophia said, preparing a new towel for the next princess. "Same deal as before. This time, just one big push, I can see her head."

Elsa pushed her hardest and again, this time, the pain lessening by the second as the second princess was brought into the world. As the little princess came into Sophia's arms, a look of concern spread across the physicians face. She quickly grabbed the suction ball and went right for the princesses mouth, getting whatever fluid she could out of her throat.

"So..phia..why isn't she crying?" Elsa tiredly asked, near exhaustion.

"Come on, little lady," Sophia said, turning the princess over and rubbing her on the back. "Give me a cry, any cry is good."

"Sophia, is she okay?" Anna asked as Jack handed Annaleise to her.

And within an instant, the room was filled with another shrill, "waaaaa! Waaa!" Jack rushing back over to cut the cord, Sophia finishing her cleaning as she wrapped the princess in her new, fluffy pink blanket.

"Elsa..she's here." Jack said, walking the fuzzy ebony-haired princess over.

"Mine jenter." Elsa happily sighed, gently touching her nose. "Elisabeth.."

"Annaleise began to stir in Anna's arms, sticking her tongue out and pursing her lips "She's hungry?" Anna asked as the princess wriggled in her arms, giving her over to Elsa.

Sophia handed Elsa a blue blanket, just in case she was a bit nervous. "Move her to a comfortable position and when you have done that, put the blanket over your shoulder. She will find her way around. It may take a few tries but it will work. It's going to feel really awkward at first, but you'll get used to it."

Elsa did so. She moved Annaleise to a comfortable position, put the blanket over her shoulder and lowered her nightgown. She closed her eyes, thinking it would be painful. But really it wasn't, it just felt a bit..awkward. She lifted the blanket up slightly and saw her daughters bright blue eyes stare back at her. Annaleise was hers. Elisabeth was hers. Hers and Jacks. They did good.

Anna handed Elisabeth over to Jack so he could hold his other daughter. She had very dark hair unlike her sister, which was a light auburn red. "I think I'll leave you four alone. If you need me, I'll be down the hall."

"Bye auntie Anna." Jack said for Elisabeth in a high pitch voice. "Come back soon."

Annaleise stirred and sneezed. Elisabeth's turn. Elsa pulled her gown back up and handed Annaleise back to Jack, who handed Elisabeth to Elsa. She readjusted herself, switched sides and covered herself. Elisabeth was fussy trying to find her way, but eventually found what she was looking for. She looked up at her mother, her tiny fist resting on Elsa's chest. A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

"I think you two have it all. I'll be back in a few hours to check on mama and princesses." She winked, leaving the queen and Jack alone. Jack put Annaleise in her first cloth diaper, placing her over his shoulder as he began to burp her. Elisabeth finally finished feeding, Elsa doing the same as well.

""They're going to be so spoiled." Jack chuckled a bit after watching Elsa for a bit, her hand softly patting Elisabeth on the back, the princess letting out a tiny burp."

"The future queen of Arendelle is on your shoulder, elske. And so is her drool," She softly chuckled. "Of course both of them will be spoiled."

"Annaleise Freyja," Jack kissed Annaleise's fuzzy red head.

"Elisabeth Petra," Elsa nuzzled the ebony haired princess, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

_**A few weeks earlier**_

"Your highness," A woman's voice said in a dimly lit office.

"What is it," A princely voice asked, slightly agitated.

"Your wife," She said. "She's given birth. It's a boy."

"A boy, huh?" The prince said. "And Alex?"

"She...she's gone."

"Gone?" The prince stood up from his desk, hands firmly placed on the desk. "Is she dead?"

"No, very much alive, your highness. When I said "gone", she's really gone. She's taken your son and fled on the next ship to Arendelle."

The prince groaned at the mention of the kingdom, grabbing a nearby bottle of scotch and gulping it down.

"Should I stop her-"

"No," The prince growled. "Let her go. She deserves better than this," The prince threw the bottle against the wall, making the maid jump. "Go, Ina. Just..go."

"As you wish, your highness." She bowed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I think I can help with your predicament, prince," An eerie voice said from above the prince.

The prince looked up to the ceiling, a swirling of black sand dripping to the carpet below, taking form of a sandy mare. "W-who are you?"

The mare pounded her hooves into the floor, a black figure stepping from behind the mare. "You may not know me, but I know who you are, Prince Hans."

"OH really," Hans asked. "And just who are you?"

"You can call me Pitch," The figure wickedly grinned, giving the prince a bow. "And what luck you have."

"How so?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that your son could have a great impact on the next heir to Arendelle's throne?"

"And how would he, his mother is taking him back to her home, how in the world-"

"It's funny how fate works, Hans," Pitch said, plopping on the desk. "Might I interest you in a great story?"


	5. Trust Me, I've Got This

Sleep. The only thing Elsa and Jack did not get a wink of every since the day the girls were born. For a newborn. Elisabeth was always content and a happy baby, while her sister was fussy and clingy to Elsa. On this particular summer night, things changed between Annaleise and Elsa. A very good, and expected change. Being in a state of half-asleep half-awake, Elsa heard one of the girls begin to fuss. Of course, they were only a few days old, what would you expect? She groggily walked to her crib and picked Annaleise, the fuss-master, up, gently placing her pink blanket over her tiny body. Elsa put her right pointer finger in Annaleise's mouth to see if she was hungry. Of course she was. She took her finger out of her mouth, the princess sticking her tongue out,scrunching her face about to cry.

"Oh. No no no.." Elsa calmly whispered. "None of that now." She rocked her daughter gently, walking toward the balcony where the moon shone bright over Arendelle. Elsa moved Annaleise to a comfortable position and covered her left side with the blanket. She lowered her nightgown and slowly lifted Annaleise to her chest, suddenly stopping her fussing. Like Ellie, Annaleise placed her tiny clenched fist next over Elsa's heart, her tiny body feeling every beat that was made.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Jack asked, holding a wide awake Ellie, who had just been changed. He looked up to the moon, smiling that he was able to make a new, well two new, lives with the one he loved dearly. "We've got our job cut out for us, don't we?"

"Mmhmm." Elsa smiled. "Do you think they'll have powers?" She asked.

"It's possible, but we won't know until we catch them in the act." Jack held Ellie's tiny hand, bouncing her up and down.

They heard a muffled burp sound, coming from under the blanket. Elsa lifted it up, seeing Annaleise was dozing back to sleep. She wiped the bubbles from her mouth, patted her on the back a few times until she burped again, and finally placed her back in the crib. Jack did the same with Ellie.

"Like I said. We have our job cut out for us." Jack rubbed his nose against Elsa's and led her back to bed.

* * *

Of course the news of the new little princesses got everyone over excited, especially their first birthday. The castle flooded with the townspeople, excited to finally see the little ones. Elsa, Jack and the twins were outside the front of the castle. It was September once again, but Elsa and Jack, with their powers, froze the cement ground and have little snowflakes fall from the sky. Jack was teaching the twins how to make little snowballs in their gloved hands as the town people watched in awe.

Elisabeth didn't pay much attention to what her father was teaching them but looking around at the townspeople, there was so many of them. She smiled a toothy smile as she waved around to the people. Annaleise threw the snow dust "ball" at her sister that didn't quite get to her and giggled.

"The cake is ready!" Elsa cheered as she went to pick up Annaleise and Jack picked up Elisabeth.

"Okay let's go." Jack said happily and everyone followed behind them.

Everyone gathered around the huge dining room table, Elsa and Jack sitting at the head. Elsa held Annaleise while Jack held Elisabeth. Anna and Kristoff carried out two tiny chocolate cakes with white frosting roses on top for the girls. The girls looked at their cakes with a glimmer of happiness in their eyes. Elisabeth was careful and, like her mother usually did when there were parties that included cake, took her finger and took a bit of frosting off the top. She smiled as she continued to carefully eat it. Annaleise, on the other hand, whacked her face into the frosting and ate that cake like it was her last one ever.

"Aww, they are adorable." Anna said, tossing Elsa a wet rag for Annaleise's face.

Elsa wiped Annaleise's face as she gave a huge toothy smile. "Just like your aunt Anna." She thought.

"So, you two. When do you plan to have your children?" Jack asked. Anna and Kristoff both turned a bit red.

"Uh well, you see, not at the moment. Eventually, but not now." Kristoff stammered and nervously laughed.

Elsa and Jack looked at each other and both hummed, "mmmhmm."

"What?" Anna asked.

"Oh, nothing." Elsa replied, letting out a quiet giggle.

Elisabeth looked up at Jack, those huge blue eyes sparkling like sapphires and smiled. On the other hand, Annaleise looked at her mother with a confused look on her face.

"What is it sweetie?" Elsa asked. Annaleise clenched her lips, then as she opened her mouth to say "mamma", she let out a loud "buuuuuuuuuuuuuurp."

Anna fell out of her chair and laughed hysterically, Jack began to laugh out loud, Elisabeth smiled and said "yaaaaa." Elsa tried to stop herself from laughing. It wasn't funny, but at the same time it was, she couldn't help it. She laughed along with everyone else, Annaleise just looking around. Confused about what just happened.

Later that evening, Elsa and Jack were getting the girls ready for bed.

"I've got this." Elsa said to Jack.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"They've been fed, changed and bathed. Don't worry, I've got this." Elsa reassured her husband. Jack nodded, gave each of the girls a kiss and left a kiss upon Elsa's cheek. She gazed upon her two girls as they stared up at her. She hadn't thought to sing them to sleep yet, so tonight on their birthday, as an extra present, she did. "Mine prinsesser. Gratulerer med dagen."

"vinteren kommer, luften stille og kaldt. årstidene er i endring, og alt er stille.

snøflak faller og alt sover, innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt.

innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt.

månen og stjernene skinne så lyse på himmelen, et kart til vandrende barnet passerer

en dronning og hennes konge sitte på sin trone, og tar imot barnet som en gang var tapt

og tar imot barnet som en gang var tapt"

((winter is coming, the air still and cold. the seasons are changing and everything's still. the snowflakes are falling and everything sleeps, inside of their homes where dreams are deep. the moon and the stars shine so bright in the sky, a map to the wandering child passing by. a queen and her King sit upon their throne, and welcomes the child who was once lost))

The girls were mesmerized by the sound of Elsa's voice, quickly putting them to sleep. "God natt, jenter." After Elsa had turned the lights off, Elisabeth sneezed. She sneezed tiny snowflakes. Seconds later, Annaleise sneezed as well and a tiny puff of smoke rose from the crib.


	6. Here We Go Again

If you thought the "terrible twos" we're bad, imagine two-two year old twins. The girls were feeding themselves perfectly fine, they seemed to be growing every single day. It was different to see that time was going by so fast, since the girls had full heads of hair and could speak some full sentences. To Elsa it seems like it was yesterday they were just infants. The twins got to spend more time with Jack than they usually did. He usually took them into the courtyard while Elsa attended her queenly business. Every once in a while, she looked out of the window and smiled while the girls played with Jack. She hadn't been able to spend as much time with the girls as she wanted, or with Anna for that matter. Anna and Kristoff welcomed their first child, an adorable baby boy named Anders, the winter before, which consumed most of Anna's time as well.

"Papa man ikke ta meg, Papa man ikke ta Meg! (Papa can't catch me)."

It was almost bath time, and Annaleise bolted out of the wash room, hoping to postpone her nightly bath for she absolutely hated baths. Jack chased after her, Ellie peered from inside the doorway, bubbles still in her hair wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Annaleise giggled as she tried to outrun her father, accidentally losing her towel in the midst of the running. Elsa saw a red flash run by her office.

"Here we go, again." She sighed. Calm and reserved, she gracefully stepped out of the office and stood in the doorway, knowing that any second now Annaleise would book it for her room.

Elsa picked up the semi-wet towel an held it in her hands.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, trapping the runaway princess inside of her wet towel.

"Mamma!" She squirmed, trying to escape.

Jack caught his breath, seeing Elsa had already caught Annaleise.

"I've got this." Elsa smiled, carrying a still squirming princess to the washroom.

She gently placed Annaleise back in the bath, only to have her jump out and cling onto her chest. "Mamma, it too cold." Annaleise said, her face leaving a wet imprint on Elsa'd dress.

Elsa reached her hand in the tub. It was warm enough, but Annaleise apparently only took a bath when the water was hot. She took some of the hot water in the pitcher sitting on a stool and poured it in the tub. Annaleise reached her hand in, and finally was satisfied.

Back in the tub, time for round two. Elsa rolled her sleeves up and squirted some lavender hair soap into her palms, rubbing them togetehr and placing them on Annaleise's hair. She gently massaged the soap through her scalp and the rest of her hair, lavender smells perfuming the entire room. Elsa stood up to rinse Annaleise's hair and felt a knot in her back.

"These girls, I swear." She thought, pouring the warm water over her daughters wet red hair. She pulled the drain to the tub and pulled the princess out with a drier towel. Her hair poofed up and tangled the moment it hit the towel. She picked Annaleise out and walked her out to her bed. She picked out a pink nightgown, undergarments, and slipped them onto Annaleise. Grabbing the brush near her bedside, she gently brushed the tangles out of her her hair, sighing happily. She enjoyed every second she could spend with her girls.

Ellie lie asleep in her bed, clutching a polar bear plushie, softly snoring. Elsa pulled back the covers on Annaleise's bed, placed her head upon her pillows, and covered her with her soft cotton sheets. Annaleise yawned and fell right asleep. She kissed Annaleise on the forehead, then went to Ellie and did the same. "Goodnight, snøflak." She turned the light off, leaving the room.

* * *

The month or October approached Arendelle quite fast and on a particular Friday, Elsa hadn't been feeling so well. She was very good at hiding it before, to a point. It could have been a cold, but she wasn't so sure of it. She never had headaches or back pain but for the first time in her life, she had. She placed her hands upon her temples and rubbed them, closing her eyes.

She reached to the front of her desk for her favorite tea, Black tea with White Tea. She poured herself a cup, put it up to her lips. As she took a sip, she quickly took the cup away and set it on the table. This was her favorite tea. Why did it taste so...unappealing? She stood up, her lower back aching.

"OW." She said out loud.

Anna, who had just put Anders down for a nap, came to see what Elsa was up to. She knocked softly.

"Elsa? Can I come in?" She asked.

"MMMFFFF." Elsa replied, muffled.

"Are you al-" Anna began to ask as she walked into the room. She then saw Elsa, face down on the ground, arms and sprawled out as if she were making a snow angel, but face down. "What are you doing?" Anna asked, serious.

"Whafarodoin?" Elsa asked, still muffled.

"Come on." Anna said, walking over and taking Elsa by the hand.

Elsa's palms were a bit sweaty and made it hard to keep a grip on. Anna felt her sisters forehead, and it was a bit warm.

"You should be in bed. You've got an autumn cold."

Elsa got to her knees and remembered the books she read while she carried Annaleise and Ellie. The signs were there. Achy back. Cravings and aversions to food. The slight nausea and headaches.

"Anna, I think I should see the doctor." She said as a slight wave of nausea went through her body. Anna helped her up and walked her out to her room.

"On second thought, you don't have a cold." Anna said, changing her first answer.

Anna sent for the doctor to check up on Elsa. Anna gave Elsa her reindeer plush to hold just for stress relief, as she gave her sister and the doctor privacy. As Sophia examined her, Elsa's stress level went from high to sky high.

"Your majesty, please try to relax." Sophia softly said, a tear rolling down the queen's cheek.

"We weren't expecting to have anymore." She thought as she wiped her cheek and sniffled.

"Well, it looks like you're about three months along." Sophia said. At that moment, Elsa felt as of her heart had stopped for that moment. "I'll be back in a few weeks to do some check ups."

Elsa was left in the room alone. She tried to process what had just happened, but it was all a blur. Tears streamed down her face. Annaleise and Elisabeth were enough to take care of, but another? No, it couldn't be. She turned to the right side of the bed, grasped her knees and brought them to her chest, the sheets around her starting to frost. Ice crept along the walls of her room, the temperature dropping dramatically. Anna, still outside, saw the ice slowly surround the door hinges.

"Elsa." She said. Worried. The doorknob was frozen tight. She tried pulling and twisting it, but to no avail, she couldn't open it.

"Elsa, are you alright? Please! Say something!" Anna said, knocking at the door.

Like when she was younger, unable to control her magic, the room flooded with ice as she continued to cry. Elsa heard footsteps go away from the door and she sobbed a bit harder, knowing there wasn't someone outside listening in. Sooner or later the footsteps came back.

"Elsa?!" Jacks voice came from behind the door.

'Not now!' She sobbed in her head as she clung onto herself harder.

"Elsa, please let me in!"

She shook her head no, even though he wasn't capable of seeing it.

The door suddenly opened in a swift motion. Her tear-stained face quickly shot to the door in shock. Anna stood there clutching her nightgown on her chest and Jack stood next to her, slightly panting from knocking the door in. He quickly ran to her, cradling her in his arms as shd

"Elsa what's going on?" She shook her head as she held her knees up to her chest. "Please tell me." He asked in a gentler tone, wiping some of the tears off her cheek.

"Jack.." Her voice cracked a bit from all the crying. "It's...it's happening all over again."

Jack floated to the side that Elsa was huddled on.

"You know you can tell me." He said, taking a hold of her hand.

"Jack...we weren't going to have anymore," Elsa sniffled.

"Oh...how...I know how but still...are you sure?" Jack nervously asked.

Elsa nodded. "This time, let's call it quits on the offspring making, okay?" She asked.

"I can deal with that." Jack reassured Elsa. "Anna." Jack said and motioned for her to come over. "Ready to be Auntie Anna all over again?" He asked.

"Well of course!" She excitedly said. Elsa smiled and the ice began to disappear from the entire room. "Better?" Anna asked.

"Better," Elsa replied, sitting up. "I just wasn't expecting to have another. I thought that would be it with Annaleise and Elisabeth. But, change is good."

A few moments later, the room fell silent, but was livened up by Annaleise and Ellie rushing to their mother's side.

"Mamma, er du ok?" Ellie asked, her eyes and nose peering over the bedside.

Annaleise peered over as well. Anna picked her nieces up one at a time and placed them on Elsa and Jacks bed. They crawled over to Elsa and looked up into her eyes, unaware of what had just happened.

"Mamma, have you been crying?" Annaleise asked.

"Mamma hasn't been feeling good for a while. Papa and Auntie Anna made things all better, elske." Elsa explained, placing her hand on top of Ellie's dark hair. Annaleise snuggled up to her mother, Ellie followed. Their eyes were heavy with fatigue from playing outside all day long with Jack. Ellie's head fell upon Elsa's stomach while Annaleise was nestled right by Elsa's chest.

"This bed is going to be pretty crowded not too long from now." Jack joked.

* * *

Spring was among the kingdom. The flowers blooming, the scents of spring filling the courtyard with a fragrant perfume of sweet smelling flowers, and the weather becoming warmer.

Elsa laid in bed, her hair down from her braid, reading her favorite Shakespeare book Twelfth Night, the hour nearing almost nine. She felt something shuffle at the end of her bed and peered over her book, only to find four blue eyes starting back at her. Jack stood in the door way, almost out of breath from chasing the girls. Elsa, looking at the girls, then Jack, chuckled. She put her book down and held her arms out, motioning for the girls to come up to her. She scooched to the middle of the bed so the girls could get on either side of her.

Annaleise and Ellie didn't see much of Elsa for the last few weeks, due to the fact that she was exhausted and not prepared for another child. But, she forgot about those worries and learned to live with it.

"Would you like to say hello?" She softly asked.

"Uh huh." The girls nodded.

Elsa reached Ellie's hand first and put it where her stomach began to curve towards her pelvis. She did the same with Annaleise's, pushing the girls hands down gently. They felt a sudden flutter. They shot a look up at Elsa, their mouths agape with the look of "what just happened?"

"Hei bror eller søster" Ellie whispered into her mother's stomach.

Annaleise laid her ear on Elsa's stomach.

"Jeg elsker deg."


	7. He Doesn't Like Me, Mamma

_"Would you like to say hello?" Elsa softly asked._

_"Uh huh." The girls nodded. Elsa reached Ellie's hand first and put it where her stomach began to curve towards her pelvis. She did the same with Annaleise's, pushing the girls hands down gently. They felt a sudden flutter. They shot a look up at Elsa, their mouths agape with the look of "what just happened?" "Hei bror eller søster" Ellie whispered into her mother's stomach._

_Annaleise laid her ear on Elsa's stomach."Jeg elsker deg."_

_**-Previously, a few months earlier-**_

"So, girls, you must have some...questions." Jack cleared his throat, the girls sitting on the edge of their parents bed, contently listening to their father.

"Is mama sick?" Ellie innocently asked, clutching her polar bear plush in her arms.

"Mama isn't sick, snowflake," Jack smiled. "Well, sometimes she doesn't feel well during the day but that's normal."

"Is that why mama's tummy is round?" Annaleise asked as she curled up to Elsa's side, poking her mother's swell. Elsa softly chuckled and placed her hand over the red-head's hand, Annaleise looking up to her and smiling.

"Do you know why it's round?' Jack asked, swinging Ellie on the other side of Elsa, snuggling under her mothers arm.

Ellie and Annaleise looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Well girls," Elsa looked to jack, Jack sitting down on the bed. "We wanted you to be the first to know that you're going to be big sisters."

"Big sisters?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, you'll be big sisters to either a new baby sister or brother." Jack added, his hand upon Ellie's shoulder.

"Baby brother or sister?" Annaleise asked, looking to Elsa.

"Mmhm." Elsa smiled, kissing Annaleise upon the forehead. "Do you have any questions you'd like to ask?"

Ellie nodded her head, gently placing it against her mother's slight swell.

"Can you still make snowflakes?"

"Of course I can.""Elsa giggled, waving her right hand in the air and creating a small snowflake, letting it fall onto Ellie's nose. The princess giggled as the cold flake landed on her nose and melted within an instant.

"Mama, when will bror eller søster come?" Annaleise asked, her big blue eyes staring up at Elsa's.

"Springtime, elske." Elsa smiled, lifting Annaleise's chin. "That means that your brother or sister will be here in time for the Spring Festival."

"Oh. I see." Annaleise replied. "Will the baby take our place?"

"Goodness no, love! No one can ever replace you two, ever." Elsa figured that this would be one of the questions the girls would ask. She looked to Jack, motioning for him to continue on.

"When the baby comes, we will still love you just as much. If we spend more time with your brother or sister, it doesn't mean we don't love you any less. Babies need more attention after they're born, just like you two did when you were newborns." Jack smiled, booping Annaleise's nose."Do you remember when Anders was born? How he needed a lot of attention because of how small he was?" Jack asked.

Annaleise nodded no, Ellie nodding yes.

"That's how it will be come springtime." Elsa said, re-adjusting herself upon her pillows.

"Do we get to help when the baby comes?" Ellie asked.

"Of course, elske. We would love it if you and your sister helped take care of your new sibling. You'll get to know each other faster."

"Yay!" Annaleise chirped, snuggling under Elsa's arm as she placed her hand on her mothers swell again. "When the baby gets here, can we play with it?"

"Not for a while, love. Maybe after a few months you can, your brother or sister will be too small to be able to play with." Elsa replied, Jack handing her a cup and a couple of vitamins that she forgot to take that morning.

"If it's a boy, he should be named Law...Lawence." Ellie had a bit of a hard time trying to say Laurence, but Elsa and Jack knew what she was trying to say.

"Laurence was your great-grandfather's name." Elsa smiled. "What if it's a girl?"

"Apple." Annaleise said with the straightest face a three year old could ever have.

"Love, I don't think we'd call your sister "Apple."" Jack snickered.

"Emma?" Annaleise asked, a grin upon her face.

"Emma." Elsa smiled, recalling a certain Emma from a few years back. She looked to Jack, who nodded a "yes.". "Emma is a lovely name."

"Laurence or Emma." Jack smiled, placing a kiss upon Elsa's forehead.

"Lawence or Emma." Both girls giggled, Elsa pulling them close and kissing them upon their cheeks.

* * *

"Congratulations, your majesties." Lord Buface, or as Annaleise, and Anna loved to call him when he wasn't around, "Lord Buttface", complimented the queen and king as the Jul Ball came into full swing. "When is Arendelle expecting their next prince or princess?"

"Springtime," Elsa replied, her arm wrapped around Jack's, her hand resting on her swell. "April at the latest."

"You must be very excited for the little one to come," Lady Buface smiled. "How do the girls feel about getting a new brother or sister?"

"You know what, they're doing surprisingly well with the concept. They haven't really had many questions about where..you know.." Jack winked, the group looking over to Annaleise and Ellie playing with Anders as Anna held him by his hands.

"They're at that age where they WILL ask. Just give it time." Lad Buface winked. Elsa unlinked from Jack's arm, pulling Cecily aside.

"Cecily, I have to ask. After your youngest son was born, did Elena happen to act differently when he got more attention?"

"I suppose she did feel a bit jealous at first. It didn't last long once he turned two months. Elena was very eager to help with whatever she could and, now that you mention it, it made it much easier to have more than one person help."

Elsa smiled, looking over to her girls as Kristoff balanced them on his muscular arms.

"I'm sure they'll be just as excited as you and Jack are." Cecily smiled. "Just remember, these children will one day get married and have children of their own. Oh, speaking of that, when do you plan on telling Annaleise about her betrothal to the prince from Olkstad?"

Oh, that's right. I've almost forgot about that.

"Not for a while. I don't think either of us will discuss it until she's at least past the age of fifteen. She'll have a lot on her plate. Besides, she is the future Queen of Arendelle when she comes of age."

"It may not look like it now, but I believe Annaleise will be a great queen, like her mother."

"Believe it or not, I've thought the same thing quite often. I just worry about their teenage years. That's the thing that really terrifies me."

"Believe me, teenagers are quite a handful. A little rebellion, angst, sass, and sibling rivalry never hurt none." Cecily laughed. "Boys are easy, girls...are not."

Elsa slightly sighed, once again looking to Anna and Kristoff with Anders and the girls. Anders had fallen asleep in Kristoff''s arms while the girls and Anna sat in the corner and munched on sandwiches. Anna swung her arm over to Kristoff, sandwich in hand, and gave him a bite of the cucumber sandwich. The princesses giggled as Anna ate the rest of the sandwiched, Anna making faces at them as they laughed hysterically.

"They're so cute at this age. But they grow up, and, sometimes, become absolutely obnoxious and argue a lot. Good luck." Cecily snickered, Elsa rolling her eyes at her and shaking her head. "But I'm sure they won't be as bad as my girls."

"You want a bet?" Jack asked, floating behind the two women.

"I don't gamble, Frost. But my husband does. I'm sure he'll take any bet of yours any day."

"Jack, it's getting late. The girls should be getting ready for bed." Elsa nudged her husband, Jack getting the picture. She yawned, her hand covering her mouth as she yawned. She hadn't been this tired in a long time, especially before the girls were born. There were maybe a few instances where she fall asleep during meetings purely on accident, but never during a ball. "And I think I should do the same thing. Sorry to cut this short, Cecily. But I did enjoy the chat."

"My pleasure, Elsa." Cecily smiled, leaning in to whisper in Elsa's ear. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. We have to reschedule our next meeting to after the new year. Half of the council will be on holiday until the second week of January."

"Thank you for reminding me," Elsa yawned. "I'll make sure to let the palace staff know so they can make preparations."

"Okay girls, time for bed." Jack broke up the fun, both girls giving him the "aw, come on" stare.

"But papa, we were having fun!" Annaleise pouted.

"I could see you were, but it's time for bed. You don't want the morning grumps, do you?"

"No...I guess not." Ellie shyly replied, Anna kissing her goodnight on the cheek.

"Goodnight girls!" Anna smiled, giving Annaleise a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Aunt Anna!" Both girls hugged their aunt, jack scooping them up in his arms, carrying them out of the throne room and up the stairs to their bedroom. By the time he opened the bedroom door, both girls were out like a fire that lost its flame. The girls were sound asleep on Jack's shoulders, Jack placing them in Annaleise's bed so he didn't have to unfold a second bed's sheets. He placed a goodnight kiss upon their cheeks, covering them with the soft sheets and turning the light off, closing the door softly behind him.

Elsa made her way up the stairs, supporting her back as she walked down the hall and into her room. She quickly undressed and changed into a light nightdress. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, unbraided her hair and began brushing the tangles out, her eyes drooping by the second. She yawned and placed the brush on the nightstand, crawling into the silky ice blue sheets under the wintry moonlight, yawning once more as she wrapped her arms around an extra pillow, taking a deep breath and sighing as she felt a slight fluttering come from her middle.

"Godnatt kjærlighet." She quietly whispered, Jack placing a kiss on her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-April-

"Are you girls excited for your brother or sister to come?" Anna asked as she ran a comb through Ellie's ebony black hair.

"Mmhm!" Ellie replied, nodding her head up and down. Annaleise sat on Anna's bed, watching Anders roll around with Kristoff while her mother and father met with Dr. Gaither. Earlier that morning, Annaleise had tried to help Elsa and Jack put the finishing touches on her new siblings room. Jack was constantly telling Elsa to take it easy, but of course Elsa refused. She couldn't just sit back and watch, it made her absolutely bored to death. Soon they found themselves arguing over the tiniest details, such as not putting the crib next to the window, whether there should be stuffed animals inside, things like that. It had gotten to the point where Elsa snapped at Annaleise for accidentally dropping a porcelain bear on the floor. The poor girl's eyes filled with tears, running out of the room and into the library where she hid herself under a pile of pillows and blankets, hoping no one would find her. Never had anyone snapped at the princess. Maybe a stern warning, but never a snap.

"Did I just...snap at her?" Elsa asked, taking a seat in the rocking chair next to the crib.

"Looks like it. I'll go find her." Jack said, starting to leave as Elsa pulled on his wrist, stopping him.

"No, I'll go. I don't mean to get angry at her." Elsa sighed, Jack helping her up as she began her search for Annaleise.

She first checked her office. Not there.

Her and Jack's bedroom. Not there.

The girls room. Nope, not there.

The library? Perhaps. Maybe there was a princess who was hidden under a mound of pillows of blankets who though she had gotten herself into a tremendous amount of trouble. "Goodness, that's a big mountain of blankets. Excuse me, blanket mountain, have you seen my daughter?" Elsa playfully asked, knowing full well Annaleise was hiding in there due to the mound moving up and down.

"NO." The mound replied.

"Oh, that's too bad." Elsa sighed. "I was really hoping that I could talk to her. I scared her and I think she deserves an apology."

The mound shifted, Annaleise pushing the numerous blankets and pillows off of the couch, a slight frown upon her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked towards her mother, a bit nervous to talk to her after accidentally dropping the porcelain bear.

"I sorry," Annaleise sniffed, wiping the snot from her nose with her arm. "I didn't mean to break the bear."

Elsa pulled her daughter close, stroking the back of her fire-red hair with her hand.

"Elskling, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Your father and I..we've been arguing over the littlest things and I never intended to get upset with you. It's just a bear, we can replace it."

"Are you and papa okay?"

"Yes, love. We'll be just-"

"Mama?" Annaleise asked as Elsa's hand flew to the underside of her swell, letting out a slight moan. "Er du ok?"

"I'm okay love. I just need to lie down for a little while. How about a quick nap, hm?" Elsa pulled one of the remaining blankets on Annaleise's side of the couch, laying it over her legs as she situated herself on a pillow, Annaleise joining her as she snuggled under her mother's arms. For a good half hour, Annaleise had already dozed off as Elsa endured the dull pains in her back. She slightly winced at this long, tightening of her muscles, trying not to wake Annaleise. It wasn't until about twenty minutes later that she shot straight up, groaning in pain, waking Annaleise from her nap. Her big blue eyes looked to her mother, Elsa holding her swell as she took deep breaths.

"Mama, are you hurt?"

"No, Annaleise. Your brother or sister is getting ready to come now." Elsa took a deep breath , the pain finally subsiding. Annaleise jumped off of the couch, Elsa standing up and taking Annaleise by the hand, leading her down to Anna and Kristoff's room. Elsa knocked on the door, Anna and Ellie greeting her at the door. Ellie went to Elsa, Anna picking her up to give her mother a hug.

"Mama, when is our brother or sister coming?" Ellie asked.

"Soon love. Really soon."

Anna could take subtle hints that when she meant soon, she really meant soon.

"Annaleise, Ellie, why don't you go play with Anders and Kristoff? I need to talk to your mother for a minute or two."

"Kay." Ellie giggled, chasing her sister into her aunts room.

"Elsa, by soon do you mean, "soon soon"?"

Elsa nodded, biting her lip as she supported herself on Anna's door frame.

"Let's get Jack, then he can get Dr. Gaither while I stay with you."

"Anna, not this time." Elsa winced.

"But what about you?"

"Stay with the girls. It's their first time being big sisters, and they need someone to keep them occupied until baby comes."

"Okay, if that's what you really want." Anna replied, leading Elsa to her room, running off to find Jack.

Elsa laid upon her side, drawing her knees as far up to her chest as she could bring them, slowly releasing and drawing in ice from her fingertips."Soon, little one. Soon."

* * *

"Auntie Anna, why can't we see mamma?" Ellie asked, Anna braiding her hair.

"Mama is bringing your baby brother or sister into the world, and she needs daddy's help to do so." Anna said in the easiest way to explain to a three year old.

"Oh." Ellie said, going back to her picture book as her aunt continued to braid her hair.

Annaleise and Anders looked out the window in the library, watching the rain pour down over Arendelle.

"Annaleise, do you want your hair braided?" Anna asked.

"No thank you," Annaleise said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, picking Anders up and kneeling down with Annaleise.

"Will mamma and Papa love the baby more than us?"

"Of course not. Your mama and Papa will love you two as much as your brother or sister. It might seem like they are spending more time with him or her, they still will love you no matter what." Anna said, watching the rain with her niece.

Annaleise gave Anna a huge hug. As she did,Jack came into the library, a huge smile on his face.

"Girls, do you want to meet your new brother?" He asked. Annaleise and Ellie ran to his side and held each of his hands, walking to their parents room.

"Elsa, they're here." He said, opening the door quietly.

"Be very careful." He whispered as the girls gently climbed onto either side of Elsa.

"Say hello to your sisters, Laurence." She smiled, Laurence bundled up in a bright blue blanket. He cooed and looked at Ellie. Then he looked at Annaleise and he started to cry.

"Shh, it's alright." Elsa said, loosening the blanket. Annaleise was a bit upset that her brother cried the moment he saw her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she ran out, not knowing that he was just hungry.

"Darling, can you-" Elsa began to say as she prepared to feed Laurence. She kissed Ellie on the forehead.

"Goodnight, darling," she said.

"Goodnight mamma." Ellie replied, taking Jacks hand.

"Goodnight Lawence." Ellie couldn't perfectly pronounce his name just yet.

"Annaleise." Jack whispered, looking for her with Ellie. "Annaleise where are you?"

"Sis?" Ellie asked, holding Jacks hand.

They looked throughout the whole palace, but they had one more place to look; the stables. Jack put Ellie over his shoulders and flew outside to the horse stables. They then heard quiet sobs coming from around Sven's stable. And there was Annaleise, sobbing into Sven's fur.

"Bror ikke liker meg, bror ikke liker meg!" She sobbed. Jack came up to Sven and found his daughter, huddled up. She looked up at Jack, tears staining her face. "Pappa, he doesn't like me." She cried.

"Now now, he was only hungry, that's all. All babies are fussy when they are born. Just like you and your sister were." Jack explained.

"You sure?" Annaleise asked, wiping her nose with her wrist.

"Positive." Jack smiled, picking her up.

* * *

Unlike Annaleise and Ellie, Laurence kept Elsa and Jack up every single night for two weeks. He wouldn't eat much, which made both him and Elsa very irritable and sometimes she would snap at Jack, always apologizing to him right after. Elsa had never snapped at the girls, ever. Although, one afternoon, Annaleise and Ellie asked to help Elsa with Laurence for a few hours.

They were very helpful at getting him clean clothes, a new blanket and new diapers. The crib was low enough that the girls could easily peer in to see their brother. Annaleise lightly touched his arm and a small flame shot out of her finger and slightly touched Laurence's hand. He began to cry, loud enough to scare Annaleise out of the room, running to her own room.

Elsa ran into the room after preparing Laurence's bottle and saw Ellie calming her bother down.

"Is he alright?" She frantically asked.

"He's fine." Ellie said softly, Laurence holding onto her finger.

"Where's Annaleise?" Elsa asked,,catching her breath.

"She ran out. Lawence cried and it scared her."

Elsa had a feeling this would happen with one of the girls. She quickly walked to Anna's room to get her to keep an eye on Ellie and Laurence while she searched for the red-head.

Annaleise made a mad dash into the library and hid behind the sofa. She started sobbing into her knees, the panels of wood in the corner slowly becoming charred, but not enough to get a flame going. She looked behind her and immediately stopped crying, realizing that the charring came from her. She of course had made small flames when her parents weren't looking, but had never been able to char anything.

"Annaleise? Where did you go?" Annaleise heard her mother frantically ask, up and down the hallways. She quickly climbed onto the couch and buried her head in the pillows and began crying again.

"Mamas not going to be happy." She sobbed into the pillow. Elsa had stopped speed walking, she was still terribly tired, and took a few breaths and heard sobs coming from a few feet away. She followed the sound of the sobs to the library, where she saw Annaleise hugging a pillow tightly, crying,

"Oh thank goodness." Elsa thought. She had found her in weirder places of the palace, even if she wasn't being reprimanded for something small. She sat next to Annaleise and placed a tired hand on her shoulder. Annaleise turned her head, her eyes red from crying and snot starting to come out of her nose.

"Darling, what's the matter?" She asked in a very calming tone, though she did not feel up to being very calming at the moment.

"He doesn't like me...every time I try to hold his hand, he cries. He cries loudly and it scares me. He hates me, I know it."

Annaleise continued to cry. Elsa grabbed a tissue on the table next to the couch and put it up to Annaleise's nose.

"Blow." She blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Elsa pulled Annaleise close and hugged her. "Darling, he crys at everything. He's a baby. You and your sister weren't as bad, but your brother just needs more...well...tending to." Elsa explained, brushing the light brown bangs out of her daughters forehead.

"Mama, are you mad at Papa?" She sniffled,

"No, we are just tired. We could use a nap, or two." Elsa wiped Annaleise's nose again. "One more try?" She asked.

Annaleise nodded yes and followed Elsa back into her room. She picked Annaleise up, who looked at her baby brother, who waved his hands in the air. Annaleise hesitated, but touched her brothers tiny hand. He didn't cry. In fact, he actually smiled at her.

"Hi Lawence. Don't give mama and Papa trouble. They need sleep like you." She said, letting go of his hand. Elsa turned with Annaleise and saw Anna had fallen asleep with Ellie, the two of them developing a drool line on their mouths.

Laurence had surprisingly fell asleep quite fast, giving Elsa the opportunity to lie with her sister and daughters for a nap. A well deserved nap.


	8. The Cold Doesn't Bother You Anyways

The weeks became months and months became years. Elsa and Jack didn't realize it, but it only seemed like yesterday when their children took their first steps. They never imagined how fast the time would fly when three children could keep a person occupied. And before they knew it, Annaleise and Ellie were nine years old, Laurence six.

Annaleise and Ellie were educated by the two new, at least to them, teachers Elsa had selected Gerda and Kai. Laurence, on the other hand was just beginning to learn his addition and subtraction with Jack, as well as goofing off while is sisters were stuck in their lessons. In the month of June, when summer usually began, rulers from surrounding countries came to Arendelle to discuss things that were absolutely boring, but that needed to be addressed such as Trade, Alliances and military training.

It was after dinner time and beginning to get dark. The children were allowed to go outside of the palace but not outside the gates. But rules like that didn't stop the princes and princesses from doing so. The children were as follows: Annaleise, Ellie and Laurence, as well as Hilde and Augustus, children of the King and Queen of Denmark. Hilde, the oldest sibling to Augustus, who was Ellie and Annaleise's age, concocted a devious game, hoping she could prove a point that she was the Queen Bee in all of Europe.

"Let's play a game." She snidely said.

"How about we stay here?" Ellie chimed in, in a perfectly calming voice. "Why don't we play a nice game of checkers? We can't get in trouble for checkers."

"A game huh? What is it?" Annaleise fiercely asked, being the overconfident girl she was, ignoring her sisters suggestion.

"Hmm." Hilde thought, looking around,locking eyes with the ship her family came to Arendelle with. "How about whoever runs to that ship, walks along the edge, climbs the sails and comes down back here first gets to choose the things we do for the rest of the day."

"Leise, don't." Ellie whispered to her sister, getting a bad feeling about it. "Remember the last time we went to the docks without mama and paps's permission?"

"Who goes first?" Annaleise asked.

"You and I." Hilde replied. "Because heaven knows Ellie, Laurence and Augustus are too chicken to do it."

"Don't call my siblings chicken!" Annaleise fiercely responded.

"Win and I won't call them chicken anymore." Hilde challenged the princess.

"Fine!"

Annaleise and Hilde got into their starting positions at the gates.

"One, two, three...go!" Ellie counted, and the girls were off. Annaleise was a very fast runner, something Hilde not very happy about. They made it to the ship, sprinted up the stairs and climbed up on the edge.

Back at the palace, Elsa and Jack were about to give the Queen and King of Denmark a tour of the docks. They then saw Laurence, Ellie and Augustus at the gates.

"Ellie, where's your sister?" Jack asked.

Ellie and Laurence pointed straight towards the boat. Elsa's eyes grew wide as she saw her daughter and Hilde climbing along the side of the ship.

"Annaleise!" She shouted.

Annaleise didn't hear her mother call her name. She just kept carefully walking along the edge, Hilde ahead of her. Annaleise put one foot in front of the other, concentrating on her steps. "Right foot...left foot.." She said, placing one foot in front of the other. As does any kind of luck, the princess soon ran out of any good luck she had as lost her footing as she tried to reach the sail. "Wa-MAMA!" She shouted. As she fell, Elsa shot an ice sheet flying towards her daughter but missed her by a matter of seconds. *SPLASH* The princess crashed into the water, flailing her arms as she tried to stay afloat.

"No!" She screamed. She picked her ice dress up and sprinted to the ship and dove off the edge to save her daughter.

"Is mamma gonna save sis?" Frightened Ellie asked, hugging her fathers leg.

"I know she will." Jack reassured Ellie.

Elsa swam through the water, Annaleise sinking closer to the bottom. The princess began to feel numb as she struggled to swim towards the surface, her dress restricted her from doing so. She saw something shiny swim closer to her and hold her close. Her vision started to blur as they got closer to the surface. With her arms wrapped tightly around Annaleise, Elsa gasped for air as she brought the two of them to the surface. She wasn't the best swimmer around but her motherly instinct made her feel like a pro. She felt the sand underneath her feet as the water got shallower, her cape heavy with water as she trudged onto the shore. "I've got you, I've got you." She whispered in her daughters ear, Annaleise wrapping her arms around her neck, whispering, "I-m...s-s-sorry.". Jack had rushed into the palace and brought out towels and a blanket. He ran to the water and greeted them at the shore. With one hand Elsa held Annaleise and with the other she took the warm fluffy towel and wrapped her freezing daughter in it.

"I think this ends the summer vacation." The King of Denmark whispered to Jack.

"Yeah, I think so too." Jack replied. The queen had an earful for Hilde, and led them back to the palace.

Elsa, who wasn't bothered by the cold waters, carried her daughter carefully into the palace. "I-I-I'm sorry..ma-mama." Annaleise shivered.

"Shh...none of that now." Elsa gently said, feeling sobs on her shoulder. Ida and Hilda, two of Elsa's personal maids saw the queen and princess and offered their help. All Elsa asked them for was to fetch warm blankets, warm milk and a hot towel for her forehead. At the moment, Elsa figured she would be freezing from the cold water by the way she was shivering in her arms. She laid Annaleise down and helped her change into a night dress and covered her up, placing a reindeer plush next to her. Ida and Hilda brought the warm things, but it only made things much worse. Annaleise was starting to burn up. Elsa placed her hand upon Annaleise's forehead, a thin sheet of ice spreading across the princesses hot skin.

"Mamma, a-am I in trouble?" The frightened princess asked as she hugged the reindeer plush under the covers.

"Nei, min kjærlighet. You did give us a freight." Elsa calmly said, moving her bangs from her forehead. She was a bit upset that the girls don't listen, but something worse, like Annaleise drowning, could have happened.

"Mamma, er du kald?"

"No, elske." Elsa softly smiled. "Remember..."

"The cold doesn't bother you (me) anyways." They both said.

Elsa rubbed her nose against Annaleise's, and felt her forehead, finally beginning to cool down.

"If you need anything, papa and I will be downstairs." She kissed Annaleise's forehead.

"Okay." Annaleise closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Takk, mama." She yawned, snuggling into her blankets.

Elsa was happy to know that Annaleise's fever was starting to go down, but what she didn't notice was the change that was happening to Annaleise's hair, starting from the nape of her neck to the hair that fell under her ear. It was starting to become a red-orange color. Elsa froze and draped a cold cloth on her daughters forehead and went to go find Ellie and Laurence to put them to bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa tossed and turned in bed. Another nightmare happening.

_"Annaleise! Hey, what's wrong?" Ellie asked, gently grasping her sisters shoulder._

_Nothing._

_"Hey wait!"_

_"Not now Ellie." Annaleise's eyes filled with tears. She was hurt enough, just wanting to be alone._

_"Wait! What's wrong?"_

_"Not now!" Annaleise growled._

_"Sis you can tell me anything, just tell me what happened?"_

_Everyone began to turn their heads towards the patio as they heard the sisters arguing. Elsa shuffled to the patio, hoping to calm the girls down._

_"Its none of your concern, Elisabeth." Annaleise snapped. She had never used her sisters full name, ever._

_"But wh-"_

_"Ellie, knock it off."_

_"Girls, please stop!" Elsa called from the doors as she noticed the two begin to argue._

_"But sis-"_

_"I SAID STOP!"_

_Annaleise raised her hand and shot out a blast of flames hurling towards Ellie, singeing her hair. A few strands began to turn not orange, but a pale purple color._

"ELSKE!" Elsa shot up in a freight, panting heavily as she grasped her pillows. She looked over to Jack, her husband fast asleep. She exhaled, plopping back on her pillows, her hand flying up to her forehead. "Why.." She asked herself. "This happened to Anna and I...why does Annaleise have powers?"

* * *

"Aanaaaleise..."

"Aanaaaleise..." Annaleise awoke to someone saying her name while sleeping.

"Ellie?" She sleepily said. It was almost eleven at night, the room dark except for the shimmer of moonlight that laid across Ellie's bed, Annaleise got up and went to her sisters bed, where she shook her awake. Her hand landed next to Ellie's pillow, which had frost beginning to form on it.

"Hey, wake up!" She shook her sister.

"Mmmmmm...Annaleise...it's dark...why is it so dark?"

"Ellie!"

"Leise!" Ellie said, louder.

"Ellie! Wake up!"

Ellie opened her eyes and saw her sister, a small flame floating above her right palm, giving them some light in the room.

"Annaleise...?" Ellie rubbed her eyes.

"You were calling my name out. Are you okay?"

From a few rooms down, Jacks ears picked up the sound of the two girls. He quietly got out of bed and softly tiptoed down the hall. He opened the door slightly, so he could see what they were doing. He had assumed Annaleise lit a candle, which she really didn't, and watched the sisters sit together.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Annaleise asked.

"Mmmhmm." She said, clutching a polar bear plush.

"Was it the same one?"

"Yeah, but this time there was a man trying to hurt you."

"Psh...no ones going to ever hurt me, or you for that matter." Annaleise hugged her sister, making sure the flame didn't touch her.

Ellie wiped her eyes and nodded. She smiled and made a heart-shaped ice crystal, Annaleise putting her flame under it, making it a pretty orange hue.

"Those girls." Chuckled Jack.


	9. Ice Palaces and Hot Chocolate

~~~the next morning~~~~

The clock struck 8 am. The princesses were wide awake hours before. In fact, they never went back to sleep. Usually Frederick, the princesses personal butler, awoke them, but since he heard giggling through the doors, he knew he wasn't needed at the moment. The girls got dressed quicker than Sven could climb a flight of ice stairs giggling the entire way as they raced each other to Elsa's office, where she sat with Anna, who had fallen asleep the moment she sat down at her sisters desk. Elsa sat poised, straight up, sipping her tea while reading a map, still in her night gown. She looked up, and there were her two mischievous girls; their noses and eyes peering over her very large desk waiting to be noticed.

"Do you girls wanna do something fun today?" Elsa asked. It was a Saturday, and Saturday meant no duties for the weekend.

"What are we gonna do, mamma?" Ellie softly asked.

"Are we gonna go harvest ice with Uncle Kristoff?" Annaleise excited asked.

"No, not quite. But it includes ice." Elsa teased,

"Is it far?" Ellie asked,

"No, not very. But it will take some time to get there. Before I say anything else, let me wake your aunt up." Elsa replied. She got a cynical grin upon her face, made a snowball in her hand, gently lifted her sisters dress from the back up, and shoved the snowball down her back.

Anna shuddered. "COLD!COLD COLD! Elsa..." She shot an angry look at her sister who tried to hide her laughing, but it failed. The girls stood on both sides of their aunt and smiled. "You two...are really something else.." Anna thought as she fixed her messy braids.

"Anna, do you wanna go to that,,,you know...place?" Elsa asked, as she created a miniature version of the ice palace in her hand.

"Yes! We can finally take the girls somewhere! I mean, you can and I can be an extra pair of eyes. Or I can just come along because-" Anna began to say, but was soon interrupted by Elsa.

"Or come along because it can be a "sisters" trip." Elsa smiled.

"That too." Anna agreed.

"Mamma, where are we goin'?" Annaleise excited asked.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and back to the girls. "Someplace magical." They both said.

Everyone except Elsa dressed warmly for the trek up the mountain. They went to the stables, Annaleise rode with Anna while Ellie held on to dear life with Elsa, who in fact loved to have her horse ride as fast as it could go through snowy banks. Anna let Annaleise sit in front, taking hold of the reins and dashed off, Anna falling off the back, landing in the snow.

"Annaleise, slow down!" Elsa shouted to her daughter.

"Woooooo!" Annaleise had gotten much farther from her mother, aunt and sister than she realized and stopped the tan mare.

"Anna, there's enough room for you to sit on." Elsa told her sister as Anna trudged through the snow in her snow gear.

"I've got this. Done it before, I can do it again." Anna was having the toughest time only because it had been almost ten years since she had trekked the mountain.

"Suit yourself." Elsa said. She then heard whinnying coming from the distance. Anna's mare galloping back.

"Your horse...where's Annaleise?!" Elsa worried.

Anna hopped on the mare and nudged her to start galloping. "Let's go!" She excitedly said.

"Hold on to the reins." Elsa softly said to Ellie, bracing herself.

The girls followed Anna's mare up the snow hills and banks, keeping their eye out for Annaleise.

* * *

"Woah." She said, not being able to find words to describe the fantastic palace. She touched the rail and a chunk of it began to melt. Annaleise gasped quietly and walked in the middle of the stairs, finally coming to the foot of the ice steps that led into the castle.

"I found her!" Anna shouted back to Elsa.

"She's at the bridge to the palace." Anna dismounted her horse and swept her hand over the icy staircase. Elsa helped Ellie off of the horse and walked side by side to Anna.

The girls walked up the staircase single file, Ellie the only one holding onto the rail. She looked down and the rail, at the part where her hand was, began to turn black. She gasped and ran to her mother's side, squeezing her arm. Anna reached the top and was greeted by a snowball being flung into her face.

"Pfft." She spat the snow out of her mouth and looked up. "You stinker." Anna grinned, booking it into the palace.

"Annaleise? Where ar-" Elsa was pelted with a snowball that came from high up. She shook her head clear of the snow.

"Ellie, should we teach two certain somebodies not to mess with the queen of snow and ice?" Elsa eagerly said.

There hadn't been a proper snowball fight in AGES. Ellie quickly let go of her mother's hand and, ran with her. They quietly snuck into the palace, knowing Anna and Annaleise had to be hiding somewhere within the icy walls.

"Heads up!" Anna shouted, throwing a snowball at Elsa. Ellie ducking and running to the opposite side of the palace.

Annaleise climbed the stairs to where a giant ice chandelier had been smashed to pieces from all those years ago.

"Wow." The light shone upon the broken Ice shards, creating a rainbow of colors plastering the walls. She noticed a lump of snow in the corner of the room. She quietly walked up to it and touched it. The snow moved and seemed to grow. It was marshmallow. He turned around, saw the princess and roared, her hair flying back, closing her eyes.

Everyone downstairs heard the roar.

"Marshmallow. ANNALEISE." Elsa and Anna said frantically, running up the staircase.

"Whee!" Annaleise excited laughed as she slid down marshmallows arm, sporting her mother's old coronation crown on top of her head.

"ANNALEISE." Elsa said firmly. The smile left Annaleise's face as she began to stand up after reaching the floor.

"You know you aren't supposed to go farther than we can see you. You don't know how dangerous these woods can-" Elsa was about to reprimand her daughter but saw the crown upon her head. "Where...did you find that?" She asked.

"I found it, on the snowman." Annaleise shyly said. Elsa felt bad that she raised her voice at her daughter, but sometimes she needed to show some tough love. Elsa knelt down, loosened Annaleise's braid and mussed the top of her hair and placed the crown on top of her head. She turned Annaleise to a giant mirror-like shard and smiled.

"I see a future queen in this reflection." Elsa gently said, standing behind her, looking at her spitting-image of a daughter in the ice.

"Mama, I'm sorry. I was just excited to see the palace you built." She solemnly said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It wasn't very motherly, or queenly of me was it?" Elsa apologized. Annaleise shook her head. They both hugged, Annaleise squeezing Elsa tightly.

"Elsa, come quick!" Anna shouted, breaking the hug up after a great mother-daughter moment. Elsa and Annaleise ran down the stairs, Elsa picking her cape as she ran.

"Anna, what is-" Elsa began to ask until she saw Anna rip a piece of her cape off and wrap it around Ellie's ankle. "What happened?" Elsa asked rushing to Ellie's side.

"She got a small cut from some ice that was sticking out. She's alright though." Anna tied the piece of cloth off and helped Ellie up.

"Maybe it's time to go home." Elsa suggested, Annaleise nodding off trying to stay awake. She picked Annaleise up, not realizing how heavy she had gotten with an exception of the lake incident. Anna did the same for Ellie, more like cradling her in her arms. Elsa created a simple ice slide and with Anna, slid down to their horses and rode home at a pace that wouldn't wake the sleeping princesses.

"Choo!" A small sneeze escaped Ellie's nose. She snuggled close to Anna, covering Ellie with more of her cape.

"I hope Elsa didn't hear that." Anna thought to herself as her mare trotted along.

Ahead of the group, Elsa's horse trotted smoothly, still not waking Annaleise. "Someone's tired." Annaleise snuggled up to her mother's chest, Elsa feeling the breaths her daughter made with every inhale and exhale. Her horse then suddenly stopped, annas horse stopping too.

"Elsa, what is it?" Anna asked.

"Shh." Elsa said, listening closely. She heard soft growls, looked behind her and saw a pack of wolves begin to surround the sisters. "Anna, go!" She shouted as she shot a blast of ice to barricade them from the wolves.

"Hiya!" Anna getting her mare into gear and quickly galloping toward the palace. Elsa turned her horse around towards the wolves, her hand in the air and creating ice cages, trapping the wolves inside.

Elsa's horse whinnied, stood on its hind legs and galloped as fast as it could to Arendelle, Annaleise falling out of her mother's grip. It wasn't until about 30 seconds later she noticed Annaleise had fallen off. She panicked and raced back to where Annaleise may have fallen off. Annaleise shook herself awake and saw the pack of wolves gnawing through the ice cages. She began to walk backwards, slowly, until she tripped over a stump, knocking her on her back, a wave of flames shooting from her right hand onto a nearby tree. It began to burn, and quickly.

"Wh-what did I do?" She wondered, frightened. She looked up and saw that the tree was about to fall over on her just as her mother rushed over to her side, still on horseback.

"Annaleise! Grab my hand!" Elsa shouted, extending her arm for Annaleise to grab on to. Elsa pulled her daughter up and rode like a bat out of hell to the palace.

Annaleise held tight to Elsa as the horse galloped as fast as he could. They finally reached the gates of the castle, Anna awaiting Elsa and her niece. Her face was red, catching her breath.

"Anna, where's Ellie?" Elsa asked, dismounting her rose then helping Annaleise down.

"Ellie was taken inside. She's cold."

"Anna, please take Annaleise inside while I go check on Ellie."

"You got it." Anna smiled. "Let's go sneak some sweets."

"Uh huh." Annaleise agreed and took her aunts hand. "Is Ellie gonna be okay?"

"Your parents are gonna take good care of her," Anna chuckled. "I know it."

Elsa, the adrenaline still rushing through her body, dashed up the stairs to Ellie and Annaleise's room. She burst through the door, the hairs in her braid a mess, and saw Jack siting on Ellie's bed, Ellie bundled in blankets in his arms.

"What happened?" Elsa worriedly asked, sitting next to Jack.

"Anna had gotten here before you, and she could feel the cold through Ellie's clothes. Her hands were freezing. That's really all Anna knew." He rocked Ellie, the boys,meaning Anders and Laurence, brought warm milk for Ellie to drink.

"An-Annaleise." Ellie shivered.

"I'll go get her." Elsa said, placing a kiss upon her daughters forehead, definitely feeling how cold Ellie had become.

* * *

Anna and Annaleise snuck into the kitchen, making sure no cooks were anywhere to be seen.

"Okay. Left cabinet, under the window. Kristoff brought back a HUGE box of Swiss chocolates from a merchant. You're small and can run quickly. Can you get the box and we can sneak it to the library?" Anna asked, determined not to be caught.

Annaleise nodded her head and climbed on the floor, crawling to the cabinet.

"Woah." She said. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the huge box, still in the wrapping. She grabbed it, stuffed it in her coat, which she was still wearing and dashed to Anna, who quickly sprinted out of the kitchen to the library upstairs.

"Elsa doesn't even know about this. We'll keep it between us." Anna joked. As soon as Annaleise put a chocolate almond in her mouth, the two heard Elsa call for Annaleise.

"It'll still be here." Anna winked.

Annaleise got up, hugged her aunt and went to find her mother.

"Here I am, mama." Annaleise stood beside Elsa, taking her hand.

"Your sister wants you." Elsa said, as calmly as she could.

The two of them walked up to Ellie's room, Annaleise being led from behind. They entered the room as quietly as they could, assuming she could be asleep. Annaleise hopped up next to Jack and Ellie, giving her a warm (literally) hug. Ellie began to warm up as her sister embraced her, Annaleise making sure her twin was safe. Ellie quickly fell asleep, Annaleise gently laying her down, covering her with a blanket. Jack and Elsa took Annaleise by the hand and led her out of the room into the library.

"Mamma, when I become queen, I wanna be just like you." Annaleise said, squeezing her parents hands.

"Would you like to start learning about a queens life soon?" Elsa asked, happy to hear her daughter was determined to learn about a queens duty.

"Mmhm!" Annaleise hummed, smiling.

Jack re-aligned Elsa's coronation crown upon her head. He let go of her hand, went before his wife and daughter, bowed and kindly said, "Your Majesty's, will you do the honor in joining me for some hot chocolate in the study?"

Elsa covered her mouth and laughed. Annaleise closed her eyes, held out her hand, lifted her head and answered, "of course, good King. As long as it has extra whipped cream on top, that will be fine." She proudly let go of Elsa's hand and walked proudly to the study.

"She's a livewire, but she will make a great queen." Elsa hugged Jack.

"Just like her mother." Jack "booped" Elsa's nose, Elsa smiling and scrunching it as Jack poked her nose.

A blissfully sunny and snowy day quickly turned into a gloomy rainy night. The girls usually slept through the storms, but this night, Annaleise could not sleep. The worst part was that she was terrified of thunderstorms. Ellie, exhausted from the day's events, slept soundly.

* * *

*boooooooooooooooommmmmmm*

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked, lighting the dark sky with streaks of light.

Annaleise hid under her blankets, shuddering, clutching her reindeer plush close.

"Go away thunder...go away..." She repeated to herself over and over again. She gradually became louder as the thunder rolls came closer and closer.

"Mama...Papa...make it stop..." She closed her eyes. Even though her eyes were closed, she saw fire burning surrounding trees and a dark figure looming over her as she looked into a mirror.

Jack and Elsa, had just fallen asleep as they heard a faint voice coming from the girls room. They quickly jumped out of bed as the next crack of lightning flashed through the sky. They quietly opened the door to see which girl it was who was calling for them. Ellie was sound asleep, but the lump of blankets in the middle of Annaleise's bed proved otherwise.

"Make it stop... Mama, Papa. Please..." Annaleise muffled between tears.

Elsa and Jack gently lifted up the covers and met their daughter in the middle. She was curled up in a ball, a pillow over her head, her plushie in her arm. Jack gently took the pillow away from Annaleise's head. He scooped her up under her stomach, Elsa scooted to the head of Annaleise's bed, holding her arms for Jack to put her in. Annaleise was placed in Elsa's arms, Annaleise softly crying.

"Shh, shh." She said, rocking back and forth, like she did when Annaleise was a baby. She placed her hand in her daughters long burnt orange locks, Jack putting the reindeer plushie back in her arms. Elsa gave Jack the "we're staying in here tonight" look, and he agreed. He then felt something crawl on his leg and in between Elsa and Jack. Elsa felt the same on her side. Ellie and Laurence had woken up to the thunder and found their way to Annaleise's bed.

"Not you two..." Jack sighed.

Laurence and Ellie snuggled between Elsa, Annaleise and Jack, the bed becoming a bit too crowded. Elsa laid Annaleise next to her brother and quietly snuck off of the bed. Jack followed, but instead of making it to their room, they flopped on Ellie's bed, dead tired.


	10. Frost

(about twoish weeks later)

"Girls." Jack whispered in the doorway.

Annaleise tossed in her bed, letting out a slight groan.

"mm. Pappa?" Ellie rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Annaleise." Jack floated over and gently shook his daughter, hoping to wake her up.

Annaleise rolled over, smacking Jack on the face on accident and snorted.

"Annaleise. Wake. Up."

"mmmm. Pappa, it's too early." Annaleise yawned.

Laurence tiptoed in, sitting on Ellie's bed and bouncing on the mattress.

"Do you girls want to go see the Guardians?" Jack grinned, wiping the hair from Annaleise's mouth.

Annaleise's eyed widened in happiness at the mention of Guardians. She and Ellie always enjoyed the time they could spend with North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny.

"Just us four? What about mamma?" Ellie asked.

"Mamma had meetings until about one this morning, so she's sleeping in. We will only be gone a couple of hours so we should be back before she wakes up." Jack floated to Ellie, "booping" her nose with his staff.

Annaleise crawled to the edge of her bed and slid off, going to her closet and grabbing an adorable green dress for her and a purple dress for Ellie. She ran over to her sister's bed, pulled Ellie off of the bed and ran into the washroom to change. Ellie opened the doors to the balcony as Annaleise grabbed their hats and gloves.

Within one minute, the girls were all ready to go, even their hair. Ellie grabbed a hold of Jack's staff, Annaleise and Laurence held hands and taking Jack's hand, and were lifted up in the air. Jack floated the kids to the courtyard, looking for the hole-portal Bunny left them to be able to meet.

"One, two, JUMP!" Jack exclaimed, jumping into the rabbit hole, the kids following after.

"WHEEE!" Annaleise and Laurence exclaimed, their arms flailing in the air out of excitedness.

Ellie's eyes wide from sheer terror of falling, clinging onto Jack's chest. Being the first one out of the portal, he barrell rolled with Ellie on his chest, he sat Ellie on the ground, waiting to catch the other two.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Annaleise's excited shouts became clearer and clearer as the two reached the end of the portal. Jack caught Laurence, who flew out first, but missed Annaleise by a few seconds, who was caught by North.

"Well, I caught you just in time, little one!" North chuckled in his Russian accent.

"Uncle North!" Annaleise attempted to wrap her arms around North's chest for a hug, but her little arms couldn't exactly reach all the way around.

"Hello there, svetlkay (firefly)." north said, giving her a hug.

"FROST!" North sat Annaleise down and squeezed Jack as hard as he could.

"G-good to see you North." jack attempted to squeeze out as air felt as if it were being squeezed out of him.

"And you brought the snowflake, and mini-Frost. Vhere is Elsa?" North asked as he bent down to give the prince and princess a hug.

"Elsa had meetings late into this morning, so I figured I would bring the kids for a visit while she slept." jack said.

* * *

Elsa yawned and stretched, her eyes heavy with sleep. She was definitely not used to having meetings with the council run this late, but it had to be done. Treaties were NOT her forte, but they had to be reviewed and renewed. She plopped back on her pillows and looked over to her left. No Jack. She sat up, seeing the sun had risen already and decided to finally get out of bed.

Normally, Frederick, the butler would wake the girls up, but today, he was off. Elsa figured it would be a great day to spend with her children and go on a picnic at the lice palace. Up she got, her pale blue nightgown trailing behind her, her hair a mess, and went to Laurence's room to see if he was awake.

"Sweetie." She whispered.

"Are you awake?" She peered into the rom. Empty.

"Maybe he's with the girls." Elsa said to herself.

*knock knock*

"Girls."

"Girls, are you awake?"

She slowly opened the door. The girls weren't there either.

She shouldn't be worried.

"They could be with Anna. Yeah. Anna."

Nope. Elsa saw Anna, Kristoff and Anders prep for their trip to the ice harvesting lakes outside in the stables from the girl's balcony.

Elsa quickly braided her hair and raced back to her room, thowing on a plain purple dress.

"Girls? Laurence? jack?" Elsa called out, worried.

"Jack? Annaleise? Ell-" Elsa saw Kai pass by downstairs, preparing to return to his quarters.

"Kai!" Elsa picked up her dress and scurried down the stairs.

"Good morning your Majesty." Kai bowed.

"Kai, I've said just Elsa."

"Good Morning, Elsa."

"Have you seen the children, and or Jack anywhere?" Elsa clutched her braid.

"I believe sir Jack and the children went outside a little while ago. I haven't seen them since." Kai said, collecting his papers.

"Thank you Kai. I'll see you and Gerda later, yes?" Elsa asked.

"Of course your maj- Elsa."

Elsa nodded, picked up her dress and ran out to the courtyard. As she ran through the snow, her foot got caught in a hole. Toppling over, feeling as if the breath had been knocked out of her, she caught herself with a blast of ice.

"OWWWW." She exclaimed, grabbing her right ankle. She looked closer at the hole and dropped a small pebble into the opening. SHe placed her ear at the top and waited to hear at least some form of "tap" or "plop". No sound. It kept falling.

"FROST." She growled. Waking up with no one next to her was one thing. But with all three children gone and no husband in site, it definitely would cause a reason to be upset. She clenched her fists together, frost beginning to form around her knuckled. She looked down and quickly stopped. No. Ice wasn't the way to solve this. She had a right to be upset. Oh the words Jack would hear when they return.

* * *

"Tooth! I don't have any cavities!" Laurence exclaimed.

Tooth fluttered down and took a peek into Laurence's mouth.

"You have teeth like your father. Perfectly white, no cavities and straight!" Tooth was excited to see another young one keeping up on his dental routine.

"Tooth! i lost another one last month" Ellie smiled, showing the empty spot where a tooth was beginning to grow on her lower right side.

"You did! Your adult teeth will be here in no time!" Tooth smiled, giving the princess a hug.

"Bunny, are you going to visit Arendelle next Easter?" Annaleise asked, taking a hold of Bunnymund's paw.

"If I can make it from Japan to London in seconds, I can sure stop by Arendelle for a jiffy." Bunny said, handing Annaleise a chocolate egg, Annaleise gladly accepting it.

"Thank you!" She hugged the rabbit's arm.

"Welcome fireball." He shouted back.

"Oi, Frost. Are you sure Elsa's okay with you not bring her here?"

"She's sleeping, she probably won't even notice we are gone." Jack said, a snowball forming in his hand.

Sandy, making figures of horses for Ellie, turned around and heard a slight "thump." He knew who it was, and she sure wasn't happy. Sandy floated over to Jack and Bunny trying to get their attention, pointing behind them.

"What is it Sandy?" Jack asked.

Sandy did a motion for "turn around".

"What, what's behind us?" Bunny asked.

Sandy facepalmed his forehead, flew over to Jack and turned him around.

Jack met nose to nose with Elsa. A not so very happy Elsa.

"Uh, morning?" Jack nervously asked. He could tell her by her eyes that she was pretty tired still, and this may have not been the best thing to do without her.

"Do you know worried I was when the girls and Laurence weren't in their rooms? I looked all over for them, only to find a portal hole right in the middle of the courtyard. DO you know how it feels? Wha-" Elsa angrily asked, but was interrupted by Laurence tugging on the skirt of her dress.

"Mamma, are we in twobble?" Laurence asked.

Elsa couldn't find the words to say next as she saw her son's adorable eyes look sad.

"N-no! Why would you be in trouble? Your father just needs to have some sense knocked into him." She knelt down and patted his head.

"Papa thought that you needed a day off, so we came down here." Ellie said, taking her mothers hand.

How could Elsa resist those adorable eyes? All of her children had adorable eyes.

"Mamma, we're cavity free!" Annaleise grinned, showing off her pearly whites.

"They do have very good oral hygiene. You did pretty well teaching them, Elsa." Tooth smiled.

Elsa looked back at Jack and sighed, shaking her head. Her eyes started fluttering, the sleepiness returning. Sandy hadn't been near her so he wasn't the reason why she was so sleepy. Elsa began wobbling over to Jack, her eyes growing heavy with sleep.

"I've got a...bone to...pick….with….." Elsa fell back asleep in Jack's arms, softly snoring, letting out a sleepy sigh.

"Sorry for making this so short, guys. I think i should take them home." Jack swung Elsa over both of his arms, holding her bridal style. The guardians understood and cleared a path for the Frost family. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and a portal appeared in front of the Frosts, a walk-in portal to make things easier.

The girls waved to everyone, everyone waved back, Laurence gave a bow and followed. Back to Arendelle, back to bed went Elsa, and to breakfast went Jack, the girls and Laurence. Pancakes, which Jack made, were ate, milk drank, baths taken and to the library they went; spending the rest of the day reading together as Elsa slept the whole afternoon through.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seems so rushed. It was a last minute thing and took like a an hour (well, about an hour and a half while watching a missed episode of Doctor Who) to type out. Anyways, here's a short read, preparing you for the next few chapters. The Guardians will show up in part 2, I promise. **


	11. Hurry Up, Splinter Butt

Like spring becomes summer, princesses grew not only in beauty, but in knowledge, stealth and curiosity. Ellie was still quite the shy dove, but her witty comebacks made up for the shyness. She sported long, ebony black hair down to her back, which she usually wore in braided twist. She was about as tall as Anna, and sometimes wore shoes with a slight heel to match Elsa's height. Annaleise on the other hand, was still a livewire and very outgoing. Her hair was as long as Elsa's was, usually down or tied in a messy bun. Her hair was now a ginger red, a bit darker than Anna's. She had Elsa's wit, snark and quite the flirt when it came to getting what she wanted.

September 23 was today, marking the girls sixteenth birthday, making them official young adults. Five years before Annaleise was to be crowned Queen of Arendelle, oh how she anticipated the day. To wake a queen was easy. Coax her with some hot tea and scones and she's set for the day. Trying to wake two teenage girls? Not so much. Ellie was always up early, no matter the occasion. Annaleise on the other hand, was a bit more complicated when it came to waking her up.

"Your highness." Frederick, their personal butler knocked on the girls door.

No answer.

They twenty-six year old young man slowly opened the princesses door, looking in to see if Annaleise was smell of something burning wafted into his nose, raising his eyebrow as he tried to open the door further. "Your highness, is everything alright in there?"

Annaleise braced herself against the corner of her room, closest to the door. Her outline scorched in black and her eyes wide. "Ummm, yes?" She nervously replied. "Everythings..uh, fine!" She poked her head out of the door, smiling nervously. Annaleise had been up for an hour or so, which Ellie had to do herself. Meaning she placed her hand on Annaleise's back and made an ice spot.

"Your mother and father are waiting for you and your sister. Shall I tell them you two are on your way?" Frederick asked.

"Uhh, yeah! Umm, we'll be down in a few minutes." Annaleise said, quickly closing the door. Then opened it again. "Make it ten. Phew." She sighed.

"Sis, it's getting stronger." Ellie said, getting Annaleise's dress for the time being out. It was a simple light orange flowing dress, with lace short sleeves. A orange and red bodice around the bust. Annaleise went behind the changing screen and flung her night dress and other clothes over the edge. She reached into the dresser and picked out her under garments and quickly put them on. She held out her hand for the dress, which Ellie tossed gently to her.

"Hey, happy birthday, again." Annaleise said, putting her head through the dress.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ellie asked, turning away.

"What? You say something?" Annaleise muffled, the dress caught on her shoulders.

"Ugh, never mind... When are we gonna tell mother and father about our...powers?" Ellie asked

"Uh...well...not yet." Annaleise started hopping around trying to fit through the middle park of her dress. Ellie came over and helped her sister get through the dress.

"We won't be able to keep this a secret for ever, you know. What if someone were to find out when we are doing something small like, making a snowball or a tiny flame?"

"We haven't been caught yet, have we? Mother and father probably thank their lucky stars we are "normal"." Annaleise twirled in her dress, branding her hair and putting it in a loose bun.

"You are not the definition of "normal." Ellie joked, playfully smacking Elsa's old coronation crown upon her sisters head. Annaleise sat at the vanity across from her bed, fixing the small crown upon her head. Ellie sat next to her and looked into the mirror. "Hey," she smiled. "That crown would great with a coronation dress, dontcha think?"

"Five more years. Hold your horses." Annaleise laughed. "We should head down. Race you." She winked, a devious smile crept along her thin lips.

"Oh, it's on." Ellie teased.

Both girls dashed out of their rooms like they were on fire, racing towards the staircase that led downstairs. Annaleise jumped onto the rail and slid down, like her aunt Anna always loved to do. She did, after all, teach her nieces to do so. Ellie simply rushed down the stairs.

* * *

Back in Elsa's office, Jack and Anna chatted with Elsa, secretly discussing how they would give the girls their presents. They then heard the following phrases,

"HURRY UP SPLINTER BUTT, THE FOODS GONNA BE GONE BEFORE WE GET DOWN THERE!"

"EXCUUUUSE ME, BUT I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CONSTANTLY SLIDES DOWN THE STAIR RAILS ON A WEEKLY BASIS!"

" YOUR...FACE SLIDES DOWN THE STAIRS ON A REGULAR BASIS!"

"IS THAT THE BEST COMEBACK YOU CAN THINK OF?"

"NOOOO….. YES?"

Elsa tried to hide back her laughter as her daughters bickered down the stairs.

"Remind you of a certain Queen and Princess?" Jack laughed, floating over to Elsa, handing her two wrapped presents for the girls.

"Heh heh." Elsa sarcastically replied, placing the presents on her desk. "Well, now that they are done bickering, Anna, can you get those two boxes out of the cabinet across from my desk?" Elsa asked, braiding her hair.

"Yeah, of course!" Anna chimed. She skipped over to the cabinet and grabbed two lightweight boxes, setting the boxes on her sisters desk. "What's in these?" She asked, picking one of the boxes up and shaking it like she usually does with presents.

"You'll see when the girls open them." Elsa replied, creating her ice dress over her simple green lounge dress.

"Beat you down there." Jack winked as he flew off, Anna running behind him, trying to catch up.

Elsa shook her head. "Those two." She looked at the pictures sitting on the right hand side of her desk. One picture was the girls as infants. So small, so adorable, so innocent. Another picture next to it was one Ellie drew of the Ice Palace. She was such a gifted artist, Elsa had no idea where the artsy characteristics came from. Then there was the picture of the whole family. Jack holding Ellie upon his knee, Annaleise sitting upon Elsa's lap, Laurence and Anders sitting upon Sven's back, Kristoff and Anna holding hands. Elsa smiled as she reminisced about the time when the children were, well, children. Now they were all teenagers. Where did the time go?

Elsa shook her head, realizing everyone was waiting for her. She quickly walked down the staircase where everyone was giving the girls birthday hugs. She firmly embraced both of her girls and led them to the study, where their favorite breakfast awaited them. Muffins. Freshly made chocolate muffins awaited two hungry young adults on a tray. Before they could eat, Elsa motioned for Jack to turn the lights off.

"Cover your eyes, no peeking."

Ellie and Annaleise did what they were told. They turned around and closed their eyes. Jack quickly flew up to Elsa's office, noticing she forgot the presents, and grabbed the boxes off of the desk. He knew the girls would love what they were getting. Jack whipped his staff out and floated the boxes behind the girls.

"Turn around and kneel down." He said, floating to the ground.

The girls did and knelt down. They looked at Elsa and Jack, waiting for approval to open the boxes. Elsa and Jack smiled and nodded yes. Ellie went first. She carefully untied and saved the ribbon keeping the box together . Inside the box was a ballgown. A lovely dark purple and black straps and a flared skirt. "Mother. Father. Thank you!" She got up and hugged Elsa and Jack. "Happy birthday Ellie." Elsa gently squeezed her daughter and smiled. Jack winked, Ellie did the same.

Now it was Annaleise's turn.

Please don't be socks.

Like her sister, she took the ribbon off of the box, gently, trying not to mess it up. She removed the top of the box. There was a white paper on top of the package, making for another layer to remove. She took the paper off and uncovered soft red fabric. She pulled the fabric out and before her eyes was a lovely red and orange ballgown, a cape of light orange netting flowing down the back. Her eyes widened and she grinned, running to her parents, hugging them tightly.

"MMM thank you!"

"Anna, why don't you give the girls your presents?" Elsa asked.

"Right. Presents." Anna hopped on the couch and bent herself over the back of it, reaching for two small boxes.

"This isn't as fancy as what your parents gave you, but I really hope you like it"

Anna handed both girls a box. They opened them together and inside were pendants on a chain. Ellie was given an snowflake pendant with an amethyst crystal in the middle. Annaleise was given a sun pendant with a ruby, for her love for summer. "Put them both on!" Anna chimed.

The girls left the room and rushed to the nearest empty room and changed.

"Where did you get the dresses?" Anna curiously asked.

"I found them, lying in the attic. All those hours of re-sizing and sewing really paid off." Elsa sat down on the couch, taking a bite of muffin, Jack followed as well as Anna.

"Sis, that looks amazing on you." Ellie complimented her sister, helping fix her messy braid. "That dress looks fantastic on you. I mean, where did they even get these?"

"In a way,it kind of represents us. Our powers, the ones they don't know about."

"Yeah that's...oh, you're right. It does."

Annaleise looked at her pendant. She sighed a happy sigh and made a ribbon out of her flames. She stood behind Ellie and threaded it through Ellie's loose bun, the ribbon turning a light purple color.

"Happy birthday." She smiled.

Ellie waved her hands together and made a few pins out of her ice crystals, placing them through her sister braid. "Same goes for you, splinter butt."

They took a deep breath and went back to the study, their parents awaiting them. Ellie entered first, enjoying the light shining onto her dress, spinning around into her fathers arms. "It's fantastic, I love it!"

Annaleise shyly came in, her face red not from embarrassment, but from being nervous. What was there to be nervous about? She cocked a smile and turned around, her shoulders tense, fists clenched. Elsa took her hand and held it, reminding her it was okay, and there was absolutely nothing to be worried about. "Elske, are you alright?" She asked.

"I-uh...I'm fine." Annaleise lied. "Thank you again."

Oh mother, if only you knew.

* * *

**The necklaces. Keep an eye out for those in a few chapters. Eh heh. **


	12. Did You Say Trolls?

**Oh mother, if only you knew.**

* * *

Laurence and Anders raced into the room, panting, trying to catch their breath. "Your..present...down..stairs..." Anders panted.

"You...might...like it." Laurence followed. Ellie and Annaleise, followed by her parents and Anna rushed to the courtyards where two magnificent dapple grey horses stood proudly. Annaleise's big blue eyes met the mares brown eyes, smiling. She walked up to the mare cautiously, the mare dipping her head allowing the princess to pat her. Ellie and the stallion locked eyes, the stallion walking up to her, nudging her arm. She laughed and hugged his neck.

"I've always wanted a horse!" Annaleise squeaked as she brushed her mare's mane.

"Told you they would like them." Jack said, putting his arm around Elsa.

"I figured that, elske. As long as they are happy, I'm happy." Elsa replied, snuggling into Jacks chest.

"Mother, father, can we go for a test run?" Annaleise excitedly asked, mounting her mare.

"Don't go too far." Elsa sternly said. Of course they were young adults, but still, they were so young. The perfect age for trouble. "It's getting colder earlier, so please be back in time for supper."

"Eve. I'll name you Eve." Annaleise proudly proclaimed, naming her mare. "We'll be back before then, I promise."

"You look like a Hail." Ellie said aloud.

The girls took off on their new horses, riding around the courtyard then near the docks.

"Elsa, let them ride. They know the way home." Anna placed a hand upon her sisters shoulder. Elsa took Anna's hand, held it and walked back inside to take her mind off of the girls.

* * *

"Hey sis, where should we go?" Annaleise asked, gently pulling on Eve's reins to stop her.

"Well, we can go to the ice palace. It isn't too far from here."

The girls galloped up to the north mountain, once again setting foot on the bridge that led to the ice palace their mother built all those years ago. The ice bridge was cracked, and was in need of repair. Ellie lifted her hands and quickly made a new bridge. "Woah...you've gotten good." Annaleise complimented her sister.

"Practice." She replied.

"Ellie...I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"Since no ones around...do you wanna mess with our powers?" Annaleise deviously smiled. Ellie nodded happily and they rode back to the forest and hopped off of their horses into the huge canopy of trees, a few kilometers from the palace, close enough but far enough to not be seen. Annaleise's flames lit up the area, as if they were flashing in the sky. Ellie playfully made snowballs and chucked them at her sister, Annaleise melting them as they flew right for her face. "Gotta be quicker than that!" She giggled. It only took one smack in the face from a snowball for things to go wrong. Annaleise's spark didn't hit the snowball. It hit a tree.

The girls looked behind them and in an instant, the tree burst into flames. Ellie stood in front of her sister and attempted to extinguish the flames with her ice, but sadly, it was melted before the shards of frozen water even came close. Eve, Annaleise's mare was frightened by the fire and sped off in the direction of the palace.

"Great." Annaleise thought, knowing this time their parents would sure find out about what happened. In split second, she noticed a tree beginning to fall, about to separate her and Ellie. "SIS, WATCH OUT!" She shouted, shooting an arch of flames to catch the falling tree. Ellie ducked, beginning to feel the impact of the heat, the princess starting to cough as the smoke began to fill her lungs. Annaleise bounded through the flames and let her sister lean on her shoulder. Ellie's stallion knelt down and Annaleise placed her sister on top of Hail. She patted his hind leg and he galloped off, chasing after Eve.

The flames began to spread, tree to tree, burning everything in sight. Annaleise had been caught in the middle of the whole thing. She just couldn't control the flames, not this time at least. She began to cry and fell to her knees, curling into a ball, timber falling around her, tiny wolf pup wobbled over to her, hiding under her arms.

* * *

Elsa stared out over the waters of Arendelle, waiting for her girls to come riding back in. It was almost evening and was begging to worry something happened to the twins. She sighed, turned around to go to her office when suddenly she heard the sound of galloping hooves. There was no rider on the mare. Elsa rushed downstairs, Jack catching a glimpse of Elsa speeding through the halls and running down the stairs into the courtyard. She met the mare, who was clearly spooked and calmed her down.

"Shh, shh." She calmly said, petting her muzzle. She then heard a whinny, and Hail rode in with Ellie, clinging onto his mane for dear life, she coughed, smoke still in her lungs. "ELLIE!" Elsa exclaimed. Jack rushed to Elsa's side, untying his daughter from Hail's saddle. Ellie gasped for air and let our a cough.

"Ann..aleise...she...she hasn't come back." She weakly said, clinging onto her father, Jack holding her bridal style.

"Elsa, why don't you get our horses ready, I'll put Ellie inside and meet you at the stables." Jack suggested, Ellie wrapping her arms around his neck as she began to cough.

Elsa nodded and both split. Elsa rushed to the stables, prepping both horses. She mounted her mare and led Jack's stallion outside into the courtyard. Jack flew quickly and landed on his stallion. They looked up and saw orange. Orange and red haze coming from the forest. "Fire...Annaleise!"

"Hii-yah!" They both said, dashing into forest. They began to feel the heat as they got closer and closer in hopes of finding Annaleise.

"Its getting too hot, we won't be able to get to her in time." Jack said, fighting back the flames.

"We have to get her. And soon!" Elsa began to tear up, not wanting to realize that her great day was turning into a horrid nightmare. _That's it. I'm going in. _Elsa gently kicked the sides of her mare and lifted her arms, spraying snow and ice around the burnt ground and trees in the forest. "I'm coming, elksling. I'm coming for you." She said, covering her nose and mouth with her arm. "ANNALEISE!" She shouted. She heard sobbing the instant she called her name. "This way, Karamell!" To the right they went, following the sobbing. Elsa suddenly stopped and saw Annaleise, curled up in a ball, grabbing her knees and sobbing. No flames were within a two feet diameter of her, which she found odd, but the circumstances being dire, she thought nothing of it. She jumped off of Karamell and carefully picked her up.

Elsa did her best to carry her heavy, according to Elsa, daughter to Karamell and barely laid her upon the saddle. As Annaleise began to calm down, the flames began to die down.

"They've been in there too long. I'm going in." Jack said rearing his horse to prepare to go in.

He then saw Elsa, Karamell quickly dashing through the burnt shrubbery, Annaleise to clinging to her chest. Millions of thoughts raced through Elsa's head as she dashed out of the forest, riding to Jack, mainly worst case scenarios, but the one thought she was concerned about was her daughters safety. Elsa felt something hard fall upon her lap; Annaleise's pendant fell off of her neck, the clasp broken. She handed the broken necklace to Jack, holding onto it until Annaelsie awoke again.

"Elsa, I'll meet you back at the palace. I'll get Sophia." Jack said, rearing his stallion back to leave. Elsa nodded. She frowned and hung her head low as she gently nudged her mare to go home. The little wolf pup stuck his head out of her arms, getting a breath of fresh air. He quickly hid again, hoping not to be seen by the Queen.

* * *

"Her pupils are very dilated." Sophia said, examining the princesses one by one. At the moment, she was making sure everything was fine with Annaleise. Her heart rate was unusually high, her pupils amazingly huge, and her breaths staggard as her body shook in fear. She wasn't cold, but the initial shock of what happened earlier put her in a state of fear, covered with a warm blanket. "It should go down in a little while. As for the shock, like the rest of you, I don't know what happened and maybe we never will. For now, she needs to heal mentally." She said, removing a thermometer from the princesses mouth. "She's warm. Keep her cool and if anything happens, call me."

Elsa tried to place her hand upon Annaleise's shoulder but she quickly jerked away. Annaleise was afraid. Afraid that she would harm her parents, or her aunt and uncle, cousin or siblings. "Let's...let's leave her." Jack said, leading Elsa by the shoulder. Elsa looked back at her girls, one napping in her bed, the other, sitting up, clutching a cup of tea, her body shaking. Elsa sighed and left with her husband, clutching his arm.

Ellie yawned and stretched, getting up to sit next to her sister. She reached her hand out to hold her sisters, Annaleise recoiled and looked up. It was only Ellie.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit...shaken up." Annaleise placed her tea cup on her nightstand, removing the blanket.

"No, it's okay. Part of its my fault too." Ellie admitted, making a snowbird in her hand, handing it to Annaleise. "I made it snow in that one spot. It's September, it usually never snows this early."

Annaleise laid her head on her sisters shoulder and sighed. "Sis. I think it's time we saw the trolls."

Ellie slowly turned her head to her sister, a confused look o her face. "Did...did you say trolls?" She asked.

"No...I said squirrels. Of course I said trolls."

"But we don't even know where they are. How are we going to go without being seen?" Ellie asked.

Annaleise scooched farther back in her bed and flipped over, grabbing a book out from under her bed. She opened the middle of the book, a map unfolding, showing the way to the trolls. She looked at Ellie and smiled.

"Shall we?"


	13. They Were Supposed To Be Dreams

**"Shall we?"**

Ellie nodded and they went to their closets. They both kept a peasant cloak around just in case they wanted to sneak out. And what a perfect time to do so. They changed and quietly left the room. Anna was about to leave her room as she saw the two hooded figures lurking around the halls. "What are those two up to?" She thought, keeping a close eye on the girls as they snuck down the hallway.

The twins knew every secret passage and followed one to the stables were they mounted their horses and snuck out of the palace gates. Anna quickly followed behind, knowing the girls were up to something, but at a distance. It was getting dark and Annaleise led the way creating a bird of flames to lead the way. She clutched her necklace and pulled the wolf pup from her cloak and sat him on the saddle, holding him at the same time. Anna, still behind, noticed the flame bird.

"What...Fire?"

* * *

The girls finally reached the glade where the trolls resided. All there were was, was rocks. Mossy green rocks. They jumped down from their horses and looked around the glade.

"Uhm..I see. Rocks. No trolls. Rocks." Annaleise said, taking a few steps, accidentally bumping into one of the rocks.

They suddenly began to shake. Ellie and Annaleise held each other close, unsure of what was going on. The rocks became little troll-like creatures.

"Sis, are those..." Ellie asked.

"Apparently." Annaleise gulped.

"Hello princesses, what brings you here this fine evening?" A male troll voice, well, Grand Pabbie, asked.

"Uh...well..we...uh" They uttered at the same time.

"No need to be afraid, young ladies. I know why you're both here." The old troll hopped onto another troll to get a better view of the two. "Your cloaks, you can put them down."

The girls lowered them.

"You must be Annaleise. You look just like your mother." He said to Annaleise. "And you must be Ellie. You too look like your mother, more of your father but still." He chuckled. "Now, first of all, kneel down." The girls nodded, Pabbie motioned for them to hold their hands out. He reached out to Ellie's hands first. Anna, hiding in the trees, was listening in to the conversation.

"Ah, just as I thought. You inherited the magnificent powers of your parents. Some practice is always good. Have your parents given you help?" He asked.

"Uhm...well..not exactly." Ellie shyly said, blushing,

"Not exactly? Do your parents know about your powers?"

Ellie looked down and awkwardly smiled. "No?"

"They...they have powers? Just like in the dreams Elsa had. But, how did we not know?" Anna asked herself as she hid behind a tree.

Pabbie slightly shook his head then went on to hold Annaleise's hands. Her hands shook with fear, the texture of stone felt awfully weird on her soft hands. "You my dear have a very rare power. The power of fire and light. A rather unusual power coming from a family of ice-makers. I can tell from your hands that it has been hard to conceal it when it wants to be made known."

Annaleise felt the tears building in her eyes.

Pabbie threw his hands into the air and made a shilouette of each of the girls. They were adults. "You girls are very unique. Never has there been sisters born with opposite powers for hundreds of years. As you grow, you should be able to fully control these unique powers like your mother did." The shilouette of Annaleise faded and focused on Ellie. A purple figure stood tall, long ebony black hair tied back in a ribbon, her hands creating works of art with her ice.

"Ellie, the princess of arts. Kind and right hand to the future queen of Arendelle. You will grow to do great things. With a bit more practice, you should have a full grasp on those powers in no time." Pabbie then focused on Annaleise. "My dear Annaleise, your powers are a wonder and a blessing. The future Queen of Arendelle, following in your mother's footsteps. What's this?" The figure of Annaleise stood across from Ellie, as if they were fighting, ice striking Annaleise's chest and her disappearing into darkness, Ellie falling to her knees. A flash of flames created a new form, flaming hair and dress, black ice and thorns surrounding the figure.

"My dear, you need to learn to control the flames. It may be hard to do it without parents with fire powers, but if you have the will you can do it."

"How?" She asked, becoming frightened, holding onto Ellie.

"In time, the ones who can help will show themselves to you. But be cautious. Not everyone in this world is how they really appear. What I can tell you, is that you both can help each other. You may be opposites, but you are your best defenses."

Annaleise bit her lip and nodded. "It's getting late. We should go back." Annaleise suggested.

"My dear princess, you may find more discoveries about your powers in the royal library." The old troll added. "It will have more answers than I. Oh and one more thing. Please tell your parents about your powers." The troll became a rock, as did the other trolls.

Anna rushed back to the palace, mainly to greet them once they got back.

"Shall we go?" Ellie asked.

"Mhmm." Annaleise nodded.

Mounting their horses, they raced home in the moonlight. The palace gates were still open and we're going to close any minute. The girls hopped off of the horses and attempted to sneak into the palace. "Have a fun outing?" A voice asked, the girls freezing. "A-aunt Anna?!" They whispered. The girls turned around and there was their aunt, a look of worry upon her face. "Maybe a chat to end the night, what do you say?"

The girls removed their cloaks and sat them near the rose bushes, following Anna to the second courtyard. Elsa, who was getting ready for bed noticed the girls with Anna. She wondered why the girls were out late and hid behind the curtains, cracking the balcony door so she could hear their conversation. The girls sat upon a bench with their aunt, looking at the quarter moon.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it? Nice for a ride in the moonlight, huh?"

"Y-yeah. It is." Annaleise nervously said.

"Before your arrival, your mother kept having weird dreams of two girls with fire and ice powers. Did she ever tell you about them?" Anna asked.

"N-no." Ellie replied.

"Please don't tell her." Annaelsie blurted out.

Anna cocked an eyebrow.

"Please, just...I don't know...we are going to tell them.. Not yet. Not until we can get them under control." Annaleise pleaded.

"I followed you girls. I didn't think there was any other place to go that had something to do. Why haven't you told anyone?" Anna asked.

"Well...for one thing, ice and fire don't mix." Annaleise said, creating a tiny firebird in her hand.

Anna's eyes widened at the thought of her niece having warm powers. Ellie then made a bunny out of snow, it hopped to Anna. "Oh boy...your mother will have a fit if you don't say anything soon."

"I know, but we can't yet. Please, still don't tell her." Ellie shyly said, brushing her ebony black hair from her face.

"I will have my powers under control. When I become Queen, I will make sure there are no secrets between any of us." Annaleise proclaimed.

Ellie held her hand and smiled. "I'll be right there next to you."

Anna got up and embraced her nieces. "You girls are stinkers." She laughed. "How about we go inside, it's time for bed." She yawned and led the girls in. As they went in the palace doors, they had no idea who had been listening in on the conversation from their room upstairs, the window open. Elsa still hid behind the curtains, tears streaming down her face. She felt as if she had been shot in the chest with an arrow. She made her way to the bed and sobbed into the pillows.

"Dreams...they were supposed to be dreams..."

* * *

For the next few hours, Elsa laid in bed wide awake. Because of what happened late last night, she had not gotten a single minute of sleep. All the hours of crying, trying to fall asleep, and millions of thoughts running through her mind didn't help one bit. This was the worst night she had ever had, second to the couple of weeks she barely slept when Laurence was born. Five minutes. At least a five minute nap.

Just as Elsa had closed her eyes, she was awoken by someone shaking her gently.

"Mom, mom, wake up."

"Huh...wha?" She triedly asked.

"Aunt Anna wants to see you. She said there was something important she wanted to tell you." It was her boy. Laurence. The apparently only "normal" child that she knew about at the moment.

"Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes." She stretched and hugged Laurence.

"Mother, have you been crying?" Laurence saw his mother's cheeks, streaked with tear lines from hours before, her eyes a bit red.

Elsa wiped her eyes with her arm. "A little, yes. But I'm fine." She kissed her sons forehead and sent him off.

"Why couldn't they tell me about their powers.." Elsa thought. Instead of her ice dress, she dressed herself in one of her mothers dress, which fit like a glove. A purple and green dress. For some reason, she felt like putting her hair up. Not in a coronation bun, but a looser braided bun. She wasn't much in the mood for really anything at the moment, but Anna was her sister and if it was important it was for sure important.

Elsa made her way down to her office and took a deep breath. The first thing she saw was Anna pacing the floor nervously, almost fast enough to possibly make a hole in the carpet. "You wanted to see me." Elsa calmly said, composed.

"Well, it's about the girls to be honest." Anna nervously said.

Elsa had the hunch it was about last night.

"What happened?" She sternly, but softly asked.

"The girls told me something and begged me not to tell them, but I have to tell you. I can't keep it from you, it's not fair." Anna said.

"Go on." Elsa replied.

Anna gulped. "They..uhmm...well...have powers."

She knew it. It was true. Her own daughters keeping a secret from her for so many years. This was not something she would have expected from her girls. Just thinking about it made her feel as if her heart had been ripped in two. What was she to do? How would she handle a situation like this? Clear her head. Go somewhere and clear her head.

"Anna, I'll be back in a few hours." Elsa took a deep breath started walking towards the door.

"Elsa, wait. What are you..well, you and Jack going to do about the girls?" Anna asked, following her sister out of the office.

Elsa stopped. She looked with Anna, a fake smile on her face. "I'll think about it." She turned away grasped her arms and quickly walked down the stairs, out the doors, past the gates and dashed into the woods to the one place she would clear her thoughts; her ice palace. _Just keep going. Everything's going to be fine. Keep going, almost there..._

* * *

Elsa ran through the warm September morning, through the woods around the mountains and finally, the steps of her bridge.

"It's. fixed." Elsa told herself, amazed that someone fixed it. Could it have been Ellie? It wouldn't have been Annaleise, for she was a bit too impatient for something like that. Elsa carefully stepped onto the first stair and saw the purple patches of ice holding everything together. She followed the purple splotches up the bridge and finally came to her palace. She opened the doors and caught her breath. "It's been too long." She said. She looked around her palace, remembering the reason she came up in the first place.

Walking up the staircase, she grabbed her arms, a flurry beginning to surround her, growing bigger as she thought of her girls. "How could they do this?" Ice surrounding her fists, a sheet of white ice forming behind her. "They know better than to keep secrets from us." She lifted her fists and released a blast of snow and ice off of the edge of the stairs. She made her way to the spare bedroom and blasted the wall with shards of ice.

Elsa grabbed her hair and sunk down near the side of the bed.

As she was about to release a flurry of snow, her ears perked up as she heard voices from outside of the palace.

"Maaaaahmmmm...why did you drag me out here so early in the morning? ?" A young mans voice asked, no older than sixteen or seventeen.

"My dear Bjørn, it's only seven thirty. As I've told you time and time before, I promised to bring you to see the ice palace. And here we are. Isn't it magnificent?" A woman's voice asked.

The young mans eyes lit up as he saw the humongous ice palace before him.

"Whoever built it must have had time on their hands." He said.

"It wasn't built over years. It was built in a night." The woman replied.

"A NIGHT? Who would have the skills to do that so fast?" He asked.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle created this beautiful palace. From what I've heard, her ice powers are absolutely magnificent and a sight to see." She replied once again.

"Arendelle...isn't that the kingdom where-"

"Yes, but let's not talk about it. What's done has been done. Now come, we've got this delivery to make to Arendelle."

Elsa scrambled to her feet and ran to the nearby window where she saw the two outside. It looked like mother and son. The mother was quite young, possibly as old as herself and the boy no more than fifteen or sixteen. The woman's hair was a very light brown while the sons hair was a reddish brown, almost like a certain someone's hair.

"Aww. I want powers like Queen Elsa, but instead of ice, I think fire would be pretty nifty. I could use it for cooking, heating the house, heating the water.."

For a moment, Elsa forgot the reason she went to her palace in the first place. "Should I let them come to me about their powers, or...ugh I don't know." She shook her head and began to walk out of the room, still unsure about to handle the situation. She did know, however, the relationship with the girls would drastically change. "I'll figure it out...somehow.


	14. A Tale Of Two Seesters

Still a bit shaken up from yesterday's...happenings, Annaleise awoke a few hours earlier, bored out of her mind. She resorted to scanning the library in hopes for an answer about her powers, but in spite of all of the looking, she found nothing. She plopped chest first onto the couch, her face landing directly into the pillows near the arms.

"Uggghhhhhhhh." She groaned.

Ellie, who had also been looking finally came across a promising book. Her eyes lit up and she quickly shuffled to her sister and sat on her calves.

"I think I found something." She excitedly said, sitting upon her sisters calves.

Annaleise slipped her legs from under her sister and proceeded to sit up, looking at the cover of the book.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"It looks like a children's book, but in the back cover, there is a note. I didn't read it, but I think we should. Well, first before we read the story." Ellie said, opening the front cover, reading it aloud.

_"There once were two sisters, twin girls born to the Queen and King of Arendelle from long ago. The Queen and King had longed for children for quite some time, and as if their prayers had been answered, they were given a glimmer of hope. A family of trolls had gotten word of the young rulers wish and sent for the Queen and King to pay a visit. As they traveled through the valley to where the trolls resided, they passed a young woman who was dressed in white and red robes. The Queen was curious and halted her horse as the King rode on, unaware of the situation. The young woman and Queen looked at each other, the young woman smiling. Without exchanging words, she handed the Queen two pendants on silver chains. One, a sun, the other a snowflake. "Place these by your bedside. I believe these will help." That's all she said, turning away and leaving. The queen looked upon the pendants and smiled. She realized her husband had was far ahead and quickly races her horse to catch up._

_Finally, they came to the trolls. A special blend of herbs and tea leaves were mixed into a powder for the Queen to drink by the older troll. He instructed her to mix it with a cup of hot water and drink on the next full moon, which happened to be that evening. However, he was not aware of the pendants given to the queen by the young woman._

_The trolls were thanked and the queen and king made their way back to the palace. The herb and tea mixture was given to the queen as she worked on the beginnings of a new dress, hoping the mixture worked, hoping for a princess to be born. The first taste was a bit earthy, but she drank all of it in hopes the tea worked. Before the queen and king went to bed, she placed the two pendants near her heart then on the table, falling asleep as she lay her head upon her pillow._

_A few months passed and the kingdom was rejoicing, for their king and queen were expecting a new heir to the throne. Unfortunately for the young rulers, the next months had been dreadful. The Queen had fallen ill. She would not sleep, and she would not eat. The elder troll was summoned to the palace and did his best to cure the Queen of her ailment._

_The old troll placed his left right hand upon the queens forehead, his other hand hovering above her heart._

_"This is both the work of magical and natural happenings." He calmly said. He took his hand off of her forehead and waved his hands in the air. "There are two," two figures appeared in a cloud of magic, "young ladies blessed with a very, very powerful magic." The queen and king could not believe this. Two? "As they grow, their powers will be both beautiful and mysterious. If controlled there shall be no problems. But, if left uncontrolled, only harm and maleficence will occur." The figures were shown, consumed by fire and ice. The old troll whispered some ancient words and waved his hands over the queen. "You will feel better soon."_

"Okay, I get it. They got a double deal, so what about the princesses?" Annaleise impatiently asked.

"Cool it, I'm getting to that part." Ellie shot back.

_ The troll was right. The Queen did get better and in no time, two little princesses were born in the beginning of fall. As they grew, they discovered they had the powers of fire and ice. The queen and king feared everyone would be afraid of the girls, so they kept the in the palace for most of their childhood. On the girls eighteenth birthday, the sisters had a quarrel, the older twin nearly hitting her sister with her flame. She had run away, leaving her sister and parents behind, to a place where she wasn't able to hurt anyone. Time passed by, the ice princess made sure she would find her twin and bring her back, for the fire princess was to be crowned Queen on her twenty-first birthday._

_But instead, the princess-_

"What?" Annaleise asked, worried.

"It cuts off, there's no more pages." Ellie frantically looked around to see if any pages dropped.

"No...no..it can't be it. There has to be more." Annaleise said, squeezing her hands.

"I'm sorry sis." Ellie plopped back down next to her sister.

"It's not your fault."

They both took a deep breath and sighed. Annaleise's stomach growled. They looked at each other, giggled and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast, even though they were a few hours late. They left the library and walked down the staircase.

* * *

Jack had been with Kristoff that morning, prepping the ice season early.

"Morning Papa." Ellie smiled.

"Hello girls. Late for breakfast I see." Jack snickered.

"Where's mother?" Annaleise asked.

"She's..she gone out for a few hours." Just as Jack had finished saying that, Elsa came through the main doors, a not so happy look on her face.

"Morning mother." Annaleise bowed her head.

"Morning." She hastily said. She definitely was not in the mood for being happy.

Annaleise's smile turned to a frown.

"Your lessons in preparation for your coronation begin in an hour. Gerda and Kai will be the ones preparing you for the first part." Elsa stopped, her voice stern.

"I-I understand." Annaleise said, walking to the kitchen, saddened by her mother's tone.

Ellie followed her sister into the kitchen, Jack meeting up with Elsa. They both grabbed a muffin, a day old chocolate muffin, but it didn't matter. Ellie quickly ate her muffin while Annaleise took tiny bites. "I'll be back before your lessons." Ellie sped off to her mother's office. That's it, she had to get this off of her chest.

* * *

Elsa's office door was closed by the time Ellie had gotten up the stairs. She placed her ear up to the door, making sure she wouldn't be interrupting anything.

"Jack, I don't know what to do. Anna was with them last night, they had the courage to tell their aunt and not us? Why Jack? Why us?" Elsa worriedly asked.

"Honestly, we can't make them tell us. They have to tell us on their own. The girls probably heard us talking about how they were "normal" and had no powers."

Elsa sunk her forehead into the arm, resting her elbow on the desk. She then heard a faint knocking on the door.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up, Jack looking back.

"It-it's me...Ellie." Her voice shook.

"Come in darling. What is it?" Elsa asked.

Ellie opened the door, looking down at the floor, tears forming in her eyes. She walked over to her mother and father and took a deep breath. "Mamma. Papa. There's something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath. "Well, show you."

Elsa and Jack nodded. Ellie gulped and waved her hands together and in her palms a flurry of snow surrounded a ball of ice, purple ice. Elsa and Jack couldn't believe it. Elsa heard right. Ellie does have powers. Their gazes fell to Ellie's face, which had been turned from a slight smile to a worried look, her hands shaking, the flurry growing. Her nerves had gotten the best of her, making the flurry become a snowstorm right inside the palace, everything freezing in front of Elsa's eyes. The halls outside became laden with ice circles, the doors to every room froze shut. Even Annaleise could feel the temperature drop, but didn't think much of it until the table began freezing over.

Ellie sunk to her knees and put her hands on her head. "Make it stop...make it stop...MAKE IT STOP!" She shouted. Elsa and Jack could barely stand up, even the snow made it difficult to move.

"Elsa, we've got to do something!" Jack shouted.

"But what?" Elsa shouted back, finding her way to her daughter, trudging through her snow filled office. As she placed her foot down, she felt a lump in the snow. Getting on her hands and knees she dug into the white powder and felt a clump of hair. She quickly scooped the snow out from around the lump and there was Ellie sobbing uncontrollably.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted from outside, two blankets around her shoulders.

"ANNA! CAN YOU AND KRISTOFF BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR?" Elsa shouted, hoping her sister could hear her.

"KRISTOFF, ON THREE. ONE...TWO..." Anna shouted.

Just as Kristoff and Anna were about to break the door down, Annaleise sprinted up to Anna and Kristoff, seeing her uncle attempt to knock the frozen door. She stepped next to her aunt and knelt down, creating a flame in her hands, melting the ice around the hinges. Her heat moved around the frame.

"Go ahead." She said.

Kristoff nodded, but instead of kicking the door open, he shoved it, hoping to not break it. The door opened and Annaleise saw her mother holding her sister.

_She didn't... I can't believe her._

Elsa and Annaleise locked eyes, Annaleise looked away quickly and hurried off, flames forming at her didn't go to her room, instead she ran off to the stables, like she used to do when she was younger. "It's always Ellie...something happens and everyone rushes to her." She cried. Sven snorted and nudged her with his antlers. "Oh Sven, if only you could talk. Sisters...it's a game of who's more important than the other. I mean, I'm the future queen but still." She yawned, closing her eyes. Sven grunted and pulled a blanket over her shoulders.

* * *

Ellie looked at her hands and then at her mother. Tears gushed from her eyes as she covered them with her hands. Elsa embraced her and rubbed her back. "Shh, it's alright." Ellie slumped into Elsa's arms, losing consciousness from wearing herself out.

"Ellie...Ellie." Elsa gently shook Ellie, hoping to wake her up.

"Elsa, she's worn herself out. Let's let her..recover." Anna suggested, noticing the snow and ice was beginning to disappear. "The snow...it's melting."

Jack picked his daughter up and carried her off to her room. "Shall we go look for the sunspot?" Kristoff asked, referring to Annaleise as sunspot.

"We might as well. I need to have a talk with her." Elsa said, standing up, Anna helping her.

"Just...don't go to hard on her. Please?" Anna asked, cocking her smile.

"I don't know what to do about her.." Elsa muttered. She looked at Anna, sadness in her eyes. "I'll talk with Ellie later."

"I'll go look for her inside." Kristoff said, nodding to the sisters.

"Come with me Anna, we'll go look outside." Elsa said, taking Anna by the hand.

The sisters went down the staircase, through the doors and into the courtyard.

"Elsa wait." Anna stopped, letting go of her sisters hand.

"What?" Elsa hastily asked.

"Maybe we should give her some space. A lot has happened in the last two days. I'm sure she's letting off some steam." Anna placed her hand upon Elsa's shoulder. "Remind you of someone?" She asked.

"Sadly yes. Me of all people." Elsa sighed, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Hey, it's okay. Give her some time. On top of those preparations she has to do, she does have her plate full." Anna added, smiling.

"I hate it when you're right, Anna." Elsa admitted.

* * *

"Bjørn, keep up." Alexandria, Bjørn's mother shouted.

"Mother, I know we have to make a living, but can you carry some of this stuff?" He asked, carrying winter gear to the docks in front of the palace gates.

"Darling, you know how hard I work to make this gear for the fishermen. The least you can do is help your tired mother with a bit of the gear." She said, tossing her hair back.

"Tired my a-." He grunted. He then looked up and saw a young woman climb over the palace walls. "Red hair?" He asked. He stepped closer to the palace walls to get a better look. The girl was struggling and slipped, falling from the wall. "HEY WATCH OUT!" He shouted.

"AHHHHHH!" The girl, well, Annaleise shouted, landing on top of the reddish-brown haired boy, knocking him down.

"Hey, watch it!" He madly said, the girl on top of his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sor-" Annaleise said, then gazing into his eyes. "Oh my..."

"I'll sa-" Bjørn did the same, looking into her eyes. "Woah.."

"Uhm...uh..oh sorry." The princess quickly got off of Bjorn's stomach, brushing her dress off.

"No no, it's it's okay, are you alright?" He asked, blushing.

"Eh heh..uh huh." Annaleise giggled nervously, playing with her braid.

"I'm um...Bjørn. Bjørn Westergard. Who do I owe the pleasure for being a soft landing pad?"

"I'm...I'm...Annaleise. Princess Annaleise Frøya of Arendelle, daughter of Queen Elsa and King Jack." Annaleise held her head up and held her hand out.

"Princess," Bjørn quickly bowed in front of her. "Forgive me for my rudeness."

"No no, it's, it's alright. It was my fault. I kind of..well...am trying to avoid my parents. And it didn't go as well as I hoped." Annaleise nervously said.

Bjørn nervously put his arm on his neck and laughed. "I kinda figured you were doing something along those lines."

"And, where, may I ask do you reside from?" She asked, batting her lashes.

"Olkstad, just outside of Arendelle." He nervously said. "I live with my mother there."

"What about your father?" She asked.

"It might be better that you didn't know who he is or where he is from. For both parties sake."

"Well, on another note...you should come back to...I don't know, so I can show you around?" Annaleise got a tad bit closer and bit her lip.

"I'd like that." He smiled. They stared at each other for a second, only for the silence to be broken from a voice shouting for the princess. "Your highness? Your highness! Your lessons start in five minutes! Where are you?"

"Ugh...Gerda." Annaleise sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She started to run towards the open gates. "Um...tomorrow at noon? I havent got lessons since it's Saturday, it would be nice to, uh..you know"

"Yeah..tomorrow." Bjørn waved goodbye as the princess disappeared into the palace.

"Bjørn! Where is that..why is your face so red?" Alexandria asked.

"Huh? Oh, a princess fell on me." He awkwardly said.

"Which one?" She asked.

"I think her name was Annaleise?"

"Annaleise. She's the next Queen of Arendelle. Who knows, maybe you might marry her one day." Alexandria joked, nudging him. "Now, let's get this gear to the boat."


	15. The Spare Dress

"A Queen should always read up and brush up on her knowledge of politics. The best thing to-" Gerda began to explain to Annaleise, pacing across the room with an open Political Science book in her hand. She noticed that the princess was blankly staring out the window, gazing at the docks. Gerda paused and quietly took her place next to the distracted princess, leaning near the window to see what she was really looking at. "Your highness. YOUR HIGHNESS." Gerda smacked her pencil on the princesses desk, Annaleise nearly jumping out of her seat. "What are you looking at?"

"Sorry...nothing." Annaleise turned away, facing Gerda.

"Your highness, you know how important it is that you pay attention to these things."

"I know, it's just...never mind." Annaleise went back to taking notes on her paper.

"We want you to be prepared once you are crowned. Then you can think of boys to your hearts content."

"Are you suggesting I turn down those marriage proposals from princes I've never met?" Annaleise deviously asked.

"N-no. You have the power to say no. I'm just saying." Gerda clarified.

"Yeah...if that were true now." Annaleise thought. She turned her gaze out the window once more. This time, Bjørn was walking with his mother towards Olkstad. He looked up and saw the princess gaze upon him, a goofy smile upon her face. Bjørn smiled and waved, moving on to let the princess get on with her studies. Annaleise have him a small wave of the same thing as a joke with her hand to him, trying to be secretive about it but she was caught.

"Annaleise! Pay attention!"

The princess groaned, rolling her eyes as she turned away from the window.

Twenty minutes of non-stop rambling, Annaleise was finally done with lessons for the day. She slumped back to her room, but didn't go inside, for she heard her parents voices talking with Ellie.

"Darling, are you alright?" Elsa lovingly asked.

Annaleise placed her ear to the door.

"I'm fine, mor, really! I kept this from you and I feel so terrible about it. I...I just couldn't keep focused, I was so nervous." Ellie responded.

"As long as you are alright. You know you can tell us anything, snowflake." Jack happily said.

"Ugh, I don't believe you" Annaleise huffed and stormed off into the spare guest room, slamming the door and melting the hinges together.

Jack and Elsa heard the slam. They began to get up, but Ellie stopped them.

"No, I've got to do this."

Ellie left her room and walked to the room Annaleise was sulking in.

"Leise? Can I come in?" Ellie asked, placing her hand on the doorknob, quickly retracting for the knob was hot.

"Go away." Annaleise said from the other side of the door.

Ellie slid down the front side and sat on the floor, moving her fingers between the gap of the floor and the door, hoping to find her sisters hand.

"Sis, I'm sorry...I just had to get it off of my chest. I didn't say anything about you. Please, talk to me?"

Annaleise sobbed into her knees, feeling betrayed by her only sister who had made a promise for so many years. She looked down at the door and watched her sisters shadow disappear. She sniffled and plopped onto her bed.

"Two more years...then I will for sure have my powers under control." She thought, drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came amazingly fast. Annaleise awoke with a long stretch, her long orange-red hair all messed up. The little wolf pup, which came home with her earlier, yawned and crawled upon her lap. "I should name you. Oslo. I'll call you Olso."

The pup licked her elbow, his tongue warm and wet. "I'll keep you with me at all times. My parents would FREAK."

She stretched again, and figured she should wash up. Thankfully there was a giant tub, ready to be filled with water and heated. She pulled a rope attached to a pulley that released water into the tub. It was cold, so of course she heated it. And goodness, was it hot. The princess undressed and jumped into the steaming tub. She picked the pup up and washed his fur with the sweet smelling soap.

"It's Saturday. Finally, a day to myself. And, a day to spend a few hours with a handsome young man." She giggled. Oslo sat upon Annaleise's knees and swatted his paw at the air. "I'm jealous. Wolves get to roam free outside, not a care in the world." She sighed and leaned back in the tub. "Me? Well, future queens don't get much freedom like wolves do." She reached outside of the tub and grabbed some hair soap and lathered her long orange-red hair with lava dear scented goodness. She dunked her head under the water and rinsed the soapy bubbles out of her hair.

"Time to get out." She placed Oslo on the ground, unplugging the drain and drying off with a white fluffy towel. Her stomach growled, the sound echoing in the washroom. Still wrapped in a towel, she quietly made her way back to her room to pick out clothes to wear for the day.

"Phew, she's still asleep." Annaleise was relieved. She grabbed her undergarments and a simple green and beige dress and rushed to the spare room. She quickly changed and ignored her growling stomach and raced to the library. She had to find the rest of that story. "Well, I guess I should at least have an apple or something so I don't pass out from starvation," Sje said to herself, making every effort to avoid her parents and sister.

* * *

Apple eaten and juice drank, Annaleise found herself back at the library. She looked through every single shelf, book and open space that could possibly hold a few loose pages from a book. It should have been obvious in the first place. An hour passed, nothing. Another two passed, still nothing. Until finally, random pages sticking out of an atlas books struck her fancy. "Oo, what's THIS?" She carefully opened the atlas and the pages floated out, sitting the book down, into her hands.

_"The princess who had the powers of ice and snow was crowned the Queen of Arendelle-" _She began to read. "Oh! The missing pages!"

_ The fire princess was furious, as the council had decided her sister more worthy of the title and position. Enraged, the fire princess escaped to the upper north mountain, creating a mountain fortress of fire. Two years passed and the princess caught word of her sisters engagement. The love she once had for her sister was twisted and full of hate, and had a plan to put a damper on her wedding. She had gotten to the palace as the newlywed King and Queen had left the reception. What should have been a happy reunion turned out to be a nightmare of terror. The princesses battled each other upon the hills east of the palace, the Queen trapping her sister inside of a sun pendant to keep her kingdom safe. As the princess was trapped, she let out her last spark and hit her sister in the head with a shot of flames._

_The King took his Queen to the trolls, of whom she spoke much of, who took away the memory of facing her sister on that night. All she was left with was a false memory of her death. From that moment on, the queen declared that the necklace would be kept under lock and key in the attic. The fire princess, then dubbed the fire queen at her apparent "death" has been trapped ever since, but her spirit lives within the family."_

Annaleise dropped the pages on the ground, taking a step back. Her pendant glowed from the pages being so close.

"N-no...It can't be. I'm probably dreaming this," Annaleise slumped on the couch, wishing it wasn't true. "But..what if..?" She looked at her pendant, gulping.

"If I can change this, nothing bad will happen, Right? I mean, it's just a story and not everything's going to be pin-point accurate." She nervously laughed, biting her lip. "But if it's true," She wondered. "No. I'm not going to let a book decide my-no, our fate." Annaleise removed her pendant and left it on the end table."Not going to think about it" Annaleise looked at the time. It was almost four p.m. Almost time to meet Bjorn in two hours. But first, a stop in the study, even if it meant waiting to eat.

* * *

Elsa and Ellie took a walk in the courtyard after lunchtime, spending some well needed quality time together.

"Mother, can you show me how to use my powers properly?" Ellie nervously asked.

"Of course, come sit next to me." Elsa said. Ellie did as she was told.

"Now, concentrate, let's say, on a snowball. Now as you wave your hands together, imagine the ball of snow as small as a tiny pebble, but allowing it to grow in small increments." Elsa demonstrated the snowball creation for Ellie, her eyes wide.

Ellie tried it herself. _Start small. Start small. Just like mor said. _She circled her hands together. Small ball, larger ball. "I did it. I really did it!" Ellie exclaimed, hugging Elsa tightly.

Elsa replied with a hug, a shadow of Jack hovering above them. "If you want some target practice, why not pelt a moving target?"

"You're hilarious," Jack replied, sticking his tongue out. "Making snowballs I see."

"Papa, I made a decent sized snowball , better watch your back." Ellie winked.

"I'll have to fly extra high then, won't I?" He gently touch her cheek with his staff.

"I haven't seen Annaleise all morning. Have you seen her?" Ellie asked her parents feeling a bit concerned for her sister.

"Not since yesterday. Something isn't right with her, it's starting to concern me." Elsa said.

"How so?" Ellie asked.

"I guess this is what Sophia calls "teenage angst?" She may be right, but I'm sure she'd rather talk to you than your father or I."

"I think I'm the last person she wants to see, but I'm her sister. I'm always going to be here whether she likes in or not."

"Not to rain on your parade, but I'm off. Be back in a couple of days." Jack said, tapping his staff on the ground, saluting his wife and daughter.

"Be safe papa!" Ellie called up to the skies as Jack flew off. "Maybe we should go find her. Maybe she's cooled down by now," Ellie said to Elsa. "Thank goodness it's Saturday, right?"

And so, Elsa and Ellie began their search for the missing-in-action-princess. First they started in the most obvious of places she could be be. They first scouted the kitchen. Nope. Just Chef and Frederick chatting while Chef prepared a broth for that evenings super. Next, the downstairs study. Not there either.

* * *

Annaleise stood in the upstairs study between her room and her parents room. A portrait of Elsa at her coronation hung, under it, the scepter and orb placed on a green satin pillow. Annaleise took a deep breath and carefully picked the objects up, her hands shaking, hoping she wouldn't melt them. She turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. She held the scepter and orb as if she was being crowned and smiled, noticing how similar her and Elsa looked. Hee moment of happiness was soon broken by feeling the scepter going limp.

_Oh no._

She ran back to the table and placed the objects down, a tiny dent made from the heat of her powers. She bit her lip and backed away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a purple cape hanging out from the wardrobe. _This must be the spare dress. _Annaleise hid behind the large doors, changing into the coronation dress. It fit perfectly, except, it was a bit long. There were even extra gloves. She inhaled and out the gloves on, almost fitting perfectly. She walked back to the mirror and looked at her reflection taking in a slight breath as her eyes looked over the teal material. "This is you in five years. Kind of hard to believe, huh?" She asked herself aloud, clenching her fists at her hips.

Nearly running out of places to look, Elsa and Ellie came down the hall and noticed the study door was open slightly. "Now who do you suppose could be in there," Elsa whispered to Ellie as she slowly pulled the door open. They carefully peered into the room, seeing Annaleise with the coronation dress.

"The crown!" Ellie thought to herself, running to her room and grabbing the coronation crown from Annaleise's side of the vanity tabletop.

Annaleise's eyes fell upon the reflection of her face. She looked and felt like her mother did on her coronation. Nervous and scared. She hadn't noticed Elsa or her sister come in behind her, but in that moment, she had a feeling they would come looking for her. She looked down and felt something put on her head. She looked up and there was her mother and Ellie, on either side of her. The coronation crown was atop her bangs. She gasped and turned around, grabbing the table.

"I-I uhm...well...I'm sorry.. I didn't me-"

"No, no, it's okay." Elsa calmly said, readjusting the tiara upon her head. "That's better."

Annaleise blushed as Elsa placed her hands on her shoulders. Her heart began to race, but began to calm down as Ellie touched her hand. She flinched, but she was reminded that everything was going to be fine. Annaleise tried to hold her tears back, but they just kept coming. "I-I-I..." She began to say, but she just turned around and sobbed into her mother's arms. "I'm a failure...I'll never be as great as you."

"You know that's not true, I think you will be better than I am." Elsa brushed her daughters hair as she smiled down at her. Ellie tugged on her mothers dress sleeve and as she bent down, Ellie whispered something in her ear. Elsa looked at her shocked for a moment and have a hesitant nod. Ellie smiled widely and ran out of the room. She grabbed her cape jacket that had a hood and opened up the gate door. She placed the cape hood on her head as she walked out of the palace and quickly into town.

* * *

There was a small town market going on just in time. She was going to find something for her sister, which would help with an apology which she deeply meant. She didn't mean for anything to happen, she was just scared and she didn't know what to do, she was unable to control what was going on with her. In the middle of her thoughts she bumped into someone and fell to the ground and heard thumps on the ground and someone on top of her.

"Ow- oh are you okay I'm so sorry!" Ellie panicked in her apology. _So much for being graceful._

The boy rubbed his head that had choppy black hair that reached halfway down his neck. Ellie looked around her and saw a whole bunch of fruit scattered and a basked right next to them. She looked back to the boy and he was watching her. His grey eyes were wide as were her blue ones. "I-I'm sorry." He quickly got up and gave out his hand. Ellie placed hers in his and he helped her up. Once she was up he bent down and began to pick up the fruit that was everywhere. Ellie did the same and placed them in the basket.

It was an awkward silence as they stood back up, but that was normal for Ellie, always awkward.

"I am so sorry, again." She whispered but loud enough for him to hear her.

"It's alright don't worry about it."

Ellie dropped her cape and pulled out her long blackish purple hair and smiled at him.

"I'm Elisabeth."

"Elisabeth." The boy said her name in a gentle tone with a small smile placed on his lips.

"Or Ellie." She flushed with a wave of her hands.

"Hm, is that what everyone calls you?"

"Yeah, everyone does really." She chuckled a bit. The boy tilted his head.

"Nah, you're an Elisabeth. I like that better." He smiled. "I'm Fritz"

"Is that what everyone calls you?" She giggled And Fritz laughed along with her.

"Hm, I suppose so. Is there something you are looking for here?" Fritz looked around the market as people continued to walk past them.

"A present for my sister." Ellie sighed softly. Annaleise was always hard to shop for.

"I may have an idea," Fritz said excitedly and gently grabbed Ellie's hand and began to pull her through the market. They stopped at a small stand with no one behind the counter.

"What's this?" Ellie questioned and watched at Fritz went and stood behind.

"Look around, I'll give you a 50% discount if you would like." Fritz smiled at her and Ellie flushed even more. Ellie delicately looked at the stand and the small ruby red ring stood out to her. She pointed to it.

"That." He said, "is made from a real ruby." Fritz said proudly.

"How much?" Ellie gently picked it up and examined it.

"Hmm..." He tapped his finger on his chin. "I would have to say it's worth 506.80 Krone with the lovely discount I'm willing to give you." He looked at her gently, a look of surprise covering his face as Ellie pulled out her nearly-bursting money pouch and counted a little more than exact change for the young man.

"There's a tip in there for you too." Her fingers accidentally touched his and she felt the warmth. She felt...something. She quickly jerked away.

"Thank you, you didn't have to."

"But I did. No returns or exchanges." She held up a stern finger to him as her other hand put the ring in her pouch.

"How about a picnic as a thanks then?" Fritz raised an eyebrow.

"L-like a date?" She whispered and Fritz shrugged.

"Sure, let's call it a date." Fritz blushed.

Ellie's eyes widened, her cheeks reddening. "Uh-u-Uhm-y-yeah that soundsreallyniceimeanyessureyeahahaha" her words stumbled together and Fritz watched in shock and he smiled at her.

"How about tomorrow? At around noon?" Ellie nodded and thanked him before running off in a sprint. She's such an idiot. Can't even keep words together and he probably thinks she's a freak. Fritz. His name was plastered in her mind as she walked through the palace with a smile on her face.

* * *

Anders and Anna happened to be outside eating some apples with Sven as Ellie walked through with a goofy smile on her face.

"Ellie!" Anna shouted.

Still in a happy daze, she kept walking, the servants opening the doors for her.

"She's infatuated with something. No, someone. I'm gonna find out who." Anna was very determined to find out about this.

"Mama, no." Anders sighed.

Ellie gleefully rushed up to her bed and sat the ring on the blankets. "This is perfect."

* * *

"Jhey, got you something," Ellie sang from the doorway. Annaleise, who had changed into her normal clothes and wiping the last few tears from her eyes, turned her head as Ellie came into the room. "What are you so happy about?"

"Sis, I..I'm really sorry. You know me, I just have to get things off my chest and..." Annaleise squeezed her sister.

"I'm the one who's sorry. How I acted, it was out of line. Forgive me?" She awkwardly smiled.

Ellie nodded and grabbed the ring on her bed. "I got you this. I'm hoping you can forgive me too. I hope you like it."

"It's..it's a ruby ring! Where did you find this?" Annaleise exclaimed, putting it on her right ring finger.

"In the market...I..kinda also found someone there too." Ellie blushed.

"You met a boy. Please tell me you did." Annaleise sat her sister on her bed and stared her down.

"I-I did. Why?" Ellie asked.

"First of all, I love the ring and of course I forgive you. Second, I may have met a boy last night too." Annaleise blushed.

"No way. Who!" Ellie excitedly giggled.

"His name is Bjørn."

"Bjørn...what?" Ellie cocked her eyebrow.

"Westergard."

"Ooo, sounds like a fancy name."

"Far from it. He lives in Olkstad with his mother. Just past mother's ice palace." Annaleise said, twirling her hair.

"Well, I met a boy...his name is Fritz... He's..sweet." Ellie grinned.

"I wanna meet him." Annaleise said. "I want to know if this boy is worthy of dating my baby sister."

"I'm two minutes younger. And besides that ,tomorrow we're going on a picnic so maybe before that you can."

"Perfect! You can meet Bjørn tonight then!"

"Tonight?" Ellie asked.

"Mmhm. I'm showing him around the evening market."

"Whoo...well we can make it happen. When are you meeting him?"Ellie asked.

Annaleise took a peek at the clock in the hall. Shen gasped, "FIVE MINUTES. LETS GO!" She grabbed her sister by the hand and they dashed outside, past Anna and Anders.

"Those little stinkers." Anna said out loud and Anders laughed.

"Yeah they are aren't they?"


	16. You're A Prince!

Leaning against a pole that led down to the docks, Bjørn waited for Annaleise. He had gotten there a few minutes ago and figured it would be some time for after all, she was a princess. Hopefully she remembered.

"Bjørn!" A very excited voice shouted, getting closer and closer. He straightened up and fixed his messy hair, at least attempting to become presentable for the princess.

"Bjørn...Ellie...Ellie, Bjørn." Annaleise huffed as she caught her breath.

"Pleased to meet you, Bjørn." Ellie sweetly smiled.

"Bjørn Westergard of Olkstad." He bowed to the princess.

"You don't have to do that around us, well, unless you were around my parents I mean EVERYONE has to do that but around me you don't but anyways..."

"I think I should get back. You know, leave you two...alone...exploring things...see you back home sis." Ellie walked backwards and accidentally slipped on a spoon that had been dropped in the street, landing on her back.

Annaleise rushed over to her sister and helped her up, brushing her back off. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh...ye-yeah." She squeaked. "Well, dinner will be...you know..same time...same place.."

"I'll make sure to be back before then." Annaleise nudged her sister.

Ellie left and now, it was just Bjorn and Annaleise. The prince's face turned red. Why was he so nervous? She's royalty just like him, so what difference would it make?

"So uh..did you still want to show me around Arendelle?" Bjørn nervously asked.

"Actually, I'm going to show you all of Arendelle." Annaleise grabbed his hand and ran off towards the beautiful waterfalls that were behind the palace.m "Hurry up!" She shouted, her energy level amazingly high.

"I've carried armor many miles, but this girl...jeez she's fast. I'm already worn out!" He thought to himself, trudging up the steep trail.

The princess stopped in front of him and grabbed his hands, pulling him gently to almost the edge. "Look." She softly said.

Bjørn couldn't believe his eyes. All of Arendelle in one spot. The setting sun made it even more breathtaking, as the last of the sunlight shone upon Annaleise's hair. She plopped herself on the edge of the rocks and motioned to Bjorn to sit.

"I know you said you make gear, but what kind of gear?" She asked.

"Well, fishing, hunting and some ice harvesting tools now and then. We don't get to come to Arendelle often, but I'm glad we did yesterday." Bjorn blushed.

Annaleise pushed a chunk of her braid behind her ear, her face turning red. "That sounds, wonderful." She slowly batted her eyes.

"Can..can I tell you something? " he nervously asked.

"You can tell me anything. I don't go blabbing to anyone, I promise."

"Well, you know what happened between your aunt and Prince Hans those seventeen years ago?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, she's told us that story how she totally sucker punched him over a boat. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Prince Hans... He's..."

"He's what?"

"He's my father." Bjørn quickly looked away.

"Wait, he's your father?!" Annaleise said, placing her hand upon his.

"My mother and I were sent away when he found out she wasn't being very truthful about our...background."

"You're...you're a prince!" Annaleise gasped.

"Yeah, technically." Bjørn replied.

"But...you live in the woods...your father is a total...a total...kjøter." Annaleise quickly covered her mouth, realizing she had just sworn. "I'm so sorry."

"No,,that's how I feel too. I want nothing to do with him. At all. Just, please don't tell anyone I told you this." Bjørn pleaded, holding the princesses hands. "See, my mother's parents are the King and Queen of Olkstad. She won't tell me what happened, but she renounced her title of Princess before marrying Hans. Once the Southern Isles council found out, she had just given birth to me, and long story short, we're here now. God knows why she married him, but I don't like him. I've never met him and I don't want to."

"No no! Don't worry, I won't. I always keep secrets I am entrusted with." She smiled. Annaleise's face turned red as they looked int o each other's eyes. Bjørn felt his heart beat about ten times faster than normal as he got closer to the princesses face. "Bjørn...I...I think the sun's about to...to..." Her heart raced.

"Yeah...I think so..." He replied.

It felt as if nothing would have ruined the moment until, well, rocks did. Bjørn's hand pressed too hard on a loose rock, causing it to jerk him back and loosen more rocks.

"Woa-woah!" He shouted, Annaleise grabbed his hand to pull him back but was taken down with him into the pool of water a few feet below.

"WaaH!" They shouted, holding onto each other, crashing into the water below. Annaleise's braid came undone during the fall, leaving an orange wet mess atop her head. She felt something heavy upon her chest. She looked down, a saw a brownish red mat of hair planted right in the middle of her chest.

Her eyes widened, not because she was scared but because instead of her first kiss, she got a faceplant in the chest.

"B-Bjorn...you're on...my chest." She said. He quickly lifted his head and turned away.

"IMSOSORRYIDIDNTMEANTOITWASANACCIDENTPLEASEDONTHATEME."

Moving wet her wet hair out of her face, she placed her right hand upon Bjørn's right cheek. She turned his head and gently planted a kiss upon his lips. As they lifted their lips from one another, Annaleise was about to take a breath, she felt a slight pain in her stomach. "Oww," Annaleise quietly moaned, grasping her stomach as she fell to her knees, Bjørn catching her before she hit the ground.

"Hey! Y-you okay?" he asked, leaning her against his knee

Annaleise stared at his incredible lean arms, his shirt emphasizing their muscularity. She held out her hand and Bjorn helped her up. He placed his arm around her shoulder, supporting her. "I..I don't feel so good," Annaleise softly said. Bjørn placed his fingers on his lips and whistled for his horse. She came galloping over and nudged her master. He knelt down and sat Annaleise upon his back, climbing on behind her. Annaleise held tight to Bjørn's shirt and buried her head in his chest, slightly moaning as the mare galloped back to the palace. They finally reached the palace walls. Ellie anxiously awaited her sisters return, and seeing the two soaking wet made her believe something definitely happened.

"She't not feeling too well," Bjørn jumped off his horse and carefully took Annaleise off of the horse, Ellie holding her arms out.

"Oh my gosh, you're right, thank you for bringing her home. I hope we get to see you around soon." Ellie said, supporting her sister.

Bjørn nodded, mounted his horse and rode off back to Olkstad.

"You haven't eaten anything all day, haven't you?" Ellie asked.

"An apple." Annaleise muttered. "Sis..."

"Hmm?" Ellie asked, opening the palace doors.

"I don't feel so good." Annaleise held her hand to her mouth. Because she hadn't eaten all day, besides an apple from earlier that morning, her stomach was completely empty, the cold water making it even worse.

"You hold whatever's in there in. We still have to go up the stairs." Ellie struggled to carry her slipping sister. She looked up and saw Elsa pacing the floor, most likely waiting for a trace of Annaleise to turn up.

"Mother! A little help?" Ellie asked.

Elsa turned around and rushed down the stairs. "She's soaking wet. What were you two doing?" Elsa asked, supporting Annaleise's left side.

"I don't know, we got separated and she just came back wet. And she hasn't eaten anything, so we might want to move a bit faster." Ellie slightly lied, mostly about the being separated part. The two ran up the stairs to the girls room. Elsa led Annaleise into the washroom while Ellie picked out a night dress, cool enough because of, well, her powers. Elsa rubbed her daughters back as she held her stomach in pain. Elsa took a glass of water from the sink and cooled it, giving her daughter small sips of water to hopefully calm her upset stomach. Ellie tossed her mother the night dress and helped her sister change.

"She needs to eat something. I'll bring some broth up from tonight." Elsa said, placing a cool cloth upon Annaleise's forehead. Ellie nodded and sat by her sister as Elsa left.

"Didja kiss?" Ellie playfully whispered.

Annaleise smiled and grabbed her sisters hand, nodding yes. "And boy was it great."

A few minutes later, Elsa returned and brought up the bowl of hot broth for Annaleise. Annaleise sat up groggily and accepted the broth. She brought the spoon up to her mouth and placed the salty beef broth to her lips._ Screw spoons, let's drink this. _She brought the bowl up to her mouth and chugged the salty broth, the warm liquid feeling great on her throat.

"Slow down there, you don't want it coming back up." Elsa wiped Annaleise's mouth after she drank the entire bowl of broth. "What in the world were doing tonight?" Elsa asked as she handed Annaleise a cup of water.

"Fell in the waterfall-pond-thing," Annaleise replied, taking a few sips of water.

"And why did you do THAT?"

"My uh...ring! Yeah, my ring fell off and I went to grab it and..." She looked to Ellie, the ebony haired princess winking at her. "Fell in."

"Uh huh," Elsa raised her brow. "Well in that case, you might not want to wander by the waterfalls at night, it's starting to get darker earlier. I don't want you two out without being supervised."

"Yes mama," Annaleise sleepily replied, snuggling into the soft blue duvet. Elsa sighed and shook her head, leaning over and kissed her forehead.

"God natt, troublemaker," Elsa whispered, Ellie following her out of the room and wrapping her arm around Elsa's.

* * *

The next morning, Ellie was up extra early to make sure she was ready for the picnic with Fritz. She was super anxious and nervous. Her long black hair was tied up into a bun and she wore a long plain dark purple dress. She kept looking at herself in the mirror, debating on whether she should change, keep her look, do something else with her hair. N_ah, You're fine just as you are_. A ding of the clock went off which signaled it was 11:00 am. She ran out of her room and into her sisters, who was sprawled out on her bed, fast asleep. She placed a piece of paper on her night stand that wrote "out on a picnic with Fritz, see you later." Before running out of the castle and into town again. There was a large smile plastered on her face with excitement to see Fritz again. She walked to his stand and a young woman stood behind instead.

"How may I help you?" She smiled widely at her.

"Is...is Fritz here?" She spoke softly just as he walked behind the woman.

"See you later mother." He smiled goofily at Ellie as he walked next to her. "How are you doing this morning, Elisabeth?"

"I'm doing wonderful, how are you?" They started walking and she noticed a basket in his hand that swung as they walked.

"Much better now." He said as he looked at her with a flush on his face. Ellie led Fritz over the bridge and into a meadow the princess usually found a bit of solace in. They reached the top of a grassy hill and he lied down a blanke. Frtiz took the pleasure of passing out the amazingly deliciously looking food, debating on whether he would take a ham and cheese sandwich or, one of his other favorites, peanut butter and jelly.

"Did you do this?" Ellie asked as she pointed to the carefully cut fruits and veggies in the basket, taking a bite of her ham sandwich.

"As a matter of fact I did." He had a proud look on his face and Ellie couldn't help but stare. He looked over at her and she blushed and looked down.

Hours passed and Fritz and Ellie were laying on the blanket looking at the sunset which was occurring obliviously to them. Fritz laid on his back and Ellie on her side as she had parts of his dark brown hair in her fingers, braiding it along with the other few pieces she had already done.

* * *

Elsa, at the palace of course, was beginning to worry about Ellie. Not only hadn't she seen her since last night, it was evening. Much longer than she had ever been gone. She quickly took a peek into Annaleise's room,Annaleise still asleep at five in the evening, recovering from an upset and empty stomach.

"Ellie..." She nervously muttered. Rushing back to her room, wrapping a velvety lilac cloak around her shoulders. "It's time to be a mother and worry." She thought.

* * *

"Elsa, wait!" Anna shouted from the palace doors.

Elsa stopped and turned her head, her sister running to her.

"Let me come with you. Please?" Anna grinned.

"Sure." Elsa smiled. Those girls were going to be the end of her. She just knew it.

The two sisters were about to exit the gates when Oslo ran outside of the palace and stopped the girls in their tracks.

"E-Elsa...is th-that a...wolf?" Anna quickly hid behind her sisters shoulders.

"It's a pup, but what it doing in the palace?" Elsa asked.

The little pup hobbled over to Elsa, placing his little front paws on her shoes, his tongue sticking out. Elsa cautiously knelt down and reached down to pet the pup on the head. Oh that pup loved it. He licked her hand, Elsa smiled. Oslo turned around, turned his nose to the ground and sniffed. He looked up. Annaleise's scent.

"Awoo!" Oslo adorably howled and ran off.

"Anna, let's go!" Elsa chased after the pup, Anna following behind.

* * *

The Stars began showing in the darkening sky, Ellie and Fritz resting their heads on each other, the braids still in his hair.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" Fritz asked. They leaned their faces closer to teach other, feeling their breaths on each other's arms.

"Mmhmm." Ellie replied, her lips coming closer to Frtiz's. "Wait, evening?" She lifted her head and looked off to the right..

"Yeah, it was sunset a few min-" Fritz began to say.

"*gasp* my mothers gonna kill me!" Ellie said, struggling to get up from the blanket.

"Woah there, what's the rush?" Fritz asked, gently holding her hand.

"It's that I-" Ellie began to say.

"Ellie? Ellie where are you?"

"Mother." Ellie heard Elsa 's voice from a few hundred feet away. "I should go," She said, scrambling to her feet.

"Hey, no. It's okay. We should do this again. And maybe get you home earlier." Fritz said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah." Ellie blushed, giving Fritz a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled and began to walk to the palace.

Oslo ran to Ellie's feet and yipped, Ellie quite confused as to why a wolf pup was yipping at her feet. "What the...a wolf pup?"

Fritz high tailed it out of the meadow and headed right home, taking the blanket and basket.

"Ellie? Ellie! There you are!" Elsa exclaimed, holding her dress up so she wouldn't trip."Where have you been the past few hours?" Elsa asked.

Walk-ing. Eh heh." Ellie slightly lied. Feeling bad that she lied to her mother, Anna walked over to Ellie and took her by the arm, smiling, winking also.

"Let's go home." Elsa said, scooping the wolf pup in her arms.

"So, what were you doing all the way up here?" Anna whispered, winking.

Ellie blushed and looked over at Anna, smiling, her lips curling in.

Anna smiled big and winked again. "I won't tell."

"Thanks," Ellie warmly said squeezing Anna's arm.

"You do know how late it is, don't you?" Elsa asked, trying not to sound agitated.

"It's after sunset. I'm sor-" Ellie began to explain.

"Not tonight. There's some soup waiting in the kitchen. Eat, wash up and off to bed." Elsa said.

"Right." Ellie looked down.


	17. Adjust That Attitude

_"Ellie!"_ Annaleise yelled. The forest was blazing with orange and red flames, ones that certainly didn't come from the likes of her . These ones were much, much worse. Each breath hurt more than the other as she inhaled and exhaled. She coughed and coughed, covering her nose with her hand. She saw a dark figure, a female, stand a few yards in front of her, holding a sword. Why did it look so much like her? And really, spiked black hair? Her dress was torn, her sword hiding behind her legs. She walked over to Annaleise, drawing her silver sword back about to strike her in the side. Annaleise huddled into a ball and shouted, _"STOP!"_

Annaleise shot up, her eyes wide, breathing heavily, clutching her chest. Since the girls had a room of their own, her shouting didn't wake Ellie. It did, however travel to Jack, who shot up out of bed, the first to hear Annaleise cry out in her sleep.

Annaleise got out of bed and stood at her vanity, lighting a candle with the snap of a finger. Small sparks fizzled from her fingertips as she pulled her hand back, setting the candle on her bedside table. "Not yet." She thought. It wasn't time.

*knock knock* Annaleise rushed back into bed and covered herself, as if she had just woken up.

"Come in." She tiredly said, clutching her reindeer plush.

Jack floated in and sat on his daughter's bedside. "Hey, I heard you shout, is everything okay?" He asked, placing his hand upon her shoulder. She slightly recoiled but sighed and went back to her upright position.

"I-I had a horrible dream. I lost Ellie, I couldn't find her, there was fire,I couldn't see anything- choo" she hugged her shoulders, but Jack embraced her, his hand upon her head.

"Papa, it was horrible...it was really really horrible." She cried into his chest.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. It's a dream. It's going to be alright." He gave her a kiss on her forehead, lying her back down on her pillow. She fell back asleep as she held her reindeer plush close again.

Jack quietly closed her door, his staff icing the candle, Elsa waiting outside.

"Is she okay?" Elsa asked, holding her hands together, in her nightgown. Her hair flowed down to her back with a few strands over her right shoulder.

"Bad dream. She's got bit of a fever, but she'll be better." Jack took Elsa's hands and led her back to their room.

"I'm worried about her." Elsa rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"It's not just you, Els," Jack sighed. "I think everyone is."

* * *

The next morning, everything seemed to go downhill. Still a bit feverish, Annaleise felt well enough to come down and eat a bit of breakfast with Ellie and the rest of the family. And with just four hours of sleep anything could tick her off in an instant.

"Hey sleepyhead, sleep okay?" Jack asked.

Annaleise curled her lip up, placed her elbow on the table, rested her head on her hand and twirled her oatmeal around.

"Annaleise, your father asked you a question." Elsa sternly said, reading over some forms.

"I slept fine." She snapped.

Elsa sat her papers down and and furrowed her brow. "Maybe you should adjust your attitude a little bit before coming down to have breakfast with your family."

Ellie sat back in her chair, hating to hear her mother and sister argue.

"No, it's okay, she had a nightmare-" Jack began to say.

"No Jack. There's no excuse for her behavior." Elsa said, then taking a sip of tea.

"Maybe if you were in my place you'd understand why I'm not in the mood for an argument." Annaleise responded by dropping her spoon into her oatmeal.

Elsa couldn't believe what Annaleise said. "Either you change your attitude or you can march yourself up to your room."

"You know what, I'm not even hungry. If you EXCUSE me, I'll be heading to my room." Annaleise stood up and began walking out of the dining room towards the main staircase.

"Annaleise, come back here." Elsa said, her voice tone changing to a more strict tone.

She kept walking.

"Annaleise Freyja, come back here right now!"

Annaleise ran up the stairs, Elsa quickly followed her up the stairs. Annaleise ran into her room and slammed the door right as Elsa was about to step in. Annaleise melted her doorknob, making Elsa unable to enter.

"Young lady, get out here." She knocked on the door hard.

"Go away." Annaleise said through the door.

"Annaleise, please, what is making you so upset?"

"Just please, leave me alone. You wouldn't understand." Annaleise began to slide down her door, her floor beginning to char.

Elsa straightened up, furrowing her brow. "You can stay here until your attitude changes. When you're ready, you can come down and apologize." Elsa said, turning away and leaving.

"She doesn't understand. She never will understand." Annaleise said, plopping back in her bed.

* * *

An hour turned into two. Two into four hours, four turned into six pm. Almost dinner time. She missed lunch, which she really wasn't fond of, but by the time it was six, her stomach growled like a lion. She fixed her doorknob, re-molding it making it work again. She stepped out into the hallway, gulped and walked down to Elsa's office she wasn't there.

Maybe she was in her room.

*knock*

Nothing.

She sighed and went to the end of the hallway, accidentally bumping into her father.

"I-I am so sorry, papa." Annaleise looked down, knowing she would probably have it in for her.

"No, it's okay. You had a bad dream, and you're sick." Jack hugged Annaleise. "She's out in the courtyard with Ellie, if that's who you're looking for." Annaleise nodded, sniffed and wiped her eye. "I'll fly you out."

Annaleise grabbed onto her fathers staff and in a moments notice, she was lifted up off of the ground, zooming down the stairs, flying through the open doors. "Wooo!" Annaleise shouted. She lost her grip and fell off of the staff, Jack creating a pile of snow where she was about to crash.

"Oof!" She landed on her back, laughing, letting out an accidental snort.

Jack pointed his staff over to the left, pointing to Elsa and Ellie. She wiped the snow off of her dress and nervously walked over to her mother. Elsa saw her. "I'll be inside in a few minutes, darling." Elsa said, tossing her a snowball.

"See you inside." Ellie walked to Jack, he took her by the arm and led her inside.

Annaleise's hands began to shake as she sat next to her mother. Elsa sat, her hands folded on her lap. She looked down and noticed the shaking, as well as her jaw quivering. "I-I want to...apologize. I was out of line." Annaleise clenched her fists, her palms getting sweaty.

Elsa looked at her daughters face. Her eyes looked unusually tired, probably from last night. She reached her right hand down and covered Annaleise's left hand. _What a surprise, you did't flinch._

"Well, I'm sorry too. I know you're not feeling too well, but elske" Elsa didn't want to admit it, but she felt awful about the whole situation. "We could have avoided the whole situation."

"I know. I feel awful about it, but..I had a horrible dream last night. I didn't sleep at all even after papa came in to check on me. It-it." She began to say.

"What was your dream about?" Elsa asked.

"I lost Ellie. I looked all over for her. The smoke and flames kept growing and I saw this figure. She had this sword, and was about to walk towards me and that's when I woke up." Annaleise gave the short version of the dream, hoping to not go into it more.

Elsa gave her a squeeze.

"Well as you as you can see, you haven't lost her. You're worried about her, it's perfectly normal." Elsa lifted her chin and wiped an eyelash off of her cheek.

"You must. Be hungry. Let's go in and eat some dinner, does that sound peachy?" Elsa joked.

Annaleise nodded, Elsa taking her by the arm and walking into the palace. "Soup?"

"Unless you can stomach a bit of salmon."

Annaleise turned her nose up at the mention of any kind of seafood. "I think I'll stick with soup, thanks."


	18. Love Tap, My Butt

"Elsa, that's a wonderful idea!" Anna exclaimed.

"I know how to have fun. Just because I'm stuck in an office most of the day, doesn't mean I can't think of my family once in a while."

For the past week, Elsa and Anna had been planning a family picnic. This was the week in a long time that Elsa was almost free of form reading and signing papers. She could have Annaleise begin practicing for those long hours ahead, but there was enough time. Five years, at least.

Neither of the sisters had told their children about the outting they would take this afternoon, hoping they would embrace the element of surprise. Seven-thirty in the morning was for sure not the time for surprises. Annaleise finally was at the tail end of her cold, the headache still lingering but tolerable with some hot towels. Ellie made it her mission to make sure her sister got better within the week, for they were told they would be going somewhere at the end of the week, except they had no clue what they would be doing.

* * *

Since she was an Early bird, Ellie always awoke at 6:30 sharp. Annaleise, on the other hand, always woke up at least after 8 am, an hour before breakfast began. Both girls, however woke up at 7:30. According to Annaleisee, this was early, but to Ellie, it was late. Annaleise dragged herself out of bed, knocking on Ellie's door.

"Hey, open up." Annaleise tiredly smacked her forehead against her sisters door.

Silence.

"Ellie, open up."

Still nothing.

Annaleise turned the doorknob. It didn't budge.

"Ellie."

She began quickly turning the doorknob, the thing still not opening.

"Ellie, open up. Come on!"

_That's it, I'm melting this knob._

Annaleise looked down the hall, making sure no one was coming. She brought her hands up to the doorknob, took a deep breath and released a small wave of flames, warming the doorknob up.

"Sis? Wh-what are you doing?"

Oh no. Laurence.

"I-I-I.." Annaleise stuttered, knowing her secret would be spilled within seconds.

"That is so cool!" Laurence whispered. "You AND sis have powers? Lucky."

Annaleise gulped.

"Laurence, please do NOT tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry. I got your back." Laurence said, winking.

Annaleise turned the doorknob. It opened the door.

"Hey Ellie, are you up?"

Ellie was fast asleep, frost at the foot of her bed, spreading around the room, thus resulting in the frozen doorknob. Annaleise climbed onto the bed and gently shook her.

"Hey. Hey you."

Ellie lightly snored, a line of drool frozen on her lower lip.

"Mmm." Annaleise growled.

"Laurence, come here and uncover her leg."

"Why?"

"Just, just do it." Annaleise said, opening her sisters eyelid.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office

"Elsa, should we wake everyone else up?" Jack asked, taking a bite of an apple.

"That's odd, usually they're waking up about now, usually making lots of noise in the process." Elsa said, twisting her hair up in a bun.

"Well maybe today, we can have the morni to ourselves before the trio makes a commotion?" Jack teased Elsa.

"When hell freezes over, Jack. When he-"

" FAEN, ANNALEISE! KOMME UT AV MIN SENG DU BORTSKJEMT DRITTUNGE! (Damn it Annaleise! Get off of my bed you spoiled brat!)" Came a loud call from down the hall.

"Stå opp , stå opp , stå opp istapp! Time to get ready!" Annaleise shouted from down the hall.

"Wha….what was that all about?" Elsa asked, getting up from her chair and taking Jack by the hand. They were about to see what was going on until Laurence came into the doorway.

"Don't go down there." He warned.

"What did they do?" Elsa asked as she led her son into the office.

"Wake up call didn't go so well as planned." Laurence said, his hand behind his neck, scratching it nervously.

"Should we check on them just in case?" Jack asked.

As Elsa was about to speak, she heard a rumble of footsteps come down the hall.

"IT WAS ONLY A WAKEUP CALL! LIGHTEN UP!" Annaleise called behind her as she booked it down the hall and down the stairs, still in her night dress.

"Ikke noen gang vekke meg sånn igjen , du fikk det?!" Ellie shouted, quite angry as she leaped from the top of the stairs, creating a snow pile and landing on it, chasing her sister out of the doors into the courtyard. "DON'T SMACK BY BUTT LIKE THAT, YOU DIRTY PERV!"

Elsa, Jack and Laurence followed the two girls out of the palace to try to break up the quarrell, Laurence slipping on a sheet of ice and bringing his mother and father with him.

"Laurence.." Elsa thought in her head. She looked over at Jack, shaking his head clear of snow, which the back of his head hit when they landed on the ground.

"IT WAS ONLY A LOVE TAP!" Annaleise ducked behind a rose bush, Ellie catching her breath and hurling a snowball towards her sister.

"Love tap, yeah right!" She ran around the bush and tackled her sister.

"TAKE THAT, BRAT!" Ellie began to tickle her sister on her sides, where she was the most ticklish, and shoved snow in her face.

"PFFFT." Annaleise spat the snow out of her mouth and pushed her sister off, and took her arm,placed her mouth on Ellie's skin, blowing on it making funny sounds.

"Ah ha, AHAHAHAH!" Ellie laughed, the vibrations making her laugh unusually hard, accidentally spraying Annaleise with a blast of snow in the face.

"OH NO! I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Ellie covered her mouth with her hands and Annaleise fell backwards, rolling to her side.

Annaleise wiped the snow once more from her face and broke out into a bout of laughter once more.

"Oh Ellie," Annaleise snorted. "I'm sorry."

Ellie sighed and plopped next to her sister. "Consider that payback, brat."

"You got it." Annaleise took her fist and lightly bumped her sisters chin.

The sat up and saw their parents and Laurence standing over them, quite confused at the situation at hand.

"Have we woken up yet?" Jack asked, holding out a hand to Ellie.

"I am now." Ellie took her fathers fand and was pulled up.

Elsa bent down to Annaleise, and held out her hand. As Annaleise took her mother's hand, and was pulled up.

"Never a quiet moment around here anymore, am I right?" Elsa nudged her daughter in the arm.

"You have us, so of course not."

"Go get dressed. We've got things to do today, so hurry up." Elsa scooted Annaleise towards the palace doors, giving her the hint to hurry up and get ready.

Annaleise got the idea and took Ellie by the hand, running to their rooms to get dressed.

"Those girls." Elsa thought to herself.

Laurence stood next to Elsa, and hugged her arm. Of course, he was a young man now at age thirteen, but he still loved his mother. She took her hands and placed them upon his face, his hazel eyes staring back at hers.

"How is it you turned out 'normal'?" Elsa asked, mussing his hair up.

"Just lucky I guess." Laurence replied, straightening up and giving Elsa a warm hug.

Jack playfully punched his sons arm, Laurence doing the same back.

* * *

Ten minutes it took for the girls to change, freshen up, dress and greet the whole family; Jack, Elsa, Laurence, Anna, Kristoff and Anders. Anna clutched a basket that, to the girls, looked like it was stocked with food. Kristoff and Sven sat in the sleigh, carrying a huge blanket, a lute, and of course, another basket, but instead of food there was silverware and place settings.

"Family outing, anyone?" Kristoff asked, making the last few adjustments to Sven's reins.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Jack asked, floating into the sleigh. He took Elsa's hand and helped her into the sleigh, Elsa lifting the skirt of her dress up and smiling. The kids sat in the hollowed part of the sleigh with Jack as Kristoff, Anna and Elsa sat up front.

"Ya!" Kristoff gave Sven the signal to go. Sven snorted and dashed out of the palace gates, into the forest, following a path not to the Ice Palace, but to another place special to Anna and Elsa.

"Where do you think we are going?" Anders asked.

"I've never been this way before, so I'm not really sure." Ellie said, undoing her braid and letting her hair fly in the wind, mostly hitting Annaleise in the face. Annaleise turned to the edge of the sleigh and sighed, resting her head upon her arm, watching the trees seem like they are flying by. She saw a white horse and a young man that looked like Bjørn sitting atop the mare, not thinking it was him. She then looked up and back and saw him waving back to her.

"Bjørney Bear." She happily whispered.

Ellie did the same as her sister, watched the trees and scenery pass by. A young man walked his wiener dog in the warm August heat, and noticed the sleigh pass by.

"Elisabeth." He smiled.

Ellie gasped and realized who the young man was. It was Fritz! She waved to him, a huge smile crawling across her face.

Bjørn trotted his mare Misty over to Fritz. The great thing about these two is that they did know each other, and for quite a while too.

"Need a lift?" Bjørn asked, Misty lowered herself to let Fritz on.

"Of course, you know I can't run fast or ride Oscar."

* * *

Kristoff pulled Sven's reins and slowed the sleigh to a halt. "We're here!"

Elsa and Anna stepped out of the sleigh, Anna pulling crocuses out of the basket sitting next to Jack. She handed a bunch to Elsa, setting the rest down on the seat as she grabbed the basket. Everyone set out the blankets, set up the food and plates, but did not sit down. Elsa handed Annaleise, Ellie and Laurence each a crocus, directing them to stand a few feet away. Anna did the same with Anders, standing with the rest of the teens. ELsa and Anna took two crocuses and walked over to two giant grave stones. Their parent's knelt down and placed the crocuses on the stones, Elsa's on their fathers, Anna's on their mothers.

"Hi mother, hi father. I know you aren't here to see this, but we brought your grandchildren to visit you." Anna sweetly said, placing her hand upon her mother's grave. Elsa stood up and took her three children by the hand and stood them in front of the graves. Ellie knelt down, and sat a crocus on her grandfather's grave and one on her grandmothers.

"Hello grandfather, hello grandmother. I know we never got to meet you, but thank you for giving us a great mother and an aunt. I have ice powers, just like mamma. And I know how to use them! Well, for the most part. I can't do the fantastic things she can but I'm learning. Well, I'm not sure what to say next, but thank you again." Ellie smiled and stood back up, Elsa giving her a hug.

Laurence was next.

"Hi grandfather, hi grandmother. I know you aren't here now, but I'm glad you were. Your book collections are fantastic. I don't know much about you, but from what I heard from mamma is fantastic. I wish we could have met you. But, that's okay." He knelt down and placed the crocuses on both of the graves as well.

And now, it was Annaleise's turn. She gulped and kneeled between the graves.

Annaleise knelt at her grandparents grave, placing the crocuses in the middle. As she was about to open her mouth to say words to her grandparents, it felt as if time had stopped. She felt a presence in back of her, coming from the surrounding trees.

"Annaleise."

"Who, who's there?" Annaleise asked, her voice shaking.

"Annaleise."

Annaleise stood up and saw that everyone had came to a halt, as if they had been frozen in time. The sight of this scared Annaleise, and then she heard the voice again.

"Annaleise."

_That's it. I'm finding that voice._

Annaleise stood up and marched over to the forest, stopping at the edge, feeling a slight chill down her spine. She cautiously looked around as she took her first steps into the wooded canopy, hearing her breaths with every inhale and exhale. She squinted as a faint light glowed a few yards away. The princess watched the light and went straight ahead, the forest floor changing into a warmer feeling with every foot traveled. A small fire was glowing in a tiny firepit, glowing red and orange. She stepped closer to the fire and held her hand out in front of her, a flame forming in her palm as she got closer and close to the pit.

"Annaleise."

The princess gasped, and turned around, her flame going out. This woman, she looked a lot like Annaleise. Fiery red hair, tall, lean body, a bit more busty, but covered by elaborate red robes and an orange dress.

"Hello princess." The young woman smiled.

"Wh-who are you?" Annaleise took a step back, almost tripping on a root.

"Careful there." The woman caught the princess by her wrist. Her eyes fell upon the princesses bright blue eyes and red orange hair, as well as her pendant. "My dear, you have the gift of fire."

Annaleise couldn't believe it. The woman made a large flame in her palm, showing the princess she was just like her.

"Are, are you the fire queen?" Annaleise asked.

"I have been known by many names, and the Fire Queen is one of them." The fire Queen took the princess by the shoulders and walked her to the firepit.

"Now my dear, how are your powers?"

Annaleise looked at the ground, her eyes closing. "I...I can't really control them. It's when I get upset, or angry. They just run, rampant. I don't know what to do about it. My mother can't help me, my father can't help me, no one can help me. I just don't know what to do." She placed her hands on her face and began to cry.

"Why can't they help you, dear?"

"They...they have ice powers. Both my mother and father, and sister." Annaleise said,finally wiping her tears.

*so it is true, Frost does have two brats with powers* The woman thought to herself. "You don't have to fret, I can help you learn to control these powers with three simple words. Conceal, don't feel."

"Conceal, don't feel." Annaleise recited to herself.

"With these three words, take a deep breath, hold your hands in front of you, open and close your fingers. If the flame stays small, you've got it controlled. If the flame is large, well, say the words to control it."

Annaleise nodded, took a deep breath, held her hands in front of her and opened and closed her fingers. "Conceal, don't feel." The flame stayed small.

"I did it. I did it!" Annaleise exclaimed. "Th-" she was about to thank the Fire Queen but she had already disappeared.

"Annaleise!"

She knew that voice. BJØRNEY BEAR.

"Bjørn!" She ran over to the young man and embraced her. "MMM. I missed you."

Bjørn smiled at Annaleise, lowered his head to her lips and kissed them.

"Get a room." Fritz said.

"Sis? Sis where are you?" Ellie called from a few yards away.

"Ellie!" Annaleise whispered loudly.

"There you are! Where did you-" she saw Fritz.

"Fritz." Ellie blushed.

Fritz ran to Ellie, picked her up and twirled her around.

"Elisabeth, I missed you." He lovingly said, leaning her back and pecking her soft lips. Ellie giggled and gave a little snort.

"Did you follow us here?" Annaleise asked.

"Well, yeah. We didn't know you were going to be in these parts, who what's the harm in saying hello?" Bjørn asked, placing Annaleise's hair behind her ear.

"We can't be long, we've got a family picnic." Annaleise said, her hand upon Bjørn's face.

"Oh, you brought Oscar! Hi boy!" Ellie knelt down and petted the adorable wiener dog, Oscar licking her hand.

"Where did you stinkers go?" Anna shouted from the edge of the forest.

"Aunt Anna. We've gotta go." Annaleise gave Bjørn another kiss and began to walk back to her family. "Next Friday. There's a masquerade ball, you're coming right?"

"Of course, red." Bjørn smiled.

"Fritz, you'll be my guest and come, right?" Ellie asked.

Fritz kissed her hand.

"Of course, princess."

Ellie and Annaleise ran back to their family, giggling the whole way back.

* * *

"You'll never get away with this, witch. You're NEVER getting your powers back."

It was as if the Fire Queen was looking into a mirror. The Fire Queen that Annaleise met, was a fake. Not just a fake, but it was Pitch. The only difference was that the He had tied her up with his dark aura, pinning her to a log.

"Oh my dear Lessa, I already have the princesses trust. What difference would it make if you or I would have told her about your... or rather I should say OUT history? Your sister knows full well that your anger issues are what got you trapped inside that pendant in the first place. Which by the way, is around that princesses neck as we speak." Pitch held the queen by her chin, scrunching her cheeks with his hands.

"So if that pendant's aorund her neck, how in the world did I get here?!" The young woman demanded.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. You know full well I always did. And to make things a bit more interesting, her sister more than likely has the other pendant. She's like Beta, ice powers and all. I guess history really does repeat itself." Pitch untied the queen and fell to her hands, her knees giving out. "Let's just hope she doesn't make the same mistake as you did."

* * *

"Lose something?" Elsa asked.

"N-no, I just thought someone called my name. It was the wind." Annaleise lied, only trying to cover up the fact that she learned how to control her powers. *grrrowlllllllgurrrrrrrgle*

"I'm pretty sure the wind doesn't make gurgling noises. Let's eat." Elsa said, leading her to the blanket laid out with a huge selection of food. Sandwiches, which Anna prepared just for the occasion, apples, carrots, celery, crackers, cheese, cake, oranges, strawberries, more sandwiches and lasagna.

"What are we doing, feeding an army?" Annaleise asked, taking a peanut butter sandwich and taking a bite.

"Your aunt Anna thought it wise to pack more and have leftovers for the working men." Elsa nudged Kristoff and Jack.

"Annas sandwiches are pretty good and tide me over for a few hours." Kristoff blushed.

"Look. I'm a walrus." Laurence said, two carrots stuck on his front teeth.

" ff ah ornh ih mamouf." Anders stuck a slice of orange, with the peel on, on his mouth.

Elsa giggled and reached for a celery stick, but ended up grabbing a carrot. She took a bite of it and all eyes were on her.

"Back to eating carrots again, I see." Anna teased.

Elsa remembered her strange craving of carrots when she carried Annaleise and Ellie, and wasn't aware that she was eating one again. She was not fond of carrots, after all. She looked at Anna and took another bite.

"Now that I think about it, carrots are pretty good." Elsa giggled.

Anna snorted and rested her head upon Kristoff's shoulder.

Kristoff leaning against Sven, picked his lute off of the blanket, and began tuning it. He kissed Anna on the forehead and began to play his lute. Ellie laid her head across Annaleise's lap, Annaleise threading daisies through her wavy ebony black hair. Laurence rested his head against Elsa's shoulder, Elsa rubbing his arm. Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa, which left Anders resting against Anna. An hour passed and The teens began to fall asleep as the adults began complaining about work, laughing at mishaps and talking about the upcoming masquerade ball.

"Girls, what are you-" Anna asked, but saw the girls had fallen asleep.

"Should we...should we go?" Elsa asked, moving Ellie's bangs out of her eyes, checking if she was really asleep.

"Might as well. Boys can you-" Jack had noticed the boys had zonked out as well.

"Of course."

* * *

The sun was starting to set, and everyone arrived back home in one piece. Kristoff, being the strong man he was, carried Anders and Jack put Laurence over his shoulders, taking them inside the palace, putting them in their rooms. As for the girls, Anna draped Ellie over her shoulders, Elsa doing them same with Annaleise.

"We aren't taking them upstairs, are we?" Anna asked.

"Of course not, they're going into the spare room on the main floor." Elsa said, remembering there was a spare room on the lower floor for her to stay in if there were long meeting nights.

The girls were put to bed, and the adults met in the lounge, exhausted from the outing.

"Well, that was fun." Jack said, Elsa leaning against his chest.

"Mmhmm." She sleepily said.

"Anna, your peanut butter sand-"

Anna began to snore, her head back in the couch.

"Just like their mothers, aren't they?" Kristoff asked Jack.

"You better believe it."


	19. Into Quarantine

The sun rose above Arendelle, the sky painted in oranges and whites. The air was cool, yet warm for it was still summer, a breeze blowing into the girls room. Only a few days after the picnic, Ellie awoke with a sore feeling in her throat. She gave a little cough, her throat scratchy and sore. She lazily got out of bed and slumped over to the washroom, getting a drink of water. She filled her glass, looked up in the mirror and saw a few red spots on the left side of her neck. She shook her head, thinking she was seeing things and ignored the spots. She stepped out and sat back on her bed, her head beginning to ache. She rubbed her temples and felt her forehead was quite warm.

Usually she was cool, but this was the first time she had ever had a fever. Sitting up, she felt her shoulder itch. She reached her hand behind her left shoulder and itched the spot. Her eyes widened as she saw her elbow; more red spots. "Well, on the bright side it isn't the plague." She softly said to herself.

* * *

Annaleise awoke with a giant yawn, her nose a bit stuffy. She had a headache for the past few days, but being stubborn when it came to being sick, like her mother, she ignored it. She stretched, went to her dresser and changed, not bothering to take a peek in the mirror like she usual did as part of her normal routine.

Both girls went downstairs and met their parents in the dining hall for breakfast, which smelled fantastic. Jack had made the family toast with strawberry jam, hot tea, orange slices and scrambled eggs. Ellie came into the dining room first, sitting next to Laurence, her elbow resting on the table and her head thunked into her hand.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Jack asked, floating over to Ellie.

"I'm fine. I just have a slight headache, papa." Ellie tiredly replied, wiping her nose with her arm. Jack put his hand up to her forehead, her skin feeling warm to the touch.

"Good morning!" Annaleise cheerfully said, waltzing into the dining room.

"Good morning dar- *gasp*" Elsa gasped, her toast falling onto the plate, her eyes locking onto the little red splotches up and down Annaleise's fave.

"What? What's wrong?" Annaleise asked, scratching her neck. "I remembered to take the makeup before I went to bed this time ,I swear!"

Elsa shot up from her seat and took a better look at Annaleise. "Elske, does your face feel a bit...itchy?" She asked.

"Just a bit. it's probably that new soap. I've only used it for couple of days, but my skin is probably starting to get used to it," Annaleise replied, again scratching her neck.

"Darling, that's not a sensitivity to soap," Elsa said, picking up an empty a metal plate to her daughters face, red spots on random parts of her face, all over her neck and chest. "Oh dear," Elsa sighed. "I think you've got chicken pox."

Jack was curious and looked on Ellie's neck. Yep. She had spots on her neck too. "Well Annaleise, both you AND you sister get to share the joys of quarantine for the next few days."

"You two, upstairs now." Elsa said.

"What why?" Annaleise asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

"You two are going into quarantine, together. Your brother and Anders might catch it, so up." Elsa said, Annaleise rolling her eyes as she followed her mother and sister back up to her room. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Jack had already had Chicken Pox as children, Laurence, and Anders had not. Who did the girls get it from in the first place? They weren't entirely sure, but the important thing at the moment was getting the girls away from everyone else. It was Elsa and Jack's time to take care of them.

The girls made their way upstairs, ending up being quarantined in Annaleise's room since it was bigger. Jack searched the washroom in Ellie's room for a thermometer, finally finding one and sticking it under Ellie's tongue. Elsa went into the washroom in the present room, finding one and also placing it under Annaleise's tongue. She put her hand up to her forehead. It wasn't hot, but cool, lower than normal body temperature.

Jack took the thermometer out of Ellie's mouth. "100 degrees. You've got a slight fever." He said, sitting next to her, his hand upon her head.

"94.8. You don't have a fever. But, let's get your temperature up." Elsa said. Normally, the roles were switched. Annaleise usually was the one who was hot and Ellie cold, but having Chicken Pox threw their internal temperatures out of whack. "Jack, could you go into the kitchen and bring me some plain oatmeal? These girls need a good anti-itch bath." Elsa said. She noticed Annaleise begin to scratch her neck. "Knock it off." Elsa said, her brow furrowing.

"What? It itches!" Annaleise protested. "Ughh." She plopped back on her bed.

" I hope we're better before the Masquerade ball, how long does chicken pox last?" Ellie asked.

"Well that depends. If you itch those spots, it will take longer to completely get over. So if you want to get better, you won't scratch." Elsa got up to look at Ellie's mouth.

"Open,darling."

"Aaaaah." Ellie opened her mouth, her throat red.

"Mmhm. Sore throat. Headache?"

"Mmhm. I'm really tired." Ellie yawned.

"Luckily, you have an excuse to lie around in bed all day for the next week." Elsa said s looking at Annaleise.

"Ugggggghhhhhhhh." Annaleise groaned, resisting the urge to itch her arms and legs.

"Do you itch?" Elsa asked Ellie.

"No, the spots don't really bother me. The headache is a pain though." Ellie replied.

"Brought the stuff." Jack said, handing off the container of oatmeal to Elsa.

"You, bath." Else took Annaleise's hand and gently pulled her up. "Now."

* * *

Annaleise slumped to the washroom, undressing and sitting in the tub, crossing her arms and legs, for she hated being seen without clothing on. Elsa turned the faucet, warm water filling the tub, and poured the oatmeal as the water filled the space around Annaleise. Elsa rolled her sleeves up, tied Annaleise's hair up and grabbed a washcloth, dipping it into the water catching some of the oats, and began to gently pat her back with the soothing water.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Annaleise said, drawing her arms in closer.

"I do, actually. It's a mother's job to take care of her children when they are sick." Elsa wrung the cloth out over her shoulders, the warm water running down Annaleise's chest.

"It...it feels good. Thank you." Annaleise quietly said.

"Like I said, it's a mother's job and I'm happy to do it." Elsa sighed, catching more of the grain and patting her shoulder with the cloth. "Since it's the two of us, let's talk."

_Here we go_

"You are the future queen, and as you know, being Queen has its...ups and downs. And I want you to know there have been things out into place for you already. You may not like it, but it has to be done. "

"What...things? Does that mean an arranged marriage?" Annaleise asked, having a feeling this is where the conversation would lead to.

"You could say that. After you were born, the neighboring kingdom of Olkstad and us, of course, made the decision that you and its Prince would be...betrothed." Elsa patted her back with the washcloth as she dipped it in the water.

"What?! An arranged marriage?! Wh- why?!" Annaleise quickly spun around, arms still crossed at her chest.

"Oh, I had a feeling you would react like that."

_Wait. Olkstad. _"Mother, you said Olkstad. The kingdom of Olkstad."

"I did."

"What's, oh, I don't know, the name of this Prince I'm engaged to without me knowing?"

"His name. Oh! I remember, his name is Prince Bjørn, grandson of King Stefan and Queen Alexandra."

_Prince. Bjørn. Bjørn. BJØRNEY BEAR. _Annaleise blushed and grinned. "When, when can I meet him? I mean, shouldn't I at least introduce myself before diving into marriage?" Annaleise asked, trying not to be obvious that she had met him already.

"If you're better by next Friday, he'll be there. We invited Olakstad, The King and Queen of Denmark, whichever lords and ladies around the area. I don't do much of the inviting. It's like the guest is has always been pre-made."

Annaleise felt as if she was in heaven. She had completely ignored the itching and had an incredibly goofy smile upon her face.

"YOu know what, you two have already met." Elsa softly smiled, dabbing Annaleise's shoulders with the washcloth.

"We..we have?"

"Yes, it was when you and your sister were a month old. You were on my shoulder and you patted his head with your tiny little hand. It was quite adorable, now that I remember." Elsa smiled. "He was quite the handsome infant prince."

"O-oh," Annaleise blushed. _I guess, in way, you do know him._

"We can wait for the other things that come along with becoming Queen. Right now, it's time to focus on the present. And, you getting better. Here lay back." Annaleise laid back, her arms around her chest, her knees sticking up. "Come on, I'm not going to see anything."

Annaleise sighed and let her arms free and rested her legs, the water covering everything except her head. Ellie poked her head in, hoping to get a glass of water."Is it safe?" Ellie joked.

"No, stay away, you'll get sick and die if you get near me." Annaleise sarcastically said.

"No, I know how you hate being seen without anything on, doofus." Ellie said, getting a glass of water to cool her throat.

Ellie knelt next to Elsa and placed her hand in the water. "Hey little buddy, you feeling okay?" Ellie smiled, Annaleise frowning. She splashed some of the oatmeal water on Ellie's face, bits of the grain sticking in her hair. "Brat." Ellie did the same back, only completely missing and splashing Elsa.

Elsa began to giggle, then finally decided to not hold back her laughter, picking pieces of the oats our of Ellie's hair. "You're girls really are something else, you know that?" Elsa picked up a towel and sat it on her lap. She grabbed Annaleise's hand and pulled her up, pieces of oatmeal sticking to her skin. "Ellie can you grab me that pitcher?"

"Mmhmm!" Ellie grabbed the pitcher and handed it to her mother.

Elsa filled the pitcher with warm water and poured it over Annaleise's back and shoulders. "I'll leave the rest to you." She placed the white towel on top of Annaleise's head, giving her privacy. She took Ellie by the hand and took her out of the washroom.

Annaleise stood up, unplugged the drain and filled the pitcher with water again, rinsing her skin off. It wasn't as itchy as it was before, and felt much better. She wrapped the towel around her waist and stepped out, heading straight for her closet to get a new change of clothes, well, a looser dress. She stepped behind the changing screen and changed into her dress, slipping her slippers on her feet and coming back to her bed, where Elsa sat, brushing Ellie's hair.

"You girls can go back and forth between the library and here, so you won't be bored out do your minds. Jack or I will bring you food so you don't have to come down. The important thing is that you two get better. No one wants to miss the masquerade ball, do they?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"Well, one of us will be back to bring you lunch. Any requests?"

"Beef broth and those fancy crackers, please." Ellie smiled.

"Broth, minutes the fancy crackers." Annaleise said.

Elsa shook her head and smiled, getting up to leave. "I'll see what I can do. Just please, take it easy. Elsker deg."

"Elsker deg også." Both girls replied. Elsa left and left the girls to fend for themselves for a few hours.

"I have something to show you." Annaleise happily smiled, sitting next to her sister.

She held her hands in front of her, took a. Deep breath, opening and closing her hands.

"So, you remember when we were in the forest near bestemor and bestefar's graves?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, watch this." Annaleise said, focusing on her hands. _Conceal, don't feel. You've got this, Annaleise. _She thought in her head as she splayed her fingers. In her palm a small flame appeared. It stayed small, neither growing or shrinking. She gave a slight chuckle as Ellie watched her sister begin to control her fire.

"Annaleis! You did it! Who taught you?" She curiously asked.

"You might not believe this, but the Fire Queen did."

"Are you sure it was even her You do remember what Pabbie said about being cautious who helps you, right?"

"Positive. She was exactly like the book described her as. I didn't believe it either, but it was her!"

"I don't know, sis. But, I guess as long as you know how to control your fire I guess I believe you." Ellie said, not very convinced the fire queen was free.

"We have a few hours...no. A few days. Should we work on our costumes?" Annaleise asked.

Ellie nodded, sitting up and sneaking back to her room to get her dress and the necessary items needed for it. Annaleise dug into her closet and pulled out two white masks, red and orange netting/tulle fabric and set it on her bed. Ellie laid out her black dress, purple and black tulle and black feathers on the ground. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah." Annaleise smiled, pulling a huge sewing kit from the bottom drawers of her dressed. "Let's do this."


	20. Falling Off Of Things

For the next five days, the girls recovered from their bout of chickenpox. Unknowing to Jack and Elsa, the girls worked night and day on their dresses, perfecting them for Masquerade Ball. Ellie had the brilliant idea of taking her hands and creating a very, very thin sheet of ice and placing it upon the red spots, making her skin a bit more tolerable, doing the same to Annaleise, who was having the hardest time trying not to scratch. Their red spots were almost gone except for the a few on their faces, which would be easily covered by a bit of foundation powder and their masks. Their bodies recovered amazingly fast from the pox. Usually it would take someone 10-14 days to not be contagious, but lucky them, their unusual healing made them much better quicker.

Today was Thursday, September 5th , the day before the Masquerade Ball. Annaleise put the final touches on her mask, her costume being fire themed (of course), and in lovely hues of red, orange and yellow. Her dress was quite long, somewhat like a long tail that swayed when she walked, almost like was on fire.

Ellie's dress was the same shapewise, the only difference was the color schemes. Blacks, purples and silvers surrounded the body of the dress with a long train as well. "There. Done.: Annaleise wiped her forehead clear of the sweat begining to form on her hairline from working so hard.

"You think they'll like the costumes? Mama and papa haven't asked about them so I assume they might not be too concerned." Ellie plopped on her side of the bed after she hung her dress in the dresser up.

"I don't see why not. Their costumes are pretty hush-hush. I know Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff will be reindeer," Annaleise let her hair down out of her ponytail, letting her hair fall down her back. "Obviously."

"Of course they chose a reindeer. Laurence and Anders probably chose something obscure like a peacock, or an exotic animal."

"Knowing them, probably something obscure."

Ellie yawned, took a drink of water from the nightstand and fell back onto the bed. "We've had a crazy week." She said.

"We have. *yawn*. Let's take a sleep…..and….have…..nice *soft snore*"

* * *

Should we check up on them?" Jack asked, about to knock on Annaleise's door.

"We might as well, they insisted that they not be bothered for three days, so its been three days. We can." Elsa said.

Jack nodded and softly knocked on the door. "Girls, how're you feeling?" He whispered.

*light snores*

Jack and Elsa stepped into the room, the lights dimmed but bright enough to see well in. Annaleise was in an awkward position on her back, half of her body on the the bed, her legs propped over Ellie's back. Ellie laid stomach down, head turned to the left, black sequins stuck on her cheek from her dress.

"Should we just leave them like this?" Elsa asked, carefully picking the sequins off of Ellie's face.

Jack removed Annaleise's legs off of Ellie's back and laid them on the bed. "I think they're fine." He said.

"Hey, look at these!" Elsa whispered, pointing to two dresses.

"These must be what they were working on." Jack said, carefully picking up the train of Ellie's black and purple gown. "The stitching is perfect. Did you teach them how to sew?"

"I did indeed. How I ever found the time to do it is beyond me. But it did pay off." Elsa examined Annaleise's dress. The bodice was perfectly laced with red and orange crystals. The cape looked like Elsa's ice dress, but it was sleeveless and blended in that the train.

"They really are something else. One minute they're getting into trouble, the next they're sewing ballgowns." Jack quietly laughed.

"Ellie, your hair smells like strawberries." Annaleise quietly said, probably having an odd dream.

"You smell different when you're awake." Ellie quietly giggled.

"We should go." Jack whispered.

Elsa nodded, both walked over to the sleeping girls. Elsa kissed Annaleise on the forehead. Jack gave Ellie a goodnight kiss upon her forehead and heard her whisper, "Of course I'll braid your hair again, Fritz."

"Fritz? Who's Fritz?" Jack wondered. He shrugged and tip-toed to Elsa's side. "Goodnight, troublemakers." He whispered. Closing the door, Elsa look at him in the eyes, her cheeks blushing. "What?" He asked.

Elsa took Jack's hand and gently whispered something into his ear.

"Nothing," She slyly said, a devious grin spreading across her thin lips.

Jack backed up and look at Elsa like, "Wait what?"

Elsa chuckled and flipped her braid back, walking away. She then stopped, turned her torso and laid her hand against her hip with her left hand. With her right hand, she lifted it and made a "come hither" motion with her index finger.

Jack smiled, Elsa winked.

"It's time for bed." She giggled.

* * *

Friday finally came and everyone in the palace was preparing the ballroom for the very anticipated Masquerade. Before Elsa and Jack were allowed to have any interaction with the set-up, they had an appointment with Bjørn's grandparents, the King and Queen of Olkstad. Finally meeting for the first time in years to make arrangements with their children, or in this case, and Grandchildren.

"It's been a long time, Elsa. How have things been since we last saw each other?" Alexandra asked, sipping her Earl Grey, her favorite, tea.

"Raising three children, running a country. Sometimes it feels like all I am doing is raising country of children. I swear, some of these laws, the "high up" people…...act just like children." Elsa sighed, squeezing some lemon into her black tea.

"I can agree with that." Stefan chuckled. "How are the children these days? I hear they have grown up to be quite a handful for teenage girls."

"They are…..teenagers. The rebellious stage has always been there, so there's probably no escape from that, ever." Jack said, held Elsa's hand.

"Bjørn is..well, he's not like other princes. He's very well behaved, and we're glad he got his mother's demeanor and kindness. He's the only exception to teenage boys. He isn't girl crazy, which we are relieved about. Now if we're talking boy crazy, let me tell you, Frosts. Alex was...well she was a different breed, I'll tell you that." Alexandra said, placing her hand atop of Stefan's.

"How is she doing, by the way?" Elsa asked.

"She is doing great. She lives a few kilometers from the palace. Her business with the fishing, hunting, and weather gear is doing fantastic, since we have you to thank for that." Stefan replied.

"That's good to hear. Is it just her and Bjørn? What about his father?" Elsa asked.

Stefan and Alexandra looked at each other, not ready to talk about Bjørn's father. "In all honesty, it would be better if we didn't discuss his father. He isn't in the picture, nor will he ever be." Alexandra squeezed her husbands hand.

"No, if you don't want to talk about him, it's fine. I'm just glad to hear that he has been raised well."

"Thank you, we appreciate it. Now, how is your boy? He must have taken Jack's antics up." Stefan asked.

"Laurence? He's doing fi-" Elsa began to say, until she saw him crawl across the ledge of the window of the upper study. "Fine."

"Hmm? What is it?" Stefan turned around, Laurence was gone.

"He, he's good." Elsa's voice got a tad bit higher.

"That's good to hear, when do you-" Stefan's voice began to trail off as Elsa and Jack looked out of the window, seeing a red and black flash past the window. Ellie waved her arms in the air, bent her knees, swung her arms and jumped off of the ledge. Annaleise turned around and noticed Jack and Elsa staring back at her, along with Bjørn's grandparents, whom at the time she didn't realize were his grandparents.

"FAEN." Annaleise mouthed. she took a tiny step back and lost her balance, falling off of the ledge, falling into a mound of snow Ellie had made as a landing pad. She noticed the mound was a bit...hard as she felt the snowy mound.

"Is this how you're going to greet me every single time I see you?"

BJØRNEY BEAR.

Annaleise gasped and quickly sat up.

"Bjørn! Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"You've got a thing about falling off of things, you know that?" He laughed.

Annaleise blushed, her face turning bright red.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, fireball."

"Mmmmh." Annaleise growled. "Why are you here so early?"

"My grandparents thought it would be a great idea to talk marriage of all days. I haven't mentioned the fact we've already met."

"Good, neither have I." Annaleise sighed.

"We've gotta make it look like we've just met." Bjørn said, helping her up.

"Yeah, i think we'll do okay at that part." Annaleise smiled.

"Hey sis, the dance starts in three hours. We might want to get our hair and makeup ready." Ellie said, nudging her sister.

"Oh! Right! Um, I'll see you in a couple of hours?" Annaleise asked.

"Of course! What should I do until then?" He asked.

"Laurence and Anders have been wanting to meet you. They need someone to help them with some project or something. Not sure what it is yet."

"Bjørn! Finally get to meet ya!" Laurence ran to Bjørn from around the corner. "C'mon."

"Alright, meet with you girls later!"

* * *

"Hold still, now." Annaleise said, brushing the tangles out of Ellie's hair, a bit tangled from her messy braid.

"Ow."

Annaleise tied her sister's hair up on a ponytail, taking chunks of the ponytail and wrapping them in curlers. she twisted her bangs and pinned them back, the twists making her bangs have a whisp once they were let down. "My turn."

Ellie took Annaleise's brush and began to brush her hair.

"So, is Fritz coming tonight?" Annaleise asked.

"He should be."

"What if mom asks where he is from?" Annaleise asked, knowing that would be something Elsa was bound to do.

"That's a good question. Um, well, we'll think of something." Ellie said, going back to the hair brushing. "How do you want your hair done?"

"Let's leave it down and put some the curlers on the bottom."

"Mmhm." Ellie agreed. She took the curlers and wrapped individual chunks of hair with the curlers, letting them fall to her neck.

"Ellie," Annaleise said, taking her sisters hands.

"Hm?" She asked.

"You love him, don't you?" Annaleise smiled, sitting themselves on her bed.

"Him?"

"Fritz, smart one."

"Oh..right. Yeah I guess you can say that." Ellie blushed.

"I'm happy to hear that. I know you'll be happy with him when the time comes."

Ellie smiled at Annaleise and carefully hugged her, making sure her curlers weren't messed with. "After all, I am giving you my blessing early. I know I'm not queen yet, but as my sister, I want you to be happy. These powers that we have, that's one thing. But you, you deserve everything." Annaleise stood up and looked at the clock.

"Two hours. How ab-" Ellie began to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'M JUST SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU AS MY SISTER!" Ellie sobbed.

"I'm always going to be stuck with you. I'll never escape. You can't make me."

*sniff*

"Your makeup would be ruined if I put it on first, stop crying silly." Annaleise took the hem of her dress and wiped Ellie's eyes. "Now, what are we going to do for two hours?"

"I hid a box of chocolate in the library, how about we ruin our dinner and eat some chocolate?" Ellie sniffed.

"So that's what you've been doing for the past two weeks. Have you been using your allowance?"Annaleise asked, unaware of her sisters antics.

"Fritz. He knows I love chocolate and well, I might have a few unopened boxes under the bed."

"You don't."

"I do."

"You will share, right?"

"Duh!"

* * *

Six pm.. The guests had began to arrive, Laurence and Anders greeting everyone as they came in the doors. Laurence's costume was a penguin. Dressed up in black and white attire, a black jacket, white shirt, black pants and a black and white mask. Anders was a polar bear, white jacket and pants, a bear mask upon his face. As everyone gathered in the ballroom, the noise i the air began to quiet down, as Frederick and Ida began to prepare their introductions for the Royal Family."Presenting their Majesties, Queen Elsa and King Jack Frost." Frederick announced in a loud voice.

Jack led Elsa by the hand, Elsa dressed in an ice blue and white chiffon gown, pale blue lace surrounding the bodice, a long ice blue train trailing behind her. Of course, it was made of ice. Jack was dressed in his white royal meeting attire, completed with a dark blue mask, encrusted with frost around the eyes and nose piece. "Their Highness's Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff and Prince Anders of Arendelle." Ida announced.

"And finally, presenting their Royal Highnesse's, Prince Laurence, Princess Elisabeth and Princess Annaleise of Arendelle. Laurence made his entrance as he was supposed to. Standing tall and straight. Many of the pre-teens fawned over him making "ooo" and "he's so cute" whispers.

Elisabeth took her first steps on the stairs, her long black and purple dress trailing behind her. Her mask on her face was that of a raven, feathers decorating the forehead piece, silver paint lining the nose piece. Purple tulle was spread throughout the dress, even on the train, as if she had a raven black and purple tail. Her hair was up and curled, feathers stuck into the ponytail. A smile crept along her face as she saw Fritz, dressed as a fox, smile back at her.

Elsa watched her daughter come down the stairs, noticing her smiling, looking in the direction where she was smiling. "Who in the world is THAT?" She asked herself. Ellie took her place next to her as the crowd commented on how lovely she looked in her raven attire.

Next was Annaleise's turn. She took a deep breath and placed her mask over her face. She took her first steps and gripped the staircase. Coming halfway down, she felt a breeze blow throughout the stairwell, swaying her dress. A Phoenix was what she was dressed as. Representing her fire powers, a great choice to describe her personality. Everyone stood in awe of her dress as she gracefully glided down the staircase. It was if her dress was really on fire.

Annaleise stood next to her sister and nudged her, catching a glimpse of Bjørn, whose attire was that of a wolf. He winked at her, she winked back.

"Welcome everyone. Tonight is the first official dance of the year, saying goodbye to summer and welcoming the season of Fall. Everyone, please enjoy yourselves and have a great time." Elsa happily announced. She nodded to the musicians and they began playing the background music. "You can go mingle now, the boring part is over." Elsa whispered to her children.

They nodded and went together to the boys.

"Elisabeth, your dress is absolutely stunning." Fritz complimented, taking her hand and twirling her.

"Thank you Fritz. Your fox suit is dashing. Well suited for the Fox and the Raven story." Ellie giggled.

"WHO IS THAT?" Elsa whispered to Anna.

"Hmm?" Anna asked.

Elsa tried to not make it obvious, but pointed to Ellie and the young man she had never met before.

"Oh, him. I really don't know Elsa, why not introduce yourself. I think he may have caught a certain princesses eye." Anna teased.

"Fine." Elsa smiled. She had a feeling that Ellie knew him, hence why she spent much of her free time outside of the palace. She calmly smiled and glided over to her youngest daughter standing right next to her.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Uh huh, lot's of-" Uh oh. Busted. Ellie thought.

"Ellie, would you mind introducing your new "friend"?" Elsa asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, right. This is Fritz. Fritz Thune. Prince of.. Finnnlanddd?" Ellie had a feeling her mother wouldn't buy it, but it was worth a shot.

"Hello Fritz."

Fritz bowed like a gentleman. "Your majesty, it's an honor to meet you."

"He's very polite. It's hard to come by a very polite young man nowadays. I'll leave you two to...chat."

"Where is that girl?" She thought to herself, wanting to introduce Annaleise to Bjørn. There she was. Over with Laurence and Anders, sipping some punch. "Darling, come with me." She sweetly said, Annaleise following her, handing Laurence her punch. "There's someone I would like you to meet." Annaleise looked at Elsa, then ahead. Lo and behold, it was Bjørn. King Stefan and Alexandra walked arm in arm, wearing the typical masquerade masks and attire, leading Bjorn over to the Frosts.

"Annaleise, we would like you to meet Prince Bjørn of Olkstad." Jack chimed in, taking Elsa by the arm.

Annaleise blushed under her mask._ Keep your cool, like you've never met him before. _"Hello Prince Bjorn, I'm very pleased to meet you." Annaleise curtseyd in her multi-layer Phoenix dress.

Bjørn bowed and took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, princess." He smiled, "May I have this next dance?"

"Why yes, I will gladly accept your request." Annaleise smiled as Bjørn led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"So far, so good." Stefan said, Alexandra resting her head upon his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we should watch them connect from afar, shouldn't we?" Jack suggested, leading Elsa by the arm.

"Of course. I need to know what goes on when we aren't looking." Elsa hugged her husbands arm.

"We did it." Bjørn whispered, getting into the Viennese Waltz position.

"We did." Annaleise replied, letting her prince lead.

"Shall we?" Ellie asked.

"Of course." Fritz replied, leading Ellie by the hand.

"Do you see them?" Elsa loudly whispered to Jack.

""Yes, they never left our sight, Elsa." Jack said, not too concerned about the prince dancing with his eldest daughter.

Bjørn and Annaleise twirled through the dancing crowd, dancing their way to the balcony. They stopped and sat on one of the stone seats, surrounded by moonlight, tables with tiers of chocolate, and hands found each other, intertwining their fingers, giving a light squeeze. The Princess sighed, resting her head upon Bjørn's shoulder. She took her mask off, letting her face breathe. Her spots finally cleared up, thankfully Bjørn wouldn't see them. "It's a perfect night for a masquerade ball." Bjorn softly said.

"Mhmm." Annaleise agreed.

"So, we're betrothed."

"Eeyup."

"That's a good thing. I mean, it will benefit our countries one way or the other." Bjørn nervously.

"You'll be my husband."

"I will be."

"We'll be Queen and King."

"We'll have children."

"At least two. Maybe three."

"Or one. Whichever happens."

Annaleise looked at Bjørn, such love in her eyes. They only knew each other for nearly a year, but it was like they have known each other for a lifetime. "Bjørn?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I'll be right back. Want some punch?" She asked.

"Sure. Are you sure you don't want me to get it?" He asked.

"I think I'm pretty capable." Annaleise giggled. Annaleise went inside and began pouring the punch. As she was about to walk back out to the patio, she heard laughing. Not happy laughing, but "as if someone was being bullied" laughing. She set the punch cups down and followed the laughing past the patio into the right courtyard. Prince Oleg, from Sweden pushed Fritz around, taunting him for not being a prince and shoving a snowball into Ellie's face. "Hey, leave my sister alone!" Demanded Annaleise, angrily walking towards the prince and his crew, helping Fritz up off of the ground.

"Cool it, birdie, we only wanted her to make a snowball, that's all." Oleg said, a sickening grin on his face, his group laughing behind him.

"And shoving it back in her face? That's hardly an appropriate way to act in company, prince." Annaleise hissed.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it? Are you like your sister and gonna freeze me?"

Annaleise growled and grabbed the prince's wrist holding it up to his throat. "Do not. I repeat. DO NOT. EVER. HARASS MY SISTER. AGAIN." Her hand began to turn his wrist red.

"Hey, that hurts let go!" He cried.

"Did you hear me?! I sa-" Annaleise let go of his wrist, backing up. She stared at her hands and looked at Oleg who held his wrist in fear.

"She, she's a freak! She burnt me!" He cried like a little girl.

Annaleise held her hands close to her chest, her heart beating erratically, and ran out of the patio, running to the opposite side of the palace in the gardens, where she sat, beginning to panic. Bjørn saw her run and followed her. He noticed that her fists were clenched, placed firmly on the stone bench, beginning to hyperventilate. He quickly ran to her and pulled out a paper bag where he had stored a present for Annaleise, shoving the contents back into his pocket and sitting next to her.

"Breathe into this." She wheezed, but inhaled slowly, exhaling into the bag. Inhaling slowly, exhaling. After a few breaths, she felt the bag beginning to crumple into embers, falling onto her dress. She looked at Bjørn, petrified, tears streaming down her eyes.

* * *

"Mummy, one of the princesses burnt me!" Oleg cried to his mother.

Oleg's mother looked at his wrist. "No one burnt you, you're imagining things."

"But really some-"

"I accidentally spilled my tea on his wrist when I tripped on my dress. It was my fault, and if you want to blame anyone. It's me." Ellie covered for her sister.

"It's alright Princess, you don't have to apologize. It was an accident." Oleg's mother calmly said.

Oleg gave the princess a nasty look, and as his mother turned away, she formed a snowball in her hand, faking a lunge as if she were to throw it at him. He flinched, she "hmphed."

* * *

"Annaleise...do you have…"

"Fire powers." Annaleise choked, covering her mouth.

Bjørn held her close, letting her sob into his chest.

"Oh no, I've made a wet spot on your coat."

"Annaleise,"

"Why am I so…..messed up? I can't control it…."

"Hey. Look at me."

Bjørn lifted her chin and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Listen to me. I don't care if you have powers or don't. Do not let that define who you are. I-I-love you." Bjørn blushed.

Annaleise stopped crying and hiccuped. "Y-you love me?"

* * *

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Anna loudly whispered.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE ABOUT TO SNOG." Laurence joked, whispering loudly.

Jack smacked Laurence's head with his staff.

"Elsa, can you see what's going on?" Anna whispered.

"No, i think they went to take a walk."

Anna, Jack and Elsa snuck behind the two lovebirds, following them to the docks. Annaleise and Bjørn walked hand in hand, onto the docks to look at the stars. The group stuck their heads around the cement fixtures and kept a watch on the two. "C'mon! We're almost there. Follow me." Annaleise led Bjørn onto the royal ship, sitting on the edge of the ship. "Look up."

Bjørn looked up, and wondrous lights of greens and blues shone through the skies. An Aurora Borealis. It was early this year. Bjørn's eyes were wide, a smile upon his face for he had never seen the northern lights from this close before. He looked to Annaleise, who was adjusting herself, moving the train from her her legs to the side. "I have a confession to make," Annaleise blushed, taking Bjørn's hands in hers.

"Yeah?"

"I...I love you too," She said, looking directly into his emerald green eyes. She happily giggled, leaning in closer to the prince, the material on her dress beginning to slip on the edge of the boat. "And I think..we should..." She said, feeling a slight jerk of gravity pull her downward, slipping off of the side of the boat into the fjord.

"Fireball!" Bjørn tore off his jacket and dove in after her. Annaleise splashed around, her dress beginning to weigh her down. Bjørn swam over to her as she made her way to shore. They crawled onto the rocky beach, totally drenched, their costumes ruined, Annaleise's makeup running down her face. They looked at each other and laughed at how ridiculous they looked. They shook their arms, legs and hair off.

"Woo! I haven't been this cold since I had chickenpox a couple weeks ago."

Oh Boy.

"Uhm, Annaleise, I have a confession."

"Hmm?"

"Well, you may have gotten it...from someone you know." He put his arm behind his head nervously.

"Who?"

"uhm…...me?"

Annaleise raised her brow, lowering it. She straightened up, pulling her bodice up (heavy with water about to fall down), walked over to him and smiled.

*Whack*

"Payback er en tispe er det ikke?" Annaleise smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

At this point, Bjorn didn't really care that he was slapped by a girl. He got a kiss. Score.

"Oo. I wonder what he did to deserve that." jack flinched.

"Who cares, she had her first kiss!" Anna excitedly whispered.

"With someone she just met…" Elsa said to herself.

* * *

Ellie and Fritz finally had some alone time. They snuck out to the stables and hid behind Sven. Fritz placed his hand on Ellie's cheek and drew her mouth closer to his. Just as they were about to kiss, a particular brother interrupted. "So this is where you two snuck off to." Laurence popped up from Hail's stable.

"Laurence, you mutt! Go bug Annaleise!"

"Woah woah, the little mermaid already is heading inside, so why not bother big sister Ellie?"

Ellie growled, stood up, placed her hand on Laurence's head and froze his hair. "BEAT IT, BOY!"

Laurence and Anders laughed hysterically, running out of the stables.

"Elisabeth, I should get going. I've got an early shift tomorrow." Fritz stood up, taking Ellie's hand and kissing it.

"We have a skills test coming up, and I want you to help me practice. Please come?"

"Of course, my princess." Took her hand and led her out of the stables.

Elsa and Anna were still outside as they saw the two run from the stables.

"Goodbye, Elisabeth." He whispered.

"Night." Ellie sighed happily.

She turned around and met her mother and aunt. "Your prince leaving so soon?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be back," Ellie sighed.

Elsa took her daughter around the shoulders and walked her back to the palace. "The party's over. Time for bed." Elsa said.

"Thank goodness. Where's Annaleise?"

"That's a great question, elske," Elsa began to say.

"You have to see this." Alexandra whispered, motioning for them to come into the downstairs study.

* * *

"Aww, look at that."

Annaleise was on the couch, covered in a blanket, sitting up leaning on Bjørn's shoulder. Both were nodding off, Annaleise's head rocking back and forth. Jack floated over and looked to see if they were fast asleep.

"Should we take them to their rooms?" Alexandra asked.

"Bjørn can sleep here, I'll take her up to her room. What time are you all leaving?" Elsa whispered.

"Noon, most likely. The kids deserve a few hours more of sleep." Stefan replied, whispering.

* * *

"Godnatt, mor. Godnatt, far" Ellie said as she settled into bed, Elsa and Jack dimming the lights in the doorway.

"Godnatt, elske," Elsa smiled, blowing Ellie a kiss, Jack doing the same.

"To be young and in love," Jack sighed, leading Elsa back to their bedchambers. "It wasn't so long ago that you were in their position."

"Yes, but I was a bit older than they were." Elsa reminded Jack. "And you never once came to a single ball until after my coronation."

"I was busy," Jack reiterated. "Guardian stuff, ya know?"

"Mmhm," Elsa softly sighed, turning the doorknob to their room. "I do know."


	21. That's My Sister

The girls sixteenth year birthday had officially ended and so began their seventeenth. The girls had gotten closer to the boys, Fritz and Bjorn, both couples getting to know each other more and more, from their quirks to the things that absolutely annoy them. If they weren't spending time outside of the palace, the love birds would sit in the palace gardens, taking picnics. On occasion, Elsa and Jack would join them in hope to getting to know the boys better as well.

Elsa and Jack were unaware that their girls spent their free time getting to know the boys, something that didn't cross their minds, for they knew before their eighteenth birthday they would have to sit them down and talk about their futures either way.

Annaleise usually spent most of her time with Elsa, sitting in on meetings, taking notes she could study, spending endless hours in the library reading on the necessary things a queen needs to do to rule a country. She excelled in literature, Shakespeare mainly. His works seems to strike her fancy more than the required history books Gerda insisted she review quite often. Both girls had taken it upon themselves to learn at least a new language a year; Annaleise proficient in Norwegian, English, Swedish, some Japanese and German. Ellie, on the other hand had one language on her mind: Finnish. Why Finnish? Fritz is Finnish.

Speaking of taking notes and studying, Elsa would find in her office in the wee hours of the mornig, taking notes of her own notes of Olkstad's trade agreements. And when the subject of Olkstad came up, one name was on the princesses mind. Bjorn. Any mention of the name and her face lit up like a newly-lit flame. They were due for a double date soon, which Annaleise looked forward to excitedly. But before that, there was a test to be taken. A test to see what the girls have accomplished, whether it be music, art, or memorization of historical works. Ellie chose to use her musical side and sang a lovely melody, while Annaleise went through her mother's diary and made a song out of the words that were written.

Ellie was nervous. The skill testing from the council was in 3 hours and she did not want to do it. Ellie sought comfort from Fritz, who decided to take her to a top on a giant hill that overlooked the kingdom to calm her down, since she loved breathtaking views of the fjords.

"You'll do great you know." Fritz spoke as their palms were placed on the grass, fingers intertwined.

"Don't be so sure about that. It is the council AND this test is crucial to pass their "test", Ellie sighed.

"Elisabeth." Fritz whispered and shook his head. Ellie looked over at him and smiled.

"I know I'm sorry." She laughed and he shook his head.

"Sing for me?" Fritz whispered and Ellie blushed. Ellie took a deep breath.

_"En gang i mine drømmer_

_Jeg steg og steg_

_Uansett hvordan jeg slått rundt_

_Eller slått ned_

_Jeg vil stå opp,_" Her soft voice sang but just loud so Fritz could hear her. He smiled and brought his head back so he looked at the sky and closed his eyes, focusing on Ellie's voice.

_"restaurert All min kjærlighet_

_Har ennå å våkne_

_Jeg kjenner din styrke er det jeg mangler._

_Du har ryggen min_

_Og vet at jeg har fått din_

_Jeg har deg å takke_

_For å lyse opp den mørke_

_Fordi du er her med meg_

_Våre drømmer vil sår gratis Forever._" She finished the small part of the song and looked over at Fritz. He opened one of his eyes and smiled.

"Always so beautiful." He sighed and she playfully slapped his shoulder with her other hand as she flushed. He laughed and hummed what she just sang.

Ellie placed a small kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave." She mumbled. Fritz laughed.

"We both know you can't do that." Ellie groaned.

"I know. That's why it sucks." Fritz rubbed his thumb on her hand gently.

"You might want to head back, don't want to be late, and you need to go over your memorization." He gently said and Ellie nodded.

Ellie stood up followed by Fritz. She laughed and put his hair in a ponytail.

"It's getting long." Fritz shrugged with a chuckle.

"You don't like my lucious locks?" He asked, Ellie laughed.

Fritz took her chin in his thumb and index finger and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before starting to walk down the hill. Ellie followed him, holding onto his town wasn't as crowded as it usually was, so it made it easy to get through. Ellie hugged Fritz before running off towards the palace. He watched her with a smile and shook his head before going back home.

* * *

Ellie quickly walked to her room, her heart fluttering from releasing her nervousness with Fritz. She usually didn't sing in front of more than one person, but today, it was something special. She walked to her wardrobe, pulling out a simple purple/violet dress and changing into it. As she sat at her vanity to fix her hair, she heard a knock at her door.

"Ellie, can I come in?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, um, yeah! I'm just fixing my hair." Ellie replied softly. She groaned at her appearance knowing she would never get the bun right, but the attempt was as much as she could walked in and saw her daughters attempt at a fancy twisted bun. It was all loose and strands stuck out of the bun.

"Here, let me help." Elsa took apart her bun, separating her hair into sections, gently brushing the tangles out of her strands. She was for sure, a master of putting hair up in buns. A few strands she braided, handing them to Ellie to hold, the rest she twisted into a perfect bun, wrapping the braided strands around the outside. Elsa turned to the front of Ellie, making sure her strands weren't sticking out in front. "There. You're all ready." Elsa sweetly smiled, placing a crocus behind Ellie's right ear. She sighed and hugged her shoulders. "You've got this." She encouraged her,Ellie feeling a bit less nervous. She looked at Elsa and blushed, but a smile creptupon her lips.

"Knock, knock!" Jack said, knocking at the door. "It's time."

"It's time." Ellie said, taking a deep breath.

Elsa stood up, held out her arm, Ellie linked her arm with Elsa's. The three walked down to the ballroom where everyone was waiting. Ellie recognized a face that she knew so well, but it was so different. A suited Fritz stood among the others and her eyes widened.

"Can I go speak to someone real quick?" Ellie asked her parents. She had a few moments as the council got ready.

"Make it fast, snøflak." Elsa replied as Ellie hurriedly walked to Fritz.

"What are you doing here?!" Ellie was freaking out a bit, because if her parents were to find out...oh god no.

"I came to listen to you sing, is that a bad thing?" Fritz asked innocently, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"If the guards saw you..." Ellie began and Fritz shushed her.

"I just thought if I came you would not be so nervous and you would perform beautifully like I know you will." He smiled and Ellie shook her head.

"How did you even get in?" Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister."

"Why am I not surprised." Ellie groaned. Elsa called for her to come and start.

"Good luck, my Elisabeth." He gave her a small bow with a smirk and she shook her head as she walked to take her place.

Ellie took a deep breath and focused her eyes on Fritz, who stood among the others with a smile on his face. She closed her eyes before taking another breath and began.

"_Alle dine arr vil forsvinne_

_Jeg vil bli din sverd og skjold_

_Dette Crossing Fields banen som vi velger_

_Det løftet vi har gjort vil vare i alle våre dager_

_Hvis det er våre obligasjoner vil vi leve av ,"_

((All of your scars will disappear

I will become your sword and shield,

This Crossing Fields,

the path that we select,

The promise we made will last for all our days,

If it's our bonds we'll live by, ))

Ellie opened her eyes as she continued to sing to look at Fritz, who's eye suddenly widened with recognition of the song, their song.

* * *

Annaleise paced back and forth behind the ballroom doors, pacing to the downbeats of Ellie's song, stopping to actually hear her sister sing the lovely tones no other human being could ever produce. She closed her eyes and smiled. "That's my sister. You've got this."

"_ Jeg vil legge min_

_Tro på deg_

_Jeg trenger bare ett mirakel_

_Kan du ikke høre meg_

_Ring i det hele tatt Inntil den dagen_

_Jeg skal holde skriker navnet ditt_

_En gang i mine drømmer_

_Jeg steg og steg_

_Uansett hvordan jeg slått,"_

((I will put my,

Faith in you,

I only need one miracle,

Can you not hear me,

Call at all,

Until that day,

I'll keep screaming your name,

Once in my dreams,

I rose and soared,

No matter how I'm knocked ))

Fritz lip sang along with her to keep her calm. She wasn't focusing on anyone else in the room but him.

As piano played the last few chords of the song, she gently folded her hands in front of her stomach, closing her eyes and smiling. The song ended, everyone clapped and looked up, a huge smile upon her face. She slightly bowed and gracefully floated to her parents, who stood to hug her.

"You must have a nightingale inside that throat of yours." Elsa joked.

"It feels like I do, I mean, I just sang from the heart and it made the song sound so much, well, more heartfelt." Ellie laughed as she took a glass of water from her brother.

"Great job sis!" Laurence complimented.

"Thank you, Rence." She giggled, giving him a tight hug, locking eyes with Fritz.

Fritz winked at Ellie, Ellie batting her eyes lovingly. Fritz blew a kiss to the princess and motioned to her that he had to leave. She mouthed the words, bye.

Anna kept an eye on her niece, seeing her trade silent words the young man. She bit her lip and grinned. "That girl." She thought.

"Annaleise is next. I can't wait to see what she has in store for us." Jack chimed I , placing his hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"I should go check on her, I'll be right back." Ellie let go of her brother and quickly went out of the back doors, searching the hall for her sister.

"Leise! Leise, you're up next!"

"Up here!" Annaleise called from the library.

* * *

And now it was Annaleise's turn. And wouldn't you know, she was a WRECK. She was so nervous her whole body shook as she paced back and forth in the library. "Annaleise, you're shaking!" Ellie exclaimed, quickly walking over to her and holding her hands.

"I've memorized this so many times, but you know how I hate singing talking in front of people, let alone talking in front of them!" Annaleise said, her cheeks red. "Bjorn wasn't able to make it, and apparently he wants a raincheck on the whole thing and now that he's not here…..By the way, your song was absolutely fantastic."

"Thank you." Ellie smiled.

Ellie then remembered something that would be useful. "Do you remember when you recited the Arendelle family monarchs when you had that near panic attack and uncle Kristoff gave you a drink of Scotch?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, but that stuff made me feel all dizzy and I barely remember any of the aftermath," Annaleise saw where this was going. "Oh. You don't think..."

"If that stuff had calmed your nerves, maybe it will when you go up to sing!" Ellie jumped up slightly, squeezing Annaleise's hands.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Annaleise was a bit unsure, but if it was going to calm her, why not do it?

Ellie rushed to the study, her grandfathers study, where the scotch was stored. She raced back to the library and took Annaleise by the hand, going down the stairs, leading to the doors that entered into the back side of the ballroom. She unscrewed the cap and handed her sister the bottle.

"Well, bottoms up." Annaleise said, taking a few gulps.

"Okay, that's enough." Ellie took the bottle away. It was empty. Completely empty. "You didn't."

"Oh no. I did." Annaleise hiccuped.

"Just...just don't throw up everywhere...please." Ellie said.

Annaleise felt the effects of the scotch begin to work moments after downing whatever was left of the bottle, which was quite a bit. She was so much less nervous than a few moments ago, that she felt she could recite everything. She almost tripped over her two feet trying to open the doors to the ballroom where the council, her parents, aunt, uncle, cousins, sister and brother were awaiting along with her history tutor. She was the future queen after all. She had to show them she could at least carry a tune.

She looked upon the audience and straightened up as best as she could. She took a deep breath and began her song, nodding to the pianist .

_"Det glitrer hvitt over fjellet i natt,_

_det er vakkert vintervær._

_I riket jeg bor alene,_

_og som dronning står jeg her._

_Og vinden hyler lik som_

_stormen i mitt bryst._

_Holdt det ikke ut, himlen så min dyst_."

"Is she okay?" Jack whispered to Elsa.

"She read my diary..." Elsa whispered back.

"_Slipp ingen inn, la ingen se_

_Slik er plikten du er jo født til det_

_Du dekket til det ingen så_

_Det vet de nå"_

She twirled on stage, throwing paper snowflakes in the air, nearly tripping over her feet.

"Oh good Lord." Ellie placed her hand upon her forehead, knowing it would probably end in disaster.

_"La den gå, la den gå_

_Den kraften jeg skjulte før_

_Lå den gå, la den gå_

_Jeg har snudd og stengt en dør_

_Jeg er lei, alt de tror de har sett_

_La det storme nå"_

Annaleise felt herself wobble a bit, trying to keep her balance, her cheeks getting redder.

"Uh oh, I think she's getting nervous." Anna whispered to Kristoff.

"Um, Anna...I think she may be...a bit...tipsy." Kristoff replied.

"Mildly, is The princess alright?" Ingrid, the history teacher asked.

"She just looks a bit tip-" Laurence began to say until Ellie covered his mouth.

"Tight, wound up. She's a bit shaky." Ellie saved her sister from at least the embarrassment of downing an entire bottle of cold medicine.

"_Min kraft den jager gjennom luften ned mot jord_

_Og sjelen er som frostne iskrystaller I fra nord_

_En tanke har en tatt form som rim med nåler i_

_Jeg vender aldri hjem_

_All fortid er forbi_"

Annaleise undid her hair, letting it fall down to her back while it was Ellie's turn to do the magic. From her seat, she pointed her finger at Annaleise's dress and created her own "ice dress", light orange and red hues.

_"La den gå, la den gå_

_Jeg skal stige lik solen nå_

_La den gå, la den gå_

_Perfekt er fortid så_

_"Oh no." Ellie thought._

_Jeg er klar og jeg smiler bredt_

_La det storme her_

_Litt frost gjør meg ingenting uansett."_

*thud*


	22. I'm Grounded, Aren't I?

**Jeg er klar og jeg smiler bredt**

**La det storme her**

**Litt frost gjør meg ingenting uansett**

* * *

*thud*

The princess had fainted in front of everyone, her face red. Jack and Elsa quickly rushed to their daughters side, her skin hotter than normal as they picked her up.

"Smell her breath." Elsa said to Jack as she supported Annaleise's head.

Jack lowered his face close to Annaleise's mouth. Yep. Scotch. And it smelled like it was a lot of it.

"On no, Leise, I am so sorry. I should never have suggested the scotch!" Ellie said aloud as she took her sisters hand, which began to feel sweaty. Oops. Busted.

Jack and Elsa turned their heads to Ellie, their eyebrows cocked as if they were about to say, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Sis, is Annaleise okay?" Laurence asked, kneeling down beside his big sister.

Annaleise opened her heavy, hammered eyes and sorted, lifting her arms to Laurence's face. "Oh y-you cu-cutie patoooooootieeeee!" Annaleise giggled. She pulled his head to her and smacked his face against her lips. "Mmmmmm."

Laurence flailed his arms, finally pulling free of his sisters smooch. "Blehh!" He said wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Her breath...gross. It tastes like alcohol." Laurence wiped his tongue with his sleeve.

Elsa shot a look at Ellie, pretty disappointed to have her well behaved daughter come up with an idea like this. "Oh we've got some words to be exchanged." Elsa said, sternly.

Ellie looked down and tears started to form in her eyes. She only tried to help her sisters nervousness, not even intending on seeing her sister drink the entire bottle. Her lip quivered as she stood up and ran to her room, locking and freezing the door.

"Elsa, I'm pretty sure she never intended to-" Jack began to say until Elsa looked at him to quiet him.

Everyone started to leave, the program finally over leaving Elsa, Laurence, Jack, Anders, Kristoff and Anna hovering over the princess. Annaleise began to stir, slightly arching her back, groaning in pain.

"Oh no." Jack said.

"She's going to...you know...isn't she?" Elsa made the motions for throwing up as she asked Jack.

"Boys, one of you get a bowl. And hurry!" Jack told Anders and Laurence, both boys dashing to the kitchen to get a bowl.

Elsa sat Annaleise up, holding her close, pulling her hair back, Anna rubbing between her shoulders. "She's a bundle of nerves." Anna said. "I noticed it earlier this morning, she's recited this over and over and she's shaken every time."

"She could have taken on something less..stressful." Elsa replied, Annaleise groaning. "BOYS?" She shouted.

Anders zoomed to his aunt, handing her the bowl, placing it in front of her daughters face. All Annaleise did was cough. She felt her stomach contract in pain as a wave of nausea passed through. Nothing was in her stomach. She hadn't eaten lunch or dinner yet, making things even worse. Her body heat evaporated the alcohol, leaving behind the stupor and sickness.

"Let's get her up to bed." Jack said, placing her arm around his shoulder, Kristoff taking her other arm and supporting her legs.

"Elsa, I think maybe you and Ellie should talk. I don't think she intended for Annaleise to down an entire bottle of scotch before this." Anna said, taking Elsa's arm and putting her right arm around it. She nodded to the boys to follow.

"I was a bit rough in her, wasn't I?" Elsa couldn't escape the thought that she made her own daughter feel as if she was to blame for her sisters... mishap.

* * *

Ellie sat in her room, back pressed against the door and staring at the ceiling.

"Hvorfor er denne verden så grusom? Med avstanden og regler." Ellie whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. Ice began to form at her feet, creeping up the door frame. She looked up and quickly stood up, backing away from the door, bumping into her bed. The light had gone out and the black ice covered her entire room now. Ellie formed little ice crystals in her hands, which also emitted the lack of colour.

"Ellie? Can I come in?" Elsa softly asked outside her door. She felt horrible.

"Mom." Ellie said. "Yeah."

She walked to the door knob and attempted to force it to turn. She pulled and twisted, the knob finally turning, but falling back onto a sheet of ice. The door began to open, Elsa saw the ice-laden room as she entered. Ellie scrambled onto her bed and covered herself with her soft throw. Elsa sat next to the lump upon her bed, placing her hand on what felt like her back.

Ellie lifted the edge of her blanket up, seeing Elsa's lap, sitting up. She proceeded to lie her head across her mother's lap, Elsa running her hand through Ellie's long ebony black hair.

"I didn't mean to suggest the scotch." Ellie whispered. "She was just so nervous."

"I for one should not have snapped at you," Elsa apologized, leaning back on the pillows lining the head of the bead. "Your sister, she should have came to us. I know you were only trying to help. How much did she drink, anyways?"

"I told her a tiny sip. Not the whole thing." Ellie said.

"The-the whole thing?!" Elsa exclaimed. "She'll learn her lesson come tomorrow morning."

"I should never have suggested it. She wouldn't have fainted if-"

"Shh." Elsa calmly said, stroking Ellie's cheek. "You were looking out for your sister, it's what sisters do whether they like it or not."

"Yeah I suppose so." Ellie sighed."Mama, how did you and Aunt Anna deal with a situation you felt you couldn't deal with?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly like tonight's event, but your aunt did chase off all the suitors who I could have married. It had to be Jack. The only one she approved of. She wanted me to be happy. That should be my job, to make sure my little sister is happy, usually not the other way around."

"How many suitors were lined up?" A curious Ellie asked, sitting up.

"I think...eight. I don't like the idea of arranged marriages, but if it's beneficial for both kingdoms, it's got to be done."

"Mom?"

"Yes, snøflak?"

"Do I have an arranged marriage I don't know about?" Ellie curiously asked.

_That's an odd question for you to ask. _"Only if you were the one becoming queen, so no. You don't." Elsa hugged the youngest twin close to her heart.

"I hear your heartbeat. It's really calming." Ellie sighed, snuggling close to Elsa.

"You've always loved doing that. Ever since you were little." Elsa smiled, lightly squeezing Ellie.

A perfect snowflake formed between Ellie's fingertips, a sign her powers were getting more under control. Elsa did the same and put her snowflake next to her daughters. It began glowing for a few seconds, but suddenly fizzled away as Ellie frowned.

"Ugh, it won't stay in shape for even a minute." Ellie pouted.

"Practice makes perfect." Elsa kissed her forehead. "I should check on your sister, hopefully she hasn't thrown up on anything."

"Okay mamma." Ellie smiled.

"There's iced fruit downstairs if you want to join the rest of us in a few minutes." Elsa said, opening the door to leave.

Ellie nodded, Elsa left.

* * *

Elsa took one step out of Ellie's room and was greeted by Anna, a huge wet spot upon her dress on her left hip.

"How-" Elsa began to ask.

"Drool. Lots of tears and drool. She's still a bundle of nerves. The alcohol kind of left, her head hurts and well, she hasn't eaten. I think she's starting to lose weight, a bit too much from all of this stress." Anna explained, a very worried expression beginning to show all over her face.

"Please, say something to her. She's changing into different clothes now, so she'll be sleeping soon."

"I'll make sure of it." Elsa said, turning the doorknob. She peered into Annaleise's room. The bed was a bit messy, the light on, but no Annaleise.

"Annaleise?" She took a step in, looking around.

"This isn't funny, where are you?"

She looked under the blankets. Not there. Behind the changing wall. Not there either.

The washroom light caught her eye, as did a swish of red hair flying up. Elsa quickly walked into the washroom, finding Annaleise inside of the tub, filled with water and bubbles. She was still clothed, no dress but undergarments. Annaleise gripped the sides of the tub, dunked her head in the hot water, lifted it back up to breathe, dunked it again, and repeated.

"Annaleise, Annaleise stop!" Elsa stopped her daughter from dunking her head into the water once more, Annaleise choking on some of the water she accidentally swallowed.

"Why did you stop me? I was doing just fine until you showed up." Annaleise demanded, wiping her mouth from the dripping water.

"Dunking your head in water isn't going to help. What's going on?" Elsa calming asked, throwing a towel over Annaleise's head. Elsa took a look at her back. Anna was right, she was getting skinny. "Oh elske," She thought to herself.

"What's wrong with me?" Annaleise cried. "I can't do anything right. I'm so nervous that I drink an entire bottle of scotch and pass out! All these lessons, everything being dumped on me, I can't take it!" Annaleise sobbed into her hands.

Elsa stood up, pulling on Annaleise's arms to get her to stand up. Annaleise's legs wobbled as she grabbed onto her mother's arms. Elsa swiped her arm behind her knees and swooped Annaleise up, carrying her out of her room to the study. "Jeez, you're heavy." Elsa said to herself, beginning to feel her dress become damp from Annaleise. Elsa lifted her foot to the study door, tapped it, and turned around, walking in backwards. She sat Annaleise on the floor, Annaleise starting to shiver, quickly grabbing a heavy blanket and a book of matches, lighting a fire in the fireplace. She wrapped the huge blanket around Annaleise's shoulders.

Elsa sat in front of Annaleise, taking her hands. They were soft, warmer than the rest of her body, and pale like hers. Elsa laced her fingers between her daughters and put her forehead against Annaleise's. "You are such a handful." Elsa said.

Annaleise's eyes looked downward, knowing she for sure was a handful.

"But, that's what children are for. Driving their parents crazy. Now come here." Elsa pulled Annaleise into a hug, some of her daughters hair accidentally finding its way into her mouth. "Pffbt."

Annaleise felt her body to warm back up again, Elsa's hug making her feel more secure.

"Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"Eeyup."

"..."

"You and your sister get to spend some fun days with me as your father and brother, Anna Kristoff and Anders get to go to London." Elsa said, patting Annaleise's back.

"London?! That's no fair!" Annaleise was not very happy that she was missing out on an opportunity.

"I'm not finished," Elsa left the hug and made a snowflake. "Even though you're grounded, you girls will spend the next week with me. They don't realize it, but they are only going to London for business so I can spend time with you girls." Elsa kissed her forehead,

Ellie walked into the room, two bowls of vanilla ice cream drenched in chocolate syrup and pecans and a bowl of frozen apples just for her. "Thanks sis." Annaleise smiled, taking a bite of ice cream. "Oh dang that's cold."

" heh. Serves you right." Ellie put her finger in the whipped cream topping her apple slices, and put it on Annaleise's nose.

"Brat." Annaleise replied, smudging some chocolate on Ellie's nose.

Elsa laughed and wiped the whipped cream and chocolate off of her girls noses. "It's getting late, let's get you two to-" Elsa felt a thud on her knees. She looked down and saw Annaleise had fallen asleep, a line of drool starting to form at the edge of her mouth. "You goof." She looked at Ellie, noticing she was starting to nod off. She brought Ellie close, resting her head on her lap, creating a soft blanket of ice and laying it over her. Elsa moved out of the way and pulled a pillow from the nearby couch, laying Ellie's and Annaleise's head on it.

She quietly stood up, took the bowls of ice cream and lowered the flame. As she was about to leave, she heard the girls mutter something.

"Bear,your sideburns are so, soft." Annaleise giggled.

"Itz, your braids are so distinguished." Ellie sighed.

Elsa missed the "Fr" in Fritz, but she knew they were just dreaming, which was very adorable when they began talking in their sleep.

* * *

_"I have you now, princess.l" Hans snickered as he grabbed Annaleise by the end of her braid. He took his sword and sliced a good chunk of it off, the remaining strands falling just above her shoulders. He kicked her back, landing on the ground with her hands and knees._

_"SIS! NO!" Ellie shouted._

_Just as Ellie released a blade of dark ice to stun Hans, Annaleise began to stand up and ended up being in the path of the blade. It struck her right in the chest just barely missing her heart, Annaleise falling to her knees. She saw her hair slowly begin to darken to a deep black color, clutching her chest as her skin began to turn pale. That moment of being stuck triggered her pendant to begin sucking in the surrounding magic within the area. But it didn't get to Elsa or Ellie. It focused on Annaleise, and her powers. A few seconds later, a black aura surrounded Annaleise and consumed her, locking her inside the ruby._

_"**No**!" Elsa shouted in horror_

Elsa woke up in a cold sweat, her eyes wide and breathing heavily. She laid her hand upon the sheets, unaware they had been covered in a thin sheet of ice. Looking down she gave out a quiet gasp. What in the world was going on? SHe hadn't had a dream like this in so long, so why had they started up again?

Jack turned around, seeing Elsa in a slight state of shock.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked, his hand upon her back, feeling every breath she took.

"I-I don't know what to do Jack. These dreams..no...visions...they usually happen some way or another, I just don't-"

Jack embraced her, rubbing her back.

"You remember that dream I told you about, the one with the two girls who stood in front of me,and who looked exactly like...me?" She asked, plopping back on the pillows.

"I do. Why?" He asked, curious.

"I would rather have that dream happen than the one I just had. It was horrible."

"What happened?"

"Hans...he almost killed Annaleise, Ellie tried stopping her but hit Annaleise in the heart with-"Elsa felt the tears beginning to fall out in her lower eyelid.

"With what?"

"Her ice powers." Elsa sniffed.

"I highly doubt that Ellie would do that. Besides, not all of your dreams, well, visions have come true."

"Yes, they have, but they didn't play out like they were in my dreams." Elsa placed her hand upon her forehead. "How did we get lucky with Laurence? He has no powers."

"That we know of. What if he has them, but doesn't know it?" Jack asked, turning on his side.

"I highly doubt he has any. If he did, I might have had dreams about that as well. Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Annaleise still hasn't come forward with her powers to us."

"Have you actually seen her use them?" Jack asked.

"N-no. But Anna said the girls told her about their powers, why can't she just tell me?" Elsa asked.

"Well, she's probably scared. Did Anna say what powers she had?"

"No, she didn't. You don't suppose she has fire powers, do you?"

"I highly doubt it. Doesn't only ice run in your family?" Jack asked, holding her hand.

"I'm pretty sure, yes."

"Well, don't worry about it tonight. In time, she will come to us and tell us. Right now, we've got enough on our plate, and her plate as well. Sleep?" Jack gently turned Elsa's cheek to the right smiling at her. He wiped the last tear stain right above her cheek, kissing her hand goodnight. Elsa squeezed his hand, laying it across the sheets and falling asleep, their fingers intertwined.


	23. You Know It, Sister

_Ellie released a blade of dark ice to stun the man a few yards away. Annaleise began to stand up and ended up being in the path of the blade. It struck her right in the chest just barely missing her heart, Annaleise falling to her knees. She saw her hair slowly begin to darken to a deep black color, clutching her chest as her skin began to turn pale. That moment of being struck triggered her pendant to begin sucking in the surrounding magic within the area. But it didn't get to Elsa or Ellie. It focused on Annaleise, and her powers. A few seconds later, a black aura surrounded Annaleise and consumed her, locking her inside the ruby._

"NO!" Ellie shouted, waking herself up, shooting out a blast of snow onto the floor. She shot up, looked at her hands and began to get out of bed to wash her face off. She walked into the washroom, turning the light on, and turned the faucet. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the water, wringing it out and putting it on her face. As she looked up, she saw a figure in the mirror, a figure with pale lavender hair and bright blue eyes and red lips stared straight back at her. She shook her head and her reflection was normal again.

She turned the light off, walking back to her bed, her pillow covered in ice crystals. She shook her pillow off and laid back down, tossing and turning for another five minutes. "That's it." She sat up, grabbed her polar ear plush and quietly opened the door and went into the hallway. She tiptoed to her sisters room where Annaleise slept, probably fast asleep.

*knock knock* "Sis?"

Annaleise rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. One in the morning.

"Ellie?" She tiredly asked, pushing herself out of bed, and going to the door.

She quietly opened the door and saw her sister, nightgown and bear plush in tow, stand in front of her.

"Sis, can I please sleep in here tonight?" Ellie asked, her hands shaking,

Annaleise took Ellie by the hand and led her into her room. It was warmer than Ellie preferred but it was only one night. She could take it. Annalesie sat Ellie on her bed, still holding hand, reaching behind her and grabbing her reindeer plush.

"What's wrong? You look awfully upset."

"I had a HORRID dream. I don't even know if can tell what it was, it was that bad." She clutched her polar bear close to her heart.

"You know you can tell me anything. At least a hint?"

Ellie gulped.

"I-I struck you. With my ice. I don't know who that man was in the dream, I tried to stun him, you stood in front of him and I-" Ellie couldn't say anymore. She held tightly to her sister, crying into her arms. "I don't want anything to happen. We can't...we can't let that book tell us how our life is going to end up like!"

Annaleise, rubbing her sisters back, began to have a flashback of a similar dream.

"Ellie...I had a dream while back just like that. Except, I hit you with a flame." Annaleise hoped Ellie would stop crying when she told her.

"Wha-you too?"

"Mmhmm. We have a little less than nine months until our birthday. I have a feeling there will be more dreams like this to come, unfortunately." Annaleise said, letting go of her sister and pulling back the sheets. She hopped under her plush fleece sheets, Ellie following, both holding their plushies to their hearts.

"Det er julaften i dag, er du spent (It's Christmas Eve, are you excited)?" Annaleise yawned.

"Du vet det søster (You know it sister)." Ellie sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Christmas Eve was a great time for the entire family to spend the whole day together. There was, however, two new additions to this years festive activities. Ellie and Annaleise were given permission to invite the boys to dinner today and tomorrow, which made them absolutely excited, for they had planned an exciting afternoon on both days.

Now before they were on their way to get the boys, they decided to take a trip to the trolls first. However, they didn't go the way one would go which was on horseback. They took the LONG way along. Elsa and Jack weren't aware the girls planned this head of time, but they wanted to share how far they came with their powers. So off they went, first thing after breakfast and out the doors by nine. They opted out of their princess gowns and went for a more plainer look with matching green dresses, completed with their outdoor cloaks.

Along the rocky ravine they went, tiptoeing among the loose rocks.

"Ellie, hurry up!" Annaleise shouted, catching herself as she was about to fall off of a pile of loose rocks.

"Annaleise, you keep going too fast," Ellie whispered. "Mama and Papa would kill us if they found out we went this way." She grabbed onto a sturdy, well mounted rock and pulled herself up, standing next to her sister.

"Remind me again why we went this way." Ellie sighed, gazing put to the horizon, the palace in the distance.

"I thought we would take the scenic route to see Grand Pabbie on a lovely day like this." Annaleise said, tying her cloak around her waist.

Ellie rolled her eyes and took her sister by the hand, looking directly into her eyes.

"We're going back the "normal" way, got it?" Ellie raised her brow.

"Ugh," Annaleise stuck her tongue out at Ellie. "Fine, now we have to be careful, Aunt Anna said she fell around here so keep your eyes out for loose rocks, like we have been."

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Hans asked, pacing the cabin floor.

"All we need is the lovely Snow Queen to take her part." Pitch replied, his hand under the Snow Queen's chin.

"I will NOT take part in this. Where is my sister?!" The Snow Queen demanded, her ankles and wrists bound with shackles that neutralized her powers. Even if she tried to escape, she wouldn't be able to no matter how hard she tried.

"Your sister is safe," Pitch answered, caressing Elsabet's cheek. :We just need you to, mix things up a bit."

"Those two girls, you want me to hurt them?! For your gain?" Elsabet tried to but Pitch's hand, but she completely missed, biting into a lump of black sand.

"Oh, we don't want you to hurt them, we just need history to repeat itself, that's all." Hans rolled an apple to the Queen. She scoffed and turned her head away "That;s right, you really don't have a body, you don't need food then."

"You want...what happened to my sister and I to happen again?! Do you not know what happened when we were alive back then? What destruction happened? Whatever your plan is, it's won't work, Prince." Elsabet hissed.

Hans held a wand, crafted by Pitch, that was wielded to destroy any nature element, up to Elsabet's throat.

"You don't want to go back, do you? Back to that pendant that Pitch brought you back from, do you?"

Elsabet gulped, her silvery purple hair falling over her shoulders as she lowered her head. "N-no. What do I need to do?" She gulped.

"We need a bit of...hmm," Hans had to think about what his next step was, but his mind quickly crafted something very devious in a matter of seconds. "We need an accident. Something that could be caused by anything. Something like…"

"A rock slide." Pitch suggested.

"Ah, yes. A rock slide would be absolutely perfect. Preferably a BIG one." Hans snickered.

Elsabet wiped her eyes, standing up. Hans released the queen from her shackles, holding the wand close just in case she tried to escape.

* * *

She was led to the highest point of the rock gorge ,seeing the girls scaling the edge of the rocky edges.

"Do it now." Pitch snarled.

Elsabet felt a tear begin to roll down her porcelain white cheek. "I'm so sorry." She lifted her right hand and shot a blast of ice and air at a pile of loose rocks.

* * *

"Hey! We're almost there!" Annaleise exclaimed, hopping over a few stones.

"Finally, when-" Ellie felt a rumbling under her feet, the rocks shaking faster and faster. She looked behind her and saw a sheet of grey and brown roll closer and closer. "ANNALEISE! ROCK SLIDE!"

Annaleise stopped, turned around to see Ellie running to her, taken by the hand trying to outrun the enormous rock slide.

Annaleise tripped over a root, letting go of her sister's hand. She rolled onto the ledge, almost falling off.

"Ellie! Help!'

Ellie rushed over, reaching her hand out, hoping Annaleise would grab onto it.

"I've got you, just hold on!" Ellie held her right hand out, a staircase of ice building itself from the base of the ravine and crawling up the edge. Annaleise's foot found a place to step, slowly pulling herself up.

"Ellie, I can't hold on!" Annaleise reached her hand out again, Ellie crouching back down to attempt to grab her hand once more. Annaleise gasped as she saw a dark figure form behind hr sister.

"ELLIE LOOK OUT!"

The black figure pushed Ellie over the edge, Annaleise let go. As she fell, she caught Ellie and raised her right hand, melting a pool of ice directly under them.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Ellie shouted as her sister began to let go of her as they kept falling at incredible speeds.

"PLEASE! JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE!" Annaleise finally released her grip on Ellie, pushing her closer to the pool of water.

"EEAAAHHHHH!" Ellie shouted as she crashed into the pool of water.

The next thing she knew, Ellie was resting inside the pool of water, her arm a bit bruised from the impact of hitting the water at an incredible force. She frantically shook herself awake, looking around in hopes of finding her sister.

"Sis?"

"Annaleise, this isn't funny."

She looked to her right and there was Annaleise, her lower body stuck under a pile of rock and dirt. Ellie pushed herself out of the water, running to her sister's side and began pulling the surrounding rocks away from her sister. She pulled at a large stone, but it wouldn't budge. She tried the ne next to it. Still nothing. Annaleise began to stir, the rocks literally melting off of her body in one huge clump. She wriggled out of the pile, grabbing her left arm, a moderately deep gash running along her upper arm.

"Ow!" She winced as she grasped her arm.

Ellie took her cloak and ripped off a chunk of the cloth, wrapping it around the wound.

"I'm sure Grand Pabbie can fix it, no problem.: Ellie said, wiping her brow.

"You...you saved me." Annaleise smiled, taking Ellie's hand.

"No, I really didn't. I just pulled some rocks away, that's all." Ellie sighed. She knew she had saved her sister, but it didn't feel like she did.

"If you didn't that, I would have been stuck under off of those rocks. I mean, they began melting around me and I'm pretty sure mama and papa wouldn't be too happy about having you return with half of a sister." Annaleise giggled.

"I guess you're right." Ellie frowned, her eyes downcast.

"Aw come on. We made it. And we won't be going this way...ever again. I promise."

"thank you. I take it we shouldn't tell mama and papa about this."

"You bet." Annaleise winked. Ellie helping her up, getting back on track to the trolls.

"You think the boys will enjoy Jul with us this year? I know it's been a year since we've known them, but with mama and papa, won't it be kind of...awkward?" Ellie asked.

"I think more awkward for you than for me. Bjørn and I are betrothed. But Fritz and you...aren't. So yeah, there will be awkwardness because he is from the village. But mama has taken a liking to him. Thank your lucky stars, i guess."

Ellie stopped walking, lightly pulling her sister back.

"Annaleise, you really will keep your promise? When you become queen, you will bless our marriage, if we do end up getting married, I don't see why we wouldn't butiguesswewillandhaveliketwo-." Annaleise covered Ellie's mouth.

"Of course, but I'm not the one Fritz has to prove himself to. It's to mama and papa. Now, if they weren't alive, that would be a different story. But to answer your question, yes. On my part, I pre-give my blessing."

"You're the best."

"Can we skip the trolls? I kind of want to hurry up and get the boys." Ellie nervously grinned.

"You want a make-out session under the mistletoe with Fritz don't you?" Annaleise teased.

"N-no! I plan to show him my powers tonight." Ellie blushed, giving a slight smile.

"I think he'll like that. Mama and papa want to spend some time with Bjorn and I. And Aunt Anna. And Uncle Kristoff. And the boys. I think they might intimidate him a bit too much."

"Poor Bjorn!" Ellie laughed.

"Poor me! I have to put up with it, and I won't get to spend much time, just him and I." Annaleise said, jumping over a stream of water.

"Well at least you get to see him, and that's the most important." Ellie nudged her sister, taking her by the hand, leading her towards Bjorn and his mother's cabin in the woods.

"Let's go. Before everyone starts worrying about us."

"Mhm." Annaleise nodded, following her sister.


	24. You Are Unique, Like A Snowflake

"You two are awfully early." Bjorn joked, standing in the doorway of his home.

"We're early, why aren't you ready yet?" Annaleise asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry, I had to go feed Misty. I'll be ready in a few. Would you like to come inside? You're probably not cold, but mother would flip if i didn't invite princesses in. Or girls. Well, come in, there's cocoa on the fire, so help yourself." Bjørn wiped his face clean of dirt with his shirt, Annaleise getting a quick peek at those great looking abs.

"Thank you, Bjørn." Ellie smiled, stepping inside, Annaleise following.

The cabin was HUGE. A gigantic fireplace, large living room, a staircase wide and long enough to house a parade of marching bands, and amazingly comfortable couches. Annaleise found the mugs and poured her sister and herself some cocoa. One sniff of it sent Annalesie to heaven. She loved drinks that had large amounts of cocoa in it, one of the reasons she had an enormous sweet tooth like her mother and aunt.

"Wow, this is really good!" Ellie exclaimed, taking another sip of the fantastic hot drink.

"I wonder who made it." Annaleise asked, taking a sip.

"That would be me!" A cheerful female voice said, coming from the stairs.

"You must be Alexandria, Bjørn's mother." Annaleise and Ellie stood up, bowing their heads and slightly curtsying to Alexandria.

"You girls are so polite," Alexandria lightly giggled, coming down and sitting next to Annaleise. "And you must be Annaleise. Bjørn tells me great things about you. On a daily basis, actually. It's quite adorable. Oh! And you must be Ellie." Alexandria took a sip of the cocoa. "Oh...goodness, that's hot." She sat the cup down on the end table, resting her feet on the coffee table in front of her. "You two are awfully quiet."

"Oh, well, it's only out of habit." Ellie blushed.

"Thank you for letting Bjørn spend Christmas with us." Annaleise said, turning to Alexandria.

"Oh not a problem. He is very excited about it, he has been all week." Alexandria giggled. "He should be done getting ready, I'll call for him." She softly cleared her throat. "BJØRN THACKERY FJELSTAD, HURRY UP, THESE LOVELY LADIES ARE WAITING FOR YOU!"

"ONE MINUTE, MOTHER! I'VE GOT TO COMB MY HAIR, BE PATIENT!"

"Fjelstad?" Annaleise asked.

"We had his last name changed to mine. I assume he told you who his father was?"

"Yes he has. And I don't blame him for it either."

"I'm really sorry about that, usually he gets ready for things in a heartbeat." She sat back down, holding her lower back as she sat back down. "I'll tell you girls a secret. Only Bjørn, myself, and Doctor Gaither know about it." Alexandria leaned in, the girls followed. "Doctor Gaither is part of the medical development board, and all of the doctors have chosen a patient each, all female, to take part. It's quite amazing how the process works, I mean, usually you put a+b to equal c, but this time you need only a to equal c. Here, I'll show you." Alexandria stood up and turned to the side, lifting up her vest, exposing a slightly swollen stomach. Annaleise and Ellie's eyes widened in awe.

"So, you're saying that…..a step was skipped?" Ellie asked.

"Mhmm. I'm not getting married anytime soon, and it will get pretty lonely with Bjørn gone." Alexandria softly giggled. "If your mother asks how I am doing, I won't mind if you tell her."

"Oh, well I guess we can do that." Ellie looked to Annaleise, who looked up the stairs.

"Finally ready." Bjørn said, grabbing his hat as he walked down the staircase. "I'll be home in two days. Don't do anything dangerous, you hear?"

"Aye aye, Captain." Alexandria saluted her son.

"Big brother Bear. Aw, that's adorable." Annaleise said, taking a hold of his arm.

"Have fun, don't get lost!"

* * *

"They've been gone for almost two hours, they should be home by now if they went by horse." Elsa paced her office floor, worried something happened to the girls.

"It's Christmas Eve, they may have taken the scenic route on the way. You never know with those two." Jack replied, taking a sip of cocoa, sitting behind Elsa's desk.

"That's why I'm worried. It takes twice as long to get anywhere by going that way. What if they got lost? What if a moose stomped on them?"

"A Moose?" Jack raised his eyebrow, trying to hide back a laugh.

"It's not funny Jack. They could have been hurt."

*knock knock*

"Your majesty, the girls have arrived safely." Frederick announced outside of the door

"Thank you Fred. Would you tell them we'll be down soon?" Elsa asked, fixing her lip color.

"I will, your majesty."

"See? They got back safe."

Elsa pressed a handful of snow on the side of Jack's head.

"Go change, we have guests." Elsa winked. "Teenage boys to be exact." Jack left to go change into something more presentable as Elsa threw a pale blue fur-lined cape around her shoulders, pinning her hair up. "It's just for two days, Elsa. What could go wrong?"

* * *

"We're home!" Annaleise exclaimed.

"You girls had us worried!" Elsa said, picking her dress up so she wouldn't trip on it as she swiftly walked down the stairs. Someone was missing, and that must have been Fritz. "There's only three of you, where's the fourth?"

"Fritz will be here in a little while. He had an errand to run before he came." Ellie said, Frederick taking the girl's and Bjørn's coats.

"Well, since you're all here, Frederick why don't you show Bjørn to his room? He will be sharing it with Fritz. If there's anything you need, feel free to ask any of the staff. We will be happy to get you what you need." Elsa warmly smiled.

"Thank you." Bjørn bowed his head. "I will if I need something."

"Girls, why don't you give Bjørn a tour of the palace when he's all settled in?"

"We can do that." Ellie winked to Annaleise.

"I'd like to speak with the boys this afternoon, per your Aunt Anna's request." Elsa whispered to the girls.

"Oh, that's alright. We have all day and tomorrow." Annaleise sighed, taking her boot off, her ankle a bit sore from the rock slide earlier.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked, watching Annaleise rub her ankle.

"Yeah, I just twisted it. Fell over my own two feet." She nervously laughed.

"Mmhm. Well, ice it so it doesn't get swollen. I'll be in a quick meeting with the King of Denmark for about an hour and oh. I forgot to mention that we'll be having a Christmas party tomorrow night. It's a small one so you don't have to worry about being one-hundred percent dressed up. Just casual." She took the girls by the hand, looking at Annaleise, then at Ellie. "Please don't do anything dangerous."

"You got it." Annaleise winked.

"We don't want a repeat of last year's rose bush incident."

"Eech." Annaleise shuddered, since she was the one who fell into the rose bush.

"Remember, I want to talk with the boys." Elsa patted their cheeks and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

"Got it." The girls sighed.

* * *

Bjørn got settled into his room and met the girls out in the hall for a quick tour.

"Mind if I leave the tour to you sis? I kind of want to practice something before Fritz gets here." Ellie said, her skates in her hands.

Annaleise looked at the skates and had a feeling of what she was planning. "Just don't get hurt, okay?"

"You got it!"

Annaleise showed Bjørn the most important parts of the palace: the stables (along with Sven), the library, the kitchen, the courtyard, ballroom, and gazebo. Their tour ended about an hour later, ending up in Annaleise's grandfather's study.

"Bjørn, what's this?" Annaleise asked, referring to the funky shaped box with a horn-like object at the top of it.

"Grandfather calls it a record player. There's a round circle thing and you crank this handle and the sound come from...this thing." Bjørn pointed to the horn-shaped object as he carefully placed the black circular object into place. "I believe we didn't get to finish our last dance at the Masquerade, so I figured why not now?"

Elsa and Anna peered through the crack of the open door, spying on Annaleise.

"Do you see what they're doing?" Elsa whispered.

"It looks like they're playing with...box." Anna replied, squinting to see better.

"A box? What for?"

"Beats me. Maybe she plans to whack him over the head and ship him to Weselton."

Elsa snorted, but quiet enough that the two wouldn't hear her.

"That's not very queenly of you."

"Whose idea was it to keep an eye on these two?" Elsa whispered, gently shoving Anna out of the way.

"I believe it was yours, dear sister." Anna shot back.

"Shh. I think the box is playing something."

Bjørn placed his hand upon the princesses waist, taking her left hand in his hand. He scooted to the record player, cranked the handle and waltz music began playing, more specifically the Sleeping Beauty waltz. The first half of the song was slow enough just to take a few steps, since it had been a while since either of them had danced. The princess warmly smiled as Bjørn twirled her gently. He looked into her eyes and his face turned red. Her eyes developed a loving look in them, her cheeks beginning to blush as she felt safe inside of Bjørn's arms.

Elsa and Anna pushed the door open a bit more, getting a better view of the two love birds twirling in the library.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked in a "seriously, Anna?" kind of voice.

"Shh. Look!"

Kristoff looked into the study, getting a better view of Bjorn's face.

"Hey, he kind of looks a bit familiar..but how?" Kristoff thought.

"What are you lot doing now..?" Jack floated next to Elsa, peering in the room.

Elsa warmly smiled as she watched her daughter dance gracefully. It was like watching herself dancing with Jack for the first time all those years ago.

Annaleise almost lost her footing, nearly tripping over her dress, Bjørn catching her.

"Careful there." He swooped Annaleise back, Annaleise leading him but he hands to the couch, lighting a small fire to warm up the room, for Bjørn's sake.

It brought Anna back to Elsa's coronation night, when she danced with Hans.

"He's...graceful." Anna said.

"He's a great dancer, like myself," Jack boasted, Elsa giving him a "seriously..." look.

"See, they're fine. Do you not trust them by themselves?" Anna asked.

"They're seventeen, of course I don't trust them by themselves." Elsa sighed, standing up and taking Jack by the arm, heading to her office.

"What about Ellie and..what's his name.. Oh! Fritz?" Anna jokingly asked.

Oh. My. She's right.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Anna whispered.

"Annaleise, I know your personality is sunny, bright and warm, but I made this. Because you are unique, like a snowflake." Out from his pocket, Bjørn pulled out a tiny silver snowflake pendant with a matching ring which he had made while spending the week with his grandparents.

Annaleise happily gasped, placing the diamond encrusted snowflake ring on her left ring finger, Bjørn unclasping the necklace and putting it around her neck."It..it's beautiful, thank you." Annaleise embraced Bjørn, giving him a squeeze.

"Oh! I've got something for you too." She went behind the couch and pulled out a small box. "Go ahead, open it."

Bjørn nodded and opened the red box. Inside the box, a knitted scarf of green and brown was folded, the words "Prince Bear" in ancient writing facing the top.

"Did..did you make this?" He asked, carefully wrapping it around his neck.

"I did. Well, mother helped me with the translation, but yeah. My fingers still hurt from it." Annaleise helped him wrap the rest of the scarf around his neck.

"So, how do I look?" He asked, standing up proudly.

"You look very, distinguished." Annaleise took him by the arm and led him out of the room, everyone scattering to their own rooms as if nothing even happened. "Ellie makes the best peanut butter chocolates. Care to accompany me, dear Prince?"

Bjørn held Annaleise's hand, leading her first. "Of course I would." They began to walk down the stairs, Annaleise stopping.

"Ow." Annaleise grabbing her arm that had been gashed earlier. There was a red spot where the blood began to seep through her sleeve, her bandage accidentally coming loose.

"You're bleeding, here." Bjørn ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around the princess's arm snugly. "That should stop it for now. Have you cleaned it yet? It looks a bit..dirty."

"N-no, I was going to once we got back but I forgot. Probably should do it soon."

Annaleise led Bjørn to the kitchen where some bandages and disinfectant were stored. She set the tools on the table, sitting on a chair, her left arm facing Bjørn. He rolled her sleeve off to get to the gash from the rock slide earlier, then washing his hands in a bowl of soapy water they had prepared. He took a cotton swab and dipped it in some of the disinfectant, carefully cleaning the dirt around the gash.

"Mm." Annaleise flinched, feeling a stinging sensation.

"Sorry, it's gonna hurt a bit more."

Another bowl of soapy water was prepped, Bjørn dipped a washcloth into the bowl, wringing it out. "Okay, take a deep breath and if you need to, grab onto something."

"OWW!" Annaleise cried aloud, grabbing the seat of her chair.

Bjørn began to re-wet the cloth, but just as he was about to dab her arm, the skin around the gash began to heal itself, leaving almost not trace of there ever being a gash on the first place.

"That's new." Annaleise had never seen herself heal this fast, or seen it happen at all. There was a reason she had healed from her bout of Chicken Pox, and she realized that her powers sped up the healing process.

"Another trick up your sleeve?" Bjørn asked, rolling her sleeve back done.

"I guess, it's never happened before. Well, I guess my wounds heal faster than ever, so woo?" Annaleise nervously said, standing up and pushing the chair back.

"Well, shall we meet my sister outside?" Annaleise took Bjørn by the hand and began leading him to the courtyard.

"Whatever you wish, fireball." Bjørn smiled, being pulled by the running princess.


	25. Just For The Dramatic Effect

"Woah, steady...I can do this...I can do this."

Ellie loved the fact she had inherited Elsa's ability of snow and ice. It came in very handy in normal or dire situations. There was only one problem. She didn't inherit the nack to ice skate. Elsa had offered to teach her when she was little, but she never got the hang of it, unlike her sister, who was not just a graceful dancer, but a great skater. Because it was the holidays, Elsa and Jack created a small ice skating rink for the kids to use for fun. Perfect timing for one-on-one lessons.

"NEVERMIND NEVERMIND!" Ellie waved her arms out, her feet slipping out from under her as her skates gave way, falling on her bottom on the wet ice. "OWW."

"Need some help there, popsicle?"

Ellie looked behind her and to her dismay, stood Annaleise and Bjørn. Not that she wasn't happy to see them, but not so happy that they witnessed her fall. Annaleise skated over to her sister, carefully helping her up. "Dummy, your skates aren't tied properly." Annaleise knelt down and retied her skates, the laces being too loose that her ankles wobbled.

"This is embarrassing," Ellie blushed. "I guess I was so nervous to try and perfect this darn routine."

"Well, it's a start. He would probably rush to your side and help you up. And, he would probably reprimand you for not tying your laces properly." Annaleise stood up, Ellie clinging onto her. "It's a bit strange. How is it that ice skating never came naturally to you even with ice magic?"

"You know, I think the same thing every time I step foot onto the ice," Ellie replied, her gloved hands still grasping onto her sisters arms.

"Now, the important thing is that you get down the basics before attempting to do a throw jump with Fritz. Now take my hand. Don't move your feet. Let me guide you." Annaleise said, skating backwards slowly. Ellie's knees began to wobble as they got closer to the center. "Now, gently push forward and out with your right foot." Ellie carefully pushed, her skate on her left foot going forward. "Now, right foot down, left foot up and out."

Ellie did so. She slowly did the same steps, slowly moving forward. "I-I'm doing it!" She exclaimed, looking up at her sister.

"You're doing fine. Now follow my lead." Annaleise mirrored her sister, Ellie pushing her forward, Annaleise going backward.

"Having fun without me?" Fritz asked Bjørn, finally making it to the palace. In his hand, he held a suitcase as well as a decent sized white box with a purple ribbon.

"And where have YOU been?" Bjørn asked, his arms resting on a stone rail.

"Look in my hands at the object I'm about to set on the ground. " Fritz set the box down and watched Ellie skate with her sister.

Ellie looked over to her right and saw him. Fritz. HES HERE.

"Well well, here's your knight in shining armor, El," Annaleise giggled as she continued to pull Ellie around the rink.

"You're doing great!" Fritz shouted to Ellie. She let go of Annaleise hand to wave but ended up losing her balance, falling backwards taking her sister with her. As Ellie fell, her right skate missed the ice and cut a small gash into her left leg. She quickly sat up, grabbing her ankle with her hand, wiping the blood off as she created an ice bandage.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Annaleise scrambled to her feet, helping Ellie up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we practice later?" Enough for one day.

"Yeah, that's fine. Why don't we all go in for something warm. Chef saved some cider from last night for us. Maybe she saved some food, I'm starving. How about you boys?" Annaleise skated Ellie to the edge, Fritz taking her by the hand, helping her off of the rink.

*gurrrrrrg* Bjørn's stomach began to growl. "Haha, I could use some food." Bjørn laughed.

"Same here." Fritz bent down, untying Ellie's skates. He gently took them off, placing her flats on as he took the skates off.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking him by the arm and following her sister into the kitchen.

* * *

Bjørn led Fritz to the room that they would be sharing for the holiday, setting his belongings on the bed, then following Bjørn to the kitchen to meet up with the girls. "Yes! Sandwiches." Annaleise exclaimed, grabbing multiple sandwiches and setting them on a large plate so everyone had their pick.

Elsa and Anna peeked through the dining room door, once again spying on the teens as they ate lunch. "After they eat, yes?" Anna asked.

"Catching them off guard. Just for the dramatic effect." Elsa winked.

"Chef sure makes great sandwiches." Annaleise said, her mouth full of peanut butter and bread.

"Sis, it's a peanut butter sandwich. Anyone can make them." Ellie replied, dipping the edge of her sandwich in her cider.

"You're definitely the odd one when it comes to food." Annaleise stuck her tongue out. "Also, you've got quite the palate."

"Heh heh," Ellie chided.

"Elizabeth, you've got some peanut butter..." Fritz pointed to his nose. As Ellie took her finger and wiped the peanut butter off of her nose, Fritz took her finger, gently sucking the sandwich filling from her finger, Ellie's face turning beet red. "All gone."

"T-takk!" Ellie squeaked as she gulped as her ears turned warm and bright red.

From outside of the room, Anna thought what Fritz did was cute, but Elsa on the other hand wasn't too thrilled. "Mmhm." She growled.

"Elsa, don't be so upset. Kristoff does it all the time, I don't know why it bothers you."

"Anna, you and Kristoff are adults. They're still teenagers, no, still children." Elsa was right, they were still children in a way, but it just made her uneasy how it was approached.

"You do know it will happen.." Anna winked.

"What will happen?" Elsa asked.

"You know...first it's a kiss, then it's licking off sandwich filling from her hand...then it-"

"ANNA!" Elsa loudly whispered.

"What? All couples do it." Anna crossed her arms, giving her sister a smug smile.

"All couples?"

"I know you won't admit it, but I've seen Jack steal a lick or two whenever you frosted cupcakes. And you don't think anyone is watching you"

Elsa turned red. She never was very open to talking about showing affection to anyone, even Jack. but watching someone showing affection to her daughter that wasn't holding her hand or giving a kiss on the hand...quite awkward. "Anna..."

"Shh. They're done." Anna whispered.

Elsa nodded, and placed her hands on the floor, a swirl of snow traveling to the boys, who were now standing. The snow wrapped around their ankles, the boys unknowing it was all happening, wrapping up their legs to their arms. Elsa pulled her arms in and "woosh", the boys were pulled out of the room as the girls turned their backs.

"Bjørn?"

"Fritz?"

The girls looked at each other and saw a trail of ice leading to the doorway. Annaleise opened the door all the way, the trail stopping at the entrance. "MOTHER!" Annaleise growled, tossing her sandwich back on the plate.

"I'm sure she only wants to speak with them, sis," Ellie chimed in. "You know mother, doing things for a dramatic effect."


	26. Does My Mother Intimidate You?

"You may be wondering why you boys are in my office." Elsa said, Jack standing behind her, Along with Anna and Kristoff, as well as the boys.

Bjørn and Fritz gulped. They didn't know what in the world was going on. Was the queen going to freeze them? Lock them up? Throw them out? What did they even do wrong? Both boys nodded. Elsa looked at both of their faces, their eyes wides, gripping the chairs with their hands.

"Elsa, I think you scared them." Anna whispered.

"Oh my, I didn't intend to." Elsa covered her lips as she realized she may have came about the wrong approach of bringing the boys upstairs. "You aren't in any trouble. I won't bite." Loosening the grips on the chairs, both boys sighed a huge sigh of relief. "We just wanted to chat for a little, without the girls." Elsa warmly smiled. "Now, I believe, Fritz, is it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." He gulped.

"I know you aren't from whatever kingdom Ellie said you were from. I do know that you live with your," SHe picked up a census report. "Father, mother and two sisters, one who is training to be a physician, am I correct?"

"Yes, my sister Annika is training under my aunt, Doctor Gaither." Fritz explained.

"And your parents run the trade shop that Bjørn's mother delivers to. So I assume you two already know each other."

"Th-that's right. I help my mother and father run the shop while they do deliveries and errands."

"That's good to hear, it's not everyday that young adults take an interest in their parents profession to an extent." Elsa smiled. Fritz looked back to Jack, Jack deviously smiling, hitting his staff against his hand. "And of course, Bjørn, your grandparents are King and Queen of Olkstad, your mother was a princess but is a successful gear, armor and weaponry trader. Your grandparents tell me that you help your mother quite often while on top of your "studies."

"That's correct." Bjørn gulped.

Elsa scooted her chair back slightly, whispering to Laurence. "Keep an eye on Fritz, darling." She said, clutching a file with her fingers, bringing it close to her.

"Why, did he do something?"

"No, I've just got this feeling. But please, keep an eye on him and let me know if anything unusual happens." Laurence nodded, looking to Anders and whispering what Elsa had told him. Elsa slipped the file under her desk, onto her lap. She looked up to Fritz, his hand grasping the chair once again. He looked awfully nervous as he looked into the queens eyes. "Well, that's all I wanted to hear. You boys can join the girls again." Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her down as the boys excused themselves. "Make sure they keep out of trouble."

Anna winked, taking Kristoff by the arm, a plan churning in her brain. "I've got this. No funny stuff." As Anna and Kristoff, followed by the boys, left, Elsa pulled the file out from her lap, opening it and splaying it on her desk. Jack looked over her shoulder and saw census records. He took the top page and examined it, noticing that this one wasn't from Arendelle. "Are these census reports?" He asked.

"They are, and it's a bit concerning how often Fritz's family has moved so much." She pulled out the sheet which had Fritz's birth date, noticing he hadn't been born in Arendelle. "Born in Helsinki, December 1st. Moved to Hanko at the age of two, then to Tromsø at age six, Bergen at age fourteen, Arendelle...two years ago." Elsa had a huge concern about Fritz, not that he seemed to have horrid motives towards Ellie, but what was more disturbing was his family history.

"Theft, destruction of public property, boy this kids father sure did hard time when he was younger." Jack examined Fritz's fathers records, mostly being criminal records.

"I remember papa reading over these when I was younger. There was trouble in town and I had no idea a person could have been brought up in such corruption." Elsa massaged her temples, all of these papers giving her a headache, much worse than official documents. "I have a feeling Fritz knows about this and he probably wants nothing to do with his fathers past crimes. It's unfair, Jack. I want to put my trust in him, but with family history-"

"Elsa, you're overthinking this. If he had followed in his fathers footsteps you would have seen his name on the prison roster or the crime reports. What if he doesn't know about this? He was probably intimidated you when you mentioned his family." Jack said, his hands on her shoulders, reaching over and putting the papers in her hands down on the desk. Out of the corner of his eye, a heavily written on form slid out of the pile of papers. "Hey, what's this?"

A death cetificate.

"Hey, Elsa, I think you need to see this."

Elsa examined the paper, taking a second loo, at the heading. "A death certificate. And it's from two years ago. Levi Xander Dean Thune, day of death December 18th. Two years ago. Jack...I think this is why Fritz got so nervous when I mentioned his family."

" There's so many of his family. His father, mother, grandparents. I think these dates go as far back as 1800, I don't think we need to look at any more for now.."

"I hope you're right, Jack. I really-" Elsa turned her head to look up at him, only to see a bunch of green and red hanging from his staff. "Now what?"

"You know, it is Christmas Eve. And the rules state that if you stand under Mistletoe a kiss is required." Jack winked.

Elsa scrunched her nose and giggled, Jack lowering his head and planting a slight kiss upon Elsa's thin red lips. "You're a HUGE distraction."

"I believe it's my job to distract you once in a while, right?" Jack chuckled. "So I take it we go see if Anna's doing her job?" Jack winked,

"Oh you bet," Elsa smiled. "You never know what they could be up to."

* * *

"Kristoff, shh. I can't hear what they're saying." Anna shushed Kristoff, her ear placed up against the door.

"Anna, do we really have to spy on them? They're in the music room, what could go wong?" Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Elsa said to keep an eye on them so nothing funny happens. We are here to give them assistance if anything does happen." Anna reached behind her, motioning for Anders to come over. "Anders can you get your Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack?" She whispered.

"You got it, mom." As Anders took a right at the hall to go up the stairs, Elsa and Jack had already made their way to the study where they thought the teens would be. "Aunt Elsa, we're down here." Anders loudly whispered, motioning for them to come down the hall.

"Did your mother find anything suspicious?" Elsa asked.

"No...not exactly." Anders smiled. Elsa and Jack looked at each other, shrugging and following their nephew. Anna, still kneeling at the door with her ear up to the door. Every few seconds, she made small little, quiet, laughing facial expressions. She waved Elsa over to hear what she was hearing.

* * *

"Du lurt! Du hadde en dronning av hjerter hele tiden! (You cheated! You had a Queen of Hearts the whole time!)" Ellie called Annaleise out on her holding the card the whole time while they played Kings in the Corner.

"Dear sister, it's called a strategy. You should know that every time we play Kings in the Corner with papa and Laurence, I always beat the three of you because I have a plan." Annalesie chided, taking a bite of shortbread.

"If that's what you call it." Ellie rolled her eyes, throwing her cards at her sister, standing up and moseying to the grand piano.

"You gonna play us a symphony, Mozart?" Annaleise batter her eyes, giving her sister a bad time.

"At least I developed the skills to play a tune on the piano, Annaleise. You can't even play chopsticks."

Annaleise stuck her tongue out. "Jeg vil drepe deg når du sover, Slik at du bedre prøver å holde seg våken-" Annaleise began to sing.

"NO. Anything but that." Ellie smacked a few piano keys in disgust Annaleise stood up and marched over by the piano, placing her hand upon Ellie's head.

"Ugh. Fine." Annaleise rolled her eyes, thumbing through the sheet music, pulling a song out.

"Well, your majesty, what do you suggest? SOMETHING THAT EVERYONE CAN SING."

Annaleise handed her sister the music.

"Well, I guess this could work."

Annaleise cleared her throat.

"Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria

Hosanna in excelsis!

Good King Wenceslas looked out  
on the feast of Stephen,  
when the snow lay round about,  
deep and crisp and even."

Ellie joined in as she played.

"Brightly shone the moon that night,  
though the frost was cruel,  
when a poor man came in sight,  
gathering winter fuel."

Bjørn and Fritz got up from the floor and stood around the piano, Fritz grabbing a nearby lute and played along with Ellie.

"Sire, the night is darker now,  
and the wind blows stronger.  
Fails my heart, I know not how.  
I can go no longer.  
Mark my footsteps my good page,

tread thou in them boldly:  
Thou shalt find the winter's rage  
freeze thy blood less coldly."

Elsa began tapping her foot, grabbed Jacks hand and went into the room, everyone not realizing she and Jack came in. She sat next to Ellie, who jumped a tad but kept playing, scooting so Elsa could play a duet, the higher parts. Anna and Kristoff and the boys came in and joined in with everyone who was singing.

Annaleise sang another "hosanna in excelsis"

"Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria

Hosanna in excelsis!

In his master's step he trod,  
where the snow lay dented.  
Heat was in the very sod  
which the saint had printed.  
Therefore, Christian men, be sure,  
wealth or rank possessing,  
ye who now will bless the poor  
shall yourselves find blessing

"Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria

Hosanna in excelsis!

Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria

Hosanna in excelsis!"

"You four sounded fantastic." Elsa smiled, turning to Ellie, giving her a nudge.

"First time ever. Next show is next year." Ellie giggled.

Annaleise stepped away from the piano and walked over to the balcony windows, opening the curtains and staring outside, watching the snow fall to the ground. She sighed and leaned against the frame, feeling a bit outshone by her sister. Bjørn put his arm around her shoulders, Annaleise resting her head on his chest, her hand holding his hand which was on her arm.

"I get the feeling you're a bit...blue?" Bjørn said, knowing Annaleise looked a bit off after they had finished singing.

"I can't help it. I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. She has ice powers, like mother, she plays the piano, like her. She's always been a daddy's girl and I...well, always have been a mama's girl even though I'm the one who always gets into trouble." Annalesie looked up to Bjorn, who looked at her.

"She is your sister after all. Fritz has two of them and probably hates being the middle child." Bjorn was right. He did have sisters, a younger and older sister. "You did fantastic, by the way. I'm sorry I missed your test."

"It was better if you didn't come anyways. I passed out by the end and it wasn't pretty." Annaleise sighed, her breath fogging the glass."Hey, let's go outside for a while. I'll grab us some cocoa and we can walk and talk." Annaleise winked.

"I'd like that." Bjørn got off of her shoulder and took her by the hand, leading her out, no one seeing them leave.

"Your lute skills are pretty impressive, Fritz. Where did you learn to play?" Anna asked, skipping to the coffee table to get the tray of shortbread.

"Before my little sister was born, my grandfather on my mother's side gave me his lute before he died. My mother knew how to play and every night, she taught me to play until Ella was born. That's how she went to sleep, I played her the Snow of Oslo every night until she fell asleep." Fritz said, placing the lute against the leg of the piano.

"His mother's side...now that's a different story." Elsa thought, not knowing why she would have stayed with her husband despite everything he has done. Jack was right, she was overthinking this. _Ellie is seventeen, plenty of time to figure her life out._

"Sis, how about we-"Ellie looked behind her, finding her sister and Bjørn had snuck out of the room. "Huh, they must have snuck out when we weren't looking."

Elsa stepped over to the balcony, peering out of the windows to see if Annaleise and Bjørn had gone outside. Yep. She was right.

* * *

Hand in hand they walked, a cup of cocoa in their hands, Bjørn's scarf around both of their necks.

"Did she intimidate you?"

"Hmm?"

"My mother, did she intimidate you with that apparent "talk" she had with you?" Annaleise sipped her cocoa, quietly clearing her throat.

"Oh that. Yeah, she kind of did. Fritz had it worse though."

"What did she do? Freeze him with her mind?" Annaleise snorted.

"He looked a bit shaken up when she mentioned his family.I have a feeling Fritz thinks your mother doesn't trust him."

"She kind of over-analyzes things, but that's her job, to make sure we are safe."

"Awoo"

"What was that?" Bjørn asked, looking around the courtyard.

"That must be Oslo. Come here, boy!" Annaleise sweetly said, the wolf bounding to her. Oslo sat next to the princess, allowing her to pet his head, giving her a lick on the hand."Bjørn this is Oslo, he-"

Bjorn's eyes widened in a humorous kind of fearful way. "I-is that a...a..."

"He is a wolf."

"But, wolves love in the forests, not in society." Bjorn looked at the wolf, who glared back at him.

Oslo and Bjørn exchanged looks, Bjørn taking a step back as Oslo got closer and closer. Oslo stopped mid-walk, sniffing Bjørn's pant leg, then sitting on his hind legs right between the two. Annaleise took Bjorn's hand and slowly brought it to Oslo's head, softly petting his warm fur.

"Phew!" Bjørn thought as Oslo allowed him to continue letting his head. Oslo gave his hand a little lick and stood on all fours, nudging Bjørn's calf.

* * *

"Elsa wait. It's Christmas Eve, let's let them be!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand as she scurried to the palace doors, once again keeping an eye on her oldest daughter and Bjørn.

"Anna, no matter what you say, it won't stop me." As soon as Elsa opened the palace doors, she looked to the right and saw Bjørn being nudged closer to Annaleise.

* * *

"Ah, well, I uh...Annaleise, I think we should escape your wolves...wanting for us to lock lips."

Annaleise looked over to the left, Elsa standing a few feet away, her mouth slightly agape and her right eyebrow slightly cocked up. "Uhm...yeah my mother is kind of watching us." Annaleise shooed Oslo away, the wolf running off to the back courtyard. "Phew." Bjorn held out his arm, Annaleise placing her arm in his, walking as if nothing happened in the first place. They walked to the stairs leading to the palace, Elsa following them, sighing a huge sigh as she closed the doors.

* * *

"Fritz, did my mother...intimidate you earlier?" Ellie asked, taking a seat on the couch, still in the music room.

"No...yes? Well, kind of. I have a feeling she doesn't trust me. At all. That file that was sitting on her desk, I caught a glimpse of the surname and it's...it's my families." Fritz turned his head, feeling a bit ashamed that there was something he wasn't telling Ellie.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that. We have to form a bond of trust. That's what any relationship needs a great foundation of. It's trust." Ellie smiled, taking his hand.

_Please don't think of me any different. _"Well, Arendelle hasn't been my home for my whole life. I-my family and I have moved quite a few times and well...it's because of my father."

"What did he do?"

"All my mother told me was that he would run around with the wrong crowds, and even when he was home, we never saw him. Maybe once or twice a week."

"Why Arendelle? I don't want to pry, but I am curious."

"My mother traveled here with my aunt a few times. We moved here right after my father.."

"What?"

"Left," Fritz sighed, plopping back against the couch. "And from then on, it was just her, myself and my sisters." Fritz didn't exactly like talking about his family life, but it was for Ellie. She had to know eventually.

"I may have lied to your mother when I said I lived with my parents and sisters. It's just that when she wanted to make sure I was telling the truth..it was a bit intimidating."

Ellie squeezed his hand tightly, her face close to his. "Please Fritz, tell her. She- she just wants Annaleise and I to be safe. That's why she seemed so intimidating. She is the queen, and my mother so of course she has the power of intimidation. And the power to free you if you don't comply" Ellie batted her eyes, that same feeling coming over her when they had their first official kiss. Ellie's cheeks became a rosy hue of red, her breaths becoming shallower her heart beating faster. Fritz face turned as red as a beet, his hand supporting the back of her head as he drew it closer to his. Ellie's lip began to quiver, closing her eyes as she felt Fritz's soft lips being placed upon hers.

"Fr-Fritz...pl-please wait." Ellie began to slightly shake, not feeling so well. Fritz let go of her head, Ellie bracing her hands on the edge of the couch. She gently pressed on her abdomen, taking deeper breaths as she felt a dull, pulsating sensation pressing against her hand. "Ow...ow."

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Fritz began to freak out just a bit, he had never seen Ellie in pain before so this gave him a bit of a scare.

"I think...I think I need to go lie down. I'm so sorry Fritz.." Ellie squeaked, grasping Fritz's hand.

"Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"Mmhmm."

"And get your...mother?" Fritz gulped.

Ellie nodded, Fritz helping her up. Slowly they walked, Fritz opening the door and leading Ellie down the hall and to her room. He pulled back her covers and gently helped her lie down, covering her with a couple of the sheets. His hand caressed her face, Ellie giving a weak smile, wincing in pain once more.

"I'll be back."


	27. All Magic Comes With A Price

**_"Do you want me to take you to your room?"_**

**_"Mmhmm."_**

**_"And get your...mother?" Fritz gulped._**

Ellie nodded, Fritz helping her up. Slowly they walked, Fritz opening the door and leading Ellie down the hall and to her room. He pulled back her covers and gently helped her lie down, covering her with a couple of the sheets. His hand caressed her face, Ellie giving a weak smile, wincing in pain once more.

"I'll be back."Fritz took a deep breath and left Ellie's room. Where to go first? Find Annaleise, Anna or Elsa? Anna was so much less intimidating, but no. Not Anna. Annaleise? No, she's probably with Bjørn somewhere. Elsa? Last resort. LAST RESORT.

"Bjorn, that was a good walk, don't you think?"

Annaleise. THANK GOD. "Annaleise!" Fritz called, quickly walking to the princess.

"Fritz, where's Ellie?"

"She-she isn't feeling well. She grabbed her stomach and is in pain." Fritz explained, his hand taking Annalesie's, leading her to Ellie's room.

"Her stomach hurts, you say?"

"Yeah, she doubled over in pain."

_Aw, Ellie. I think I know what's wrong with you. _"Where exactly does she hurt?"

Fritz pointed to his lower abdomen, Annaleise grinning. "Why don't you get my mother. I think she needs to know about this." Annaleise slyly smiled as she turned and walked into Ellie's room.

"Not feeling so well, are we?"

"Shut it." Ellie threw her pillow at Annaleise, groaning and thumping back down on her pillows.

Annaleise skipped over to her sisters bed and smiled goofily.

"What?" Ellie angrily asked.

"Is the red moon finally rising?"

"Stop it."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Annaleise..."

"Oh come on, we know you haven't began...you know what..yet." She winked.

Ellie rolled on her side, groaning and grabbing her abdomen. Elsa came flying in, afraid that Ellie was seriously hurt.

"Ellie, darling are you alright?!"

Annaleise got up, slightly skipping to Elsa. She bit her lip and smiled, bringing her ams up and making a waving motion.

Oh. OH. OH.

Elsa gave a little smile, Annaleise running to her room to get some painkillers. She sat next to Ellie, placing her hand upon Ellie's shoulder. She could tell in her daughters eyes that she was not prepared for such a thing to happen just yet. Ellie was like Elsa, everything unfortunately irregular. Elsa could sympathize with her, but it wouldn't be enough to make Ellie feel much better.

"I'll get you a hot towel and some tea. You'll feel so much better, I promise" Elsa kissed her forehead, Annaleise waving the bottle of painkillers in the air.

She twisted the cap off of the the brown bottle, and popped two white pills into her hand.

"These and tea make the crampy feeling go down a bit. It seriously helps with the hot towel too." Annaleise scooched next to her sister, placing the pills on the night stand.

"Annaleise, how is it that everything happens to me...as in growing, last?"

Annaleise placed her hand on Ellie's abdomen, warmth radiating onto her muscles, making the cramping subside for the time being.

"I guess it's the luck of the draw."

"Hey, how did you do that?"

"What this?" Annaleise held her hand up, a light orange aura surrounding her entire hand. "I guess it's something new. I didn't know I could do that without hurting anyone."

"Annaleise, you've never hurt anyone and I'm pretty sure you won't burn me." Ellie placed Annaleise's hand on her heart.

"See?" Ellie smiled. "You didn't hurt me."

Annaleise sighed and pulled her hand back, grasping it with her other hand. "But what if I did? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did."

"You're my sister. You won't ever hurt me. I promise you that."

"I really hate it whenever you're right, Ellie." Annaleise have her sister a tight hug.

* * *

"Thank you boys for helping me carry these up to Ellie's room." Elsa said, her hands full of warm towels.

"Happy to help." Bjorn smiled.

"We just want Elisabeth to feel better," Fritz said, looking straight ahead.

As they entered the princesses room, they found Annaleise rubbing her sisters back. Elsa sat the towels next to Ellie, placing one on her abdomen, setting the tea next to the pain killers. "She needs some rest, is all. Right, elske?"

* * *

"Mor?" Annaleise asked as Elsa shooed the boys down the hall.

"Hm?" She asked, the empty tray hanging under her arm.

"This is...uh...kind of a random question. But...well...If I had ice powers, would you have taught me how to use them like you teach Ellie?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"I-was just wondering. Never mind."

"Follow me." Elsa said, taking Annaleise by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Elsa led Annaleise to her room, placing her in front of her mirror.

"What do you see?" Elsa asked.

"A red-haired princess, the laughing stock of the entire Frøberg family" Annaleise sighed, looking away from her reflection.

"Red-haired yes, but laughing stock? Heavens no! Look harder." Elsa moved Annaleise's face back towards the mirror. She took a step back and reached into the back of her closet, pulling out a blue and purple dress that looked exactly like her coronation dress, completed with a navy blue and purple cape. Elsa held the dress in front of Annaleise, her eyes widening as she held the dress in her hand.

"Is-is this..?"

"I don't think it would have waited three more years to be seen by you. Put it on." Elsa smiled.

Annaleise giggled and skipped to the changing curtain. Up flew her dress, her flats and her hair. She stepped out, unsure of what she looked like. Elsa was awestruck as Annaleise stepped towards her. This once tiny baby had grown up into a young woman so fast. Annaleise stood next to Elsa, examining the dress from head to toe. "It fits...perfectly." Annaleise smiled, Elsa placing the cape around her shoulders.

"Now, what do you see?"

Annaleise's eyes darted from her mother's reflection back to hers. "You with red hair?" Annaleise shyly giggled.

"Close enough." Elsa laughed, fixing the cape upon Annaleise's shoulders. "Now, give it three years, and everyone will get to see you wear it." Elsa saw Annaleise's face turn from a happy smile to a slight frown, her left hand grabbing her arm.

"Annaleise, what's wrong?"

Annaleise turned and walked to Elsa's bed, sitting on the edge, her elbows resting on her knees, "What if I won't be a great ruler like you are? What if I screw up over one tiny mistake? What if-"

"You have three years, elske. There's plenty of time to worry about that later. But for now, let's go downstairs and entertain our guests until your sister feels better. Well first, you should probably change."

"Oh, right." Annaleise nervously laughed. "I'll grab the boys. Oh, about them. I think you might have frightened Fritz. When I asked the boys to come get you, he kind of...well...got nervous when I asked.

"Oh, right. I need to apologize to him, I never meant to actually frighten him." Elsa was right, she never intended to scare the poor kid, it was for Ellie's sake.

"So, I guess I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. I'll grab Bjørn, do you want to talk to Fritz now? And get it over with?"

"Might as well." Elsa sighed, Annaleise getting up and changing into her normal red and green holiday dress.

"See you in a few. " Annaleise winked, her hair tie on her mouth.

"See you."

* * *

"How are we feeling?" Annaleise bounced on her sisters bed, Ellie slightly bouncing with every movement Annaleise made.

"Better. Um, can we go now?" Ellie asked, pushing Annaleise off of the bed.

"If you feel up to it, yeah. Oh, Fritz? My mother would like to talk with you."

"Oh, I see. Um, where is she?"

"Office, second door past the stairs." Ellie directed him, giving him a sweet smile. It killed Fritz the second that smiled appeared on her face.

"Th-thanks."

"She doesn't bite, she just wants to talk about earlier."

"Uh huh. Well, um, I'll meet you three downstairs then."

Ellie got up and kissed Fritz upon the cheek. "It's okay." She smiled.

* * *

Fritz gulped and headed straight for Elsa's office as the other three headed downstairs.

*knock knock*

"Is that you Fritz?" Elsa asked from inside.

"Um, yes is it. You wanted to speak with me?" He gulped.

"Yes, please come in."

Elsa hurried to her chair, making sure she was still presentable. She cleared her throat gently and folded her hands upon her desk, smiling.

"I take it I rubbed off on you a bit too harshly today."

"To be honest, just a bit."

"I want to apologize for being so blunt towards you. I read through the census records, both yours and Bjørn's. I might have jumped to the conclusion that your fathers actions have rubbed off on you, and clearly I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"It-it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't mention that he..died. It's not something I like bringing up, I hope you understand."

Elsa did understand. Perfectly, in fact.

"When I was eighteen, my mother and father were lost at sea. I know how it is losing a parent. Well, two. But my sister and I, we made it. We had a few bumps in the road, but we're here now. I just want the best for my girls, and it isn't a traditional happening when a royal member of society takes an interest in a, as politely as I can put it, non-royal. I hope you can forgive me for having these doubts. It was different for Anna and Kristoff. I'm sure you heard about the great freeze a few years back."

"My mother told me about it, yes."

"Well, I'm glad someone told you other than me."

"Um, your majesty?"

"Queen Elsa, Fritz." Elsa smiled.

"Queen Elsa, thank you for clearing this all up. I just wanted to also let you know that I would never hurt Elisabeth. I would take a sword or bullet for her if it meant to save her life."

"You call her Elisabeth, that's very sweet."

"It's just in my nature to be kind to others, that's all."

Elsa sighed and smiled, scooting her chair back and walking to the door, opening it.

"Let's go, they're all waiting for us."

"Right."

Fritz monitored for Elsa to leave first, closing the door as he left.

* * *

"Back in you go, your majesty." Pitch quietly snickered. He had snuck into Annaleise's room, tracking the pendant on her nightstand. He chuckled as he waved his hand over it, an orange aura weaving itself through the red ruby, bleeding into the center. The glowing died down and Pitch made his way to Ellie's room, doing the same to her pendant, only a purple light saturating the snowflake.

"Sleep tight, your majesties. See you in a few months." He snickered, slinking out of the crack in Ellie's balcony doors.

"Okay, where is it...?" Annaleise entered Ellie's room, looking for her sisters pendant, hers already around her neck. "Gotcha."

She picked the snowflake up and placed it in her palm, letting the chain fall over it.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Ellie joked.

"Oh hush. It's your turn to hold the ladder."

The entire family, Bjørn and Fritz included, was decorating the huge Christmas Tree that Kristoff and Anders brought back from their quick trip to the woods. The smell of pine, cider and sugar cookies filled the entire castle,,making it feel more like, well, Christmas. While Elsa and the others went to the kitchen for a short break, Annaleise and Ellie stayed behind to finish the top of the tree.

"Here, wear this." Annaleise said, tossing her sister her pendant.

Ellie caught it and unlatched the chain, putting it around her neck. She held the ladder still as Annaleise climbed upon it, her turn to put the star on the very top of the tree this year. She stood on her toes, the last step not quite reaching the top, trying to set the star in place. She began to wobble, looking down and noticing Ellie was only hanging onto the ladder with her left foot.

"Hey, pay attention br-aaaaah!" Annaleise lost her balance, falling off of the ladder taking a few glass ornaments with her as she fell. She bounced onto the couch, and as she was about to thump on the floor, Ellie quickly shot out her hand and made a bed of snow, protecting Annaleise from potentially landing on broken glass.

Annaleise laid on her back, the wind knocked out of her, groaning as she began to rub the back of her head.

"I am SO SORRY. Are you alright?" Ellie knelt down to her sister, helping her sit up.

"I-I'm fine."

Ellie's eyes widened at the sight of the floor. Not only had Annaleise melted the blanket of snow, she also made scorch marks where she landed. "Oh no." Ellie gasped.

Annaleise looked at her hands, a darker orange aura surrounding both of them. She quickly stood up, spinning around and seeing the scorch marks. She pulled the large circular rug under the couch over the marks, readjusting the couch to make it look like nothing happened. Annaleise felt her heart begin to race as she sat on the soft cushioned couch.

"Annaleise, getting its getting stronger. You remember what Pabbie said, to tell mor and far as soon as possible." Ellie took her sisters wrists, Annaleise's fingers quivering.

"Ellie, you know they won't be able to help. Of all powers to have, it had to be fire. I could get them removed- "

"NO. You are NOT getting them removed. You know as well as I do, from what mother and Aunt Anna said, that all magic, whether born with it or not, comes with a price. If you get them removed, who knows what will happen. Please, just...I don't know. Don't think about it now. It's Christmas Eve. If you want, when everybody leaves tomorrow, we'll see Pabbie." Ellie laced her fingers between Annaleise's, smiling and letting her fingers fall over her knuckles.

"I hate it when you come up with the good ideas." Annaleise sighed.

"Don't worry, even if history repeats itself, we will figure something out. Something that doesn't include removing your feisty fire." Ellie winked.


	28. How Old Are You Again?

_**Christmas Morning**_

"ELSA! ELSA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Anna...what is it?" Elsa groggily asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The sun had barely risen and Anna was already up, along with Kristoff who was used to waking up at such an ungodly hour. "Anna...it's six in the morning. You'll wake everyone up if you keep this up" Elsa threw her pillow at Anna, hoping to quiet her down. She pulled the sheets over her head, burrowing down deeper into the warmth of the bed.

Anna yanked the sheets off of her sister, a grin plastered across her face as if she was up to something. "OKAY BOYS, NOW!" Anna shouted.

A fully dressed Laurence and Anders took a running start and jumped onto the bed. Elsa was given a surprise awakening, her eyes growing bigger by the second as she was flung into the air by the boys jumping on her bed. Elsa landed back on the bed, her hands grasping the fitted sheet, her eyes still huge from the scare. She turned her head towards the boys, glaring at them, her bottom lip out as if she was pouting.

"Run." She furrowed her brow, a snowball beginning to take shape in her hand, growing larger and larger by the second.

"Uh oh kjøre!" The boys shouted as they bolted out of the room, Elsa right on their tails, still in her night dress. Her hair hung in a loose braid, flopping behind her as she chased the boys down the hall, down the stairs and into the the main hallway. "Papa (Uncle Jack), now!"

Jack nodded and jumped onto his staff, as if he was surfing upon the waves. He scooped Elsa up from the top of the stairs and flew her outside. The expression on Elsa's face was absolutely priceless. She flung her arms back, her mouth agape, almost letting out a scream as Jack twisted and turned through the air. "Hold on tight!" He grinned, taking her through loop after loop, until finally they landed in the front courtyard. Elsa, a bit shaken up, clung onto Jack's arm. She looked right into his eyes as her body shook from the slight shock.

"YOU. CARE. TO. TELL. ME. WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?"

"Eh heh, well, you might want to turn around."

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned her body around, Ellie standing in the middle of the ice rink from yesterday. She wasn't wobbling around or flailing her arms around, she just stood there, perfectly still. A smile crept along her face as she took a deep breath. She moved her right foot forward, her left forward, looking straight towards Elsa.

"She-she's really skating!" Elsa happily thought to herself, leaning onto Jack's arm. Ellie bit her lip and stopped. She felt something touch her back as she began to slowly move forward, her feet together. She looked back and saw a head full of red hair push her forward and look right up to her. Annalesie stepped out from behind her, taking Ellie's hand and pulling her across the rink, laughing at the faces her sister made.

"Remind you of someone? Or two somebodies?" Jack asked, his eyebrow raised.

"You know, it actually does. Like the time I tried to teach Anna to skate. Boy was that a disaster to begin with." Elsa chuckled.

"You would think she would have gotten the hang of it at an early age, but I guess not."

"Just because she has ice powers, doesn't automatically make her have the ability to skate well. I have years of practice, where Ellie, she...well, doesn't."

"Hey, slow down!" Ellie tightly clung onto Annaleise's wrists, afraid that they would go too fast and crash.

"Oh come on, you want to show mama and papa the best part, right?" Annaleise asked as they spun in circles, Ellie becoming dizzy.

"Ehhh-huhhh!" Ellie nodded, her head beginning to spin.

"Now!"

Ellie let go of Annaleise, Annaleise flying over the rink, and Ellie spinning into a mound of snow, her legs sticking out, groaning. Elsa and Jack rushed over to Ellie,pulling her out of the giant mound of snow, landing on her back. Ellie's clenched eyes opened one at a time as she lay in the blanket of snow.

"That...wasn't supposed to happen." She groaned, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked, going into worried mother mode and checking her daughter for any bumps, scrapes and bruises.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just worried about where Annaleise flew off to." Ellie said, Elsa helping her stand up. "You're still in your night dress?"

Elsa looked down, realizing she hadn't even thought of changing. "Oh my, I guess I am." She waved her hands over her arms, the loose sleeves becoming tighter with snowflakes surrounding the arms. A slight breeze carried the blast of ice through her whole body, her signature ice dress taking place of her entire night dress. She shook her arms out, feeling better that she had "changed" without having to go back inside. "That's better. Now let's see where your sister flew off to."

* * *

*blub blub blub*

*GASP*

Landing into a once frozen pond, Annaleise pushed herself out of the water, spitting and coughing water out of her mouth, which was swallowed accidentally. She rolled onto her back, rolling onto the ring of grass that surrounded the melted pond and sighed. She sat up and shook out her arms, her hair draped and plastered over her face, dripping onto the ground. She stood up and untied her skates, beginning to feel the cold air begin to make her skin dry and itchy, her dress beginning to freeze as she took a few steps.

"COLD COLD COLD." She muttered to herself as she waddled around the corner, completely ignoring the fact that her parents and Ellie were staring right at her.

"Annaleise? Are you okay?" Ellie called out.

"BRR." Annaleise shuddered, struggling to step on each stair, but finally making it to the top. She threw open the door and stepped inside, the palace warm and no one around to see her. She threw off her dress and tossed it over her shoulder, her feet leaving wet marks as she stomped up the stairs and went to her room. She grabbed a dry towel and dried her hair, becoming a tangled, wet mass of red hair. She went to her closet, pulling out dry under-wear and went behind the changing screen, a knock being heard at her door.

*Knock Knock*

"Sis? Are you okay?" She called through the door.

"Uh huh! Just changing, hold on a sec-choo!" Annaleise sniffed as she finished changing.

"I'm coming in, so you better be somewhat presentable." Ellie opened the door and sat on her sisters bed, Annaleise stepping out from the changing screen. "Oo, i take it you landed in the pond."

"I melted it when I crashed into it. So yeah, I did." Annaleise shook her head, droplets of water flying around the room.

"Hey, careful where you're shaking that head of yours." Ellie turned her cheek as a droplet of water landed on her face.

"Sorry about that."

"What are you gonna wear now?" Ellie asked, getting up and going through her closet of endless dresses.

"I don't know, pick something." Annaleise replied as she went into the washroom to return her towel.

"hmm." Ellie pawed through her closet, finding a bright yellow gown hiding in the very back. She pulled it out and examined the gown, top and bottom. "Mmm, no." She threw it on Annaleise's bed, going through the closet once again. "Nope, nope, uhh, nope." Dress after dress flew out of the closet as Ellie dug deeper and deeper.

"Hey now, you're hanging these all back up." Annaleise said as she brushed the tangles out of her hair.

A light blue and purple gown caught her eye. "Where did you get THIS?" Ellie held the gown up and smiled, holding it up to Annaleise.

"I found it when we went through those boxes that Aunt Anna brought us."

"Put it on!" Ellie tossed her sister the dress.

Annaleise cocked her eyebrow and flung the dress over her head, Ellie helping her find the arm holes and the neckline. She took a step back and took a good look at her train was just the perfect length ,not too long, not too short. The sleeves were below the shoulder, the skirt fitting her hips and legs perfectly, as if it melted into the train. Neither of the girls noticed that a pair of true blue gloves fell out of the dress as it was pulled from the closet, until it caught Annaleise's eye. She bent over and picked up the pair, placing each glove on her hands. She had remembered that Elsa told her, as a child, that she wore gloves to keep her powers in check. Maybe these could do the same for herself.

Ellie took her sister's hands and turned them over, holding her fingertips with her own.

"So, does it work?"

"If I can make myself think that these suppress my powers, I think we'll be just fine."

"Um, are you going to wear that, the dress and the gloves, tonight? I think Bjørn would really like that." Ellie winked as she walked Annaleise over to the mirror.

"I don't know." Annaleise sighed. "You really think he'll like it?"

"I know so. I'm your sister, so I know these things."

"Oh, speaking of the boys, did I maybe...smack Bjørn's hand on accident a bit too hard?"

"I think you might have left a bruise on his poor hand."

"I figured. Well, we should probably see if they're awake so we can..um...show them the book." Annaleise slid the gloves off, placing them on her bed.

"That may be a good idea now that I think about it. Eventually they will find out."

"Ellie?" Annaleise sat on the bed.

"Yeah?" She sat next to her sister.

"Thank you. Thank you for not telling mother or father about…" She makes a small flame in her palm. "this."

"I promised never to tell on you. I just couldn't handle keeping my powers from them." Ellie nudged Annaleise, placing a snowflake in her hand.

The sisters knew that one day, their powers would be under control. For now, they had to worry about that prophecy that the book had told them.

* * *

"Hey, Bjørn. Wake up." Fritz shook Bjørn awake.

It was now about 7:45 and the boys were starting to finally wake up.

"Fritz, what time time is?"

"Almost eight We're supposed to meet the girls in fifteen minutes. Wakey wakey."

"Oh, that's right. Oww." Bjørn rubbed his hand, bruised spot from last night's…...activities. On Christmas Eve, the entire family sat around the tree and played an intense game of Egyptian Ratslap. Annaleise got a bit too over-competitive and instead of slapping the cards, she smacked Bjørn's hand, quite hard in fact. Hard enough to leave a slight bruise.

"You have a pretty nice bruise there. How does it feel getting smacked by a girl?" Fritz chided.

"Haha. You're funny, It was an accident. Go get dressed, so we can go meet them."

* * *

Annaleise and Ellie scurried to the kitchen and quickly snuck a basket full of muffins and berries under their cloaks, preparing for a morning in the library.

"And what are you girls up to?"

"AUNT ANNA."

Anna came closer, smelling the fresh made muffins from under their cloaks. "Umm, we uh, well, are going to the library."

"The library, on Christmas day?" Anna asked, Something was up.

"Uh, yeah! That's where we'll be. If you need us. Hopefully you won't." Ellie nervously smiled, backing up with her sister.

"Your mother wants you all down at eleven to open...stuff." Anna grinned.

"Eleven.. Got it." Annaleise winked. "Well ,see you then!"

Anna sat at on the counter, taking a bite of apple as Elsa walked in, grabbing a handful of lingonberries. "Get down from there. How old are you again?"

"I'm hungry."

"You already ate. I smelled eggs on you this morning."

"A mid morning snack?"

"It's almost 8. It isn't exactly mid morning yet." Elsa jumped up next to her sister and ate the berries next to her.

"How old are YOU again?" Anna winked.

"Haha. You're funny."

"So...what do you think about the boys?" Anna nudged her sister, Elsa dropping a berry.

"Bjørn and Fritz? Well, they are nice boys that's for sure. I have a feeling one of them isn't telling me something. I just have that feeling, it's hard to explain."

"You know, Bjørn kind of looks like Prince Uglyburns. In a way, a much more cuter, less sociopathic version of him." Anna looked to the floor and back at her sister.

"He does not. I don't see any resemblance."

"Okay, if you say so. Ooo! What if, now I'm saying this hypothetically, Han's is Bjørn's father?"

Elsa snorted and laughed, dropping her berries on the floor.

"What is so funny?"

"Hans? Have a son? That will never happen, Anna. You know that."

"Well, I guess you're right. But what if, Elsa? You never know."

"Anna, from experience, you know he is not capable of respecting a lady, let alone raising a child. Let's talk about this later. I need your help with the girls presents." Elsa hopped down from the counter, Anna following, and went to her office, Anna taking her arm and walking up the stairs.

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Bjørn asked as Annaleise placed her hand over his bruise, healing his hand.

"There's something we need to tell you. Well, let you read." Ellie said, bringing the book and the extra pages to the boys, setting it on the floor.

Bjørn and Fritz began to read the book, their eyes widening at the illustrations of the princesses. They looked up at the girls, back at the book, back at the girls, and back at the book. A good five minutes passed the they finally read the part of Elsabet trapping Annalesa in her pendant. "Are..are these girls….you?" Fritz asked.

Annaleise and Ellie looked at each other, nodding. Ellie held her hand out, a snowflake forming in her palm. Annaleise did the same, but a flame rising from her palm. "Yeah, something like that." Ellie replied.

"Basically, back then there were two sisters, one had fire powers, the other ice powers. They got into a fight on their eighteenth birthday, the fire princess ran away, goofed up and was trapped inside," Annaleise held her sun pendant up from her neck. "this."

"Also, the Snow Queen...well, her soul at least, was placed in mine right before she died."

"We can't let this happen. That's where you boys come in." Annaleise put her pendant down and stood up. Ellie raised her eyebrow, wondering what ANnaleise was up to. "If something happens...if I can't control my powers, I need you to…*gulp* contain me with this." She placed her hand near her pendant, the silver glimmering in the sunlight.

"Annaleise, you won't-" Bjørn began to say.

"But what if it happens? If I can't control my powers, then...that will happen." She said, pointing to her book. "You have to promise me, that if I lose control, you will contain me. Then, somehow release me. I just haven't thought that far yet."

Fritz looked at Bjørn, Bjørn to Ellie, Ellie to her sister.

"Well, now you know." Ellie said. "And, our parents have no clue that we found this book."

"You haven't told them?" Fritz asked, taking Ellie's hand. "Why haven't you."

"It's not everyday that your children happen to both have powers, which in fact one of us has not told said parents about, and potentially could repeat history by destroying each other throwing Arendelle out of whack once again." Annaleise paced the floor, her hands beginning to shake as that same orange aura surrounded them as she grew even more nervous.

Bjørn placed his hands in Annaleise's, stopping her pacing.

"Annaleise, you don't even know if it's going to happen. It could as well not even happen, who knows. But I know you. You won't go crazy and burn everything. I know it. Just please, keep your head up for now. It's Jul. And a time to spend with loved ones. Let's forget about this prophecy and spend time with your family. Hopefully, you won't smack my hand this time." Annaleise embraced Bjørn, burying her head into his chest.

* * *

Elsa walked by the library door, a tray with some hot cocoa and fruit slices.

"Knock knock, I hope you haven't eaten all of the muffins yet." Elsa smiled.

Annaleise came to the door, her face a bit red. She saw the tray of cocoa and lit up, forgetting that her and Ellie forgot to bring something to drink. "Thank you." She smiled, taking the tray of cocoa and fruit and handing it to Ellie. "Eleven, right?"

"No later. We have setting up to do for tonight so I need as much help as I can get." Elsa took Annaleise's hand and gently pulled her outside of the room. She placed her hand upon her forehead, which was a bit warmer than usual. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I feel fine."

"If you say so." Elsa gave her daughter a hug.

"What's this for?" Annaleise was a bit unsure of where the random hug came from.

"A mother can't hug her own daughter?"

"I don't see a problem with it."

"I'm like Olaf, I love warm hugs." Elsa winked.

"Where is he by the way?" Ellie called from inside the room.

"Still at the ice palace with Marshmallow. He's fine."

Annaleise turned back around and hugged her mother once more. "What's this for?"

"Can't a daughter hug her mother for no reason?" *CHOO*

"Bless you."

*Sniff* "Thanks."

"Eleven." Else reminded everyone in the library.

"Eleven."


	29. As Tall As Moose

"It's eleven. Where is everybody?" Annaleise asked, her legs hanging over the top of the couch, her lower body hanging towards the floor.

"Maybe the forgot that mother said eleven. Well, even she forgot about it." Ellie replied, sitting on the floor as Fritz brushed her long ebony locks. He reached his left hand behind his back, holding the box from earlier in his hand.

"Ellie, I have something for you." Fritz said, putting the brush down and sitting next to her on the floor.

Fritz handed Ellie the box. It felt a tad bit heavy, but that even sparked her imagination even more. She carefully pulled off the ribbon holding the box together, unwrapping a small, but good sized, carefully forged dagger. Silver strips wrapped around the handle, two amethyst stones at the base of the blade. Under the dagger laid a dark brown leather pouch to contain the blade. She picked the dagger up as carefully as she could, examining it from handle to the tip of the blade.

"A princess needs to protect herself, even if she has ice powers." Fritz warmly smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Fritz, this….I don't know what to say." Her face lit up as she placed the dagger in her lap. "Ill have to keep this hidden. Princesses usually don't carry weapons on them." She laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Elisabeth."

"Oh! That reminds me, I have something for you." Ellie stood up and skipped over to the tree, picking out a large red box sitting right in front. She picked it up and walked it back to Fritz, handing it to him.

He unwrapped the paper and found yet another box. Inside of the next box, a small white piece of paper laid at the bottom, a heart drawn on the top. Fritz picked the paper out of the box, turned it over and read out loud,

"In this box is a piece of paper. This paper has a heart on it." Fritz lifted his brow. "The lucky person who opens this box is subject to one (maybe another) smooch under the mistletoe in….the….foyer." Fritz blushed and looked at Ellie, who was biting her lower lip, giving a cheeky smile.

"Tonight." Ellie whispered in Fritz's ear, Fritz nodding happily.

"Ew. Go get a room. I understand you two love each other and all, but it's not like any of you are going anywhere soon." Annaleise smacked her sister behind her head with a square green pillow.

"You want to talk about getting a room? I saw you two snogging behind the tree last night before the Egyptian Ratslap catastrophe."

"Y-you saw that?" Annaleise blushed.

"You were lucky mother and father weren't there. "Oh Bjørn, your kisses light me on fire. Does my hair look tangled, because I love it when you detangle it with your hands."" Ellie chided.

"Did I really say that?" Annaleise looked to Bjørn, who was beet red when Ellie mentioned the "snogging" behind the tree.

"You better be careful what you say, or you'll find your dagger somewhere other than it's case." Ellie shot back.

"You don't scare me." Annaleise gently grabbed her sisters hair and messed it up, her hair becoming frizzed and poofy.

"Hey, girls, what's that?" Fritz asked, pointing to a piece of "fabric" sticking out of an open box.

Annaleise got up and walked around the tree, pulling out what appeared to be a scarf. She began to pull the scarf out, and seemed to go on forever as she pulled and pulled. Finally, it ended, at least 20 feet of scarf covering her feet. It was a different kind of scarf. Too long for at least a girl Annaleise's or Ellie's size to wear. Toffee, mustard, olive, burgandy, cream, brick and charcoal colors gave the scarf a very, very distinct look. A piece of paper fell from the end of the scarf which Annaleise picked up and read.

_"You and your sister Anna have always had your eyes on this scarf and I figured, what a great time to pass on something of great value to a great ruler and her right hand. It's a bit long and you might have to wrap it a few times, but not too many times because you might choke yourself. Although, you could wear it together, but you're probably tired of being attached at the hip, right? Oh, Clara send her warm hello's to Arendelle. We are on our way to possibly early 1990's London, so I must make this short. Well, I hope you enjoy the scarf, or pass it on to your children. You chose a good one to…..marry. Well, I must be going but Merry Christmas and drink a glass of bubbly for us._

Always,

Clara and The Doctor."

Annaleise wrapped the scarf around her neck. Again, and and again. There was still some length left, hanging off of her arms. She walked to Ellie and softly whacked her in the face with the end of the scarf.

"Pfft."

"Maybe it was one of mother's secret lovers." Annaleise winked.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't. But who is The Doctor?" Ellie asked, taking the scarf and pulling her sister down back on the couch.

Annaleise unwrapped a few feet of the scarf, passing some it it to Bjørn and the rest to Ellie and Fritz.

"It's awfully warm." Ellie said.

"It smells like...sweets." Fritz added, sniffing the scarf.

"SO many colors." Bjørn thought.

"**What are you doing with that scarf?" **

Annaleise looked behind her, smiling and tugging at her mother's braid as Elsa stood over her.

"Found it." Annaleise replied, as she snuggled back into it.

"Elsa! He brought it!" Anna exclaimed, bringing the note to her sister.

Elsa examined the paper, her face lighting up as she read the note.

"Oh Doctor, you know us too well." Elsa thought.

"Who is the Doctor?" Ellie asked.

"Do you remember the stories of the man in the blue box I told you when you were little?"

"Uh huh." The girls nodded.

"Many faces, two hearts but he's always the same. I can't believe he actually gave us the scarf." Bjørn handed her his end of the scarf, Elsa bringing it to her face and rubbing it against her cheek.

Annaleise looked around the room. Her mother and Aunt enamored with the scarf, her father and Kristoff joking around with the boys made her a bit impatient. It was going on eleven fifteen and the party still had to be set up. "You are late. YOU said eleven. It is eleven fifteen. I say the late ones need to run laps around the palace."

"Well aren't we impatient." Elsa placed her hand upon her daughters head, and rubbing it into her hair.

"Time to open things?" Ellie asked.

"Of course! that's the best part of Jul." Anna grinned, skipping over to the tree.

"Anna, Elsa, Anna, Anna, Kris, Laurence, Anders, Jack, Jack, Jack, Elsa, Ellie, Annaleise, Elsa, Elsa, Annaleise, Annaleise, Anna, Jack." Anna said aloud as she sorted the presents out in piles.

Anders and Laurence grinned, ripping into their presents. Kristoff took his and Anna's over to the far side of the tree where they began to open their presents together. Jack scooted the girls presents to, the girls, and brought Elsa's right to her along with his. Annaleise opened her first present. Red, orange, blue and purple fabric was folded neatly into a box, covering a set of needles and matching thread. She looked to Elsa and gave the "is this from you?" look. Elsa nodded yes, also to Anna and Annaleise giggled, hugging the many colors of fabric.

Ellie, to her surprise, opened the biggest box of the bunch. A giant pad of paper, paint, charcoal sticks and pastels. Her face lit up and looked to Jack. He knew that Ellie loved to draw in her free time so, an art kit was perfect for her. Jack placed a newly-polished snowflake necklace, the one which he had gotten her before the girls were born, around her neck. Elsa tied a piece of mistletoe around Jack's staff, closing her eyes and expecting a kiss in return. Kiss granted.

One more box remained, one with Annaleise's name on it. The box was back, a white ribbon tied around it.

"Hey sis, this is for you." Laurence tossed her the.

Annaleise gently shook the unusually light box, carefully opening it.

"Wh-what?" Annaleise turned around and gulped. Out of the box the princess pulled out a pair of true gloves with Arendelle's insignia sewn onto the front of them. She put the gloves on and wiggled her fingers around.

_Wait, these gloves...they're from that dress._

Ellie looked over her sisters shoulder, catching a glimpse of her face from tiny bit of shock from seeing the gloves.

_The gloves._

"What did you get, darling?" Elsa asked as she pulled herself away from Jack.

"Uh, just a...pair of gloves. So my hands don't get cold outside."

"From who?"

"I-I don't know. The box just had my name on it."

Elsa strode over and took a look at her daughters hands.

"True blue, you don't see that color every day on a pair of gloves. And the embroidery, it's perfect." She looked up at Annaleise and could tell that in her daughters eyes, something wasn't right.

"I- I need some air, I'll be back."

* * *

Annaleise pulled herself away from her mother, her slow walk quickly picking up into an almost running pace. She opened the door and ran down the hall, up the stairs and to her room. She took the gloves off, setting them in the bed and held her right hand out. She concentrated on her palm, a large flame seeping from her fingertips. She could feel her heart begin to race as she thought about losing control, but shook her head, snapping herself out of it. She shook out her hand and the flame disappeared.

"What if.."

She placed the gloves back on her hand, repeating what she did before. No flame. Was this her imagination or were these gloves actually preventing her from creating even a spark? She needed to know, and know now. Facing the door, the stood with her right leg back, left leg forward, her left hand in front, right drawn back. She took a deep breath and repeated to herself,

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't lose control."

Her hands trembled as she attempted to create a small flame. Nothing.

Try it again.

Nothing.

"They, they work!" Annaleise exclaimed, twirling towards the door. She took one look at her hands, focusing on her fingertips. "If you can last me until September, we're all set." Annaleise said to herself, going to turn the doorknob.

As she opened the door, Elsa stood right at the frame, waiting for her to come out. "We feeling alright?" Elsa asked, walking into her room, Annaleise walking backwards towards her bed.

"I uh, uhm, I-"

Elsa placed her hand on her forehead, no more fever.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"You aren't fine, I can tell from your expressions that something's wrong."

Think of an excuse. Think of an excuse. "I-I'm just a bundle of nerves, that's all. It has nothing to do with any of you, but ugh. Did you ever feel this stressed when you were my age?" She asked, sitting upon her blankets

"Of course, in fact it happened to me when I was eight. The night I accidentally struck your aunt in the head." Elsa wrapped her arms around Annaleise, gently swaying her back and forth. "Even after my coronation, I still felt the weight of the world begin to pile up on my shoulders. Then, you girls came along, then Laurence and a bit of that weight got lifted up. In time, everything will be much less stressful and less mind-numbingly dull. You're only seventeen, give it a few years."

Annaleise gave a weak smile, turning only her eyes towards her mother. "I'm glad we had this talk. I feel a bit better now."

"That's the most important thing. Just remember, when you have children. You'll most likely be having this very exact talk with your daughter, or son. Whichever comes first." Elsa lightly chuckled, pushing herself up from the bed and holding her arm out. "There's a palace that needs decorating, shall we go? The party starts in...five hours."

Annaleise felt an idea begin to take form in her devious brain. She grinned a happy grin and stood up, grabbing her mother's arm.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

"To the right Anders, no...left. No. Right...a bit more to the-"

"MOM WHERE DO YOU WANT THE CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN?!" Anders exclaimed, just wanting to put the darn thing down.

"Right there, sweetie." Anna gave her son a thumbs up, Anders sighing and standing next to his mother, tilting his head. Something didn't look right.

"Did aunt Elsa give you instructions on how to not set up the table instead of how to?"

The fruit and sweets were mixed with the vegetable sticks, which were supposed to be at the OTHER end of the table where the dip and cheese sat. Anna just wanted to get it done, even if it meant things being out of place. "If she doesn't like it, she can fix it." Anna giggled, patting her son on the head. "Say, let's go see what your cousins are up to."

* * *

"Ellie, be careful." Fritz pleaded as Ellie stood on Annaleise's hands, using them as a stepping stool since the one in the kitchen went missing. She was reaching in the cabinet to pull powdered sugar out for her chocolate peanut butter balls which were chilling under a tiny snow flurry.

"Drop me."

Annaleise dropped her hands, Ellie slightly jumping to the floor, accidentally spilling powdered sugar all over the place.

"Oh, yuck." Ellie spat the sugar out of her mouth, her face still completely white.

"Come on, Snow White. Let's get these covered before the rest of you gets powdered." Annaleise said, dusting her sister off. Fritz came over to offer his help, in which Ellie smiled and wiped some sugar on his face.

"You four seems to have everything under control." Anna laughed, Anders grabbing a rag and tossing it to Ellie.

"Well whoever hid the ladder needs to return it so these things won't happen." Annaleise said. She put a pair of mits on and pulled a tray of Kringle out of the oven, the tray accidentally touching her skin. "FAEN!" She snapped, accidentally dropping the tray of pastries, Ellie catching the falling tray with a sheet of ice.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, rushing over to see if Annaleise was hurt. Annaleise held her arm as the burn left from the tray began to disappear. "It's gone. How did that happen?" Anna asked, examining her nieces arm.

"Apparently I heal faster than usual, trust me, I think it's weird too." Annaleise waved her arm in front of her,making sure the burn was actually gone.

"Well, I guess you kids have everything under control. Just, please don't burn the entire palace down. We kind of need it standing." Anna said, Ellie tossing her a peanut butter ball. "These are fantastic! Good job, El."

Ellie blushed and mouthed "thank you."

"Maybe we should change." Ellie said, holding some strands of hair that were covered in sugar.

"And a nap." Annaleise yawned.

"Agreed. People should start arriving at about four thirty, so let's meet at four twenty." Ellie tied her hair up and tossed the bag of sugar back into the cabinet.

"You got it. See you then." Fritz winked to Ellie.

* * *

"Hey. Elsa, wake up." Jack shook Elsa, who had fallen asleep on a pile of streamers in the throne room.

"Huh, what?" She snorted as she woke up, paper stuck on her cheek. Jack picked it off and sat on the arm of the throne, Elsa sitting up and stretching. "What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's almost four. People will start showing up-"

"JACK, ELSA, WE'VE ARRIVED EARLY!" A voice rang from behind the doors.

"Oh no. THEY'RE HERE EARLY." Jack and Elsa said to each other. Jack floated over and opened the doors, the King of Denmark bursting in, knocking Jack to the floor.

"Darling, don't you think that was a bit dramatic?" Lia, King Rowand's wife chimed, bouncing a small pink blanket up and down, a little girl tugging at her dress.

Elsa knelt down and smiled at the young girl. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"J-Johanna." The little redhead softly said.

"Hello Johanna, I'm happy to meet you. Is this your little sister?" Elsa asked as she stood up, Lia uncovering the blanket.

"Say hello, Amanda." Lia said, taking Amanda's little hand and waving it to Elsa.

"She's so adorable." Elsa said, taking the little princesses hand and giving it a shake. "How old is she?"

"Six months. Johanna here is nine, ten in two days."

"Well, let's not just stand here, let's go to the study. There aren't many of you coming so we'll stay put there." Jack suggested, giving Augustus a fist bump.

"Hopefully the girls- and boys, are awake. They're all upstairs, so go on up. You don't want to stay with us boring adults." Elsa laughed.

Hilde sighed an annoyed sigh as Johanna tried to hold her hand. "You're ten, you're big enough to go upstairs by yourself."

Johanna frowned, walking slower behind the group, Augustus taking her hand. "Someones a grouch, isn't she?" He winked. Johanna nodded in a agreance.

* * *

"HEY. YOU. WAKE. UP." Ellie jumped on Annaleise's bed, tossing the gown she found earlier on top of her sisters fave.

"MMM, is it really time to wake up?" Annaleise pushed her sister off of the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, people have already started to come. Get dressed, silly."

Annaleise drug herself to her bathroom, taking her dress with her and changing. Ellie sat at her sisters vanity and fixed her ebony hair, pinning her bangs back. "Shouldn't you have already done that?" Annaleise asked, tugging at the neckline of the dress to pull it up.

"I figured that I would finish up in here while you finally got yourself up your nap." Ellie placed garnet studs in her ears, making sure everything looked perfect for Fritz."are you wearing your hair up or-"

Annaleise pinned chunks of her hair back, the rest falling down her back in waves of reddish hues.

"Down. It looks cute, sis," Ellie smiled.

"Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I need to put my face on."

Ellie scooted as Annaleise sat in front of the mirror. She looked at her sister as Annaleise applied a light amount of red lip color on her lips.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look like mother."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it is." Ellie laughed, standing behind her sister.

"The resemblance is uncanny."

Annaleise snorted, and lightly smacked her sisters face.

"We should head down. Mother said we need to be ready when people start arriving."

"Oh, right," Annaleise said. "Let me put the finishing touches on myself and I'll meet everyone else down there."

Ellie left, grabbed everyone in the library and joined the adults in the study. Annaleise took a deep breath and placed the gloves on her nightstand. She unclasped the sun pendant around her neck and placed it on her vanity table, replacing it with the snowflake Bjørn had given her. She let it fall to her chest, lightly pinched her cheeks to get a bit of red color on them, and left her room.

* * *

"Ellie, you have certainly grown since the last time we've seen you. Why, were just up to my hip the last time we saw you." Rowand's complimented Ellie, Ellie blushing in return.

"I'm pretty sure that I've stopped growing, so I can promise I won't get any taller." Ellie laughed.

"Now Laurence and Anders on the other hand, I can see them being as tall as moose by the time they be your age."

Ellie and Elsa nearly choked on their cider, laughing at the fact that Rowand compared the boys to moose since they were pretty tall to begin with. "Maybe they'll sprout antlers and make those moose mating calls to attract a lady moose." Ellie giggled.

Elsa covered her mouth as she laughed, hoping the boys didn't hear them joking about their height.

"Speaking of your children, where is Annaleise?" Lia asked, bouncing Amanda gently.

"I haven't seen her, do you know where she is, Ellie?" Elsa asked, setting her cider on the coffee table.

"She was coming right behind me, I could have sw-"

For a moment, Ellie paused as her sister entered the room. Her wavy hair covered part of her face, making her look a bit mysterious. Sh

She grabbed her left arm with her right hand and began to step toward Bjørn. He took one look at her and his mouth slightly dropped open.

"Careful, or your tongue might fall out." Fritz whispered, closing his mouth.

Annaleise moved closer towards him and shyly batted her eyes.

_She looks just like Queen Elsa. The resemblance is really uncanny. _"Annaleise, you look..*gulp*..beautiful." Bjørn blushed, taking her hands.

"You look very, distinguished, Bjørn."

"Oh. Um. I should let you do your hellos before we all disperse."

"Mother might get in my case if I skip out on that." Annaleise winked and made her way over to Lia and Rowand.

"Oh my goodness. She really does look exactly like Elsa, but with red hair." Lia smiled.

"Thank you, I've been told that a lot. Many times today in fact." Annaleise blushed. She noticed little Amanda holding her arms out to her giggling and cooing.

"Would you like to hold her? She wants to say hello. You want Annaleise to say hello, Amanda?" Lia asked.

"Oh, sure!" Annaleise exclaimed. She was a bit nervous around babies after the whole incident with Laurence when he was little, but she had to suck it up and just trust herself. Lia handed Amanda to Annaleise, who kept on smiling and giggling. Annaleise looked right into the infants eyes, a bit of peace releasing inside of her. "Hallo, Amanda." Annaleise smiled, the princess giggling back at her.


	30. Doesn't That Make You Blazing Mad?

_**"Hallo, Amanda." Annaleise smiled, Amanda giggling at the princess. "You have lovely red hair, it's almost as red as mine is."**_

* * *

Amanda held her arms out to grab Annaleise's hair. "She's-she's got a very strong grip for an infant." Annaleise said, feeling the baby pull her hair.

"Amanda, let go now." Lia gently took Amanda's hands off of Annaleise's hair, Amanda beginning to whimper. "Here I'll take her. She's getting fussy again." Annaleise carefully handed the baby to Lia, Amanda on the verge of crying.

"Someones hungry. I'll be right back, if you don't mind."

"Go for it." Elsa nodded.

"Mamma," Johanna said, tugging at her mother's dress. "I'm thirsty."

"I'm sure if you ask nicely someone can take you to get something to drink." Lia replied, patting her on the head.

Annaleise bent down and held her hand out to Johanna. "Well hello there! I haven't met you yet. What's your name?"

"Johanna." Johanna sweetly said, giving the princess a curtesy.

"She's adorable! How about you and I go find something to drink." Annaleise knelt in closer and whispered, "Do you like cider with caramel in it?" Johanna's eyes and smile widened, nodding yes. "Let's go get some," Annaleise held her hand out, Johanna skipping over and taking her hand, following Annaleise to the kitchen.

"She's really great with children, Elsa. Just give it a few more years." Lia winked, turning to go out and feed Amanda.

"Did I hear someone is great with children?" Jack asked, placing his hand upon Elsa's shoulder.

"Someones ears are burning." Elsa giggled, nudging Jack in the arm.

"Lia is right, Annaleise is very good with children. What if Arendelle was full of children by the time she's queen?"

"They'd probably run her out of town. A person can only handle so many children at once. I've got to deal with four."

"Four, why do- Elsa. As you can see, I am not a child." Jack crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm not talking about you." Elsa said, looking directly at Anna.

"OH."

"Let's go get some snacks before Anna and Ellie eat all of them before the nights over." Elsa said, pulling Jack by the arm.

"Those two are just as bad as Annaleise. They all live for snacks."

Elsa gave a small laugh, sitting next to Ellie, a smudge of chocolate on her upper lip. "Eat enough of these and you'll be as bad as your aunt Anna." Elsa said, taking her thumb and wiping the chocolate off of Ellie's lip.

"I've got plenty more where that came from." Ellie winked.

* * *

"How do you like it?" Annaleise asked, taking a sip of caramel apple cider from her personal red teacup.

"It's better then normal cider." Johanna grinned. "Thank you, Annaleise."

"No problem. I have some Kringle I made earlier. Want one?" Johanna nodded. Annaleise placed the pastry on a napkin and slid it over to Johanna. Annaleise took a bite out of her piece, the flavor making her smile, knowing she had made them right. Johanna took a bite, smiling as well. "So, how does it feel to have two older siblings?"

"Well, actually, I have three." Johanna held three fingers out.

"Wait, you have ANOTHER older sibling?"

"Mmhmm. She's four years older than Hilde. She lives in Scotland with her husband the Duke of Edinburgh and she's having a baby soon."

"I didn't know you had an older -older sister. Is she nicer than Hilde?"

"Much nicer. She's the second oldest and she never spends time with me. Katie always did and Gus does. Her so-called "friends" refuse to come over if I'm around her."

"Johanna, have you told your parents about this?" Annaleise asked, a bit worried, setting her cup down.

"No, what would they do? Tell her to be nicer and that's it." Johanna sighed. "She also doesn't like me because...because..."

"Why?"

"I can make flowers and plants grow." Johanna lowed her head and wiped her eyes.

Annaleise got up from her seat and knelt by Johanna's chair, removing her right glove, a flame spiraling in her palm. "If it makes you feel better, I have fire magic." Joanna's eyes widened, taken by surprise someone else besides her had magic of any kind. "My mother, father and sister have ice magic. I, on the other hand, don't. So I know how you feel. The odd one out." She covered her hand back up, taking Johanna's.

"That's-that's so cool!"

"You're right. I guess it is." Annaleise softly laughed. "I know you and your sister don't get along well, actually, not at all. But maybe let's make something for her, maybe to patch things up? Does she like necklaces?" Johanna shrugged. "Well, I have lots of beads, how about I grab some and I'll help you make one for her, okay?" She nodded and followed Annaleise up to her room, grabbing the set of beads she kept hidden in her dresser.

* * *

The girls sat opposite of the teens, gathered around the tree playing a game of Egyptian Ratslap. Annaleise strung the beads in the particular order Johanna wanted them in, once in a while taking a sip of cider. Silver, pink and green beads were strung in a delicate fashion, the colors somehow complimenting Hilde's complexion. As Annaleise finished tying the string off, she handed the necklace to Johanna and encouraged her to give it to her sister.

"Um, Hilde?"

"What?"

"I uhm, made this. This is for you." Johanna shakily held her hands out, the necklace laced between her fingers.

Hilde examined the necklace and took it from her sisters hands, setting it in the ground, not even bothering to put it on. Johanna felt the tears begin to fill her eyes, running off and out of the study.

"Wait!" Annaleise said, pushing herself up. "You could at least be at bit more considerate. She made that for you and you just set it aside. Great going." Annaleise shot to Hilde, Hilde turning red and starting to feel a bit of remorse. "JOHANNA WAIT!" Annaleise chased after the princess, hearing her footsteps go outside. Annaleise got to the doors and saw a trail of sprouting flowers leading to the stone bridge, going into the forest. Sprinting as fast as she could, she followed the trail into the forest, the flowers suddenly stopping at a huge tree, a huge hole carved out in the trunk. She heard sniffles and crying coming from inside. She bent down and made a flame to help her see in the dark.

"Oh my." It was like a field of flowers had grown inside of the tree, Johanna right in the very middle. "Johanna, let's go back."

"She hates me, she really does."

"She doesn't hate you, she just...I don't know how to explain it, but if you talk it out-"

"NO. I'M STAYING HERE UNTIL SHE APOLOGIZES."

"It's getting dark, the wolves and wild creatures come out soon, let's head back."

* * *

Hilde stood up and ran out of the room, taking the necklace with her.

"Hey sis, where are you going?" Gus asked.

"None of your concern, Gus."

"What's gotten into those two?" Bjorn asked.

"Johanna and Hilde don't exactly see eye to eye. Maybe they'll finally like each other after tonight." Gus replied, drawing a card.

"Gus, where are you sisters?" Rowand asked.

"I don't know, they both ran out of the room. Johanna got upset, Annaleise went after her and Hilde followed."

* * *

"We can't stay out here all night." Annaleise sighed, leaning against the tree.

"Yes we can."

"You're as stubborn as she is." Annaleise said to herself.

"I am not."

* * *

"Follow the flowers, follow the flowers."

* * *

An hour had passed and still no sign on the girls. It was about seven and the skies were darkened, barely lit up by the December moon. Lia and Rowand began to worry about Hilde and Johanna running off like they did. Elsa and Jack also worried that Annaleise had gotten lost trying to find the young princess. Like a streak of light, a green and blue blur sped past the palace doors into the study, crashing into Jack's back.

Jack turned around,seeing what had flown into his back and dropping to the floor. "Baby tooth." He said, gently picking her up. Baby tooth shook her head and shot up in the air, tugging on Jack's sleeve to follow her. "Hold on, now. What's wrong?"

Baby Tooth pointed repeatedly to the door, Jack still. It following. Baby tooth sighed pulled once again, pulling Jack to the study. "Elsa, follow us!"

Elsa picked her dress up and ran after the two. "You might as well follow."

Lia and Rowand nodded, following Elsa.

"Sleep, uh, tired, nap.." Jack began to guess as Baby Tooth made gestures to let Jack know what was happening.

She held a finger up, and placed her hands on the side of her head as if she was sleeping.

"Sleep."

Baby Tooth nodded. She then curled her fingers under, hunching her back and making biting expressions, then cowering.

"Scary, bad, sleep. Hmm wha-" Jacks eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Rowand asked, holding Lia.

"We need to find the girls and get them out soon." Jack followed Baby Tooth as she flew off towards the doors.

"Jack, what's going on?" Elsa worriedly asked.

"It's Pitch, the girls are in danger." A very worried look covered Jack's face, anxiety rising.

* * *

"JOHANNA!" Hilde shouted, stepping in the wet grass. "JOHANNA PLEASE, COME BACK! IM SORRY ABOUT EARLIER!" Hilde began to shiver through her cloak, the temperature dropping as the moon continued to rise.

* * *

"come on Johanna, we need to go back."

*nothing.*

"I'm not leaving until you come out," Annaleise sighed, reaching her hand inside the trunk. Johanna poked her head out, her eyes downcast as if she had done something wrong as she grabbed Annaleise's hand. As they began to walk, Annaleise felt a presence begin to follow them. She turned her head and saw a could of black dust dissipate into the air. "Johanna, run."

"What? What about you?"

"JUST. RUN. NOW!" Annaleise gave Johanna a push, preparing to strike whoever, or whatever, was behind them.

"But-"

"JUST GO!"

Johanna bolted out of the forest, not paying attention where she was going, and slammed into her sister.

"Hilde!"

"Johanna, you had me worried!" Hilde embraced her little sister, tears spilling out of her eyes."I'm so sorry, I'm your big sister and I am a horrible one at that!"

"Sis-"

"When we get home, we're doing something just you and I, and-"

"SIS!"

"What is it?"

"Annaleise, she's still back there!" Johanna cried. "Something was back there and she might be in trouble!"

"Go back to the palace, I'll go find her."

"Mmmhmm!" Johanna got out of her sisters hold and raced back to the palace.

* * *

"I think we should go looking for them." Bjørn said, worried that something had happened to Annaleise.

"I know a shortcut. We can get there before our parents do follow me." Ellie said, jumping off and leading the boys through the kitchen and into a secret passage that led right to the stables.

"Good, they haven't left yet." Ellie said, mounting Hail. "Bjørn, you take Eve, Fritz, come with me, and Gus, you can use my fathers horse." Everyone got onto their assigned horses and bolted out of the stables, out of the gates and into the forest.

"We'll take the horses, they're the fastest way to-" Elsa said, only to see that one horse and Sven was was left. "Oh no, they've beat us to it."

"Someone should stay here if they come back before you." Lia suggested, Amanda beginning to fuss again.

"Jack, you and Rowand go, I'll stay with Lia in case they return first." Elsa said, kissing Jack's cheek.

"We'll bring them back. Safe." Jack assured Lia and Elsa.

"Let's go." Rowand nudged Elsa's mare as Jack flew off ahead.

* * *

"ANNALEISE?" Hilde shouted in the forest. "ANNALEISE, WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"SIS?"

"ANNALEISE!"

"Gus? Ellie?"

"Hilde!" Gus exclaimed, hopping from the horse and hugging her. "Where's Johanna?"

"She went back to the palace, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Annaleise, I assume you are too." Ellie chimed, Fritz hopping off and seeing footprints head deeper into the forest.

"Bjørn, Gus, I see her footprints." Fritz said, crouching down and examining the prints.

Bjørn noticed a shiny object near one of the prints. _T__he pendant I gave her. _Bjørn picked the chain up, letting the snowflake twirl. "She's in trouble. "

* * *

"Hello, Princess."

"Who's there?" Annaleise formed a flame in her palm, ready to strike.

"Now, now, Princess. Put the fire out." The voice said, black sand swirling from the ground, taking the form of Pitch.

"Who are you and why were you following us?"

Pitch slithered to the backside of the princess.

"Why, whatever gave you that idea?" He hissed.

Annaleise felt her heart begin to beat faster by the second, biting her lip as she began to breathe faster and faster.

"I'm surprised that you've been out here this long and yet, no one has come to look for you." Pitch slid his hand under the princesses chin. "Now that I think of it, don't they care for your sister more?"

"N-no, they don't. They love me just as much as her and my brother."

"Are you sure?"

Annaleise gulped, stepping back.

* * *

"MAMMA!" Johanna called from outside of the gates,

"Johanna. JOHANNA!"

"I'll hold her," Elsa said, holding her arms out as Lia stood up, ready to run.

Lia handed Amanda to Elsa, picking her skirts up as she ran to Johanna.

"Darling where have you been? You've had us worried, wh-"

"MAMMA, ANNALEISE IS STILL OUT THERE! SHE'S IN TROUBLE! SO IS BIG SIS"

Lia looked to Elsa, Elsa holding her hands close to her heart. She felt a tear fall from her eye, slumping to the stairs with Amanda in her arms.

"Elsa, are you aright?" Lia took Johanna by the hand and ran over to Elsa, her hand covering her mouth.

"Something's happening to her. A-and I'm not there to stop it."

"ELSA!" Anna shouted, seeing her sister crying into her hands.

"Anna," Lia said, taking Amanda from Elsa, Johanna taking Anna by the hand. "We need to get her inside,"

"Um, I think we're too late."

An icy path led from the stairs to the gates, Elsa leaving it behind as she ran out of the palace.

"Of course."

* * *

"Ellie is the one your parents love, not you. Why is it that you're the one who always gets the heat whenever you get into trouble? Doesn't that make you just...blazing mad?" Pitch taunted as the princess ran through the woods, trying to find her way home.

Annaleise tripped over a root, scraping her knee and twisting her wrist as she fell. "They, they do love me. Why wouldn't they? And who are you to-" Annaleise asked, Pitch shooting dark sand around her mouth to quiet her.

"You don't know anything about me, do you? Your parents didn't think to warn you about me and this is what happens. What other secrets are they hiding from you that they aren't from your sister and brother?" Pitch knelt down, staring right into her terrified blue eyes.

Annaleise closed them and pulled her head free from Pitch's grasp.

"Maybe they'll come looking for you after a few hours. Or, maybe they won't. If they loved you, they would have noticed right away. I guess you have been replace-"

"ENOUGH!" Annaleise demanded. Her lips curled up, her eyes widening and brow furrowing, her voice beginning to slightly change, her hair glowing bright red.

"Wh-what is this?" Pitch thought to himself, backing up.

* * *

"Annaleise, I'm coming, just hold on."

Elsa ran as fast as her feet could carry her, running through the forest, following the path of hoof prints.

"Ellie!"

"Mother!" Ellie ran to Elsa, hugging her.

"You've had us worried sick! Where's your sister?"

"The boys followed her trail, we stayed here in case she came running this way." Ellie's pointed through the forest.

"Um, I'll head back. Johanna is probably back by now." Hilde turned to return until Ellie stopped her.

"Come with us." Ellie suggested.

"No, it's alright. She's your sister and she needs your help. I'll wait with my mother and Johanna." Hilde took off running. Ellie and Elsa looked at each other and ran off after the boys.

* * *

Annaleise stood up, her head looking up, her eyes filled with hate and anger as she stared into Pitch's eyes. She raised her hands to her chest and a cyclone of flames began to surround Pitch.

"EEEAGH!" Annaleise screamed as she hurled herself towards Pitch. The anger built up inside of the princess releasing the fire queen's fury.

"Now your highness, let's-"

"HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY FAMILY! IT WAS YOU WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN SEALED, AND YOU WILL PAY!" Annaleise, well, Annalessa boomed, the entire area bursting into flames as she grew angrier and angrier by the second. She shot her hands kn the air, fists clenched, flames shooting toward Pitch, dodging every single flame flying at him.

"My dear, being angry all the time only ages you faster." Pitch chided, throwing her against a tree, black sand surrounding her body, numbing every limb. "Mummy isn't here to save either of you. Do they actually care?" Pitch gently wiped his hand under her chin.

* * *

"It's getting pretty warm in here." Gus said, tugging at his collar.

Bjørn squinted, red and orange glowing a few hundred feet away. "Annaleise." Bjørn bolted towards the light, Gus and Fritz following.

* * *

"Elsa!"

"Jack?" Elsa paused, looking above, Jack floating a few feet above.

"Pitch is near, I can feel it." Jack said, Baby Tooth dashing in front of the group.

"Follow that Baby Tooth!"

* * *

"My sister will end you, if i don't do it first." Annaleise hissed.

"I'd like to see her try." Pitch raised his right hand, the sand disappearing, surrounding the flames and extinguishing them. He took control of the princess, smacking her against a nearby tree, the princess passing out as she hit the ground, her hair no longer glowing, Annalessa's spirit dissipating into Annaleise's chest, a tear spilling out of her closed eyes.

Pitch snickered and shape-shifted into a wolf, snarling over the princesses body.

* * *

"This way!" Ellie shouted.

"ANNALEISE!" Bjørn jumped from the bushes and in front of the princess, blocking the wolf. Pitch snarled and backed up, preparing to jump. Bjørn knelt down as the boys stood between Bjørn and Pitch, holding her in his arms, her body beginning to shake. "Stay with me, you're alright." He kissed her forehead, his eyes catching sight of her lips beginning to turn blue.

"Ellie, Elsa, now!"

Jack, Elsa and Ellie held their hands up and shot shards of ice at Pitch, making him back up, running into the woods as they created a wall of ice to protect the teens.

"No, no, wake up. Come on, Annaleise. Stay with me." Bjørn gently patted her cheek, Annaleise quietly groaning, weakly lifting her arm to touch Bjørn's face. She made it about halfway, but dropped her arm over her stomach, her breathing becoming shallow, the sand rattling in her lungs. WIth every breath she took, the bluer her lips turned from the lack of oxygen.

"ANNALEISE!" Elsa cried, rushing to her daughter, Bjørn passing her to Elsa. "She's turning blue. Ellie, toss me your cloak." Ellie did so and Elsa covered Annaleise with the purple cloak. She could feel Annaleise shake and wince in pain, the sand becoming toxic to her body. She held her daughter close, sobbing into the cloak.

"Elsa, let's take her to Pabbie." Jack suggested, kneeling down.

"He's our only option, and we need to hurry. Bjørn, can you carry her?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I can." Bjørn carefully picked her up, carrying her bridal style, wrapping his scarf around her neck.

"Gus, I need to you run as fast as you can back to the palace and tell my sister Anna to set out blankets in my room. Laurence and Anders need to fetch Sophia so I need you to pass it along to them, alright?" Elsa said, helping Bjorn mount Eve with Annaleise.

Gus darted off back to the palace and off the Frosts, plus Bjørn and Fritz, galloped; to the trolls over the glen.

* * *

"Pabbie? Pabbie, please, we need your help!" Elsa hopped off of Ellie's horse, Bjørn following with Annaleise.

One of the rocks rolled forward and out popped Pabbie, stretching his arms.

"Ah, Queen Elsa. What can I do for you?"

Bjørn knelt down, uncovering Annaleise and lying her on the ground, her head resting on his chest.

Grand Pabbie placed his hand upon the Princesses' forehead, feeling a dark magic pulse through her body. "Dark sand. I fear the sand has gotten dangerously close to her heart, but there is time to draw whatever remains out." Pabbie motioned for Ellie and Elsa to come closer. "Princess, Elsa. I need you to cover her with a thin sheet of ice, and slowly melt it.

Elsa and Ellie nodded, spreading their hands above Annaleise, a blue sheet of ice covering her body, slowly melting and absorbing in her skin.

"Now, draw the melted ice out from her body. It's quite easy if you just focus on drawing the moisture out."

Elsa and Ellie closed their eyes, clenching their fingers open and shut, waving their hands up and down, back water being drawn out of the princesses skin, the blue tinge slowly disappearing from her skin. Annaleise slowly opened her eyes, trying to sit up but lying back on Bjørn's lap as she groaned.

"Don't move, darling. We're going to get you home." Elsa swiped the bangs from Annaleise's forehead.

Annaleise nodded, feeling Bjørn hold her hand.

"Bjørn, wha- what happened?" She weakly asked.

"Tomorrow, Annaleise. For now, just rest."

"Pabbie, I need to ask you something." Ellie knelt down to Pabbie, whispering.

"What is it, my dear?"

"We found the book, about the princesses. I need to know, can history repeat itself?"

Pabbie sighed, taking her hands. "That is up to you. Only you can control your future, not a book. You and your sister have still much to learn about, I would not worry about this. Just live life as you want to, not as a book tells you to."

Ellie slightly smiled. "Thank you. If- if it does happen, what do I do?"

"You will need to bring your family here, but that is all I can tell you. For now."

Ellie nodded and caught up with her family. "Home, Hail." Ellie commanded, gently kicking Hail's hind legs. Fritz held onto Ellie, Hail galloping as fast as he could, followed by Bjørn, Annaleise, Elsa and Jack.

* * *

"Elsa, what happened!?" Anna asked, greeting them at the doors.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? It's-it's been a long day." Elsa rubbed her eyes as she leaned on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem." Anna took her sisters hand as Jack held her other.

"Did Rowand and Lia leave?" Jack asked.

"They're passed out in the study. Like you said, it's been a long day." Anna replied, walking up the stairs with the pair.

Bjørn and Ellie quickly rushed go Elsa and Jack's room, covering Annaleise in blanket after blanket. Annaleise shuddered, huddling the soft down blanket. "You two, you look natural together." Ellie softly said, placing a pillow under her sisters head.

"You think? I really do love her, Ellie. Only a few more years until I can be by her side for good."

"Marrying a queen has its perks. Becoming King, being able to spend as much time as you want with her, children, all of those things."

"I take it Elsa doesn't fully approve of Fritz."

"She'll eventually come to like him more. I have a feeling she will. Speaking of him, I owe him a kiss. You okay sitting with her for a while?"

"I'll be fine, you go with Fritz."

* * *

"Fritz, I owe you something." Ellie led Fritz to the foyer, a single sprig of mistletoe hovering above them.

"You know you don-" Fritz was interrupted by Ellie, gently placing her lips upon his, closing his eyes and caressing her hair with his hands. Ellie released herself, blushing. She led him upstairs, into the library and starting a fire, cuddling in a blanket as they fell asleep in the warmth of the fire.

"God Jul."

"Du også."


	31. Black Spiky Hair?

"UGH." Elsa sighed, slumping on the couch in the main study, her fingertips rubbing her temples as a headache roared throughout her head.

"It's been quite an..interesting day, for sure." Jack said, plopping next to her, placing a fleece blanket over her lap, bringing her in closer, her head bumping his chest.

"What's this for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't a husband do something nice once in a while?" Jack snickered, undoing Elsa's braid and running his fingers through her blonde hair.

"That feels good, it really does." Elsa sighed, closing her eyes.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"The girls would have been born today if they waited."

"You've reminded me about this every year, do you realize that?"

"I know, I know. But still, do you think what happened tonight would have happened regardless of them being born today or September?"

Elsa sat up and looked Jack straight in the eyes. "I-I don't know. We shouldn't have to go through something like this, but..it happened. I really can't answer that. If Pitch is after both girls, what are we going to do? To protect them?"

"We'll do our, including the Guardians, best to keep the girls safe from him. But for now," Jack squeezed Elsa close. "Let's focus on now, and enjoy the warmth of the fire and the quiet."

"I'd like that."

A few minutes of silence passed, Elsa nearly falling asleep, her eyes opening and closing as she clung onto Jack's jacket.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" A tired Elsa wondered.

"What if Pitch is after the girls because of their powers?"

"What, Ellie's ice and Annaleise's mystery magic?"

"I mean, think about it. He could be working with someone who could want those powers for wrong doing. I know Pitch and what he's capable of."

"How about we not worry about this right now. It's Jul, for goodness sake."

"You're right." Jack closed his eyes and suddenly opened them as he heard a faint knocking at the door. He quietly got up and opened the door, Bjørn standing outside, a look of worry across his face. "Bjørn, what's wrong?"

"Annaleise is burning up and she's crying out for Elsa." Bjørn said, clenching his hands.

"Bjørn, go get Ellie and meet us at our room. I'll wake Elsa."

Bjørn nodded and ran down the hall. Jack left the door open and shook Elsa awake.

"Elsa, wake up."

"Now what?" She groaned.

"It's Annaleise. Bjørn said she's burning up." Elsa gasped and shot up, dashing out of the room and into her room where Annaleise slept not so peacefully.

* * *

"B-Bjørn, where is-"

"Shh, she's coming right now." Bjørn wiped her forehead from the beads of sweat that lined her brows.

"I'm-I'm sorry you have to see this," Annaleise sniffed. "Annaleise to the rescue and I get beat up by the pointy-tooth nightmare."

"Hey, you did what was right. You're alive, and that's what matters."

"Mmhmm. Where's Ellie?"

"I can't find them. Fritz either for that matter."

"They're probably making out in one of the broom closets. You think Ellie is a sweet, innocent girl, but no. She isn't." Annaleise let out a slight laugh, a cough replacing the laugh instead.

"Here, sit up." Bjørn took Annaleise by the hand and sat her up. "Mother always told me, that when she had a fever with a cough, she would sit up, bend forward and place her hands on the sheets as if she were pulling them up.

Annaleise took in a rattled breath and bent forward, Bjørn rubbing her back as she took deep breaths.

"Why am I here?"

"Annaleise, did you say something?"

"I said, WHY AM I HERE?!" Annaleise slightly turned her head, her eyes emulating that look of anger and fear as they turned a bright green. Her hair grew a few inches as she turned to face the prince. She pinned him down, staring him right in the face.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" He asked, trying to pry the princess off of his chest.

"Y-you're him. W-why are you here?" Annaleise backed away from him, falling off of her bed, her head hitting the floor, knocking her right out with a "thud".

"Jack, she needs us, keep up!" Elsa shouted as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Elsa."

Elsa stopped for a moment to catch her breath, her hand resting on the wall as she stood back up, composing herself as she began her walk into her bedroom. "Bjørn! What happened?" Elsa exclaimed as she witnessed Bjorn pick a very fever-laden Annaleise up from the floor.

"She tried getting up and fell out of bed." Bjørn placed her back upon the bed as Elsa came to his side, feeling her forehead.

"You're right, she is burning up." Elsa sighed, sitting next to her, waving her hands in the air, and carefully weaved cloth of icicles in a small square. She placed it upon her forehead, Annaleise muttering something under her breath.

"Th-that one time…"

"Annaleise? What is it?"

"The water was so cold…..it gave me a fever…"

"Yes, I remember that." Elsa squeezed her daughter's hand as she continued to mutter.

"I….I started that fir-" Annaleise closed her eyes and drifted right to sleep, a tight grip still on Elsa's hand.

"Good, she's finally asleep." Elsa gently removed her hands from Annaleise's grip, motioning for Bjørn to follow her. Closing the door behind her, she took Jack by the arm, waving her hand up for Bjørn to follow her into her office.

"Well, now you've seen the craziness of our family, what do you think?" Jack asked, as he pulled Elsa's chair out.

"Every family has their...antics and moments. Honestly, being able to spend Jul at my future home was better than I expected."

"How so?" Elsa asked, folding her hands upon her desk.

"At first, i thought it would be a quiet holiday, but now that I have actually experienced it….it was for sure the opposite of quiet." Bjorn nervously laughed.

"Aside from tonight, this Jul was actually the best one we've had here in a very long time. Usually someone, either Anna or this klutz behind me ends up in an argument over the silliest thing. Having you boys here made it quite better."

"Annaleise was the one who suggested it to me, so I'm glad I was invited. Um, speaking of Annaleise, she looked a bit..confused."

"Confused? How?" Jack asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Well, she asked where she was, then she got angry and pinned me down. Maybe some of that sand is still in her body and it's clouding her memories of who I am."

"I'm sure we'll figure everything out soon. But for now, it's getting late. It's time for bed. For everyone." Elsa yawned and scooted her fhair back.

"Thank you, again." Bjørn bowed and excused himself, rubbing his eyes as he walked to his room.

"Shall we?" Jack yawned.

"Mmhmm." Elsa tiredly smiled, Jack picking her up and carrying her to the spare bedroom. "Shouldn't we check on Ellie? We haven't said goodnight to her yet."

"She's probably fast asleep in her bed, we don't need to always keep checking up on her. She's fine."

"You're right. *yawn* Let's just go to sle-ep." Elsa nodded off, her arm falling onto Jack's chest. Jack opened the spare room door, and gently placed Elsa on top of the warm flannel sheets. He smiled and climbed next to her, closing his eyes and finding her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

* * *

"Fritz."

"MMhm."

"Fritz, wake up."

"Ellie, wha- what time is it?" Fritz asked, noticing that he had become sprawled out, Ellie resting on his arm.

"Shh." She placed her hand upon Fritz's chin, smiling as she ran her fingers along his soft, newly shaven skin. Fritz blushed. Ellie drew herself closer to Fritz's chest, feeling his heart beat through his shirt. She looked up at him, slowly batting her eyelashes, placing her hand in his hand. Fritz lowered his head and found Ellie's soft, pale pink lips, placing a tender kiss upon them. The fire began to die down as the two just laid on the floor, fast asleep while covered by the soft, red Sherpa throw.

* * *

*YAWWWWWN*

Elsa awoke with a giant yawn, her back popping in the process. She swung her feet over the bed and stretched her arms out, walking to the washroom to splash water on her face. In the mirror, she noticed that she had forgotten to change. Whoops. A quick bath and a change of dress later, she found Jack still asleep, legs sprawled across the entire bed.

"Goof." She quietly laughed. *GROWLLLL* Her stomach growled, quite loudly as she went out of the room, on her way to check up on Annaleise.

* * *

"mmhm." Ellie turned on her back, accidentally smacking Fritz on the face with her hand.

Fritz awoke to the smack, picking her hand off of his face, looking over to her. He smiled as he watched Ellie continue to sleep, her lips slightly opening and closing as she took breaths through her mouth.

"Ellie, Ellie wake up."

"Mmhm, Fritz.." Ellie giggled as she slowly opened her eyes, She rubbed her eyes, looking right at Fritz. "Good morning." She said, caressing his chin.

Fritz smiled and gave Ellie a good morning kiss, Ellie wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him give a slight bite on her neck, oddly finding it quite nice. He took Ellie's hand and kissed it.

"Did we sleep here...all night?" Ellie looked at the clock. Nine in the morning.

"We-we did. N-nothing happened! I promise."

Ellie sat up and tossed her hair back, yawning and standing up, holding her hand out for Fritz. He took her hand, moved his foot a bit too far out and tripped backwards, falling onto the couch, bringing Ellie with him, landing on his chest.

* * *

"Hmm, the door's open." Elsa said to herself. She opened the door to the library, the first thing welcoming her being Ellie on top of Fritz.

"M-MOTHER?!"

"E-ELISABETH PETRA FROST!"

"MOTHER! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!" Ellie quickly pushed herself off of Fritz, taking a few steps back.

* * *

"BLEHHHH." Annaleise groaned as she dragged herself out of her parents bed, forcing herself to get up. All of her limbs felt weak, her body shaky, as she walked over to the washroom to attempt to soak in some hot water. As she walked by the mirror, something black caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer towards the mirror. The odd thing was, that wasn't her reflection. Who was that, looking back at her with bright blue eyes and….black spiky hair?

She pulled her face closer, blinking. The reflection copied her. When Annaleise moved a limb, the reflection copied her. The reflection wasn't just a different color of hair, it , well "she" was dressed in a totally different color scheme. The dress was fashioned like her mother's coronation dress, with many tweaks made to it. The neckline was cut to emphasize her chest in a sweetheart shape, unlike her mothers which was more modest with sleeves. This dress, had sheer red sleeves, creating a "V" shape in which the fabric cascaded off of her arms a few inches above her wrists. The cape was a black, high collared piece of material, red and orange lining the inner seams, red flame-like patterns adorning the bottom of her cape. Then the gloves. Of course, there had to be gloves. They didn't match at all. The gloves happened to be the same ones as she had worn just yesterday.

Was her mind playing tricks on her? She looked down at her hands and feet, still wearing her night dress and no gloves.

"Wh-what is this?" She asked herself, feeling the back of her head to make sure she didn't actually have spiky hair. Nope. No spiky hair, just a red mess of morning hair. She looked at her hands, and back at the mirror. A single flame floated from her left hand, in the mirror; a tear falling down the reflection's cheek. Annaleise shook her head and rubbed her eyes, the different reflection gone, only her real reflection left standing. She turned away, rushing into the washroom as quickly as she could, locking the door from inside as she prepared a HOT bath for herself.

* * *

"YOU TWO. OUT, NOW!" Elsa commanded, slightly stomping her foot down, a pillar of ice knocking Fritz out of the couch.

"FRITZ!" Ellie shouted, catching Fritz in a soft mound of snow. "Run." She whispered to Fritz, her voice a bit shaky.

Fritz nodded and ran as fast as his feet could carry him, running back to the room he and Bjørn shared, slumping onto his bed. "Totally blew it." He muffled into the pillow.

"Mother, you have the wrong idea!" Ellie cried, her hands covering her mouth as her lips trembled.

"Ellie, I have every right to be concerned about this!" Elsa replied, quite upset, and pretty sure she had terrified Fritz to death.

"Mother, it was an accident! He tripped and accidentally took me down with him! Please, you have to believe me!"

"Why were you two alone in the first place?!"

"We-we, were just talking and we fell asleep in here, honestly!"

_Fell asleep?! _"Young lady, you know perfectly well that you are not supposed to be alone, just the two of you!"

"You don't trust me." Ellie's voice shook, her hands beginning to tremble, tiny icicles forming between her fingers. "You don't trust Fritz or I." Tears began spilling out of her eyes as she ran out of the library, crying all the way to her room and locking, more like icing the door hinges shut. She buried her head into her pillows, sobbing as she clutched one of her many plushies, this time, a moose.

Elsa slumped onto the couch. "What just...happened?" Elsa asked herself. It killed her to see her daughters, especially Ellie, upset and on the verge of crying. In all honestly, she trusted Ellie fully, but when it involved Frtiz, whom she barely even know, she couldn't help but feel protective over her. She brought her right hand up to her mouth, biting at her thumbnail as she thought of what to do next. "I trust her, I really do."

"Q-queen Elsa?" Fritz's voice shook from outside of the library door.

"Now isn't a very good time, Fritz." Elsa coldly replied, waving her hand, a small gust of cold wind about to close the door. Fritz placed his foot in the way, cautiously entering and standing in front of her.

"I need to talk to you, about a few minutes ago."

Elsa coldly stared at him, her glare growing colder by the minute.

"Elisabeth and I,this never meant to happen. We just fell asleep while talking, that's all that happened. I would never do anything to harm or...corrupt her." Fritz gulped, his ears feeling hot as his heart began beating faster. Elsa's eyes looked up and down Fritz's body. She could tell he was terrified of her, his tears turning red. Deep down, she knew he was also telling the truth. "If you don't want her to ever see me again, I understand." Fritz grabbed his arm, about to walk out of the library, his head hung low.

Elsa took him by the wrist, stopping him, pulling him down to sit next to her. "She loves you. There's no point in keeping you two apart, I know it. However, from now on, you two will be supervised, be it by Annaleise, Laurence, my sister or myself. For now, we'll forget about it. Don't let it happen again."

Fritz nodded, relieved that he would be able to keep seeing Ellie. "I promise, it won't."

"Fritz, I know you're a good person, but you two are still children. You do understand that I have to be concerned for my children's safety. I'm going to be honest, I still need to get to know you. Ellie may know you, but I still don't."

"I understand. And I'm sorry about the...incident."

Elsa softly chuckled, taking Fritz's wrist. "Let's keep this between you and I. If I were Ellie and had to chose to court a prince, like Oleg or you, I would rather choose you. Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't." Fritz looked at the clock, almost time to go home. "Well, I should probably pack up and head home. I promised my little sister that I would be home by noon so we could ice skate."

"I won't keep you. When you say goodbye to Ellie, would you tell her to come to my room?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh, and Fritz?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you enjoyed Jul here."

"I did. In fact, it was the best one I have ever had in years."

"I'm glad to hear. I'll probably see you around here more, won't I?"

"Most likely."

"Go home, Fritz." Elsa giggled.

* * *

"Annaleise, are you in the washroom?" Elsa called as she came to check on her daughter.

"Mmhmm." Annaleise replied from the bathroom.

Elsa pulled out a simple blue dress, something she never had worn because it just wasn't "her", and slowly opened the washroom door, Annaleise's hair dripping wet as she sat in the bath. She pulled a stool next to the edge and sat next to her daughter, feeling the heat from the unimaginably hot water radiate on her skin.

"You sure like unusually hot baths."

No reply.

Elsa tiled her head to look at Annaleise's face. It was if she was staring off into nothing, her eyes nearly closed, her arms wrapped round her knees.

"Mother?"

"Ja, elskling?

"Have you ever looked in the mirror, and saw someone that wasn't...you?"Annaleise turned her eyes, looking at Elsa.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" _Are you_ referring_ to last night? When Bjørn mentioned you were..confused?_

"I-I don't know Sometimes I feel like….I'm being someone I'm not supposed to be. It's kind of hard to explain."

"You're young, you have time to figure it all out eventually." Elsa tied Annaleise's hair back, water running down her arms.

Annaleise sighed and thunked her head on her knees. "Ugh, growing up SUCKSSSSS."

"It really does. Everything will get better when you get older, trust me on this one."

"I hope you're right. Mor?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I want to talk to you and papa about last night. I don't think I can get over it unless I talk to someone about it."

"I was hoping you would, I want to know exactly what happened. But first, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"It's...Ellie. It was a big misunderstanding once Fritz explained it to me after your sister ran off."

"Well what happened?"

"I came into the library and they were...on top of one another on the couch." Annaleise tried not to smile, holding a laugh back but failing to do so, letting out a snort and a few chuckles. "Annaleise, this isn't funny." Elsa replied, lightly smacking the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, it kind of is." Annaleise laughed. "I mean…*clearing throat* that's...terrible."

"I shouldn't have let them out of my sight."

"But, you trust Ellie more that you trust me. It was probably accidental."

"it was, but now I have to fix this, and she probably doesn't want a thing to do with me."

"I don't know, upset Ellie is a rarity and quite hard to cheer up." Annaleise reached over the right side of the tub, grabbing a towel and unplugging the drain. "I'd leave her alone for a little while. You know how us teens are, happy one moment, crying a river the next." As the water slipped down the drain, Annaleise wrapped the towel around herself, Elsa helping her step out of the tub, her legs still a bit wobbly. "The sand really did a number on me," Annaleise said rubbing her shoulder. "It still hurts to move."

"There might be sand still left in your body, but I think your father and I can get the rest out a bit later." Elsa sat Annaleise on the bed, the dress right next to her. "Blue looks good on you, you can have it."

"Thanks." Annaleise smiled, Elsa leaving the room for her to change.

* * *

*Knock knock*

"Elisabeth, its Fritz."

No reply.

"Elisabeth, are you oka-" Ice began to climb along the wallpaper, the door beginning to turn a place blueish white color. "Elisabeth. ELISABETH. ARE YOU OKAY?" fritz worried, knocking at the door, his hands aching from the knocking and coldness of the door. He looked down the hallway, hoping to see someone coming.

_Annaleise._

"Annaleise!" Fritz frantically shouted.

"Fritz, what's going on?" Annaleise asked as she got closer, noticing Fritz's hands looking bruised.

"Elisabeth..her room...ice." Fritz pointed up to the door frame.

"Did you try turning the door knob?" Annaleise reached out to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge. She weakly held her arms out to try to thaw the ice, but a minuscule flame quickly diminished as it left her fingertips.

*BANG BANG BANG*

"SIS, CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE! ANSWER ME, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Annaleise loudly banged on her sister's door, still no reply coming, only the howling of wind echoing through the room. "Her ice powers, she can't fully control them when she's upset."

"Should I get your parents?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to try to melt this darn doorknob." Annaleise took a deep breath, holding her arms out as a wave of larger, hotter flames flew from her fingertips, melting the ice around the knob. She turned the knob, opening the door and witnessing her sister sitting in the middle of the floor, her eyes glowing a faint white, ice and snow spilling from her hands, a howling wind surrounding her. "Now you go get them."

Fritz nodded, bolting into the hall, looking in every room for Elsa and Jack. He made it halfway down the hall, catching a glimpse of the two coming up the stairs. He quickly met them half way and caught his breath. 'Fritz, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Elisabeth….snow….wind….lots of it."

Elsa gasped, taking Fritz and Jack by the hand and running as fast as she could to Ellie's room.

"Ellie! Ellie snap out of it!" Annaleise shook her sister, tuning the howling wind out of her mind as she tried to get her sister to come to. As she grabbed her hand, she felt something small, but sharp fly past her cheek, a shard of ice cutting the skin. She felt something warm trickle down her cheek, placing her fingertips over the cut.

Elsa ran to the doorway, seeing the damage that had been done both inside and outside of the room. 'Fritz, I need you to stand as far back as you can. Jack, we need to get her to calm down."

"You got it."

Jack and Elsa fought the wind and snow, making their way to Ellie. Annaleise blinked a few times, her vision becoming a bit clearer, looking up to her sister. She weakly stood up, placing her arms around her sisters neck.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Annaleise reassured her sister, holding her tighter and tighter. As Annaleise squeezed her sister, Ellie slowly but surely came to, the wind coming to a halt and the snow freezing in place. She embraced Annaleise, sobbing once again. Elsa knelt down behind Annaleise, placing her hand upon her shoulder to let her know she was there. Annaleise let go of her sister and allowed her to fall into Elsa's arms, apologizing over and over again.

"Jeg beklager! Jeg beklager!"

"Shh, Jeg er rett her , la det ut (Shh, I'm here let it out)."

"Papa, Fritz, let's give them some time alone. I'm not taking that tree down all by myself."

"Annaleise, how about we eat first before we take that beast of a tree down. Unless you fancy pine cone pastries and pine needle tea." Jack winked, racing the teens down the stairs.

"Yuck. I'll pass. I'll wake Bjørn, I'll meet you down there."

* * *

"Bjørn, wake up." Annaleise softly said.

"Is that my future wife greeting her future husband good almost-afternoon?" Bjørn asked, fully dressed, awakening from a short nap

Annaleise bent close to Bjørn's face, placing her soft red lips upon his, giving him a kiss. Bjørn placed his hand upon the back of her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. "This isn't very prince-ly."

"It isn't very lady like either." Annaleise winked, pulling her prince by the hand out in the hall, lacing her fingers between his.

"Hey, your cheek, you have a cut on it."

"Oh, right. I forgo-"

Bjørn took his handkerchief and placed it upon her cheek, Annaleise holding it in place. Bjørn held out his arm and placed it around Annaleise's left arm, leading her down the stairs to finally get some food before the great "take down" of the tree.


	32. It Began With Trolls

"Ya know sis, " Laurence held ornaments in his teeth. "You could at least hold the ladder."

"I'm a bit...injured. It'll be safer for all of us if I stay right here, drinking cocoa and eating a cookie." Annaleise crossed her legs on the couch, taking a bite of shortbread, her aunt Anna joining her.

"Anna..." Kristoff sighed.

"What? She looks lonely."

Annaleise tossed her aunt a piece of shortbread, holding her cup of cocoa out for Anna to dip the cookie in.

"You boys have it under control, why let us ruin it?" Anna asked, winking at Annaleise. With a slightly solemn look upon her face, Annaleise turned her head away from her aunt, staring almost blankly at the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" Anna asked scooting closer to her niece. Annaleise looked back to her aunt, her eyes watering as she turned her head, biting her lip shut so it wouldn't quiver. Something was wrong, and Anna had to know what it was. Annaleise covered her eyes, falling over onto her aunt as she softly sobbed, neither Bjorn, Fritz, Laurence, Kristoff or Jack noticing since the tree was their main priority.

"Hey now, you know you can tell me what's bothering you. You know that." Anna smiled, letting her niece fall onto her lap, covering her with the blanket that was neatly folded on the top of the couch.

"It-it was horrible, aunt Anna. I-I barely remember what happened, but I felt it. The pain, it won't go away."

"it's gone now, you're safe in the palace. We've got you." Anna replied, giving Annaleise a squeeze on the hand. "I think all of us want to know what happened, especially your mother and father."

"Aunt Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'll make an okay queen?"

"An okay queen? An OKAY queen? No, you'll be a fantastic queen, like your mother, except you don't have ice powers and blonde hair, but yeah. You'll be fantastic. I know it."

Annaleise rubbed the tears from her eyes and hugged her aunt, tighter than usual. She backed up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders,Bjørn sitting next to her as Jack and Kristoff carried the HUGE pine tree to the courtyard. Annaleise sighed and took a shortbread cookie, breaking it in half and giving Bjørn the "open up" motion with her mouth, placing the buttery cookie in his mouth.

"Wow, this-this is fantastic. Who made these?"

"I did. Well, my sister and I did. She helped, a little. Well, I burnt my hand on the cookie sheet and she had to cool it with some ice, but she ended up finishing the batch while I dipped some in chocolate." Anna nervously grinned, taking a chocolate shortbread and plopping it into her mouth.

"Isn't it a bit too early for shortbread?"

"Elsa, you know just as well as I do, that shortbread is good any time of day."

"Keep eating them and you'll become one yourself." Elsa took her place with Ellie on the opposite couch, Ellie resting her tired head upon her mother's shoulder. From the looks of it, everything seemed to be fine between the two once again, with the addition of red tired eyes about to close any second. Jack and Kristoff returned to the room, the tree finally out in the courtyard and ready to be taken away. Annaleise knew she had to get this off of her chest, and soon. Keeping it in would only make it worse.

"L-last night, you're probably wondering what happened." Everyone nodded their head in silence. Annaleise cleared her throat and held a chunk of blanket between her hands and sat up.

"Well, Johanna ran off and I went to go follow her, and as we were coming back after a few minutes of reasoning, I felt something was...following us. A scary, creepy thing or someone right behind me. I told Johanna to run, and by the time I turned around, there was this figure. A figure in black. He told me horrible things, things that weren't true about any of you, and" Annaleise sighed, tightly grasping the fabric between her fingers. "The next thing I know, I feel this anger build up, then nothing. Whatever happened next I don't remember, but oddly enough, I remember being thrown against a tree and then...it ends there." Annaleise's hands began to shake, recalling the moments from last night.

Jack floated to his daughter, his hand upon her shoulder and giving her a smile.

"It won't happen again, we promise. You're safe here and you have people who love you and will protect you, no matter the cost. I've dealt with that "thing" before. He is, literally, a nightmare that will take away any happiness or joy anyone has. But he won't take yours. Like I said, you're safe here. Your mother and I will see to it, right Elsa?"

"Of course. No one messes with the royal family of Arendelle." Elsa smiled.

Annaleise smiled through her tears and embraced her father, enclosing his arms around her back.

"Thank you papa."

"Any time." Jack replied, mussing her hair.

* * *

The Christmas Season was finally over. Bjørn and Fritz returned to their respective homes,both safe and sound. December rolled into the new year, just a little over 8 more months until the girl's birthday. Now, because the holidays were over, the princesses went from having a calm but "different" holiday to months and months of schooling and, of course for Annaleise, her preparation as queen. Spring was just around the corner and the poor girl never made it outside even once.

Every morning, Annaleise would go through the same routine: get up, wash up, eat a light breakfast, start morning lessons of geography, mid-morning break, mathematics, literature, lunch (finally), politics and, to finish the day, a so called "manners" lesson. Ellie, on the other hand did everything her sister did, except for a "manners" and ruling lesson.

"Your highness," Gerda stood over Annaleise, staring out of the window watching her sister and Fritz drink lemonade with Laurence and Anders in the courtyard. "YOUR HIGHNESS."

"Huh? Wha?" Annaleise shot straight up, staring right at Gerda.

"Your highness, I know you would rather be with your sister, but you have a responsibility to take care of." Gerda could see in the princesses eyes she was absolutely bored. No, not just bored, slightly jealous and upset. Ellie and Fritz were allowed to spend time together, per Elsa's word of supervision, while Bjørn was slammed with deliveries and his princely duties in Olkstad, maybe seeing him once every few weeks out of the month.

"Just think, three more years and no more sitting at a tiny desk hearing me babble on about triangles and politics."

"Three more years, I highly doubt that." Annaleise sighed to herself.

"Now, where we left off. In 18-"

*knock knock*

"Come in." Gerda replied, setting the huge history book down. "Your majesty, what can I do for you?"

"Would you mind if I stole Annaleise for a few hours?" Elsa asked, making her way to the window that Annaleise loved to stare out of. Annaleise turned her heady asking her hand off of her cheek, a red mark left from her hand resting on it for so long.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. She's yours to take." Gerda replied, Annaleise taking her books back to her room. "I believe she needs more of a hands-on lesson more than sitting in here all day. In all honesty, being cooped up here isn't getting her much experience. You are the only one she can really learn from."

"Hm, hands on. I don't see why not." Elsa smiled. Heck, why not? It really would be Annaleise's best option.

"Well in that case, would you mind if I kept her a few hours a day? I think she's gotten her literature, and math under control, don't you think?"

"You're her mother, you know what's best for her." Gerda winked, fixing the papers Annaleise left behind. Doodles, drool, and wrinkles in the paper were left behind by the princess, showing her true colors of sheer boredom. "Honestly…"

"Mother, where are we going?" Annaleise asked, feet behind her mother as they climbed the stairs to the attic.

"You'll see. Keep up, elskling." Elsa chimed, nearly tripping over the hem of her dress, finally picking them up so it wouldn't happen again. The trek up the stairs was LONG. Annaleise could feel her legs begin to wobble, never being up this many flights of stairs. "If your sister can do it, you can too sweetie."

Annaleise stuck her tongue out, bunching her dress up to her waist, trudging up the last few stairs, falling to her knees as she reached the final step that led into the quite clean and not-so-dusty attic. "The attic? What are we here for" Annaleise asked, in awe of how clean the place was.

"The same reason I brought your sister and brother up her yesterday for; to spend time with you." Elsa smiled as she pulled out the love seat, which was pushed back to make more walking room. Annaleise quickly walked over and helped her mother pull the love seat out, Elsa nodding her head towards the cushions to sit.

As Annaleise sat down, she pulled a chest from behind the tall oak dresser, pushing it over to the love seat. "What's this?"

"Open it." Elsa smiled, unlatching the hooks holding the lid closed.

Annaleise slowly lifted the dusty chest, a green sheet covering something lumpy. She uncovered the green sheet, and to her surprise found her baby clothes, toys, and blankets. "Are these...from when I was a baby?" Annaleise asked, holding up a tiny pink dress n front of her.

"You and Ellie were so tiny when you were born." Elsa said as she held a tiny reindeer toy out, placing it on Annaleise's shoulder.

Annaleise lightly chuckled, holding up the tiny boots that used to fit her tiny feet. "What a growth spurt. Elsa laughed along with Annaleise, smiling and looking into her eyes.

"What?" Annaleise asked.

"I never get to spend time with any of you, and when I do, it's always special. Here follow me." Elsa grabbed her daughter's hand and began walking backwards, Annaleise following her, but her feet didn't have to move. She felt them slowly slide as her mother pulled her. She looked down and saw ice forming under her feet.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Can't a queen have a bit of fun with her daughter?" Elsa giggled, as she continued to pull Annaleise around the room. She felt like a kid again, like when she and Anna used to do this when they were younger.

"No fair! You have ice powers!"

"That's alright, this makes it faster than walking!" Elsa stopped sliding upon the ice, Annaleise bumping into her. "This way." Elsa led Annaleise to a bookcase, filled to the ceiling with book after book after book.

"Woah, this is better than the library." Annaleise said to herself. She looked to the left and saw an grey leather book, purple and orange pages sticking out of the bottom. Curiously, she walked over to the book and carefully opened it to the front cover page. Darn it, they're blank. She ran her hand over the page and right before her eyes, black lettering appeared on the page, and every page after that. She took one last peek at the front cover, and the words "_En Fortelling om to Søstre (A Tale of Two Sisters)"_ appeared in golden letters. Grabbing another book and placing it on top, she hurriedly skated back to the love seat and placed the books upon her chest.

Out of the corner of her eye, something orange and purple stuck out of the dresser, striking the princess's curiosity.

"Annaleise, did you find something you want to bring down?" Elsa asked.

"Oh goodness, did I ever."

"What in the world did you find?"

"What is THIS?" Annaleise slid back on the ice, sporting a purple and orange dress that looked too big for ANYONE to wear in the palace.

Elsa turned around and couldn't help but snort. "Take that off!" She giggled.

"It's so roomy, this dress is all over the place! I could knock Ellie off of the stairs with this thing. "whoops, I'm sorry dear sister, but this dress seems to have a mind of it's own!" Where did you even get it!"

"I got that as a...gift. Now take that thing off."

"I mean you could make at least two, maybe three dresses out of this. Or curtains.."

"You goof, come here. Arms up." Annaleise lifted her arms up Elsa pulling the dress off of her body. "It hasn't been hemmed yet, so it's a tripping hazard. An accident wouldn't be good, especially up here."

"Did some cute prince give it to you?"

"No, I don't remember who gave it to me but I do remember that it was a coronation gift."

"Do you think I'll get something like that?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Now get dressed, there's something I want to show you that I didn't show your sister yesterday." Annaleise put her purple gown back on, holding her books on her lap.

"Now, be careful with this. It's not a dress, but you can wear it, but not quite yet." Elsa held out a small blue box, handing it to Annaleise. She looked at Elsa, then back to the box. Opening the box, something shiny reflected the light shining upon tiny clear stones. A ring, marquise cut diamond in the center surrounded by sapphires on the arms, sat in the blue box.

"Is...is this your wedding ring?"" Annaleise carefully slid it on her left ring finger, holding it in front of the sunlight, letting rainbows surround the room.

"It was my great-great-great-great grandmother's wedding ring. It's been passed down to every single queen in the family, and when the day comes, it's yours."

Annaleise was awe-struck. Just the prism of colors made her thoughts of her birthday seem to disappear, just for a moment. She softly chuckled, and put the ring carefully back in the box, set it on the love seat and squeezed Elsa, who was caught off guard by the hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I maybe...I don't know, join you for a meeting every so often? I need hands-on experience if I'm learning from the best."

"Gerda and I were just talking about that before we came up here. I think it would be a great idea. I won't have one until this Friday, and I know you won't want to miss it."

"It's not going to be monotonous and drag on for hours is it.?" Annaleise scrunched her nose at the thought of it.

"Who ever said they were monotonous?"

"Well, you did."

"Did I really?"

"Uh yeah. "Lord Beckham makes these meetings so much longer than they need to be. I swear, that monotonous tone of his makes him sound like one of those boring professors who have long white beards and gosh, it makes them draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag."" Annaleise said, imitating her mother.

"I did not." Elsa replied, turning red in the face at her daughters impression of her.

"You did. You said it to Ellie and I during dinner last week. That's when I almost choked on that piece of potato from laughing."

"You girls, honestly." Elsa giggled, wrapping her arms around Annaleise and sighing.

"Um, one more thing..." Annaleise blushed.

"What is it, elskling?"

"This kinda sounds like a weird question, but what was it like...before Ellie and I were born?"

"How so?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Like..." Annaleise turned another shade of red, lifted her arm and poked Elsa's stomach. "That."

_That's definitely an odd question for you to ask._

"Well," Elsa smiled, holding her daughter close. "It began with trolls."

"Trolls?"

"Mmhm. Your aunt Anna deemed it best to go because of the weirdest dreams I'd been having weeks before."

"And how do we come into this story?"

"Grand Pabbie told me that these dreams had a meaning. It always had two girls in it, polar opposites, protecting me. And then, right there and then it was like "by they way, you're having twins." But he didn't exactly put it that way."

"Were you scared?"

"No, a bit nervous but not scared. And because if it, I've come to love carrots more."

"Carrots? Is that why I absolutely despise them?"

"Probably. I used to HATE carrots. In all honesty, the best part of those few short months was just your father and I, just sitting or lying together, bonding with you two, even after you were born."

Annaleise sat up and pushed her bangs back, crossing her legs and turning towards Elsa. "Is it true, what Aunt Anna said?"

"What exactly did she say?"

"That I was a screamer that wouldn't put a cork in it and only wanted to be held by you and only you?"

"I wouldn't say you were a "screamer", but you did cry more than your sister. Especially when you got a fever only wanted to be snuggled and comforted by me. I held you like this," Elsa pulled Annaleise into her arms, supporting her head as Annaleise's face had the most amazing look of confusion upon her face." "I Rocked you back and forth, sang to you, made a snowflake to suck on and softly sang the lullaby my mother sang to Anna and I when we were younger."

Deep down, Annaleise had this feeling, a feeling that she wouldn't have this opportunity again. But for the moment, she cherished the moment of being with her mother. Despite all of the trouble she and her sister have gotten in, Elsa still loved her for being herself. Besides, Annaleise was practically a mini-Elsa in a way. She caught herself spilling a few tears as Elsa held her tight, humming the lullaby she sang to her and Ellie when they were younger.

"Anything else you would like to know?" Elsa asked warmly.

"So...did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"When we were born...did it hur-"

Elsa placed her hand upon Annaleise's mouth. "Don't ruin the moment, darling."

"Right."

"Of course it did. Like doing the splits over a crate of dynamite. One day, you'll see for yourself."

"Right...so what are we doing the rest of the day?"

_You'll be happy to see what you'll be doing when you get downstairs. _"When you put your things away, meet me in the council meeting room. Something's in there for you." Elsa said, pushing the chest back as Annaleise grabbed the two books, handing the ring box to Elsa. "Well, shall we?"

"Mmhm!" Annaleise nodded, darting out of the attic, Elsa behind her shaking her head, lightly laughing.

* * *

"Okay, there's nothing in here." Annaleise huffed, looking around the empty council room.

Something, well, someone shifted behind the wide open doors, taking a step out.

"Mother, this isn't funny."

"I don't think she intended it to be funny." A young mans's voice replied, sounding eerily familiar.

"Bjørn? BJØRN!?" Annaleise turned around and tightly squeezed the prince, almost starting to cray for she hadn't seen him since January. "Bjørn, I missed you."

"I missed you two fireball." He replied, running his hand through Annaleise's hair.

Elsa stood in the doorway, clearing her throat, the two coming apart and resorting to holding hands. "I figured you deserved some time with him, being that we haven't seen you since the end of January. But first thing's first, follow me." Elsa led the two into the lower study, familiar faces sitting around the table. Bjørn's mother and Grandparents, Jack, Anna and Kristoff.

"Mother, what's going on?"

"You'll see, take as seat. You as well Bjørn." Elsa said, Jack pulling her seat out.

"I don't know what it is that I did, but whatever it was, I didn't do it." Annaleide nervously said, gulping.

"Oh my dear, you didn't do anything wrong. We just wanted to discuss some things while we had the time to." Alexandra smiled.

"Now, because you and Bjørn are betrothed, there are some subjects that need to be addressed. First, because you are next in line for Arendelle's throne, both you and Bjørn will be the rulers, Bjørn being King Consort while you still hold the title of Queen of Arendelle." King Stefan began with, something Annaleise already knew. "And on that subject, we'll be discussing your wedding-"

"Wait, my wedding? No one said anything about getting married early." Annaleise felt her ears turn hot, not expecting more people to plan her entire future in a day.

"Darling, he wasn't finished." Elsa whispered.

"Forgive me, your majesty but I am nowhere ready to even think about a wedding, let alone my coronation." Annaleise apologized.

"My dear, we realize that you both are young, nor even ready to begin wedding talk. But the sooner we plan your marriage, the easier it will be to execute it when the day comes." Alexandria replied, holding her fathers hand as she placed her hand upon her swollen stomach.

Annaleise's face turned about three shades redder, nodding, biting her lower lip.

"Now Princess, we know -

"I'm sorry, but why do we have to do this now?" Annaleise impatiently asked.

"Annaleise!" Elsa responded, shocked with the tone of voice she used.

"Look, I know you all are trying to help but why are we doing this so early? I haven't even turned twenty-one yet, let alone eighteen. And we're here to plan my future?" Annaleise's fists began to clench by the second. "I-I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry." Annaleise quickly scooted her chair back, walking as fast as she could to remove herself from the room.

Bjørn following her.

"Annaleise, where are you going?" Bjørn called.

"Oh no, Annaleise, wait!" Jack called after her, but it was too late.

"Do you think it was too early for this?" Anna asked her sister.

"I'm starting to think it was," Elsa sighed. "I forget how much she has on her plate now, I just want what's best for her, that's all."

"We all do that for our children. Take exhibit A." Stefan pointed his elbow towards Alexandria.

Alexandria shot a glare to her father. "Well, if exhibit A didn't have said prince, we wouldn't be here." Alexandria chimed in. "Call me hormonal and crazy but I can tell she's scared. Yes, they're young, but I have to agree with your daughter, Elsa. It's a bit too early for this. I know everyone wants what's best for the both of them, but let them be teenagers before they become adults. If you don't mind, Elsa, Jack, I'd like to talk to her, just to give some enlightenment."

"I don't see why not." Jack replied.

Elsa placed her hands upon her temples, rubbing them.

"What's wrong?" Jack whispered.

"I'm starting to think this is something we all want for Bjørn and Annaleise, and not what they want." Elsa admitted.

"I might have a suggestion." Kristoff added.

"Let's hear it." Anna smiled.

"I'm pretty sure we've already freaked Annaleise out to the point where she won't want to show herself to any of us possibly ever again. Why not do "this" until her coronation gets closer. Not only will she be a bit older, but she'll already have developed that mindset for the future. Jumping in at seventeen may have seemed good in the older days, but we need to let them grow up."

Kristoff had a great point there. Elsa gave him a quick smile, Kristoff winking back. "I'm sorry if this inconvenienced any of you," Elsa apologized. "Now I feel rotten that all of you came here just to see that happen."

"Well, since we're here, we might as well tell you what we found out." Stefan sighed.

"Hmm? What is it?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

* * *

"Annaleise, wait up!" Bjørn called from behind, Annaleise running out of the palace doors, through the gates and to the docks. She took a step onto the the small ladder leading up to the ship's deck, slipping on the wet floor as she tried to scurry to the crows nest. "You know you can't hide up here forever." Bjørn sighed, climbing the ladder, and looking up, seeing a red flash climb up the rope to the crows nest.

"Just…..i don't know. If you want to stay, stay. Otherwise go back and plan my future for me." Annaleise annoyingly said, flopping one leg over the wooden edge, falling on her bottom on the cold surface.

"You know," Bjørn said, climbing the rope. "I'm not too enthralled about this either." He almost lost his footing, but fixed his hands to pull him up better. He made it to the top, staring out over the fjords. "Here, scoot." He placed his arm around Annaleise's shoulder, who had just burst into tears.

"Why do they do this to us, Bjørn? Why do they have to plan our future for us, it isn't fair.' Annaleise sniffed, rubbing her eye.

"It's what parents do, in this case, it's the queen and king from both parties to make sure their children are prepared for the future." Bjørn pulled the princesses head to his shoulder, his head falling onto hers. Over the fjords they stared, watching the sun begin to set and stars twinkle in the distance. Bjorn sighed happily, glad to have Annaleise in his arms after so many weeks apart. He wiped a tear from her cheek, rocking from side to side. "At least we know each other, right?"

"Mmhm." Annaleise replied.

"Do you and your mother ever see eye to eye?"

"Well, sometimes I guess we do. Today she and I went through a chest, full of my baby clothes. She also showed me her wedding ring, which kind of threw me off once she mentioned I would be the one wearing it."

"But when it comes to your future and it involves other around you, I take it you don't get on the same level."

"That's us. Either I've done something wrong or we just don't agree on anything.

"I see. Well, a few more years, right? I look forward to it, not in a creepy or awkward way, but I look forward to ruling by your side and stuff and you're starting to stare at me what did I do?"

Annaleise's eyes became wide, a bit red from the crying, but stared right into Bjørn's green eyes, getting closer and closer, placing her hand over his mouth. "Don't ruin the moment." She replied, reaching for his hand, giving it a squeeze as they stared into the sunset, their eyes becoming heavy with sleep as the sun finally disappeared.

* * *

"Annaleise? Where did you go?" Alexandria called throughout the halls, looking for the princess and Bjørn. She noticed that the palace doors were slightly ajar, possibly meaning the princess may have went outside. She poked her head out of the doors, the gates open as well. She wrapped her scarf around her neck as she felt the wind pick up, leaving the gates.

"Bjørn, I know you're with her. Can you at least give me a "Hey, I'm out here, we're fine," that would be nice." Alexandria called thorugh the wind. For over an hour, she walked to the docks, checking every single ship deck, finding nothing on either of them "Bjørn, where are you..?" She worriedly asked, grasping her scarf close to her heart, walking back to the palace, no prince or princess in hand.

* * *

"Well it's a book. A book that doesn't belong in our library, but yours."

"How did it end up in Olkstad?" Elsa asked. "And what is this book about?

"I've only read the first few pages, but it belongs to your parents. How it ended up in Olkstad is beyond me. I think you and Jack should read it, for your kingdoms safety."

Elsa and Jack looked at each other, nodding. Stefan pulled the book out from his cloak, handing the slightly large, but light book to Elsa.

"I have this feeling, that the book is part of some prophecy of sorts."

Elsa opened the front cover, a worn, but legible sheet of paper sitting on the first page. She unfolded it, reading the contents out loud.

"My dear future descendant(s),

There are some things in this world that have to be done, even if a price has to be paid. There isn't much time left for me, I'm afraid. For my whole life, I've spent it protecting both my kingdom and my sister. Arendelle has always been full of wonders, including us. We were born with powers, powers that you too may one day have. I, Elsabet Frøberg, was born with the powers of snow and ice, my sister, fire. I no longer have my sister with me, for I have done something unimaginable to her, and regret it with all of my heart. In this box, there are two pendants; one a snowflake, the other a sun. I trapped my older twin sister's soul into the sun pendant, mine soon to join the snowflake. My daughter has inherited my ice powers, and you daughters after you may also. But, in time, there will be ones born like my sister and I. There is a book, hidden within the royal library that will..."

"It-it cuts off." Elsa sat back in her chair, sighing. "Maybe Ellie has come across this book. She spends most of her time in there."

"You may be right, she might be our best bet to...this." jack added. As he finished speaking, he caught a glimpse of Ellie and Laurence walking past the door, sandwiches in hand as they chatted."Ellie, could you come in here a minute?"

"What did Annaleise do this time?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing darling. We need your help finding a book up in the library."

_Please don't be the one I think you want me to "look" for._

"Which one?"

"A book about two sisters. It would be pretty worn and old, have you seen it?" Elsa asked, Ellie coming up to her, taking a look at the book. As she touched the page, her snowflake faintly glowing.

"Ellie, your pendant." Elsa held the snowflake between her fingers, everyone looking towards the two.

Ellie read the letter, going back over the sentence of being trapped in the pendant. She took the snowflake from Elsa, snowflakes coming from the center of the amethyst. The necklace unlatched itself, floating on top of the book. Ellie took a step towards her necklace, touching one of the suspended snowflakes, bouncing right off of her finger. The snowflakes began to multiply, soon thousands of tiny flakes swirling around the table, a blast of wind blowing the flakes off of the table and onto the floor. The flakes began to clump up, forming what seemed to be the shape of a woman's body, lying on the floor. The wind died down, the flakes slowly falling off as the body began to stand up, her body glistened as if it were made of ice. The woman began to stand up, her dress beginning to form int he shape of a simple gown of blue, white robes surrounding the dress. Still straightening up, her face began to take a clearer form, looking like an older version of Ellie, except for having unusually blonde-white hair. She looked around the room, all eyes on

"Something's different." She said, looking at Ellie. "Tell me, where are we?"

"You're in Arendelle, in the meeting room. Who...exactly are you?" Ellie asked.

The woman took a few steps towards the princess, examining her from head to toe with her eyes. "Elsabet Frøberg, or, as some stories call me: The Snow Queen."

* * *

"Bjørn?! Please, answer me!" Alexandria worriedly called out as she walked back into the courtyard. Tears spilled out of her eyes, believing something bad may have happened to her son and princess. Back into the palace she fled, her heart racing, down the hall, back to her parents.

"Alexandria, where are Bjørn and Annaleise?" Stefan asked, rushing to her side, helping her to her seat.

"I-I can't find them anywhere. It's like they've disappeared." Alexandria clenched her father's hand, that same look of worry growing further and further.

"Kristoff, would you find the captain of the guard?"

"Sure thing." Kristoff replied.

"Make sure to tell him to tell his men to search everywhere. The town, the docks, the boats. Everywhere they can think of." Elsa said, a bad feeling starting to build up in her chest.

"You certainly care about your daughters," Elsabet smiled, her cheeks turning a warm pink. "I have-well, had two myself, one older and younger. My youngest inherited my ice powers, is this young princess your oldest?"

"No, I have an older sister by two minutes. I have ice powers, like my mother."

"You, I remember you. You were near the gorge. That other girl traveling with you, was that your sister?"

"Mhmm. My sister Annaleise."

The mention of Annaleise made Elsabet look Ellie straight into her eyes. "Does she have the other pendant?"

Ellie nodded. "Mmhm. We- we got them for our sixteenth birthday."

Elsabet smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "She's safe, thank goodness she's safe." Elsabet fell to her knees, sobbing tears of joy as her body began to turn back into snowflakes.

"Please, take care of her for me, for the time being. I have a feeling my sister and I can finally be reunited in due time." Elsabet placed her hand upon Ellie's chin as she stood up, her body disappearing. "Min kjære, watch after her for me." She then looked to Elsa, still a bit confused as to why Elsabet had come out of Ellie's pendant, smiling. "You have raised two lovely girls. I can only hope in time that they will share the bond my sister and I did."

Elsa stepped closer to Ellie, bringing her close and nodding. Just as Elsabet was about to finally disappear, she looked towards Anna. "Make sure you keep an eye on your sister, princess."

"Wait..what?" Anna asked.

*poof*

* * *

"Alright men," Franz, the captain of the guard announced to his men. "her majesty has asked us to look for the young miss and prince Bjorn. Split up into four groups. Group one, search the courtyard. Group two, search the docks. Three, the ships; inside and out. Four, the town."

The squads nodded, splitting into their groups and searching for the princess.

* * *

"Why would the snow queen trap her sister inside of the pendant? I mean, what did she do that was so bad?" Anna asked.

Ellie knew exactly why Elsabet had done that deed. She couldn't bring herself to tell her family just yet, knowing Annaleise would be absolutely heartbroken if she were to tell.

"Whatever the reason, it probably was for the sake of the kingdom, and her sister." Elsa sighed, sitting back down, Franz reporting back.

"Your majesty, groups one and two have searched the courtyards and docks. No sign of the prince or your daughter yet."

"I see," Elsa frowned. "I have in your men, Franz."

"Thank you. I'm sure we will find them" Franz bowed, leaving the room.

"Elsa, can I speak to you, outside?" Anna asked, taking a sip of her now cold tea.

"Of course." Elsa replied.

"Elsa, do you remember when we talked about the girls and their..powers?"

"I do, why?"

"What if..now I'm saying what if..Ellie is modern version of Elsabet and Annaleise is..whatever her sister's name is. Doesn't this seem odd? How now of all times Ellie's pendant would release the snow queen on an occasion like this?"

"Anna, the only way we are going to find out is if we find that book. It may have all of the answers we will be looking for, but right now, my daughter is missing. Some snow queen isn't really much of a concern right now. I do get your point though, and tomorrow, we'll start our search I promise."

"I'm glad we're on the same page, sis."

"Me too." Elsa chuckled.

* * *

"Bjørn, what time is it?" Annaleise yawned.

"OH NO. Bjørn, Bjørn wake up."

"Where's the fire?" Bjørn rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"We've been gone a few hours, the stars are already up." Her voice began to shake, knowing she was for sure in for it tonight.

"Crud! Come on, let's get back." Bjørn began to climb down the rope, waiting at the bottom for Annaleise.

* * *

"Shh, now we have to be QUIET." Annaleise whispered, all of the lights turned off int he palace, except for a few dimly lit candles.

"I'll sleep in the study, don't worry about me." Bjorn replied.

Annaleise snuck tip toe into the palace, closing the doors behind her as quietly as she could. Staircase was barely lit, only the top floor sporting a light glow of the fireplace in one of the studies.

Just as she was about to take her first step onto the staircase, a voice startled her.

"It's a bit late to be roaming the palace, isn't it?"

Dammit.

"Do you have ANY idea, what time it is?" Elsa asked, standing up form the bottom stair, holding a candle which she lit with a match.

"N-no not re-"

"Where have you been? I've gone so far as to send the captain of the guard to search for you. Do you know how worried sick your father and I have been for the past few hours?!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault that everyone keeps trying to plan my future for me?"

"Annaleise, that's not my point."

"Mother, you don't understand! It's too soon for any of this!"

"Darling, listen, we just-"

"Everyone has too high of expectations of me. And you know why? Because I'm the next queen. Marriage, children, ruling at country, it's coming at me too fast! It's not fair! It's-*wheeze* all on *wheeze*" Annaleise began to shake, every breath becoming shorter as her anxiety skyrocketed. She clung to Elsa's dress, hyperventilating.

"Count to ten, elskling. Deep breaths, and count to ten."

Annaleise wheezed out the numbers one through ten, her anxiety beginning to lower as Elsa gently held her by the shoulders, and hummed the lullaby she used to sing to the girls. After a few minutes of counting to ten, her breathing became closer to normal, still clinging onto her mother, but fast asleep. Jack floated himself down the staircase, hovering just above the steps above Elsa and his daughter.

"Kristoff was right. We jumped into this way to early. She's terrified, Jack. We've been throwing everything her way. I just want what's best for her, and Ellie."

"You're right. We both know that this day would have to eventually come, but we've all been way too ahead of ourselves."

Elsa nodded, holding her sleeping daughter closer.

"What we give her a break? Let her take some time to experience a day-in-the-life of a queen?"

"Gerda and I decided that's what we will do," Elsa said, wiping her eyes. "I can only teach her so much though, what if it's not enough?"

'She IS our daughter, after all. Besides, in a little over three years, she will become queen. She'll be making the decisions for us, with a little help from her sister. We can't forget about her can we?"

"We can't." Elsa agreed. As she bent down to kiss Annaleise's forehead, she noticed Annaleise's pendant begin to softly glow, Annaleise whispering.

_"Beta..., where are you?"_

"Jack, listen."

_"I don't know where I am, please...help me."_

"Oh, no."

"Elsa, I think we both know what this means."

"We'll have to wait and see."

Sadly, in an event to find the book on the two sisters in the library, it failed. For another six months, Ellie had kept the book from her parents, fearful of what would happen if they were to find out what would happen. Elsa and Jack were quite disappointed at not finding a single hint. They were assured their children had no knowledge of it, even of the book Annaleise found in the attic which she had yet to read. Well ,today was her lucky day. Not just for Annaleise, but for Ellie. September 23rd. Their eighteenth birthday. The day that the two princesses would learn their fate.


	33. Annaleise and Ellie pt 1

"Today's the day prince." Pitch chuckled as the sun began to rise in the cottage on the outskirts of Arendelle.

"It's time. The letter has been written and ready for her majesty to read right as the party hits its climax." Hans replied. He stood at the window, watching the sun begin to rise above the mountains. As the light began to shine into the cottage, Pitch stood in front of the mirror which leaned against the wooden wall next to the fireplace. He waved his hands in front of him, a purple cloud surrounding his reflection, the image becoming a woman, late thirties with waist length white hair, a purple and red robbed outfit, freckles upon her face, eyes red with fire. Ice and fire surrounded her hands, her expressions matching those of Pitches.

"And here I am," The female coyly smirked.

Han's stood next to Pitch, his eyes widening, looking back at the reflection and back at Pitch.

"Wait, you're a-"

"I figured you'd have that reaction" Pitch pointed at his body. "How I miss this body. Thanks to my less-than-wonderful sister, this happened, cursing me with eternal darkness. Lucky for me, The stronger those lovely princesses grow, the weaker the spell lasts on myself."

* * *

Four in the morning and Annaleise stared at the ceiling, running her fingers through Oslo's fur, the wolf resting his head upon her stomach. His ear twitched, waking himself up and rubbing his snout against the princesses arm.

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

Oslo whined, nudging her arm.

"Well, we're up already so why not do something productive?"

Oslo jumped off of the bed, stretching his forelegs before him, yawning. Annaleise pushed herself off, stepping onto the cold wooden floor. Smacking her lips and yawning, she lazily walked over to her vanity, sitting at the bench, brushing her hair. She looked down at her pendant, sighing and clasping it around her neck. She stood up, shuffled to her dresser, pulling out the red and orange dress she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday, changing behind the changing screen. She stepped out, pulled her hair from the neckline of the dress, and slipped a pair of slightly heeled black shoes.

"Well, how do I look?"

Oslo stared at her, yawning.

"You're no help. Well, we should be on our way before everyone wakes up. After all, it's a big day for Ellie and I." She said, petting Oslo's head. "Happy birthday to us." She sarcastically sighed, rolling her eyes. With the book in hand, she opened the door quietly, then looked up and down the hallway, making sure no one was coming. "Let's go, Os."

The princess and the wolf quietly tip-toed past the library, taking one of the many secret passages to the stables. She lifted her dress hem, a flame in her hand lighting the way to her mare. As she made her way into the stables, she heard movement, towards Sven's stall. She poked her head over one of the empty stalls, Kristoff preparing Sven for a morning ride.

"Alright buddy, ready?"

_"Isn't it too early for a ride?_"

"No Sven, it's not. I promised Anna AND Elsa we'd be back before ten. Come on."

_Phew. _Annaleise slumped down onto the hay, peaking around the corner making sure the coast was clear. She quickly ran to Eve's stall, gently rubbing her muzzle. "Ready for a ride, girl?' Annaleise asked.

Eve quietly whinnied, nudging her shoulder.

"I take it you're ready." Annaleise laughed. "Welp, looks like we're going bareback." Annaleise flung herself on top of her mare, gently kicking her sides, clicking her tongue for Oslo to follow, trotting out of the stables. She looked around, the coast clear, and reared Eve, dashing out of the palace grounds, past the town, out onto the bridge and into the forest, the fog beginning to life as she got further and further away from the palace.

* * *

"_One more push and number one will be here." Sophia warmly said._

"_WAAAAAA!"_

"_Annaleise, min jente."_

Elsa tossed, a smile crawling upon her sleeping face.

"_Number two is coming, she should be out in one push."_

"_WAAA! WAAA!" _

"_Mine jenter, Elisabeth."_

Elsa quickly opened her eyes, sitting and looking over to Jack, still sleeping soundly. She plopped back down, reminiscing on the day the girls were born. Closing her eyes, she continued to re-play that morning eighteen years ago.

"_Jeg er rett her , elskling__, " Elsa calmly whispered, bouncing Annaleise up and down, trying to calm her. The little princess cried, and cried and cried, Elsa's ears beginning to ring from the high pitched cries coming from the newborn's tiny mouth. She quickly laid her head between her arm and chest, as if she were about to feed Annaleise, the crying suddenly stopping. Annaleise snuggled close to Elsa's heart, placing her tiny hand over the beating pulsations, calming her. Jack sat next to her, Ellie sleeping over his shoulder. _

_Elsa gently touched Ellie's tiny nose, Ellie sighing. _

"_Here,get some sleep. Anna would love to spend some time with this little firecracker." Jack whispered._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Jack winked, placing Ellie in her crib, taking Annaleise and holding her like Elsa was. Elsa was still in pain from yesterday morning, gently sitting on the bed, climbing into the sheets and closing her eyes, placing her hand over her somewhat flatter stomach."_

Elsa warmly sighed, placing her hand upon her now thin stomach.

"It's hard to believe that they're eighteen, isn't t?" Jack asked, his hand upon hers.

"It's hard to believe how fast I snapped back to this size." She quietly laughed, her forehead against Jack's, falling back asleep.

* * *

"Woah girl." Annaleise gently tugged at Eve's reigns, Eve coming to a halt. She grabbed the book and hopped down from Eve's back, walking through the tall green grass, Oslo following her to the two giant rocks that stood facing the hillside. Her grandparent's graves. Oslo laid down, Annaleise resting on his side, opening the book, the letters re-appearing.

"It's a diary." She said, flipping to the first two pages.

"Søstre evig ,

søstre vi vil være ,

søstre av Arendelle ,

til hele verden se.

(Sisters forever,

Sister's we'll be

Sisters of Arendelle,

The whole world to see.)"

Annaleise read the words, most likely written by Elsabet, her pendant glowing. She smiled and quickly stood up, turning the book to the next page.

"Brannen er varm ,

la det varme hjertet ditt .

Kraften strømmer gjennom dine årer.

(The fire is warm,

let it heat your heart.

The power flows through your veins.)"

Annaleise gently placed the book on the ground, holding her hands out in front of her, facing the grave stones. She took a deep breath, imaging the heat surrounding her heart as she thought of Bjorn. Our of her palms, two great flames burst forth, under control as she continued to breathe deeply and slowly. As she continued to imagine the love of Bjørn, adding her family to the picture, the flames became blue, burning hotter and hotter by the second. Just as she believed she had complete control, Pitch came into her mind, her concentration lost, the flames turning a deep purple, Annaleise whimpering as she pictured herself being slammed against a tree. She opened her eyes and shook her hands out, panting.

"_Why'd you stop, brann prinsesse?" _

A voiced asked. Annaleise looked around to see if anyone had followed her. She looked at her pendant, still glowing. She placed the sun on her fingertips, the glowing becoming stronger.

"Wait, did you just..?

"_Why did you stop? Try it again." _

_Goodness, this is weird. _Annaleise stood up straight, closing her eyes once more, picturing the day she spent with her mother on the mountainside a few weeks earlier. Holding her hands, once again, in front of her, she felt a smile climb upon her face. The flames took form of a snowflake. She opened her eyes, finding it hard to believe she could create different forms and shapes with her powers. "A snowflake." She whispered.

"_I told you so."_

* * *

Eight A.M.

Ellie awoke, stretching and yawning, her hair messy and tangled on her head. She sat up, smacking her lips, turning on her stomach. "It's today, sis." She shook her head and smiled. "It's today!" Ellie ran to her washroom, quickly undressed, bathed as fast as she could, her hair still dripping wet as she dressed into her sixteenth birthday dress and bolted out of the door, tying her hair into a messy bun, sliding down the banister to the kitchen where Chef was chatting with Laurence.

"Happy birthday, sis!"

"Thanks Laurence." Ellie took a sniff of the wonderful smell permeating throughout the entire kitchen. "Chef, are you making..the thing?"

"Of course, you and your sister requested it, how could I turn that kind of request down?" He chuckled, wiping his hands on a dish rag,

"Thank you, we always look forward to chocolate chip pancakes and apple drops." Ellie giggled, Chef handing her a tall glass of fresh pressed mulled cider.

"Oo, what is that AMAZING smell?" Anna asked, the smell of pancakes waking her a few minutes prior.

"Aunt Anna!"

"Happy birthday, Ellie." Anna hugged her niece, squeezing her a bit too tight.

"Anna, you'll squeeze the life out of her if you hug her any longer." Elsa placed a cold hand upon her sister's neck.

"Ugh, Elsa…."

"Happy birthday sweetie."

"Mm, thank you mother." Ellie embraced Elsa, giving her a quick hug.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. Mm, chef makes the best ones in Arendelle." Anna sniffed, sneaking a taste of the raw batter.

"Annaleise hasn't come down yet, is she still asleep?" Laurence added, stealing a drink of his sisters cider.

"She probably is, but usually the smell of any food wakes her right up, no matter what time it is." Elie replied, straightening her dress. "I'll go wake her."

"Sis?" No reply. "Annaleise, chef made us our favorite pancakes. If you don't hurry up, Aunt Anna and I are going to eat them all." Still nothing. Ellie opened her door, no sister to be found.

* * *

"Bestemor, bestefar, thank you for giving my siblings and a wonderful mother and aunt. I..I don't know if I'll ever be as great as my mother when I become queen, but who knows. Maybe, I won't be queen. But..in the meantime, please, watch over my sister and I." Annaleise replied, setting two bunches of crocuses at each of the stones. "Jeg elsker deg," She said softly, kissing her fingers and placing them on the stones. She mounted Eve, Oslo following her back to the palace.

* * *

"She's not in her room. Maybe she's in the stables like she was yesterday." Ellie said aloud. As she passed by one of the windows that faced the palace gates and town, Annaleise rode back into the gates at top speed, "Where have YOU been?"

* * *

"Happy birthday, Leise." Ellie smiled, entering the stable as Annaleise finished brushing Eve.

"Happy birthday." Annaleise said in a dull tone, a half-attempted smile on her face.

"Annaleise, I know what today also is. We both do. Whatever happens, I'll be right there." Ellie replied, patting Hail on the neck, the horse flicking her neck with his tail.

"Let's...forget about it for now. It's our birthday, we need to do everything we can to fully enjoy it." Annaleise sighed, turning to her sister and softly smiling as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

* * *

"You think Ellie got lost, mom?" Laurence asked, eating one of Ellie's pancakes.

"Who knows, maybe she did." Elsa said, taking a sip of tea from her cup.

"I'll go out and snoop around." Anna winked.

"I'm not sending out a search party for you if you get lost again." Elsa called after Anna.

"Girls? Did you get lost? Maybe crash into some armor? Your brother is eating all of the-" Anna called, catching sight of Ellie running down the stairs.

"Ellie, are you okay?"

"Aunt Anna, is mother still in the kitchen?"

Anna nodded yes.

"Mor, we have a dress emergency." Ellie huffed, catching her breath.

"Did someone get caught in a tree?" Laurence joked.

"That only happened once. But no, Annaleise got herself stuck. In her own dress."

"Let's see what damage she did," Elsa sighed, leading Ellie by the hand.

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"You'll see when you get up to her room."

* * *

"Annaleise Frøya, how in the world did you manage to get yourself stuck in your dress we JUST had altered." Elsa sighed, coming over, to help pull the dress over her daughters head.

"I...might..have had...a...growth spurt." Annaleise said with a muffled voice, being pulled in every direction from Elsa trying to pry the dress off.

"A growth spurt in all the wrong places." Ellie quietly snickered.

Annaleise flailed her arms, reaching for her shoe, taking it off and chucking it towards Ellie, missing thumping on the floor next to her vanity.

"Ha! Missed!" Ellie chided, coming over and helping Elsa pull the dress off, the true blue green dress popped right off, Annaleise flying into her bed.

Elsa held the dress up, the sides of the bodice and skirt slightly stretched out. She turned the dress to the front, the stitches in the neckline coming out. "Oh goodness." Elsa said to herself. She looked to folded the dress over her arm, handing it to Anna. "Anna, would you take this into my room and bring the two boxes on my dresser?

Anna nodded and skipped down to her sisters room, grabbing the boxes.

Annaleise groaned, sitting up and placing her palms on her forehead, her elbows resting on her knees. "Ugh, is it possible to have a growth spurt overnight?"

"No darling, I'm pretty sure it's not a growth spurt." Elsa replied, picking up a conveniently placed measuring tape, motioning for her to stand up. "Arms up."Annaleise stood up, Elsa measuring her waist, recording the numbers on a piece of paper, conveniently placed as well on the nightstand. Followed by her hips, bust, arms and wrists. "Just as I thought."

"What?"

"You're becoming your Aunt Anna. You may have inherited my love for chocolate and sweets, but that appetite must have came from Anna."

Annaleise poked her stomach, Ellie pinching her cheek. For a moment, Elsa just stood back and looked at her two girls. Eighteen years old and nearly adults, she couldn't believe how the time flew. The girls looked at each other, then their mother, confused as to what she was looking at. "Whaaat are you looking at?" Annaleise asked, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"It's just that...well, you two...you've grown up so fast. Your father and I can barely keep believing you'll get older and one day get married and have children of your own. One day, you'll know how not-so-young you are anymore." Elsa took each of the girls hands, standing them up. "But for now, it's your birthday. Guests won't arrive for a few hours and I'm pretty sure you're both dying to see what we got you."

Annaleise and Ellie nodded, smiles creeping along their thin red lips. "Close your eyes." Elsa said as Anna tiptoed in with the boxes.

"What's this for?" Anna wondered, whispering.

"You'll see." Elsa quietly chuckled as she opened the boxes in Anna's hands. From the two silver boxes, Elsa gently lifted a tiara of rubies and amethyst, the girls favorite stones, upon their heads. "Open and turn around."

Opening their eyes and turning their bodies towards Annaleise's mirror, the girls took one look at the thin silver tiaras sporting their stones. They turned to Elsa, charging forth and embracing her. "OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU!" They both exclaimed, squeezing Elsa tightly.

"Y-you're...welcome. Girls...you're going to snap me in half..."

"Oh, gosh sorry!" Annaleise apologized.

"These tiaras were made just for you two, to match your pendants. Pabbie and Bulda had the stones prepared and forged them into your aunts and my old "coming of age" tiaras. And now, they're yours."

Ellie looked to her sister, Annaleise to Ellie. Annaleise leaned in, whispering to Ellie. "Library in ten minutes, okay?"

"Got it." Ellie winked.

"Excuse me, your majesty, General Elksår has requested your presence. It's of an urgent matter." Ida announced from the doorway.

"Thank you, Ida. Please tell him I'm on my way."

"Of course."

"Girls, Anna and I need to go, but at noon, Erika will make the final adjustments to your gowns, so make sure you make it to the dressing room on time." Elsa winked, Anna placing the boxes down.

"Hey, why do I have to-" Anna asked. Elsa slightly nodded her head towards the door, leaving the two girls behind to do whatever they wanted for three hours.

* * *

"General Elksår, it's been a while." Elsa began, folding her hands in front of her waist, Anna right beside her.

"It has, milady. But to the important reason I'm here." The general pulled out a white envelope, a wax marker of the Southern Isles seal embedded into the paper. "I would be very cautious while opening it, milady."

Elsa nodded, but began to carefully tear away at the paper, revealing a neatly folded letter inside of the envelope. She took it out, unfolded it and examined the letter addressed to her.

_"HRM Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_As you can recall, nearly twenty years ago, my younger brother Hans has caused you and your sister unnecessary harm and grief. I realize I've written you and personally met with you for this occasion before, but this time there is a most serious matter I need to bring to your attention._

_Hans is in Arendelle, waiting to strike at any moment, and I fear he may do just that on your daughters birthday. We believe he is working with a sorcerer or sorceress. I urge you to have extra watch on the night of their birthdays. Please, be prepared and safe. If you happen to see him, capture him and do whatever your council seems best."_

_HRH Stephanie Stokke"_

As she read the letter to herself, a great look of worry grew as she continued to read every sentence. Placing her hand over her mouth, she gasped when she read about the girls' birthday.

"Elsa, what is it?" Anna asked, growing concerned for her sister.

"Anna," Elsa looked straight to her sister, tears filling her lower lids. "Hans is after the girls."

* * *

"Ooo, what else does it say?" Ellie asked, impatient while waiting for Annaleise to turn the page of the diary.

"Give me a second, I've on,y read the first few pages. OO!" Annaleise exclaimed, turning to the little poem she found earlier. "Here, listen to this.

'Sisters forever, sisters we'll be

Sisters of Arendelle, the whole world to see.'

Neat, huh?"

"It's catchy, I wonder what it's for." Ellie wondered, pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Maybe it's an incantation, like a protective one. We'll have to try it when we get in some kind of danger sometime, what do you think?" Annaleise looked to Ellie, her eyes wide with a deviously widened smile.

"What's with you?"

"Why don't we try it?"

"Try what?"

"The incantation, silly. Let's see what it really does."

They closed their eyes, cleared their minds and read the incantation together.

"Sisters forever, sisters we'll be

Sisters of Arendelle, the whole world to see."

Nothing.

"Maybe we should hold hands while saying it. Like really putting meaning into it, with a smile." Annaleise suggested. Ellie nodded, taking her sisters hands and holding them between themselves. Taking another deep breath, they smiled and recited the words once more.

"Sisters forever, sisters we'll be,"

Their pendants began to glow, orange flames surrounding Annaleise, white snow surrounding Ellie.

"Sisters of Arendelle, the whole world to see."

A white light began to shine from their hands, lighting up the entire library, the books beginning to shuffle and shake as a great wind blew throughout the entire room. The girls still held their hands, tighter than ever as they felt the wind begin to grow stronger. Snow and fire continued to surround the girls, but only lasting a few seconds more, everything dying down as the sisters opened their eyes.

"Ellie! You-your gown! It's as white as snow!" Annaleise exclaimed. "And your hair, it's down, you never wear it curly like this." Annaleise held the curls in her hands, the sight of sheer orange sleeves covering her arms, barely covering her shoulders.

"Sis, it's like your Phoenix dress. Like you're really on fire!" Ellie gently pulled her sisters cape, which flowed down her back and onto the ground.

"Huh," Annaleise sighed.

"I agree," Ellie said. "I suppose it's some sort of sisterly-dress changing incantation."

"Yeah," Annaleise said, her small sparks flying from her fingertips. "I suppose so."

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice," Elsa clasped her hands in front of her, Jack wrapping his arm around her. "I've received a letter from the Southern Isles that Prince Hans may be planning an attack tonight, and we need to be prepared in every way we can. I need all of you to make sure no one leaves or wanders unattended, especially the children. I want at least one squad per team around the entire kingdom, the palace, the village, the ports and the bridge. If anyone finds Hans, he will come before Jack and myself, as well as my council."

"We will do our best to protect Arendelle, milady. I'll dispatch all of my men and form the squads as soon as possible." General Elksår bowed his head, his helmet in his arm.

"We're counting on you, General. And thank you." Elsa replied, gently nodding her head as her arm tightened around Jack's. "And for now, we have a party to prepare for. Keep your eyes open."

Anna gulped and made her way to Elsa, motioning for Jack to come in.

"What about, what's his name...Pitch! What if Hans is working with Pitch and is wanting the girls to carry out their plans or whatever they think they're capable of?"

"It's possible, he could have been so desperate that Hans would have taken anyone's aid for revenge." Elsa sighed, pulling Jack with her as she strode to the thrones. Sitting upon hers, she rested her elbow on the arm, her forehead finding its way to her palm as her stress level began to yet again elevate, as if planning a party for two eighteen year olds wasn't enough.

"Elsa, we will stop Hans, you and Anna have before." Jack reassured Elsa, sitting on his side of the arm rest, pulling the distraught queen close. Elsa shook her head. The tears streamed down Elsa's place ivory face, leaving tear streaks behind as they fell down her cheeks.

"Elsa, what if you and Jack made a barrier around Arendelle? Like, start at the docks and surround the town and the palace in a HUGE ice barrier? That way, if Hans is inside, he won't be able to escape!" Anna thought, believing that this was a great idea.

"That't not such a bad idea. Do we do it before or after the guests arrive?" Jack asked.

"After, of course! Well, before the party actually starts, at least. Maybe we can catch him beforehand and then you can freeze him in place so he won't go anywhere."

"Anna, I think that might just work!" Elsa sat up, wiping her face from the tears. "Can I trust you and Kristoff to let everyone in on what's going to happen?"

"Well duh! Just give the word and we'll be on it."

"Oh Anna," Elsa smiled, running to her sister. "Thank you."

"Always sis." Anna winked. "Oh, oh gosh."

"What?" Elsa asked.

""The girls, when are we going to tell them?" "

"We-we won't." Elsa turned away folding her arms.

"Wait, why?"

"It might be best they don't know. For now, at least."

"You've got a point there. But shouldn't they at least know what's going on?"

"I-I'll think of something later."

* * *

"The letter will be delivered to her majesty tonight, yes?"

"Of course your highness, I'll see to it that her majesty is made aware of the current situation."


	34. Annaleise and Ellie pt 2

"Does my hair look okay?" Ellie asked, taking place in front of her sister's mirror.

"It looks fine," Annaleise replied. She turned to her mirror, and out of the corner of her eye, a trickling of a powdery substance spilled out of the edge of the mirror. She cautiously brought herself closer and realized that this substance was sand. Not just any sand. Black sand. "Ellie, stand back!" Annaleise yelped as she attempted to burn the edge of the mirror to stop of the flow of sand.

"Wh-what is that?!" Ellie peered over her sisters shoulder, trying to get a better view.

"It's not working, why isn't it working?!" Annaleise angrily growled, her hands beginning to throb as the stream of flames began to flow from her fingertips. She clasped her hands shut, the flames immediately stopping. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to the mirror. "Cover your eyes."

* * *

"I suppose I should help the girls get ready for their big night. Anna I could use your help." Elsa sighed, Jack helping her out of her throne.

"You've got it, I'm always ready to help my nieces."

"While you two do that, I'll go ready the Guardians. They're pretty excited for tonight, so Ill see you all in a few hours?" Jack tapped his staff on the ground, a board of ice hovering under his feet, ready to take off at an moment.

"A few hours, no later. Don't forget to-" Elsa began to say, but was interrupted by a shrill scream from upstairs.

""MAMA, PAPA, COME QUICK!" Ellie screamed from the top of the stairs, the three racing as fast as they could to the screaming princess.

"Ellie, what's going on?" A worried Elsa asked, as she was pulled to Annaleise's room.

"Annaleise smashed her mirror. There's glass everywhere!"

"What?! Why would she-" Elsa gasped as she saw the shards of glass scattered throughout the princesses room. Her eyes scanned every single corner and stopped as she saw Annaleise bent over on her knees, clenching her arm, tiny pieces of glass embedded into her skin. "Anna, please hurry and get some tweezers, a towel and hot water!"

"You've got it."

Jack examined the room, his eyes focusing on the pile of black right under the metal remains of the mirror. "Uh, Elsa, you need to see this." Jack took some of the sand and placed it into his palm, carrying it over to his wife.

Elsa's hands gently held Annaleise's forearm as her arms began to shake. Jack knelt next to her, his palm holding the sand. "Is that..?"

"It is." Jack gulped.

_This isn't good._

"Back! The tweezers were hidden but I fou-*gasp*. Elsa, she's bleeding more!" Anna exclaimed, quickly tossing her the towel.

"AH!" Annaleise winced as Elsa began to pat her arm with the towel. Anna gave her sister the bowl and tweezers, taking her nieces hand as Elsa slowly began to pick the pieces of glass out of Annaleise's arm.

"Annaleise, are-"

"I'm fine, Ellie." Annaleise growled, not meaning for those words to come out as cold as they did. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to-OW."

"No, it's long as you're alright, that's all that matters. Do you want anything?" Ellie asked, helping Jack pick up the bigger shards of glass.

Annaleise nodded, Ellie coming close so her sister could whisper in her ear. "Would you make me an ice daisy?"

"An ice daisy? What do you want one of those for?" Ellie cocked her brow.

"Please?"

"Fine." Ellie happily sighed. Waving her hands together, a crystal clear daisy formed in her hands. She broke part of the stem off and placed it behind her sisters ear. "Happy birthday, brat."

"Thaaaaahhhh!"

"Keep still, there's still pieces of glass left." Elsa sternly said, trying to get the rest of the glass out. "Now, why did you break your mirror with your arm?"

"Black sand..it began to pour out of the edge and I guess I..acted before I thought things through and broke it with a single punch."

_As if this day couldn't get any worse._

Elsa finally picked the last piece of glass from Annaleise's skin, gently patting her arm with the wet towel, Annaleise wincing at the stinging. Taking the roll of bandages Anna brought along, she gently wrapped her daughter's entire forearm and hand. She was no nurse, but when it came to either of her children becoming injured, she felt as if she had became an expert.

"There, all done." Elsa stood up, holding her hand out for Annaleise to grab, with her free hand, and helped her up. "Next time,if it does happen again, come get your father or I. You won't need to have either of us pick pieces of glass out of your arm."

"I'll remember to keep that in mind." Annaleise sighed, holding her arm in her hand.

* * *

"You sure gave her a spook, Pitch." Hans said, pacing the cabin floor.

"That's just the appetizer before the main entree. I take it that Prince is delivering the letter to her majesty tonight?" Pitch wrapped himself along the beam along the ceiling, stretching.

"Prince Oleg has every intention to help us. Of course he is, he was burned by Annaleise so of course he wants in on the gig." Hans snickered, sharpening his sword next to the fire.

"This will be one night Arendelle will never forget. Like mother like daughter, eh?"

* * *

"Annaleise, hurry up, the boys will be here ANY minute, and you're still not done?" Ellie called from outside her sisters door.

"I'll be out in a minute, let me finish my face and I'll be right out." Annaleise took one last look at herself at the mirror as she applied the pale red lip color upon her lips. "We've made it this far, let's not make this day even worse." She placed the ruby ring Ellie had gotten her upon her right ring finger, smiled and stepped out from her room, greeted by her sister.

"Well now, don't we look pretty for Bjørn?" Ellie giggled.

""I don't know about you, but what if Fritz doesn't like purple and white together? Maybe he's allergic to purple." Annaleise snorted as she placed her crown upon her head and her sisters.

"I highly doubt that. Besides, they came for the party, not for a color aversion."

"Hey, *sniff sniff* what is that AMAZING smell?" Annaleise asked, her nose perking up at her favorite treat.

The girls stuck their noses in the air, following the smell coming from downstairs. "CHOCOLATE!"

"CHOCOLATE!" The girls heard from the bottom of the staircase, followed by giggling.

"Every single year they've done that." Annaleise shook her head, smiling.

"Well, shall we?" Ellie asked, taking her sister's arm. gently swinging it back and forth.

"It's now or never I suppose." Annaleise winked, leading her sister down the stairs, arm in arm, down to the ballroom.

"And finally, presenting the birthday girls, their highness's, Princess Annaleise and Princess Elisabeth."

The two girls made their entrances, lightly curtsying to the audience, locking eyes with the boys as they straightened up. "Fritz!" Ellie exclaimed, quickly walking to her beau, giving him an enormous hug, nearly knocking him over.

"Elisabeth, it's been a while. I've missed you so much." Fritz sighed, locking eyes with Elsa, backing up a little and taking her hands. "I forgot your present at home, I apologize for not having one with me."

"Fritz, you being here is better than any present I could ever get. Let's get some punch and join the fun people." Ellie winked, pulling Fritz along to the punch table, Fritz pouring them both a glass of punch.

* * *

"Now?" Jack asked.

"Now." Elsa nodded.

Both Jack and Elsa held their hands up, ice and snow swirling around their hands, creating a gigantic dome of ice, surrounding the entire palace and harbor.

"We should probably tell the girls why there's a huge ice dome over Arendelle, don't you suppose?" Jack asked, ice spilling from his hands.

Elsa didn't hear him, determined to protect Arendelle and her family from the attack from Hans.

"Elsa?"

Nothing.

"ELSA!"

"What!"

"Would you agree we should tell the girls about...this?"Jack answered, lowering Elsa's hands, the ice no longer flowing from her fingertips.

"I suppose you're right. Now's better than never." Elsa linked her arm in Jack's, returning to the party, the dome of ice shimmering in the moonlight.

* * *

Unlike Ellie's greeting for Fritz, Annaleise grabbed Bjørn by the arm and yanked him out of the ballroom into the hallway. "I'm happy to see you t-" Annaleise placed her pale red lips upon Bjørn's, shutting him up. He gently pulled away, noticing the look of worry begin to show on her face. "Are..you alright?" He asked.

She shook her head now, flinging herself into Bjørn's arms, beginning to cry. "I'm just...just so happy to see you. Thats all." She pouted.

"I'm sure there's another reason It's because of that book, isn't it?"

"You could say that."

"Annaleise, what are the chances that this will actually happen?"

"Bjørn-"

"I mean, it was an argument that made it happen, right?"

Bjørn-"

"Annaleise, look at me." Bjørn turned Annaleise's head to his. "This won't happen. If there is no argument, it won't happen. Just stay away from her until the night's over. Simple as that."

"You want me to avoid my sister?"

"If you want to avoid an argument yes."

"You have a point there." Annaleise sighed, thumping back into his chest. "I don't wanna go back. But I'm kind of hungry. And thirsty."

"Yeah, your parents might not be too happy if we're just wandering around the palace," Bjørn winked, poking her nose.

* * *

"Your majesty, a letter for you." Frederick said, tapping Elsa on the shoulder as she stood near the balcony door.

"From who?" She whispered.

"It doesn't say, but I would be cautious about what could be inside it."

"I'll take your words for it."

Elsa carefully peeled back the envelope flap, pulling out a piece of tan paper with the insignia of the Norway flag.

"_Good evening, your majesty. I should firstly congratulate you on your two daughters. They have certainly grown into lovely young princesses over the years. The red haired one, Annaleise is her name i believe? She looks exactly like you when you were younger. Speaking of her, I hear she is betrothed to the Prince of Olkstad_."

"Who..who is this from?"

"_Funny thing about that prince. He lives with his mother in the woods, yet no one has mentioned a thing about his father. How sad, I thought someone would have already told you. Well no matter, I know exactly who his father is. It may come as a shock of disbelief, but his father is me. Yes, Arendelle's favorite prince from the Southern Isles…"_

"No. NO." Elsa's hands began shaking, not expecting this at all. She looked over to her daughter, chatting away with Bjørn near the punch table, then to Bjørn. Anna was right. Not bothering to read the rest of the letter, she quickly placed it back in the envelope and made her way to Annaleise.

"Annaleise?"

"Mother, what is?"

"Can I talk to you outside? Please?"

"Um, sure. Bjørn, I'll be right back." Annaleise said, placing her punch cup down.

"What is it?" Annaleise asked, Elsa leading her outside into the hallway.

Forgetting the idea about telling Annaleise about the ice dome, Elsa jumped right into the letter from Hans. "Annaleise, I need to talk to you about Bjørn."

"What about him?"

"I just received a letter, and it's about his father." Elsa's voice shook as she clenched the paper in her hand.

"What did it say?"

Elsa gulped and tossed the letter onto the floor "Hans is Bjørn's father."

"Oh, I thought it was something bad. Like you and papa changing your minds about our eng-"

"Annaleise, this is serious. Prince Han's is Bjørn's father. Do you have any idea how serious this it?"

"No not really. Its not like he actually wants anything to do with him."

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

"Bjorn..told me? He told me not to tell anyone about it because he didn't want to ruin the relationship between Olkstad and Arendelle. There's no reason to get upset about it."

"You've kept this from me? How...how could you do that?"

"Mother, it's not like Bjørn is going to murder me. Lighten up."

"Do NOT take that tone of voice with me, young lady."

"Oh, so now we're going to argue about this during the party?" Annaleise sassed, about to turn away.

"No, we're talking about this after the party. You , me, Bjørn and your father. You two have some explaining to do."

"Mother, this isn't fair!"

"Do you want to know what's not fair, Annaleise Frøya? Keeping secrets like this from your father and I. Speaking of secrets, you feel like can tell your aunt, and not me? Why are you so afraid to talk to me?" Elsa gently grabbed Annaleise's un-hurt arm.

"It's not like you know what I'm going through. I don't have ice powers like you, papa, and Ellie. And speaking of powers," Annaleise clenched her fist, opening it "I. HAVE. FIRE. POWERS," Annaleise said, an enormous flame floating in her right hand. Elsa's eyes widened, her mouth sightly agape. "There! Are you happy now?! I have fire magic!" The princess yanked her arm out of her mother's hand, turning to go back to the party.

_She...she has...fire powers...Just like those visions._ Elsa quickly snapped out of her daze. "Elske, wait!"

Annaleise paused, turning her head as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"We can help you control it! I-I don't know how, but we-"

"It's too late for that," Annaleise sniffled. "I should have never been born if I would have known things would turn out like this."

"Elske-"

"How? How can you help ME control fire? YOU CAN'T. And you know what else you can't control? My life, mother. I'm not like you, and I never will be!" Annaleise swung the door upon, tears beginning to fill her eyes, as she walked into the ballroom.

Elsa stood there, as if she had been frozen herself. Never had Annaleise, or anyone for that matter, ever talked to her that way. She picked up the letter, Jack, poking his head out of the ballroom doors. "Elsa, Annaleise looks up- Hey, whats wrong?" He asked, Elsa slumping against the wall trying to hold her tears back.

"Jack...She...-"

Jack took the letter from her hand, reading it.

"Hans. He can't be. Elsa we need to do something."

"How?!" Elsa exclaimed. "I-I don't know what to do Jack, she hates me. She absolutely hates me." Elsa sobbed into Jack's chest.

* * *

"Annaleise! Hey, what's wrong?" Ellie began to cheerfully ask, noticing her sister was on the verge of crying.

The princess wiped her eyes, ignoring her sister.

"Hey wait!"

"Not now Ellie." Annaleise's eyes filled with tears. She was hurt enough, just wanting to be alone.

"Wait! What's wrong?"

"Not now!" Annaleise growled.

"Sis you can tell me anything, just tell me what happened?" Everyone began to turn their heads towards the patio as they heard the sisters arguing. Elsa shuffled to the patio, hoping to attempt to make things right with Annaleise.

"Its none of your concern, Elisabeth." Annaleise snapped.

"But wh-"

"Ellie, knock it off."

"Girls, please stop!" Elsa called from the doors as she noticed the two begin to argue.

"But sis-"

"I SAID STOP!" Annaleise raised her hand and shot out a blast of flames hurling towards Ellie, singeing her hair. A few strands began to turn not orange, but a pale purple color. Annaleise looked at her hands, which began shaking as if she shivered from the cold. She then looked up at her sister, Fritz who had caught Ellie, then Elsa, who couldn't believe that this just happened. "No, i didn't just..." Annaleise began walking backwards, almost tripping, turned around and ran out of the ballroom, Ellie chasing after her.

"Elisabeth, wait. It might be best if we let her cool off. No pun intended." Fritz said, holding her close.

"Ellie are you alright?" A worried Elsa asked, rushing to her daughter.

"I-I'm fine.I just*gasp*" Ellie saw the strand of hair that began to turn violet. "It...its happening.."

"Whats happening.?" Jack asked.

"There's something i need to tell you." Ellie said, realizing that now was the time to spill the truth.

* * *

Annaleise snuck into her room, her hands still shaking, scorching everything she touched. She had to go now. Go to Pabbie, so he could remove her powers once and for all. She wasn't sure he would be able to, but it was worth trying. She grabbed her cloak and dashed into the library, grabbing the book of the two sisters and booking it to the stables, mounting Eve. "Wha...what's this?" Annaleise asked, referring to the ice dome. Eve galloped to the dome, Annaleise knocking on it to see if was thick enough to burn through. She frowned, held her hands in front of her, burning a hole into the dome big enough for her and eve to escape out of.

* * *

Ellie led Elsa and Jack, followed by the boys, up to the library her heart beginning to race

"There's a book, up in the library. Its about two sisters, twins that have the powers of fire and ice who lived long ago and something bad happens on their 18th birthday and I think history is beginning to repeat itself." Ellie explained, running up the stairs to the library.

"That has to be the book Stefan was talking about. It has to be." Elsa sighed, as she waited in the doorway for Ellie.

Ellie looked around every single shelf, under the couch, behind thee drapes. Nothing. She did, however, notice black scorch marks slithering around the carpet of the library..

"Annaleise."

She had taken the book

"The book. No, she took it." Ellie turned to her parents. "Annaleise told me that if this happened, she was going to see someone about her powers."

"Who would she see?" Elsa asked.

"I-I don't know. The trolls? Oh, I don't know." Ellie's voice shook. "We need to stop her, and soon."

"She has fire powers, doesn't she, elske?"

Ellie nodded her head yes. "She..I promised not to tell, but she's in danger. Mor...I'm frightened!."

Elsa held Ellie close, gently swaying her back and forth. "She couldn't have gone far, there's a barrier keeping everyone in until the party's over."

"Um, mama?" Laurence poked his head through the door.

"Yes, love?"

"You might want to see this."

* * *

Annaleise ran into deep into the forest, not the forest that led to the Ice Palace, but the forest where the trolls resided. She clutched her pendant close to her heart, almost having second thoughts on doing this all together. But, it was something she had to do. History was NOT going to repeat itself.

"Pabbie? Pabbie, I need to talk to you!" Annaleise shouted, lowering her capes hood.

Pitch grinned from behind a tree, waiting for the interaction with the trolls.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" The old troll asked, rolling out of his rock form..

"I-I want my powers removed." Annaleise's voice shook.

"Why would you want your powers removed, my dear?"

"I-I don't want them anymore, they cause more harm than good. Can you remove them?"

"Princess, your powers are something that cannot be removed as simply as just asking You were born with this power, and the only way to take it away is if the one who granted these powers upon your family removed them."

"Who is it? Where can I find them?"

"She used to reside deep in the forest, near the borders of Olkstad, but I have no knowledge if she is still there or not. Your powers were a blessing, and not a curse. Removing them would only do more harm."

Annaleise knelt to the ground, wiping her tears against her cloak.

"I guess this is it then"

"I take it you still have yet to tell your parents."

"I can't even look at them right now. My mother and I had a horrid argument, one she probably told papa about. I can't do this Pabbie."

"I believe talking with your parents about this would make it much easier to live with these powers. Please, talk to them before it's too late." Pabbie replied, turning around and hopping off of his rock. "Now, if you excuse me, I must be off.

"Pabbie, Pabbie wait!"

Too late.

Annaleise angrily stood up, flames at her palms, kicking a loose stone off to the shook her head, the flames going away.

"He's right. I should tell them, but Eve. I don't know how."

Eve nudged Annaleise's shoulder.

"You're no help." Annaleise rubbed her mare's nuzzle, leading her away from the glen. Eve suddenly stopped trotting, sensing something bad was about to happen. "Eve, what's wrong?"

Annaleise looked around, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Eve, it's okay. Nothing's going to-" Annaleise paused, a rustling a few yards behind her made her the hairs on her neck stand straight up.

* * *

"Mother, father, we have to go find her before she does this." Ellie demanded, slipping her cloak over her shoulders, placing her hood over her head.

"Darling it's too dangerous out there," Elsa took Ellie's hand, hoping she would stop.

"Mother, I can't, I have to go after her. I don't want to lose my sister."

"I'm coming with you." Elsa demanded. "I don't care what you say. Part of this is my fault, I overreacted and she got upset." Ellie nodded and took her by the hand. "Jack, I need you to-" Elsa began to say.

"Laurence and I have this under control."

Elsa nodded and quickly ran to the stables, mounting their horses and riding off to to find Annaleise.

"An ice dome?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"Please, please don't do this." Both Elsa and Ellie pleaded to themselves.

* * *

*rustle rustle*

A crashing sound came from the surrounding woods, two men jumped behind the princess, covering her nose and mouth with a cloth covered in chloroform, her vision becoming blurred every second. The book fell off of Eve's saddle, onto the ground, her pendant flung next to it.

"M-mamma, p-papa, pl-please hel-help."

* * *

Ellie and Elsa galloped through the woods, the sun beginning to rise over the troll's glen. Ellie looked down at the ground and saw something shiny catch her eye. She halted Hail and hopped off. Elsa stopped her mare and trotted to Ellie.

"It's the book. Something happened to Annaleise. We need to save her, and fast!" Ellie hopped back on Hail and dashed to the clearing, Elsa following. Elsa had the worst fear a mother could have, the thought of losing her child to a cruel force. She knew Annaleise was old enough to make her own choices, but this one was not the greatest one she had ever made.

"I'm coming for you, darling. Just hold on."

* * *

Annaleise groaned, rubbing her head.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Safe from everyone." A mans voice responded.

Annaleise rubbed her eyes and looked around. Where in the world was she? It looked like an abandoned storehouse. She noticed her wrists were cuffed together, and try as she might to burn through them, they stayed on.

"So, you're finally awake, Princess. Princess Annaleise, I assume. Betrothed to my son Bjørn."

Wait. Bjørn's father. This was Hans.

Annaleise charged towards him, but a chain on her ankle threw her back as she reached the length of the chain.

"What do you want with me?" She growled.

"Oh princess, I don't want you. I want your fire powers."

"What would the likes of you want with my powers?" She hissed.

Hans stepped closer to her and squeezed her cheeks with his left hand. "Oh my dear Princess, the things you can do with someone else's powers. Make things, burn things, control things. You are so desperate to get rid of your powers, that you would trust anyone to take them away. How naïve." Hans evilly chuckled.

"I know what you did with my Aunt. You wanted to get to her to kill my mother and rule Arendelle. Why do you need me for?"

"The same reason I needed Anna. I need you to give me your fire powers, to get to everyone else and finally take my rightful place as King." Hans lifted her chin.

"Mother won't always be there to save you in your time of need. Even your sister, why should she help you? You really are something else. No, not something else. A monster." Annaleise felt the tears build up in her eyes, spilling out of the edges. "Like mother, like daughter. Why don't we get you out of these chains and finally take your powers away, like you want." Hans began to unlock her shackles. After unlocking the ankle chain, she swiftly kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and running out of the house. She looked around, began to run and tripped over a root.

Ellie and Elsa saw Annaleise trip and jumped off of their horses, running to her.

"Ladies, watch out!" Jack shouted, creating a shield of ice around Annaleise. Hans burst through it, his sword still in tact.

"I have you now, fire princess" Hans snickered as he grabbed Annaleise by the end of her braid. He took his sword and sliced a good chunk of it off, the remaining strands falling just above her shoulders. He kicked her back, landing on the ground with her hands and knees.

"SIS! NO!" Ellie shouted. Just as Ellie released a blade of ice to stun Hans, Annaleise began to stand up and ended up being in the path of the blade. It struck her right in the chest just barely missing her heart, Annaleise falling to her knees. She saw her hair slowly begin to darken to a deep black color, clutching her chest as her skin began to turn pale. "No, I didn't just.." Ellie blasted Hans out of the way, rushing to her sister's side, holding her close as she felt her sister began to become colder by the second. Elsa and Jack followed, the pendant in Elsa's hands.

"Baby girl, keep your eyes open. You're going to be alright."

"Mor, jeg beklager.." Annaleise weakly apologized.

"None of that now, darling." Elsa replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Ellie angrily stared at Hans, standing up, taking her sister's pendant and pulling her dagger from her cloak's deep pocket, the blade growing to the length of a saber. "LEAVE. MY. FAMILY. ALONE."

"What are you going to do with that, Princess? Stun me?"

"FATHER, STOP!" Bjørn shouted from Misty, running to Hans, holding his sword's blade to his neck.

"You must be Bjørn. You've certainly developed Alex's temper."

"Save it. What did you do to Annaleise?!"

"I did nothing, her sister nearly killed her."

Bjørn placed his sword back into the hilt, rushing to Annaleise.

"I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

Bjørn nodded to Ellie, taking Annaleise's pale white hand and kissing it.

"Please, please fireball. You're going to be fine." Within a few moments, Annaleise's pendant began to glow, still in her hand. She dropped the necklace, an orange aura beginning to pour out of it, a small cyclone or orange and red emitted from the ruby. With barely any strength, Annaleise sat up and grasped her chest, makign her way to Ellie.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Elsa cried out.

Annaleise finally made it to her sister, slumping into her arms. She slightly smiled, tears of happiness rolling down her cheek. "Ellie-"

"No, NO NO NO! You aren't going in there!"

"Ellie, it's alright."

"No, not it's not, it's not supposed to happen this way, we were-"

"Ellie, listen to me." Annaleise weakly lifted her sister's pendant, and kissed it. She bent down, picking her pendant up and placed it in her hands. "I love you. I'll always be here, no matter what. I'll be back . I-I don't know how, but I promise I will." Annaleise's body began to disappear, becoming a watery-like liquid being pulled into the pendant. She looked to Elsa and smiled. "Mama. I…..I love you, and Papa, and everyone else. Just please, keep this with you, until I return."

Covering her mouth, Elsa nodded and clutched Jack's arm. She looked to Bjørn, who wasn't prepared to have his fiancee sucked into a pendant just yet, and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Please look after him, and Fritz. Don't…..don't let the boys destroy my room. And…." Annaleise's body was almost gone, still fading away into the ruby. "sing, sing to the pendant. Even if I can barely hear you, just sing." Her hand left her sister's, completely disappearing.

"No!" Elsa cried in disbelief as she clenched Jack's arm and Bjørn's hand.

"It's a shame it had to happen on her birthday, isn't it?" Hans said. "The poor girl was so afraid of being judged about having power that no one in the family has. Surrounded by ice all of her life. Surely you could attest to being in her situation." Taunted Hans. Elsa froze in fear, Ellie staring at the pendant, tears streaming down her face. "Sis..." "Like mother like daughter. Why didn't I think of this the last time we met?" Hans scoffed, Ellie running back to the group and held Elsa as she shook. "Till we meet again, Frosts." Hans disappeared on his horse through the howling winds Ellie created.

"Mor, what's gonna happen?" She asked.

"I-I don't know, elske. Let's go home." Elsa said, that feeling of loss starting to stab her in the chest. "My little girl...she's gone." She held the pendant up to her eyes, the ruby glimmering as it slowly spun at the chair. Jack, held Elsa's arm, trying to hold the tears back.

They got back to the palace, greeted by Anna, Kristoff, Anders and Laurence. "Where's big sis?" Laurence asked. Elsa tried to hold the tears back, but it didn't work. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Anna came running over and looked up at Jack. "No...she isn't..." Kristoff, Anders and Laurence huddled around Elsa, and Ellie.

"I'll let you out. I don't know how, but I will." Ellie clutched the pendant and held it to her heart, resting it by her own pendant.


	35. Darling, Can You Hear Me?

_**September 7th. Four Days After Entrapment**_

Elsa sat in silence, her face emotionless, inside of the family room. She held Annaleise's reindeer plush in her hand, close to her heart. For four days, the poor queen barely had gotten six hours of sleep, those images of Annaleise's disappearance replaying in her head over, and over again. Not only was it hard on Elsa, it was hard on everyone else in the palace. For those four days, no one in the palace had stirred, not even Ellie and Laurence, who spent sleepless nights in the library looking for a way to try to free their sister.

Anna had barely touched Elsa's shoulder, making her jump as if she were being spooked.

"Wha-Anna?"

"Hey," Anna replied, sitting next to her sister on the couch, draping one of the fleece blankets over her and Elsa's laps.

Elsa replied with a weak smile, resting her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Elsa, I know I wasn't there to see everything happen, but I know exactly what you are going through."

Elsa looked up at Anna, lifting her eyebrow.

"I was the one who locked you in that urn. For thirty years, even though Arendelle was completely frozen, I thought I had lost you forever. But you know that didn't happen, and neither will that happen with Annaleise. If our children can't find anything in the library, maybe Pabbie knows something about pendants and entrapment. It never hurts to ask, does it?"

"Anna, I was in an urn, and either way someone would have opened it, whether it be accidental or intentional. This is a pendant, not an urn. Maybe the trolls can help. But what if they can't? What if she doesn't find a way out?"

"Knowing her, she probably will. Not right away, but soon enough." Anna took her sisters hand and held it, reindeer plush still in her fingertips.

"You finally broke her of her silence spell, good job Anna."

"Jack, that's not funny." Elsa scoffed.

"Four days is too long for not saying a word to a husband, Elsa. I don't know if you know this, but Laurence, Anders and Ellie haven't' left that library ever since the day after their birthday."

"Not even once?"

"Well, maybe a few times for bathroom breaks but they haven't left the vicinity for three days."

Ellie came rushing into the room, her eyes red with tiredness but an excited look upon her face. "Mama, Papa, aunt Anna, I think we might have found something."

* * *

"Anders found this book way in the back, buried under lose papers on the desk in the corner. I think we found how to release her."

Elsa and Jack's, along with Anna, faces lit up. They sat on the floor around Laurence and Anders, Anders flipping to the pages he found.

"Okay, so I just happened to find this page by opening it to a random page." He thumbed the old, torn pages to the middle of the book where a drawing of a pendant and an aurora were seen. "Apparently, if the pendant's jewel is in the right spot, the light of an aurora reflects upon the surface, the stone absorbing the light, causing a reaction and releasing whatever was sealed inside. It's been done once before and was successful. The only downside is that the person who recorded the results noted that amnesia would affect the person trapped inside. It didn't say how bad the amnesia was."

"Having at least some memories are better than none, right?" Laurence asked, looking back to Elsa.

_Amnesia._

"I suppose, elskling." Elsa sighed, her eyes looking away to Ellie, her hand supporting her chin as she crossed her legs on the floor. Though it wasn't proper, Elsa got on her hand and knees and crawled to her deep-in thought daughter. She placed her arm around her shoulder, bringing her in close. "Elskling, du er ok?

"I was just thinking, before she got sucked into this," Ellie held her sister's pendant in her hand as the chain fell down her fingertips. "She told me to sing to her, even if she couldn't hear it, she wants me to sing. Didn't happen to mention what she wanted me to sing, but nonetheless, sing."

"Try it." Elsa encouraged Ellie, slightly nudging her.

"I can try." Then, Ellie remembered something from a biology book she had read a few months back. "Wait a minute, I remember reading about something like this in one of the biology books Gerda had us read."

"About singing?" Anna curiously asked.

"Mmhm! I remember it saying that a fetus in the womb can hear his or her mother's low-pitched vocal vibrations, sometimes giving a response after they hear it. Did we do that quite often?"

"One of the two of you was very responsive, that's for sure. Why do you ask?" Elsa wondered.

"I'm thinking that Annaleise told me to sing to her so she could respond in some way. What if she can hear us through that stone and respond if I or anyone else sings to her?"

"There's one way to find out, and that's to sing something to her." Jack agreed.

"Oo, I need to remind Bjørn- Oh, wait. You're still a bit sore about the whole thing with him and Hans, aren't you." Ellie asked.

"I'll speak to both Bjørn and his mother in time. But right now I'm more worried about Annaleise getting out." Elsa sighed, kissing Laurence on the forehead. "How about, you three go take a nap. Your aunt, uncle, father and I will try your theory out, Ellie."

Ellie yawned, Laurence helping her up and walking her back to her room. Anders hugged Anna and followed his cousins out of the library.

* * *

"Kris should be back from the northern mountain soon, until then, let's try singing or talking to her." Anna suggested, Elsa gently handing her the pendant. "Um, hi Annaleise. The last time I did this was on my birthday a long time ago, a few months before you were born. Uh, if you can hear me, I guess light up? Vibrate? Something?"

Nothing happened. "Well I tried, how about you go, Jack?" Anna tossed the pendant over.

"Annaleise? Its your father. If you can hear me, just know that we love you, and will find a way to bring you back." Jack gently said to the ruby. Still nothing. "Your turn." Jack gently placed the pendant in her palm, the chain running over her hand.

Elsa took a deep breath and sighed, a slight smile, and knew exacty what she would say. "Hallo, elskling, jeg har en sang for deg."

_Vinteren kommer, luften stille og kaldt. årstidene er i endring, og alt er stille._

The pendant began to softly glow red, responding to the sound of Elsa's voice.

"Keep going!" Anna whispered.

"_Snøflak faller og alt sover, innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt. Innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt._"

As Elsa finished the first verse of the lullaby she used to sing to the girls, the ruby had gone from a faint glow to a bright red shine. "Jack, Anna! She- she heard me! She can hear me!" Tears of joy streamed down her cheek, Jack excitedly hugging Elsa and Anna joining in.

"Mor, where is the-" Ellie was about to ask where the pendant was, only to notice it had began to glow bright red. "Do you sing to her?!"

"I did, it worked. I sang the lullaby I used to sing to you two. Do you want to sing the second verse to see if she respsonds to you?"

"Uh huh!" Elsa held the pendant between her and Ellie, allowing Ellie to sing the first part of the second verse.

_"Månen og stjernene skinne så lyse på himmelen, et kart til vandrende barnet passerer._

_en dronning og hennes konge sitte på sin trone,"_

Elsa, Jack and Anna chimed in at the end, the stone keeping its bright red shine.

"_og tar imot barnet som en gang var tapt, og tar imot barnet som en gang var tapt."_

_"Mama, papa, Ellie, Aunt Anna. I-I hear you. Please, don't leave me."_

* * *

Jack and Elsa walked hand in hand back to their room, closing the door and lying on top of the sheets, hand intertwined, foreheads rested on one another.

"Well, we learned one thing for sure. She can hear us." Jack tiredly sighed.

"You've got that right." Elsa replied, Jack lifting her chin.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"Hm?"

"I think it was a week before Anna's birthday and you were hoping the girls would hear that lullaby for the very first time?"

"I do, why?"

"I feel like this was the same exact reaction you gave when you felt them move for the first time. Do you remember?"

"I do, and right before a meeting with Stefan and Alexandra. I remember exactly how it happened."

_**-June, 18 years ago-**_

_"Jack."_

_silence._

_"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack."_

_Nothing still._

_"JACK FROST." Elsa groaned, rolling over to her left side on the bed, a wave of nausea pulsing through her body._

_"You rang?" Jack cheerfully rang, floating to the side of the bed where Elsa moaned and groaned from the nausea. "We can always reschedule this," He said, rubbing her back as he sat on the edge, which Elsa had given him enough room to do so._

_"It'll pass. I'm still meeting with them, Jack." Elsa once again groaned, sitting up. She leaned against the backboard, and gave an annoyed sigh._

_"Well in that case, we can finally spend a little time together, just the four of us."_

_"Lovely."_

_"So, do you think they can hear us?" Jack asked, placing his hand upon Elsa's, which was resting right on her ever-growing swell._

_"I'm pretty sure they can hear me more than you, Jack." She lightly chuckled._

_"I'll test that theory." Jack boasted, placing his head right next to Elsa's hand. "Hi girls, are you giving your mother a hard time?"_

_No response._

_"I hear your aunt Anna has been hiding chocolate around the palace again."_

_Nope._

_"Jack, let me try to see if I can work some magic."_

_Elsa began to sing the first few lines of the lullaby, feeling not even a flight flutter. She felt nothing until she finished singing, her eyes widening, sitting up straighter._

_"What?! Did you feel something?"_

_"Start talking to them, just trust me."_

_"Um, hey, its your papa again. Did I tell you that your mother is the sweetest, most loveliest ice wielder in all of the world?" He felt a slight punch to his hand. He looked to Elsa, his eyes wide with excitement._

_"Keep going!"_

_"Oh! We can't wait until we can drink cocoa in front of the fire during Jul, make snow angles, pelt your aunt and uncle with snowballs. Your mother doesn't know this, but I think if we work together, we can pelt her in the back of the head with at least ten snowballs." Elsa smacked jack on the back of the head. "Hey!"_

_"Just you wait, you and Anna will be the ones who get pelted in the face with at least a hundred snowballs." Elsa chuckled._

_Jack looked back to Elsa, a very goofy but happy expression crawling onto his mouth. Elsa blushed and placed her hand upon Jacks cheek. "Soon enough, Frost. Soon enough."_


	36. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

_**December 24th/25th Three Months Later**_

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."_

The words rang through Ellie's head as she tried to sleep through the calm December night. The snow softly fell into the courtyard, a blanket of white covering the green grass, not her, her mother or father's doing. It was the natural changing of seasons running its course. She lay upon her back, her arms spread upon her pillows like a starfish. Eventually she decided to get up, knowing she wouldn't fall back asleep. She quietly opened her door, tiptoeing into the hallway to the stairs. She couldn't pass up the first snowfall of the year, but this time by herself.

The stairs made a slight creaking sound as she tried to hide the fact someone was up and awake at two in the morning. Finally, she made it to the palace doors, biting her lip and holding her breath as she pressed on the door latch.

-CREEEEEEEEEEK-

"Shh." Ellie shushed the door, knowing quite well she was talking to an inanimate object.

"Finally, free!" Ellie excitedly whispered, taking the first step in the powdery mound that built up at the doorstep.

* * *

-snore-

"Kristoff, you're snoring." Anna groaned, smacking Kristoff with her pillow.

Kristoff groaned and rolled over to the left, his snoring amplified as he lay facing Anna.

"Ugh, I'm getting up."

* * *

"Elsa, are you awake.?"

"Mmhm," Elsa hummed, wide awake as she stared up at the ceiling. "It's snowing."

Jack sat up, looking outside at the falling flakes of snow. He yawned and walked over to the frosted window, Ellie sitting on the wall of the palace, staring over the fjords.

"Looks like Ellie is too, come look." Jack sat on the seat that sat below the window, Elsa joining him.

"She can't resist the calling of the first snow of the year." Elsa sighed, braiding her blonde locks and flinging her braid behind her shoulder.

"She really can't." Jack replied, pulling Elsa in closer.

* * *

"You're missing the first snowfall, sis." Ellie said aloud into the sun pendant.

"Remember getting up at about this time to go play in it while mama and papa thought we were sleeping? When you come back, we'll have to do it again."

Ellie took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and sighed, staring over the greyish-pink horizon.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen,_

Ellie sang quietly, the stone faintly glowing red.

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, you're the queen._

"You owe me big time, Annaleise. I wish you could see this, not like you haven't before, but still."

"Can't sleep?"

"Mother, when did you-"

"That's alright," Elsa winked. "I couldn't sleep either. I usually don't when the first snow falls to the ground."

Elsa swung her legs over the palace walls, holding Ellie's hand, Jack sitting on her right.

"Someone should give me a lift." Anna called from below, wrapped in a fluffy blanket and snow-boots.

"Grab on." Jack smiled, lowering his staff for Anna to grab onto.

"Woah!" Anna stood between Ellie and Jack, sitting right between. "It's funny how the first snow affects a person, isn't it?"

"It really is, Anna. It really is." Elsa sighed.

"Since we're all-well, most of us are out here, do you want to build some snowmen?"

Elsa and Anna looked to each other, smiling and winking.

"Last one down has to clean Kris' sleigh out." Anna quickly lept from the palace wall, into the courtyard, running like an excited little girl to build her snowman.

"Sorry, sweetie, it's the rules." Elsa winked, taking Ellie's hand and leaping down.

"Of course it is."

_**-Ten years earlier-**_

_"ELLIE! ELLIE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"_

_Annaleise, go back to bed." Ellie groaned, covering her head with her sheets._

_"WE CAN'T SLEEP, ITS THE FIRST SNOWFALL! WE HAVE TO BUILD SNOWMEN, I PROMISED OLAF WE WOULD!" Annaleise jumped up and down on her sisters bed, nearly falling off as she made her final bounces._

_"But mama and papa said-"_

_"So what! We can have a little fun, can't we! The snowfall is late this year, but its Jul! Snow on Jul is always a good sign! Come on, come on, come on!"_

_Ellie stretched and yawned, slithering out of bed and slipping her snow boots on her feet. Elsa and Jack always emphasized the importance of being bundled up in the cold, but on some occasions, the girls ignored their parents warning and went outside in just a night dress and snow boots._

_"Shh!" Annaleise whispered, peeking down the hall to make sure no one was coming. She nodded her head to the left, Ellie following her down the hall to Laurence's room._

_"Laurence, are you awake?"_

_"Sis, are we goin' outside!" Laurence whispered, slipping his boots onto his feet._

_"Yeah, but we have to be quiet!" Ellie whispered, holding her finger to her mouth._

_Laurence took Ellie's hand, Annaleise leading the trio down the stairs and outside into the courtyard where an untouched blanket of snow grew from the silent falling of snow. Annaleise stuck her boot into the powder, her foot sinking a few inches as she took the first step onto the blanket of snow._

_"Hey guys, do you wanna build a snowman?" She winked._

_"Yeah!" Ellie and Laurence whispered._

_"Did I hear someone wants to build a snowman?"_

_"OLAF!" The children exclaimed._

_"Hi Ellie! Annaleise! Laurence! Are you ready to build a few buddies of mine?"_

_"Of course!" Ellie giggled, rolling a snowball in her palm, no gloves on. The cold never really bothered her, just like her mother._

_"Ellie, look!"_

_Ellie turned her head to Annaleise, only to be met with a snowball to the face._

_"Keep your guard up!"_

_"Sis, we'll wake everyone up if we don't keep it down!"_

_"Oh! Right!" Annaleise whispered. She took a few steps back, accidentally bumping into something warm, but slightly hard. She felt around her back, feeling silky fabric and what had the texture of soft skin. She looked up and right above her head stood no one other than Elsa._

_"Couldn't sleep, could you?" Elsa winked, creating a pair of mittens around Annaleise's hands._

_"Uh-uh." Annaleise shook her head. "You can't sleep either?"_

_"On the first snowfall of the year? Of course not. Who needs sleep when you can enjoy the company of snow?" Elsa sighed, Laurence skipping over to her and picking him up. She placed a kiss upon his red cheeks as tiny snowflakes fell upon his warm skin._

_"Mama, after we open presents can we come outside and play again?" Ellie asked, Olaf's twig hand in hers._

_"Of course, as long as you think you can beat your aunt at a family snowball fight!" Elsa laughed. "This year, she's going down for sure."_

_Annaleise sat in the snow, beginning to nod off onto her half-built snowman._

_"Aunt..Anna...is...going...do-"_

_Elsa lowered Laurence, wrapping Annaleise in her bare, but warm arms. She gently picked her sleeping daughter up and situated her so that she had her arms wrapped around her neck._

_"I say we pick this up later, what do you think?"_

_Ellie nodded and took Laurence by the hand, following their mother back into the palace and up to their rooms. Up the stairs they went, Annaleise feeling heaving and heavier by the second. As they reached the top of the staircase, Annaleise murmured something into Elsa's chest._

_"Th' cold never bothered me anyway."_

_Elsa softly chuckled, her fingers gently massaging Annaleise's scalp._

_"You're so full of energy, lille." Elsa thought as she used her foot to open the girl's door to their room open. She laid Annaleise onto the mattress, pulling the her boots off and covering her with the blankets and sheets which were nearly drooping to the floor. Ellie hopped into bed, Elsa placing a goodnight kiss on her cheek, Ellie replying with a hug._

_"Can we sleep in a little before we open presents, mama?"_

_"Selvfølgelig, elskling. Of course."_

"God jul mor, far, tante Anna, onkle Kristoff, Laurence, Anders." Ellie thought to herself. "Especially you sis. God jul." Elsa knelt down to Ellie, a flurry of snow flakes surrounding the princesses hands. Ellie clenched her hands shut, the flurry stopping and held Elsa's hand tightly and rested her head upon her shoulder.

"Can we sleep in a while, before we open presents?"

"Selvfølgelig, elskling. Of course."


	37. We Give You Our Blessing

_**February**_

"Your majesty, we need an answer as soon as possible." Lord Anias sighed, awaiting a reply for the queen on the future of Arendelle.

"Lord Anias, you know perfectly well that I don't know how long my daughter will be, well, gone." Elsa rubbed her temples, the very discussion making her head ache horribly.

"Don't the trolls have some sort of magic to pull her out?" Captain Jean, filling in for the Royal Navy's General Heinz, asked, fiddling with his badges upon his jacket.

"That's the thing. Troll magic won't work on entrapment's, only the light of an aurora will." Jack replied, placing his fists down on the table.

"I understand, but if she does not turn up within the next year, you might want to start to consider your other daughter as a sort of "back-up". Lord Anias sternly replied, adjusting his seat.

"She has no desire to become queen, I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Elsa's voice became slightly higher, more agitated by the second.

"One year, your majesty. That is the longest time this council can wait."

Elsa sighed, scooting her chair back, quite fed up with this meeting. She clenched her fists, a flurry of snow swirling around her hands, her brow furrowing. "She will be back before her twenty-first birthday." She sternly replied. "Mark my words gentlemen, my daughter will return. Until then, we will not speak of this again. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes Queen Elsa. We understand." Captain Jean stammered, bowing his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my husband and I must leave." Elsa excused herself, taking Jack's hand, who led her out of the room and out into the hallway.

As soon as Jack closed the door behind him, Elsa embraced Jack, sobbing into his jacket, slumping on the floor as Jack held her waist. "Let it out, let it out."

"I don't know if I can take this anymore, Jack. I should never had read that letter from Hans-"

"You were concerned, there's nothing wrong with that, Elsa. It might have not been the right time, but you did what you had to. Alexandria made it perfectly clear that Hans never had a part in Bjørn's life. But it's over now, and like you, and Ellie, and everyone else, he wants to help as much as he can. He loves her, and it's been quite obvious." Jack lifted Elsa's chin, hoping to see a smile. Instead, a quivering lip, liner and makeup-run eyes staring right back at him.

"I hate it when you're right, Jack."

"That's why I'm here, Elsa."

* * *

"_Mama, when I become queen, do you think I'll have ice powers like you do?" Annaleise asked, sitting upon Elsa's lap as she helped stamp sheets of paper, unaware of what they were actually for._

"_Darling, that's not exactly how it works." Elsa laughed, patting hr daughter's head, slipping a chocolate into her hand from one of the bottom drawers. "When you become queen, I can assure you that you will not develop ice powers."_

"_Aw, that stinks." Annaleise sighed, tossing the chocolate covered toffee treat into her mouth._

"_You know what you do get when you become queen?"_

"_What mama?"_

"_Well, you get responsibilities that your subjects count on you for. You help make big decisions for your kingdom, along with other rulers and leaders from other countries."_

"_Whoa, that's a lot. Will Ellie be able to help me if I get stuck?"_

"_Not really elskling. When you're older and become queen, you'll see how a queen's life really is. And yes, she will be. She's your sister, so of course she'll be eager to help you get un-stuck."_

"_I'm already eight. How many more years before I become queen?"_

"_Thirteen."_

"_Thirteen?! I can't wait that long!" Annaleise groaned._

"_You'll be of age in no time. I promise you."_

"_Mama?"_

"_Hmm?" Elsa hummed as she stamped the final document._

"_I just can't wait to be queen." The princess giggled, looking at her mother with those lovely ice blue eyes._

"_Oh? And why is that?"_

"_Because I wanna be just like you." Annaleise grinned, a gap left from a loose tooth sowing as she grinned._

"_I know darling. I know."_

* * *

"Mor, have you been crying?" Ellie asked, a tray of peppermint tea in her hands as she opened her mother's office door.

"Sorry," Elsa sniffed. "I have been. This council really is impatient." She wiped her eyes as Ellie set the tray down and poured herself and Elsa a cup of peppermint tea.

"It's about Annaleise, isn't it?"

"It is." Elsa sighed, picking the cup up from the tray and gently blowing on the hot water to cool it down. "One year, and that's they longest they'll wait."

Ellie pulled a nearby stool close to Elsa, taking her tea and taking a sip. "I don't know how Annaleise could drink this. It's too strong."

"Why are you drinking it then?"

"I-I just miss her. That's all. It's been a year. That's too long to wait for an supposed aurora to release her." Ellie set her cup down and thunked her head on Elsa's arm. "I wish I could reach my arm in this darn thing and just pull her out."

"She'll find a way out, aurora or not. We just have to keep waiting and hoping."

"You're right. We do."

* * *

_**Later that evening.**_

-Knock knock-

"The door is open." She warmly replied, handing Jack a trade document to put in the filing cabinet.

In stepped Fritz, his face red, his knees shaking slightly.

"Fritz, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow evening. What can I do for you?" The queen warmly asked, finally warming up to the young man that Ellie quite fancied.

"Um...I know you weren't expecting me until tomorrow, but there's something I need to tell you."

Jack pulled a stool next to Elsa, awaiting the word from Fritz.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I...uh...know we started off on the wrong foot...and uh...that it's taken time to get used to me." Fritz clenched his shaking fists at his sides, knowing eventually he had to get everything out to the queen and king. "I-I know I'm not royalty. I'm not a prince, or a Lord, or a Duke. But...-gulp-. IASKYOURPERMISSIONTOMARRYELISABETHBECAUSEILOVEHERANDWEMADEAPROMISETOANNALEISETHATIWOULDONLYMARRYELISABETHANDTHEREISAIDIT."

Elsa and Jack couldn't believe what their ears had just heard. Was it their imagination or was Fritz asking for their permission, but mostly their blessing, to marry Ellie?

"Well, that was unexpected." Jack replied, still processing what Fritz was trying to spit out in one sentence. "Elsa, what do you-?

He turned to Elsa, her face beginning to turn at least three shades of red brighter, not expecting Fritz to ask for her blessing. She stood up from her seat, hands firmly placed on her desk. She lifted her left hand up, turning her hand and motioning Fritz to come closer to her desk.

Shaking like a leaf, Fritz pulled the wooden chair back, cautiously sitting down as he looked the queen and king in the eyes.

"Fritz Levi Thune, it's taken me this long to finally become comfortable with your presence. I'm not trying to be rude in any sense, but this would be a different story if you were, like Bjørn, born of nobility."

_Here is comes..._

"However, my daughter has always spoken well of you. And she has shown both Jack and myself that she absolutely cares about you."

Fritz lifted his eyebrow, waiting for the queen to continue speaking.

"We both had a feeling that this day would come, and that we, as in Elisabeth, Jack and myself, have... You do this, Jack."

"You're the queen, I only follow your orders." Jack winked.

"Ech. Fine." Elsa sighed. "Fritz, what I'm tying to say is...that...we.."

Please say yes, please say yes.

"As in Jack and I..."

PLEASE SAY YES.

"We have decided to ble-"

YES?

"Fritz?" Elsa waved her hand in front of Fritz's face, making sure he was still paying attention.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes still wide.

"Do you think you can handle living in a palace and learning princely duties?"

"Uh huh!"

"In other words, Fritz, we give our blessing for you to marry our daughter." Jack winked.

"Still think it's too early." Elsa mumbled under her breath.

"Elsa." Jack nudged her side.

"What?"

"T-thank you."

"You're wel-"

Fritz leaped from his chair and bowed to both Elsa and Jack, skipping joyfully from his chair to the hallway, accidentally smacking into the frame of the door instead of going through the space.

"One down, two to go." Jack thought to himself.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"It's not up to us to decide Ellie's future. Clearly, you can see that every time she's around Fritz."

Elsa annoyingly groaned, plopping back in her chair, resting her head on her arms.

"She'll be twenty in September, Elsa. She still has a bright future ahead of her." Jack reassured his wife, rubbing her on the back. "Besides, whom would you rather her marry? Fritz or Prince Oleg of Sweden?"

Elsa popped her head up, giving Jack a "are you for real?" look.

"If I had to chose between either of the two, I'd chose Fritz. Not because of he know her better, but he isn't a crybaby."

Jack lightly snorted.

"And,"

"And?"

"She's not betrothed. It's like Anna and Kristoff, except Fritz doesn't talk to a reindeer."

"He could talk to a moose, have you ever thought of that?"

"A moose."

"Yes. A moose."


	38. Playing Favorites

_"Say "AH!" Elsa sweetly cooed, holding a spoon up to Ellie's wide open, three toothed mouth. The little princess giggled, taking a bite of applesauce and clapping. "Applesauce is yummy, isn't it?"_

_"Ah ah!" The ten month old exclaimed, pressing her tiny hands against her cheeks. Unlike her sister, Ellie was a sort of "clean eater", meaning she rarely got any food or drink on her face, whereas Annaleise got food EVERYWHERE. Not just on her face or clothes, but her chair and on at least one parent._

_"Annaleise, hey!" Jack said, trying to feed Annaleise the same applesauce, only to find it shoved back onto his cheek by the princesses fast, tiny hands. He gave a soft growl, but had an idea. "Annaleise, what's that?" He asked pointing behind her._

_Annaleise quickly turned her head to where Jack pointed, and as she turned her head back, a spoonful of applesauce met her wide open mouth._

_"That's what you get for looking, young lady." Jack laughed, wiping Annaleise's face off with a warm, wet rag. "But lucky for you, you're done eating and it's time to take a nap."_

_Jack carefully pulled Annaleise out of her chair, only to feel her wriggle and squirm around as he paced her over his shoulder. "Woah now, don't get too excited." Annaleise began to pout, her tiny lips quivering as he walked away from Elsa, who still fed a content Ellie. She held her tiny fists out and uttered out the word, "ma...ma.!"_

_Elsa suddenly stopped placing the spoon in Ellie's mouth, turned around and saw Jack had paused, making sure he had heard the same thing as she did._

_"Jack...did she say what I think she said?!_

_"MA..MA!"_

_"I-I think she did!"_

_"Pa..." Ellie let out, her toothy smile making it more adorable._

_"Jack, I think.."_

_"Yep."_

_"Pa..pa. Pa..pa. PAPA!"Ellie giggled, clapping her hands together as Jack came closer._

_"Well now, I think they may have just chose their favorite parent, don't you think?" Jack winked, handing Annaleise to Elsa, who snuggled into her chest as soon as she hit Elsa's arms._

_"Playing favorites, are we?" Elsa softy whispered to the reddish-brown haired princess who had just dozed off._

_"You know, I always had a feeling Ellie was going to be a papa's girl."_

_"And how do you think that happened?" Elsa quietly asked, bouncing gently up and down._

_"Look at her, every time she sees me, she gets excited and laughs."_

_"Maybe it's because she thinks you're funny looking, ever think of that?" Elsa slyly replied, sitting down in her chair._

_"Haha, you're funny. Look at Annaleise, it's like she's attached to your hip twenty four-seven. She clearly has an attachment to you."_

_"You're right, she does. But that's okay, because she's going to be learning from one of the best teachers there is in Arendelle; me."_

_"You know, since the girls came, you've developed a sharper tongue. Sharper than before."_

_"At least I'm not a flirt, how would you have liked that?" Elsa winked._

_"Not a flirt? Well if I remember correctly, every chance you had you flirted with me like a giddy schoolgirl, you saucy minx."_

_"Saucy minx? Who gave you the idea to label me a saucy minx?"_

_"Anna...no wait...yeah. Anna did. And she was right." Jack nudged her arm gently, picking Ellie up from her little chair and holding her up to his face. "Isn't that right, little snowflake?"_

_Ellie nodded and placed her hands upon Jack's cheeks. He held his daughter close, Ellie nuzzling up to his jacket and nodding off._

_"It's naptime, don't you think?" He asked, looking to Elsa who had also began to nod off, catching herself falling asleep. "For all three of you."_

_"Hm? Oh, right. Naptime." Elsa yawned, Annaleise's foot twitching. "For all three of us."_

* * *

-knock knock-

_**12:00 Midnight, March 18 (a year and 6 months after entrapment)**_

"Mor, er du våken (mother, are you awake)?" Ellie asked, outside of Elsa's bedroom door. She had the bed all to herself, Jack being on business with Kristoff and Anna in Oslo.

"Wha..Ellie?" Elsa rubbed her eyes as she warily looked at the giant clock. Midnight. "Come in, elskling."

The door quietly creaked open, Ellie stepping inside of her mothers room, Elsa scooching to the right side so Ellie could sit next to her.

"Can't sleep?"

"Mmm-mm." Ellie shook her head, snuggling close to her mother, Elsa wrapping her arm around Ellie's messy, pale purple hair. Such an unusual color of hair, but it suited her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, you know you always can. What's on your mind?"

"Well, this time it isn't about Annaleise. It's about Fritz."

_I'm hoping he didn't ask her just yet. _"What about him?"

"Well, every time he comes to talk to me, or comes near me he gets weirdly nervous. I don't think I did anything to him." Ellie held her polar bear plush in her arms, squeezing it tightly. Yes, she was nineteen years old, most young adults out of that stage of holding stuffed animals, but besides her sister, her polar bear gave her comfort.

"Boys, well, young men tend to act weird around girls at that age. I'm sure he has a good explanation about why he's acting odd." Elsa tried to keep the fact that Fritz had just literally asked for her and Jack's blessing just a week ago. This was exactly why he was acting so weird. He was nervous to ask Ellie for her hand.

"I hope it passes, it makes me feel like I did something wrong."

"Speaking of boys, did I tell you how weird your father acted around me when I was just about your age? Well, after everything had happened, but still."

"No, you didn't."

"Your father was too nervous to profess his feelings for me, especially in front of your aunt. She scared the living daylights out of him, more than I did, in fact."

"How long did you know papa before you fell in love and got married?"

"Oh goodness, three maybe four years? I don't really remember really. About as long as Anna took to convince your uncle Kristoff to marry her, actually." Elsa laughed.

"Annaleise needs to hurry up and escape."

"And why's that?" Elsa asked, having a feeling she knew exactly why she had said that.

"Because she made it perfectly clear that I wasn't allowed to get married before her coronation. I don't know if she was joking, but she said if I did I would have to sit in for a month's worth of meetings while she and Bjørn travel to Scotland, or some other European country."

Elsa tried not to laugh, letting out a mixture of both a sigh and a laugh.

"She sure knows how to plan revenge, doesn't she?"

"She really does. Speaking of Bjørn, how is he?" Ellie wondered, snuggling next to Elsa's chest.

"Bjørn is determined to bring back, according to Stefan. He says the poor boy sits in his room for hours on end trying to chart and map the upcoming aurora's. I caught a glimpse of him dropping equipment off at the gates while I was in a meeting. His chin is up, but he still seems sad." Elsa ran her fingers through Ellie's hair. "I had dream last night about her and Bjørn."

"What about?" Ellie asked, looking up to Elsa.

Elsa's face turned from a smile to a slight frown.

"She had forgotten who he was, but was convinced that she knew him from somewhere. I have this feeling that might happen."

"If it does, we can help her get her memories back, I know we can." Ellie smiled, trying to reassure her mother.

"You must have gotten that optimism from Anna," Elsa sighed. "You sure didn't get it from me."

"Aunt Anna always knows what to do in times of trouble, doesn't she?"

"Mmhmm." Elsa pulled Ellie in close, closing her eyes as Ellie began to fall back asleep, the comforting talk putting both of them to sleep as the rain softly fell outside, gently pounding on the stone roof above their heads. "Your father may think you're a papa's girl, and Annaleise is a mama's girl, but really, you're both our girls." Elsa thought, drifting deeper into a slumber as she held Ellie's hand.

* * *

"Prince Bjørn, a letter from Arendelle." A messenger of King Stefan announced, knocking on the princes door.

"Thank you, John." The prince nodded, accepting the letter. He quickly scrambled to his room and tore it open, revealing purple and white stationary neatly folded into a square.

_"Bjørn, it's Ellie. I need you to come to Arendelle as soon as you can, before Jul preferably. Grand Pabbie has information on the next aurora that will be coming through, and we need your help, since spacey-wacey stuff is your kind of thing. I have a feeling that if we play our cards right, we can help Annaleise escape by Julaften! I know it's nine months away, but the sooner we prepare, the readier we will be._

_Thank you, thank you so much._

_P.S. I spoke into the pendant and mentioned your name, and I'm pretty sure it light up about as bright as the sun the moment I said your name. When you come, you should speak to it. Until then, hurry up and come to Arendelle. We'll be waiting._

Ellie"

Bjørn lept up and down, a smile breaking across his face as he held the letter close to his heart. "Annaleise, I can't wait to see you again. It's been too long. Way too long."


	39. The Glad Aurora of the Soul

_**Four Days Later**_

"Elsa! ELSA! HE'S HERE." Anna excitedly jumped down the hallway, smacking into her sister's office door. She shook her head and peered in, a devious smile crawling along her lips, widening her cheeks.

"Anna, who's here? And...are you alright?" Elsa grasped her glasses by the frames and gently placed them upon her desk.

"You know. Bear?"

"Bear. Bear...?"

"Elsa, Bjørn!"

"Bj-Oh! Bjørn! Is her here-here? As in inside the palace, outside..?"

"Right outside the door, actually. This door," Anna pointed to her sister's office door. "The door to your office."

Elsa lightly laughed, pushing her chair back. "I get it Anna." She quickly stood up, stretching her arms and pushed her chair back into place. "Bjørn, I know you're outside but I need you to come with Anna and I into the grand meeting hall. You have people waiting for you." Elsa smiled, looking outside of her office, Bjørn patiently waiting outside with maps and books in hand.

"Thank you, your ma-"

"Elsa, Bjørn. Or Queen Elsa, whichever you prefer," Elsa smiled.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." Bjørn slightly bowed, smiling as she gracefully walked by. She slightly pointed her head to the right, meaning to follow her downstairs.

* * *

"Oo, good! You're here!" Ellie exclaimed, rushing from the side of the table and embracing the quite confused prince.

"It's good to see you too, Ellie." He laughed, giving a wave to Fritz, who waved hello as he read an astronomy book. "Find anything in your books?" He asked, placing his maps and books on the table.

"Same thing in every book.

_"An aurora is a natural light display in the sky, from the Latin word aurora, "sunrise" or the Roman Goddess of Dawn."_

It goes into sciency terms that are waaaaay, beyond what any of us have learned about them. You brought the right books and maps, yes?" Ellie asked.

"I did, but I'm sure it will say the same things as yours did. This map apparently maps the specific dates that it happens on. Maybe it's accurate, maybe it's not. We'll find out soon."

Bjørn unrolled the map, Arendelle and Olkstad highlighted as the best places to see an aurora in winter. Elsa leaned in close to Ellie, getting a better look at the dates printed along the edge of the map. "December 16th, December 20th, December 24- Julaften. Maybe that's the best evening to try and test the books theory." Elsa said aloud, looking to Ellie, who held Annaleise's pendant to her heart.

"You hear that, sis? Maybe during Jul, you might be back." Ellie sighed, placing the pendant onto the table, then remembering that she promised Bjørn he could speak to the pendant. "Oh, Bjørn, here." She gently tossed the pendant to the prince, who caught it as his face lit up.

"I'll uh, be back in a moment. I can't believe I'm really talking to a pendant." He excused himself, letting out a little laugh as he left the room.

"Hey..uh. Hi there fireball. Your sister said I could speak to you, though I won't be able to hear you. But that's okay, as long as you can here me that's all that matters. Let's see. I miss you, I love you and I...I can't wait for you to come back." For a moment, the pendant did nothing. No light or slight glow, but after a few seconds, the entire pendant became an orange-red hue, the color pulsating as he continued to hold it in is hand. "Whoa! Y-you heard me! YES! SHE HEARD ME!" He excitedly jumped, finally calming down and sliding to the floor. He kissed the center of the ruby, and squeezed the sun gently.

* * *

"Mor, look." Ellie said, her voice growing concerned as she saw a sketch of what looked to be the Goddess of Dawn. It looked exactly like Annaleise, but the hair painted in green, purple and blue hues. "This looks like sis without her red hair."

Elsa got a closer look at the drawing, seeing that Ellie was right about that. "If you think that looks like your sister, look who's holding her hands."

Ellie looked to the right, a woman with light purple ad black hair, painted like the starry night, held the hands of the Goddess of Dawn. "I have this feeling that our book didn't go into detail about where those princesses powers came from. Look at the writing under it. It's ancient can you read it, mor?"

Elsa had seen these words before, in a book of poems from around the world. "I have. Your grandfather used to read it to Anna and I before we went to bed during the winter solstice.

_"Strange soft gleam, O ghostly dawn  
That never brightens unto day;  
Ere earth's mirk pale once more be drawn  
Let us look out beyond the gray._ _It is just midnight by the clock-  
There is no sound on glen or hill,  
The moaning linn adown its rock  
Leaps, but the woods lie dark and still._ _Austere against the kindling sky  
Yon broken turret blacker grows;  
Harsh light, to show remorselessly_ _Ruins night hid in kind repose!_ _Nay, beauteous light, nay, light that fills  
The whole heaven like a dream of morn,  
As waking upon northern hills  
She smiles to find herself newborn-_ _Strange light, I know thou wilt not stay,  
That many an hour must come and go  
Before the pale November day  
Break in the east, forlorn and slow._ _Yet blest one gleam-one gleam like this,  
When all heaven brightens in our sight,  
And the long night that was and is  
And shall be, vanishes in light;_ _O blest one hour like this! to rise  
And see grief's shadows backward roll;  
While bursts on unaccustomed eyes  
The glad Aurora of the soul."_

"That poem was beautiful. Whoever made this map must have really had an interest in aurora's." Ellie thought out loud. "What if her hair actually became the color of an aurora? Sure the colors are pretty in the sky, but green and blue hair?"

"Sis, your hair is purple. It used to be black. What if it were you that were trapped and your hair turned deep purple and black and stars were stuck to your strands of hair?" Laurence joked, gently pulling on his sisters long pale purple hair.

"It would be better than green, that's for sure." Ellie laughed, shoving her brother off of her.

"She could come out blonde, you never know." Fritz mumbled as he examined Bjørn's astronomy book."

"Do you have a thing for blondes now?" Ellie joked, nudging his shoulder.

"Of course not," He smiled, quickly glancing up from the book. "I like the purple. Suits you."

"You're the first one to compliment my purple-ness. Thank you." Ellie smiled.

"Doesn't it seem kind of odd.." Fritz thought out loud.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"Well from what Elisabeth has shown me from those books, whoever gave that queen those necklaces must have been, in a way, their mother. It's most likely that their souls were sealed into those pendants when she passes them off to the queen to protect them from whatever was going to attack, or something along those lines."

"And I have a feeling I know just who to ask about what actually happened that night." Ellie replied, unlatching her pendant and gently placing it upon the wooden table.

"Who?" Fritz asked.

"Queen Elsabet, of course."

Ellie took a deep breath, spun her index fingers in the air and created a snowflake, floating it right on top of the amethyst stone. The stone began to glow bright purple, a flurry erupting from the center and swirling onto the floor. The snow quickly began to take form of a young woman with long, black (with purple undertones) hair, a white gown and purple netted cape. Her hair cascaded down her back, gently bouncing as she walked closer to the table.

"I heard you needed a bit of history help." She smiled.

"Elsabet, thank you for coming. We have some questions to ask you, about you-know-who." Ellie smiled, curtsying to her former queen.

"You don't have to curtsy in front of me, princess." Elsabet smiled, then looking up to Elsa, winking. Elsa smiled and nodded her head. "now then," She pulled a chair out and sat down. "ask away."

"Well, first of all, does this ring a bell?" Ellie passed the map to the queen, who examined it closely.

"Of course I do. That's my sister and I before we were, well...mortal."

"SO, those two, the spacey-wacey girls with unnatural hair colors are you and her?" Anna asked, trying not to be insensitive.

"It really is an odd color for hair but we really had no choice. Off subject, wasn't your hair black the last time we met?"

"My...my sister accidentally struck me in the hair. Instead of singeing it, it turned it purple." Elsa said, holding strands of her hair.

"Oh, my. Where is your sister now?"

Right at that moment, Bjørn re-entered the room, pendant in hand. He came over to Ellie, handing her the pendant. Ellie held the chain in her fingertips and placed the pendant into the queen's hand.

"Right here."

Elsabet's eyes widened, lifting the pendant closer to her face. Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared at the sun pendant. "Min ... min søster." She thought to herself.

"How long has she been in here?"

"Not even two years." Ellie replied, biting her lip.

"I-I see. You didn't...seal her in here..did you?"

"No! I didn't! It was in my hand when she got sucked in." Ellie explained, squeezing her hands together.

"And you think an aurora will bring her back." The queen sighed. "I've tried it, countless times. And not even once did it work. I'm sorry, but your plan of using northern lights as an escape route might end up being a bust. But what do I know, I was the one who put Lessa in there to begin with. Call it my punishment." Elsabet wiped her eyes, and looked to the princess who had a smile upon her face still.

"In a way, your sister is a part of my mine. If she comes out, so does Annalessa." Ellie took the queen's hands and shook them gently.

"Optimism is on our side and I believe that will help them escape." She winked, Elsabet replying with a slight sigh, followed by a smile. "Now, I have a question, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how did you get...in here?" Ellie asked pointing to the pendant.

Elsabet gulped and took the snowflake in her hands, placing it next to the sun pendant. "Have you ever seen black sand?"

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened, as did Bjørn, Fritz and Laurence's. "Yes, it nearly paralyzed Annaleise last Jul. Is that how you got trapped?" Elsa asked, her hand reaching for Anna.

"Well yes and no." The queen pushed her chair back, groaning as she stood up, unlacing her corset, revealing cloth under the piece of fabric. She lifted the patch from above her stomach and revealed a long red scar from the bottom of her chest, that ended at her pelvis (but was not shown). "Both sand and childbirth gone wrong. That blasted nightmare blasted me with that cursed sand. It got into my skin and was absorbed by my youngest, Sarah. It made her grow rapidly and of course, the doctor I had was not so great at locating what position she was in, so he just cut. He finally found her and she was unusually healthy, but as for me. Well, we called upon the trolls and placed yours truly into it."

"That...that's horrible!" Ellie exclaimed, finding Elsa's other hand and squeezing it tightly.

"The past is in the past. If it wasn't for Sarah, neither you, your sister, mother or aunt would be here. And ,you and your mother would never had been blessed with the power of ice and snow." The snowflake pendant began to glow, reminding the queen it was time to go. "I do hate to cut this short, but it's time to go back. I'm glad to go back knowing there is still hope in Arendelle." She placed her hand under Ellie's chin and smiled. "Your powers have gotten under control, and those powers will help your sister, and mine." She winked, snowflakes beginning to surround her as she disappeared and floated back into the pendant.

"So...that was the other sister? The one who trapped the other one in the sun pendant?" Bjørn asked, scratching his head since he missed the majority of the whole conversation.

"Yes and she was pretty helpful in the aurora department." Anna winked to him.

"You-Queen Elsa, has that pendant ever glowed orange-red?" Bjørn asked, scooting his chair in.

"I think it's only been red for us here. Why? Did it glow that color for you?" Elsa asked.

"Yeeeeah. And it got kind of hot for a split second. Maybe she was really excited to hear me."

"Um...I have a confession to make to you, Bjørn." Ellie nervously said as she let go of Elsa's hand, turning to the prince.

"What is it?"

"There might be a chance Annaleise might not exactly know who you are, or even Fritz."

"Wh-why's that?"

"Our book said because its just something that happens. We don't know unless it happens. If it does, you'll be needed to help us get her memories back."

Bjørn nodded and pushed his chair back. "I-I see." He gulped, downhearted. "I'm sorry, but...I've got to go." He said, gulping and pushing his chair in.

"Wait, where are you going? What about your maps?" Ellie called back to him.

"Keep them here, you'll need them." The prince replied, becoming slightly angry, swinging the doors open and taking his leave.

"Bjørn, wait-" Ellie said, only to be stopped by Elsa.

"I'll talk to him." Elsa placed her hand upon Ellie's shoulder, making her stay in the room.

"Your mom's got this, I know it." Anna winked, sitting next to her niece and nudging her.

"Bjørn? Bjørn, wait!" Elsa called through the hall, following the prince to the courtyard, sitting on one of the benches near the rose bushes. "There you are."

The prince placed his head in his hands, feeling tears beginning to fill his eyelids, feeling Elsa place her hand upon his back.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that." He apologized, his hands muffling the words from his mouth.

"No, you have every right to be upset. Its been hard on everyone here, especially Jack and I." Elsa sat the prince up, both of them looking into the skies. "Spring is upon us. Her favorite season next to winter." Elsa smiled, making conversation. Maybe that really didn't help. "Bjørn, has Annaleise told you about her fire abilities" Elsa asked, in a more serious tone.

"She-she has." The princes voice shook. "She begged me not to tell anyone about them. Even you or Jack. She didn't really explain why, but I assume she never came out to you about them?"

"No, not even once. In a way, I slightly learned about it during her sixteenth birthday. She could tell Anna all about it, but not me. You're lucky you don't have any kind of magic to deal with."

"You think so?"

"Well, I did overhear you saying that you wanted ice powers, but thought fire powers were pretty "cool"." Elsa winked.

"Wait, you heard that? Where were you ?" Bjørn was curious where the queen was when she had overheard that conversation.

"Sulking in my ice palace when Anna spilled the beans about the girls having powers." For a moment, Elsa paused and looked at the prince, laughing. "You know, Annaleise would be pretty upset if she knew I was telling you these things. She's got a temper, alright."

"She does, that's for sure." The prince also replied with a laugh, shaking his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Anything, Bjørn." Elsa smiled, adjusting herself to turn to the prince, a smile upon her face. Her smile always made her much less intimidating that the prince made her out to be.

"I know your hus- Jack isn't here at the moment, but I want to know your opinion on...this." Bjørn pulled out a plain, velvety purple box and placed it in Elsa's hand. "I know we're betrothed, but if I...I asked her myself to...you know.."

Elsa raised her eyebrow, opening the velvety box, a small twisted engagement band sitting in front standing straight up. She warmly smiled, and looked at Bjørn. "There's no rule saying you can't." She smiled, closing the box and handing it back to the prince, feeling better by the queen's answer. "She has a band that would go perfect with this. It was mine when Jack and I were wed. Every queen wears it for her first year of marriage."

"Thank you, you- Elsa." Bjørn happily sighed, placing the box back into his pocket.

"You're welcome." Elsa replied, feeling a wet drop on her forehead. "Looks like it's starting to rain. Why don't you stay the night until the morning so you don't get caught in the rain?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude if-"

"Stay. Annaleise would probably bed us to have you stay instead of riding through the rain when it's still chilly out.

"I'm pretty sure she'd force me to, and I kind see where she gets it from. N-no offence."

Elsa lightly snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.

"She sure inherited it from both Anna and I, that's for sure."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer of staying. Don't want a cold and having my mother freak at possibly infecting my sister."


	40. It Didn't Work (But Really, It Did)

_**Christmas Eve (Two years, three months after entrapment)**_

"Wake up sleepy head." A soft voice whispered into Ellie's ear.

"Uggh...Wha?" Ellie rubbed her eyes, and groaning. It was too early for this.

"Snowflake, wake up."

_Papa._

"Wake up, it's Christmas Eve." Jack smiled, sitting upon the edge of Ellie's bed.

"It's Julaften.. Ellie yawned, pulling the covers over her head. She quickly sat back up, realizing that this Julaften was THE JULAFTEN. "IT'S JULAFTEN." Ellie swooped her legs over the edge of her mattress, pushing her father out so she could get ready for the day. "Sorry papa, but I need to get ready!

The door quickly shut behind him.

"Like mother, like daughter." He chuckled.

* * *

"She's up, Elsa." Jack smiled, tossing a snowball at the back of her head as he came into the bedroom.

Elsa turned her head as she laid upon the pillows, lightly groaning.

"Whoa, you really didn't get any sleep, did you?"

"Not even an hour. I've been up all night thinking about...you know." Elsa sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I think we can manage a few hours without you. Get some sleep."

Elsa nodded, Jack floating over and placing a kiss over her forehead.

* * *

"It's today! IT'S TODAY!" Ellie sang out, running around her room as she tried to dress herself. She finally got her dress over her her, but soon found herself face to face with the floor. "oof!"

She quickly pushed herself up, brushing her dress off and tying her hair up into a messy braided bun.

"Twelve more hours left. Just twelve." Ellie smiled, holding her sisters pendant at eye level, letting the chain spin in her fingers.

"It's almost ten, where's my sister Frost?" Anna demanded, holding Jack by the collar.

"She's sleeping! I swear she's sleeping."

"Uh-huhhhh." Anna chided, her hand gripping Jack's collar tighter.

"Go up and see for yourself. She hasn't slept in almost two days, so I wouldn't be careful what you say to her.

"Well then. I guess we'll have to live without her for a few hours." Anna sighed, sneaking a sugar cookie from the coffee table in the lower study, Kristoff catching her in the corner of his eye as he helped the boys set up the giant pine tree.

"Slow down, feisty pants, we haven't had breakfast yet." Kristoff sighed, a branch whacking him in the face.

"Kristoff, I'm only testing them to make sure they're fine." Anna took another bite. "They're fine."

"Morning!" Ellie chimed as she closed the door behind her, entering the study.

"Mmm, morning Ellie." Anna smiled, giving her niece a giant hug.

"Aunt Anna, have you been eating sugar cookies again?" Anna looked away, guilty of eating at least four or five. "Are they safe?"

"Yup. See for yourself." Anna smiled, handing Ellie the tray of carefully decorated sugar cookies. Ellie took a bite and looked to her father, taking a bite.

"Yep. Safe." She laughed, her mouth full of cookie.

"I saw nothing." Jack winked, knowing Elsa would have a few words for Anna and Ellie about indulging in cookies before a meal.

"So, it's today." Anna said, taking Ellie by the arm and setting her on the couch.

"Yeah, it's today."

"You don't look very convincing." Anna look her niece in the eyes, knowing something was a bit amiss.

" What if it doesn't work? What if nothing happens, Aunt Anna? What are we going to do after that?"

"We'll do whatever we can, Ellie. I don't know exactly what we will do, but somehow, we'll get her out of there. Promise." Anna gently squeezed Ellie, Ellie squeezing her back.

* * *

"I'm going to do it tonight, Bjørn," Fritz confidently said, pacing outside of the palace gates.

"Of you keep that up, you'll end up in a hole in the ground if you keep pacing back and forth like that." The prince stopped Fritz, holding his hand up to his shoulder.

"I'm just so..nervous. You know?"

"You did talk to her parents, right?"

"I did but-"

"Then there's no reason to be worried."

"But what if she says no, I don't know what I'll do if she does." Fritz sighed, sitting on a rock.

"I don't think she has it in her to say no," Bjørn sat on the ground next to him. "Ellie really loves you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do." Fritz smiled, his hands playing with a small black box. "Just a few more hours left."

* * *

"Mor?" Ellie softly asked, cracking her mother's door slightly open.

Elsa still lay asleep in bed, her back facing the door.

"I'll come back later." Ellie said to herself, quietly closing the door.

She sighed and headed back down the winding staircase but stopped at the window, noticing the boys outside of the gates.

"Yes! They're here!"

* * *

God Julaften, Ellie!" Bjørn smiled.

"Same to you, Bjørn!"

"God Julaften, Elisabeth." Fritz replied, kissing her hand.

"And you as well, Fritz." Ellie winked, blushing as Fritz kissed her hand. "Oh! Come in! We were about to decorate the tree and you made it just in time." She pulled Fritz by the hand, Bjørn following.

"Sounds good, hopefully no one injures themselves this time around." Bjørn joked, referring to last year when Fritz twisted his ankle, tripping over the carpet.

"Ha ha." Fritz sarcastically replied, glaring back at the prince.

"Hello, boys! You made it in time, Kris pulled the decorations last night so we're all set." Anna waved, happy to see the boys finally come.

"Great, should we take the bottom or the top?" Fritz asked, clapping his hands together, ready to begin the decorating.

"This year, you get the top." Anna winked.

"While you decorate, I'll play something on the piano for some background music." Ellie walked herself over to the black piano, situating herself on the bench, arranging her music.

"_You're all I want for Christmas,_

_All I want my whole life through_

_Each day is just like Christmas_

_Anytime that I'm with you."_

Fritz quietly walked over to the piano, sitting next to Ellie as she played and sang to everyone while they decorated the tree.

"_You're all I want for Christmas_

_And if all my dreams come true_

_Then I'll awake on Christmas mornin'_

_And find my stocking filled with you."_

Fritz joined into the song with the princess, Ellie looking to him and smiling. She continued to play and sing, Anna and everyone else tapping their foot to every beat of the song. Elsa, who was still asleep, consciously tapped her foot in the sheets as Ellie played. She sighed and turned over and hugged her pillow close.

"That was beautiful, Elisabeth."

"Annaleise is the singer, not me." Ellie blushed, pushing the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"You both are great, that's for sure." Bjørn added, holding a box of ornaments while Laurence placed them on the lower half of the tree.

"Thanks Bjørn." Ellie giggled, Annaleise's pendant beginning to glow once more. "I think Annaleise appreciates the compliment."

"I'm glad she does." Bjørn sighed, looking to Fritz and winking.

"Hey Elisabeth, can I talk to you before we do the aurora-thing?" Fritz blushed, his hand behind his neck as Ellie changed the music to another holiday song.

"Oh! Sure, just let me now when you want to go." Ellie smiled. "Oh, hey, there's a violin behind the piano, can you grab it?"

"Yeah sure." Fritz took the violin case and handed it to Ellie, who opened it and began to carefully tune it, waxing the bow, and getting used to the position of the string instrument.

"It's been a while since I've played, but I think we need something more upbeat and danceable, don't you think?"

"Mmhm." Fritz grinned, curious about how Ellie sounded playing a violin.

"Okay, here we go."

Ellie placed the bow upon the strings, closed her eyes and began playing the carol both her and Annaleise learned when they first started learning musical instruments. She began playing the familiar tune of "Carol of the Bells", dancing around the room as she played the Christmas carol, Kristoff taking Anna's hand and twirling her around.

"Keep playing!" Ana whispered, Ellie winking back in response.

* * *

Being asleep for only three hours, Elsa awoke to Ellie playing the song Annaleise sang for her princess test, the day of the scotch disaster. She blinked a few times, humming along as Ellie continued to play her violin. She pushed herself out of bed and looked outside, the snow starting to fall gently upon the ground. She softly smiled, and prepared herself for the day to come.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know you still played the violin, Ellie." Anna complimented Ellie.

"I prefer piano than violin, but it is Annaleise's favorite instrument. I forgot how much of a pain it is to stand and play at the same time." Ellie nervously laughed, placing the violin back in its case.

"You and Annaleise should do a duet. I'll bet you'd sound fantastic either with her singing or playing the violin." Bjørn suggested, placing the box of ornaments on the nearby couch, planting himself next to Fritz.

"We could couldn't we?" Ellie lightly chuckled. "What do you think, sis? Maybe squeak some high notes out for mama and papa?"

* * *

Elsa looked out of her window, over the fjord, past the ships. She sighed deeply and sat upon the ledge, covered in a white sherpa throw, her hand upon her elbow.

"Please let this work." She pleaded. "I want my little girl back."

Elsa sniffed, interrupted by Anna who came to check up on her.

"Hey, heard you couldn't sleep." Anna sat next to her.

"Still cant. I've maybe slept for...three hours? Maybe less, but who's counting."

Anna took Elsa's hand, warmly smiling and swinging her legs upon the edge of the ledge.

"We've got this. Promise me."

"Anna-"

"Nope, don't tell me. Everything's going to be fine, Annaleise will finally come back and we can have a happy family once more. Please, just trust me."

Elsa didn't want to believe it, but Anna was right. Everything was going to be fine. "Why do you and Jack have to always be right all the time?"

"That's the way the ball bounces, sister. Or in your case, the way the snowball flies." Anna giggled, a snowball flying in her face.

"You've got that right."

* * *

_**Later that Evening**_

"Ellie, can we talk now?" Fritz asked, grasping the box behind his back as he asked the princess to talk to him.

"Oh, right! Let's do it now." Ellie grabbed his hand, leading him outside into the snowy courtyard, the aurora beginning to shine over the fjord as they stepped outside. Elsa and everyone else caught wind of Fritz asking the princess to talk, gathering behind the palace doors.

"He's going to do it. He's actually gonna do it." Laurence whispered, bending down to the floor in front of Elsa and Jack.

"You think he's going to go through with it?" Jack asked.

"We'll see if he makes it through 'Will you."". Anna teased.

"Anna." Elsa nudged her sister.

Fritz stepped in front of Ellie, taking both of her hands and looked into her lovely ice blue eyes, her bun loosened by the slight breeze and the strands swaying behind her. "Elisabeth...I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" Ellie lovingly asked.

"I know we've been great friends for a while...and we've exchanged many a kiss..."

"We...we have."

"Here it comes." Anders whispered.

"And I want to ask you, I mean," Fritz got down on his knee. "I'm wondering if you...you would ma-"

"Yes, Fritz." Ellie smiled, nodding up and down.

"Yes to...oh! I guess I can give you this then." Fritz took the box out of his back pocket, opened it and placed the thin engagement ring upon her left ring finger, covered in tiny snowflakes.

"Fritz, it's beautiful." Ellie smiled, feeling happy tears fill her eyes Fritz stood up.

"So, I guess we can...you know."

"Come here, you." Ellie pulled Fritz head close and placed her soft lips upon Fritz's lips smiling as they kissed under the developing aurora.

"See, he did it- Elsa?" Jack asked ,looking to Elsa, seeing her begin to cry, unsuccessful at holding the tears back.

"Elsa, are you cr-"

"NO I AM NOT CRYING." Elsa bluntly said, sniffing.

Laurence and Anders whistled at the couple, breaking their kiss and looking over towards the door. "Hey, you two! Get a room!"

Bjørn lightly laughed, winking at the newly engaged couple.

"You do know, Annaleise has to be at the wedding, no matter what."

"No matter what, Ellie."

"You've never called me Ellie before. It sounds weird coming from you."

"There's a first time for everything."

Elsa rushed through the doors, picking the skirt of her dress up so she wouldn't trip, embracing Ellie and crying happy tears into her shoulder.

"Mor, are you crying?"

"No, I'm just happy, that's all." Elsa replied, sniffing as she pulled herself away, placing her hands upon Ellie's cheeks, smiling back at her. "It had to happen eventually, didn't it?" She winked.

"It really did."

Elsa looked to Fritz, giving him a wink, Fritz replying with a wink background

"Well now, I think it's time to get this release party started, don't you think?" Bjørn asked, tossing Ellie the sun pendant.

* * *

_**8:59 PM**_

Bundled up and ready to go, except for a select few, the Frosts, Bjorgmans, Fritz and Bjørn made their way over to the Fjord. Elsa created an ice path for Ellie to walk on, a tiny strip of ice forming instead of the whole Fjord freezing over.

"Ready?" She asked Ellie.

Ellie nodded, taking a deep breath as she stepped onto the ice path, clutching her sister's pendant, her feet leaving purple patches as her nervousness escalated. As she neared the closest part of the aurora, she held the pendant up over her head, the light touching the ruby causing the stone to glow. She let out a small gasp as the chain was lifted up into the light, quickly letting go of the sun. Elsa and Jack rushed to her side as they watched the pendant being pulled up into the winter wonder, spinning around as the light consumed it.

Ellie squeezed her parents hands, grinding her teeth as she prayed and prayed that the aurora actually worked. She looked up and to her surprise, found the pendant beginning to float back down to the ice path, still in tact, no sister to be found. "N-No." Ellie shook, letting go of her parents hands, dashing to the pendant and holding it close. "It didn't work...IT DIDN'T WORK!" Ellie cried, her tears becoming purple as they landed on her mother's ice path.

Ellie fell to her knees, still sobbing as Elsa and jack cane to her side, looking up to the aurora. "Snowflake, we can try to-"

"It's no use. It's not going to work." Ellie wiped her eyes wobbling to her knees, Jack catching her ad carried her back to the docks.

"It didn't work?" Anna asked, clutching Kristoff's arm.

Elsa shook her head, following Jack inside of the palace. She looked to Bjørn, his face on the verge of tears, rushing past the queen and king up to his room.

"Bjørn, wa-" Elsa held her hand out, about to stop him.

Jack shook his head, stopping Elsa. "We'll take it to Pabbie tomorrow. And bring him with us." He whispered, Elsa grasping his arm. Not really knowing what to do, he followed Jack and Elsa inside, the royal couple stopping to look at him. Jack handed Ellie to Fritz, nodding his approval to carry her to her room.

"F-Frtiz, it...it didn't..."

"Tomorrow, Elisabeth. Tomorrow my love."

Ellie grasped Fritz's jacket, her face burying deep into the soft cotton as he carried her up the winding staircase, up to her room.

Jack walked Elsa to the couch, her face blank with an emotionless gleam in her eyes. "It-It didn't work." Elsa finally let the tears flow from her eyes. "What are we going to do now? What if Pabbie can't help?"

"We don't know unless we try. Besides, tomorrow is a new day, and who know, maybe it did work but it takes some time to work its magic." Jack suggested, pulling Elsa close. Elsa sighed, sniffled and rested her head upon Jacks shoulder, Jack leaning back onto a pillow and pulling a blanket over the two of them, not that they really needed to.

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

The clock struck twelve, everyone in the palace asleep. Ellie slept soundly, the pendant right next to her bed stand, motionless and calm. That is, until the moonlight hit the ruby as the clouds cleared the sky.

The pendant began to glow, shaking within seconds seconds, shaking so hard that it catapulted itself onto the the middle of Ellie's floor. Ash and smoke spiraled out of the sun-shaped pendant. The smoke circled around like an upside down cyclone, flames swirling around the base and up to the top. The flames began to take form of a young woman in her twenties. Hues of red and orange flickered as the flames becoming flesh while straightening up. Black spiky hair began to soften, falling into soft, red curls to the back of her neck as she cracked her knuckles.

A sheet of flames rolled down her back and created a fine netting of a red cape, a orange gown with short sleeves burst forth as she took her first breaths. She put both hands in front of her and a blast of flames shot out, hitting the wooden frame of the door, charring the entire frame. She began to walk, her hair her curls bouncing on her back as she made her leave. Ellie remained asleep in her bed, even through the blast. The young woman walked right through the door, black scorch marks left behind with every step she took, down the stairs, black marks down the railing where her hands touched. She finally reached the palace door and flung them open, not bothering to close them.

She took a deep breath and turned to her left, walking right to the stables.

* * *

_**And this, my readers is where part 1 of Light of Day ends.**_


End file.
